Alma Fragmentada
by PhoenixProject
Summary: Traducción autorizada por StrawberryGirl87, co-escrito con BickyMonster como regalo para StarlightMassacre Cuando Voldemort ataca y mata a los Potter, Snape decide que quiere mantener al único pedacito que queda de Lily, su hijo, para sí mismo. Pero mantener a Harry a salvo y lejos del mundo tiene consecuencias inesperadas que nadie podría haber previsto. Dark Harry.
1. La Decisión

_**Este fanfiction ha sido traducido con la debida autorización de StrawberryGirl87, historia la cual fue co-escrita con BickyMonster. Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **Lamentablemente no pude pegar el enlace, así que podrán encontrarlo en mis otras cuentas en Slasheaven o Amor-yaoi**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 01: La Decisión**_

Muerta.

¿Cómo es posible que se haya ido?

Severus Snape ni siquiera había pestañeado cuando vio el cuerpo de James Potter, su antiguo rival de escuela, sin vida y frío sobre el piso de su casa en el Valle de Godric. Sin embargo, verlo ahí había causado que se esparciera un sentimiento de pavor en lo profundo de su corazón, por el hecho de saber indudablemente lo que aquello significaba.

Todos habían supuesto que estarían protegidos aquí. Severus no podía comprender qué había salido mal; Albus le había prometido que estarían protegidos y, aun así, estaba claro que no fue verdad. James estaba muerto y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Snape simplemente pasó por encima del hombre a quien tanto resentía, preocupándose muy poco por lo que le había pasado. No le importaba James Potter; le importaba muy poco que el hombre estuviera muerto. La muerte de Potter, al parecer, había sido más bien rápida, incluso indolora; había muerto protegiendo a su familia, al menos fue una muerte honorable.

La garganta de Severus estaba tan seca que le dolía tragar. Su corazón latía con fiereza en su pecho, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar mientras se aventuraba en la casa, pero ahora no podía dar marcha atrás; tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, de otra manera nunca creería que era verdad.

Sus pies se sentían como inmóviles bloques de plomo mientras los forzaba a avanzar, uno a la vez, subiendo los escalones de madera, armándose de valor para lo peor. Había estado en esta casa sólo una vez en su vida. Había venido aquí por solicitud de Lily para verla a ella y a su hijo recién nacido, Harry, cuando él sólo tenía dos meses de edad. Había sido un intento de salvar su preciosa amistad y había funcionado en cierto grado. No obstante, los tiempos eran difíciles y había una violenta guerra, una guerra en donde necesitaba aparentar estar al lado opuesto de Lily.

Sabía a donde iba cuando terminó de subir las escaleras; sabía dónde habría muerto Lily protegiendo a la cosa más preciosa en su vida, su hijo. Harry, el niño que había heredado la deslumbrante belleza de sus ojos color verde esmeralda y el desaliñado cabello negro de James, fue nombrado en honor al abuelo de Lily, a quien quiso mucho.

A pesar de la certeza en cuanto a lo que iba a encontrar, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas cuando llegó a la habitación en donde yacía su cuerpo en el suelo, sin vida, con los ojos abiertos y carentes de emoción. La vida que una vez la había llenado se había ido y en su lugar había una mirada de horror en su rostro.

Era verdad, estaba muerta. Había muerto mientras protegía a su hijo, su único hijo. Lucía como si ni siquiera hubiera alcanzado su varita para pelear con Voldemort cuando él la atrapó, simplemente aceptó lo que no podía cambiar. Severus no fue capaz de ir hacia la cuna que había en el dormitorio, seguro de que el niño también estaba muerto.

El niño había sido la última parte que quedaba de su amada Lily y, aun así, le fue arrebatado, dejándolo sin nada. No había forma de que el Señor Tenebroso dejara al niño con vida y él no tenía deseos de ver el diminuto cuerpo sin vida de Harry.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Severus mientras miraba a Lily, incapaz de tocarla, sabiendo que su calidez se había ido y que su piel estaría fría. Quería sostenerla tan desesperadamente, acunar su cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos, acariciar su flameante pelo rojo e inútilmente, desear que la vida regresara a su cuerpo. Le dolió en el alma saber que nunca volvería a oír su risa, nunca la vería sonreír, nunca sentiría su abrazo, nunca jamás. Ahora todo lo que tenía eran recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos que atesoraría hasta el día en que muriera.

Un pequeño e inesperado lloriqueo proveniente desde el otro lado del dormitorio atrajo su atención hacia la cuna mientras se daba cuenta, por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación, que no estaba solo y por un momento temió ser atacado.

Quedó sin palabras cuando se percató de que el niño, a quien creía muerto, no lo estaba; el pequeño Harry estaba, en vez de eso, sujetándose de las barras de la cuna, de pie, mirándolo. El bebé de quince meses lo miraba con una intensa fascinación a través de los ojos de Lily.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, Voldemort había fallado en su tarea de matar al niño y Severus se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cuan profundamente agradecido estaba por ello. Una pequeña parte de la mujer a la que amaba tan profundamente vivía en su hijo. El Señor Tenebroso no la había perdonado como le prometió, y Severus sabía que nunca volvería a conocer un amor como el que sentía por ella; sin embargo, el niño estaba vivo. Miró al niño con amor y afecto, pero también con lástima. La vida de Harry no sería fácil. Huérfano, solo y nunca entendería por qué.

Tardó sólo un momento en tomar una decisión. Si se hubiera demorado más, entonces los resultados podrían haber sido vastamente diferentes para ambos. El rugido de una motocicleta aproximándose lo hizo saltar a la acción, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, no había tiempo para eso cogió al pequeño de cabello oscuro entre sus brazos, feliz cuando Harry lo aceptó sin escándalos ni lágrimas.

El niño ya estaba vestido con un grueso mameluco celeste de algodón, pero Severus también lo envolvió en una manta color rojo Griffindor hecha de lana para asegurarse de que Harry estuviese lo bastante caliente en el frío de octubre. Era la manta que Lily había tejido para él mientras estaba embarazada, y Severus recordaba afectuosamente cómo ella le había dicho con orgullo que había insistido en hacerlo a la manera muggle sin usar magia en absoluto.

Mientras su mirada regresaba al niño, quien estaba muy tranquilo, acurrucado confianzudamente en la curva de su brazo, vio la cicatriz de un rojo furioso en la frente de Harry. Severus supo a partir de la vista, que Voldemort había intentado y fallado en matar a este chico. El niño era especial, incluso único, y si se quedaban aquí entonces Albus Dumbledore no dudaría en usar al chico sin piedad para su propio poder y ganancia, o lo que sea que implicara lograr el bien mayor.

Severus sabía que no podía permitir que eso le pasara al niño inocente, no al niño de Lily, y su conciencia permanecería limpia. Se dio cuenta con rapidez que este era el último vinculo que le quedaba con su amada Lily y nunca dejaría que nadie lo lastimara. El mismo Severus se encargaría del bebé, lo escondería lejos del mundo que lo buscaría para utilizarlo, para lastimarlo y haría todo y nada para proteger a Harry.

Severus simplemente no confiaba en nadie más para tal labor. Sabía por qué Lily había dado su vida y se aseguraría de que no hubiese sido en vano. Harry era tan pequeño e inocente; sea que sea lo que Dumbledore tuviera planeado inevitablemente para este niño, Severus lo impediría. Albus no era de fiar; ya había cometido ese error una vez y Lily terminó muerta. Nunca cometería ese error de nuevo.

El rugido del motor de la motocicleta se estaba incrementando volviéndose más audible. Algo en la parte posterior de la mente de Severus le recordó, un tanto sarcásticamente, que Sirius Black tenía una moto. ¿Qué pasa si era él? Severus tenía que actuar rápidamente, de otra manera su plan espontaneo quedaría arruinado antes de darle inicio; su plan para proteger a Harry fallaría y quien sabía qué le pasaría al infante entonces.

Si Black llegaba y lo atrapaba con el niño entonces se desataría el infierno. Ellos nunca habían sido los mejores amigos, de hecho, era todo lo opuesto; su rivalidad de escuela sobrevivió hasta su adultez y Severus no podía permitir que eso aflorara en esta casa. No tenía que tardar, y tenía que irse ahora.

Sabía que no sería capaz de ir a su casa en La Hilandera, allí lo encontrarían demasiado fácil, ni siquiera podría ir a buscar sus cosas, tendría que huir. Encontraría algún lugar nuevo para que se quedaran por un tiempo, en donde nadie los conociera. Podrían esconderse lejos del mundo mágico y podía criar a Harry como su hijo, atesorarlo, protegerlo y amarlo como un padre.

A medida que la idea se apoderaba de la mente y el corazón de Severus Snape, empezó a registrar la habitación del niño en medio del pánico. En el proceso evitó con cuidado el cuerpo de su querida Lily mientras empacaba todas las cosas que pensaba que podía necesitar metiéndolas en una gran pañalera, que encantó con un rápido ondeo de su varita para que no tuviera fondo.

Era un poco difícil arreglárselas mientras todavía sostenía a Harry con un brazo, pero no iba a arriesgarse a poner al niño en el piso, ni siquiera un segundo, en caso de que tuvieran que hacer una fuga rápida. Apresuradamente desechó cualquier cosa que no extrañarían cuando llegara la Orden del Fénix a buscar al niño, tomando todo lo esencial que sabía que necesitarían. Aunque, no era un experto en niños y no tenía idea de si la mitad de las cosas que había empacado serían útiles o no.

Sabía, sin embargo, que vendría la Orden del Fénix, y lo más probable es que sería más pronto que tarde. La cicatriz en la frente de Harry le dijo que Voldemort había cumplido la profecía y marcado a Harry como su igual. Lo marcó como un futuro peón en una guerra que comenzaría muchos años más adelante. Severus no era lo bastante ingenuo como para creer que todo había terminado y que Voldemort se había ido, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Severus conocía la profecía; sabía lo que significaba para el dulce e inocente niño que dormitaba tan pacíficamente entre sus brazos. No iba a dejar que eso sucediera. El hijo de Lily no se convertiría en otra de las armas de Dumbledore.

Por como sonaba, la motocicleta había aterrizado; quien sea que la montara pronto llegaría aquí y Severus sabía que corría a contrarreloj. Estaba vagamente consciente de que era un punto de no retorno, pero el único pensamiento que en realidad procesó fue que tenía que irse.

Si tenía todo lo que necesitaba o no, Severus ya no tenía elección. Era ahora o nunca; si no se iba a ahora entonces quedaría atrapado. Arrojando la pañalera sobre su hombro y metiendo su varita en el bolsillo especialmente diseñado entre su capa le dio una última mirada a su fallecida alma gemela. Al menos ahora estaba en paz; ya no sentiría más dolor.

―Hora de irnos ―susurró Severus con suavidad, mientras se aseguraba de que Harry estuviera a salvo escondido en su brazo, la manta de lana lo tenía bien envuelto―. Dile adiós a tu mamá, Harry. ―Odió el leve quiebre en su voz; se sentía tan mal dejar a Lily aquí sola. No obstante, sabía que, si hubiese estado viva ella habría estado gritándole que se fuera de una vez, entonces le hubiera dicho que corriera y que cuidara a Harry en su lugar.

Harry se durmió, ignorante de todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor, inconsciente de que era la última vez que pondría sus ojos en su madre. Ni siquiera se movió cuando Severus Snape se desapareció, escabulléndose del Valle de Godric y cambiando los futuros de ambos para siempre. Severus, no obstante, era muy consciente de todo; era consciente de que acababa de hacerse responsable de un niño pequeño y era consciente de que podía ser perseguido por aquellos que querían al niño para sí mismos.

Se desapareció de nuevo tan pronto como se aparecieron en un campo en medio de la nada. Hizo esto una y otra vez, aterrado de que alguien los encontrara. Los apareció en Inglaterra y en Gales, incluso cruzó el mar para ir a Irlanda por un corto tiempo. Harry durmió todo el camino, pero Severus estaba empezando a cansarse de cargarlo; no quería correr el riesgo de una "despartición" o de lastimar al bebé en sus brazos; sólo tenía que esperar que hubiese sido suficiente.

Era la noche de Halloween y los bruscos vientos de octubre, los cuales señalaban el próximo invierno, se sentían gélidos contra su cara durante el viaje. Acercó más a Harry hacia su cuerpo, ajustando la manta para protegerlo de los elementos. El infante todavía no se movía; la visión del niñito hacía que el corazón de Severus doliera. La realidad de lo que había hecho empezaba a hundirse en su mente y sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Aunque tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadoso. Una o dos veces se había paseado por los pueblos y había rumores por todos lados, murmullos de que Voldemort había sido asesinado, su atormentador había desaparecido y nadie sabía exactamente cómo o por qué.

Inseguro de a dónde ir, pero sabiendo que tenía que seguir en movimiento, Severus continuó. Estaba en una villa muggle, pero eso era todo lo que sabía con certeza; sabía que estaba en algún lugar de Inglaterra, Yorkshire supuso, pero en realidad no le importaba. Tenía que alejarse de las calles y encontrar un lugar en donde pudiera pasar la noche. Estar afuera tan tarde en los vientos congelantes del invierno no sería bueno para el infante, que todavía dormía profundamente en sus brazos. Envolvió su capa alrededor de los dos tanto como era posible, el peso del niño se incrementaba entre más tiempo lo sostenía en brazos.

Sabía que los mortífagos más leales a Voldemort estarían buscando a su Señor a lo largo y ancho del país; querrían respuestas para sus preguntas respecto a lo que había pasado, ¿qué había ido tan terriblemente mal? Sin embargo, conocía a una familia que temía más por la seguridad de su hijo que por sus propias vidas y querían escapar del Señor Oscuro tanto como él.

Severus no estaba seguro de poder confiar en ellos más de una noche, pero su hijo era de la misma edad que Harry, casi; Draco Malfoy había nacido a principios de junio, casi dos meses antes de que Lily hubiese dado a luz. Ellos tendrían todo lo que necesitaría para cuidar a Harry. No tendría que quedarse mucho tiempo en lo absoluto, pero sabía que le ayudarían.

Narcisa y Lucius quisieron que fuera el padrino de Draco y él aceptó el honor, prometiendo protegerlo; afortunadamente, serían capaces de hacer lo mismo por el pequeño Harry. Puede que Lucius no lo comprendiera, pero sabía que Narcisa si lo haría. Tenía tan pocas opciones que debía tomar la oportunidad.

Tomó una profunda inhalación para estabilizarse y, con un gran esfuerzo, Severus Snape desapareció por última vez en el día, o eso esperaba. Tenía que tener esperanza de ello, en medio de la confusión, los Malfoy quedarían olvidados por las autoridades; al menos por una noche. Necesitaba detenerse, tomar un respiro y darse tiempo para pensar. Ni siquiera había tenido un momento para formar algún tipo de plan cuando tomó a Harry en sus brazos y decidió irse con él.

Necesitaba averiguar cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento y no podía hacer eso sin dormir, con un niño a cuestas y huyendo. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar todo o ninguno de ellos sobreviviría a la semana, puede que ni siquiera aguantaran el día.

Ni siquiera podía pensar más allá de eso, no ahora, había demasiadas inseguridades. No era seguro, el mundo entero era peligroso y la gente estaría buscándolos; concedido, probablemente no los buscarían juntos, pero había una cosa de la que estaba seguro. Necesitaba permanecer escondido con su hijo recién adoptado.

* * *

Esta noche Dumbledore era un hombre muy solicitado. El mundo mágico era un escándalo. Los Potter estaban muertos y la familia Longbottom había sido torturada hasta tal punto que habían perdido su cordura. Le habían informado que Neville Longbottom había salido herido, aunque no de gravedad, en el ataque de sus padres. Todos le pedían respuestas y se las pedían a él como si fuera el Ministro de Magia; por supuesto, era de esperar dado sus considerables talentos y conocimiento.

Había tomado el control de la situación rápidamente, pidiéndole a Hagrid que fuera a buscar al hijo de los Potter y que lo llevara a la casa de su tío y su tía; pero fue un gran impacto cuando le informaron que Harry Potter de quince meses de edad ahora estaba desaparecido. Eso no era lo que se suponía que debía suceder, era extremadamente extraño y exasperante; al parecer alguien se había entrometido en sus planes, lo cual no le gustaba ni un poco.

En cuanto se enteró de la desaparición del hijo de los Potter, el anciano viajó personalmente a ver al niño de los Longbottom. Tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente, antes de que alguien notara que algo estaba fuera de lugar. La profecía lo molestaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir; él tenía una gran mente, debería haber tenido claro lo que debía hacer y no toleraría que alguien lo hiciera quedar como tonto.

El Señor Oscuro lo marcaría como su igual. Bueno, claramente Tom había escogido a Harry en ese asunto, pero el niño había desaparecido. Ahí fue cuando la idea lo golpeó; siempre se sorprendía de su propio ingenio. Neville Longbottom tendría que tomar su lugar; él lo convertiría en El Niño Que Vivió en vez de Harry.

Mientras tanto tendría tiempo de averiguar qué había pasado en el Valle de Godric. En este preciso instante, sin embargo, no había tiempo para ello; el Ministerio necesitaba respuestas, todos las necesitaban. Sería bastante simple convencerlos de lo que había pasado, al menos su versión de los eventos.

Se aseguraría de que el mundo mágico se enterara de que Lord Voldemort había fallado en sus intentos de matar a la familia Longbottom. Aquellos que habían torturado a Alice y Frank Longbottom serían enviados a Azkaban, sin juicio, y cargarían con los asesinatos de Lily, James y Harry Potter.

Pronto, todos estarían demasiado ocupados celebrando; nadie se metería en sus asuntos, haciendo lo que debía hacerse. Haría todos los arreglos, les diría lo que necesitaban saber y se guardaría la verdad para sí mismo, contándole sólo a aquellos en quienes confiaba que podrían guardar su secreto. El destino de Neville Longbottom quedaría grabado en piedra una vez que terminara de poner todo en su lugar.

Si el hijo de los Potter de verdad estaba vivo, lo cual, llegado a este punto no era probable, entonces lo encontraría eventualmente, pero no podía ser su prioridad; ese honor residiría en Neville. Ya que no habían señales de Harry por ningún lado, Dumbledore podía asumir que había sido asesinado o al menos, secuestrado, pero si fue por un amigo o enemigo, no estaba seguro. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas, parecía más probable que fuera un enemigo.

De todas formas, a Albus no le importaba, siempre y cuanto tuviera a alguien, eso era todo lo que le importaba. El pequeño Longbottom sería poderoso; como hijo de dos prominentes Aurores, lo hacía un buen candidato para convertirse en el héroe del mundo mágico.

Harry Potter sólo sería otra pérdida de la guerra, nadie lo extrañaría. Bueno, quizá Sirius Black, pero él era el único que sabía que en realidad Peter Pettigrew era el guardián del secreto de los Potter en vez de él. Sirius podía ser colocado fácilmente en Azkaban junto con los otros mortífagos. Nadie lo cuestionaría. Todos querrían ver que se hiciera justicia.

Remus Lupin estaba demasiado ocupado en el extranjero tratando de encontrar respuestas para su maldición de Licantropía y no tendría idea de lo que estaba pasando hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Para cuando volviera de dónde sea que lo hubiesen llevado sus viajes en busca de respuestas ya habría pasado el punto en el que él pudo haber sido capaz de defender a Sirius.

Por supuesto que el hombre lobo lamentaría la muerte de sus amigos y odiaría a Sirius por su traición; a Dumbledore no le importaban tales cosas, siempre y cuando Remus no se entrometiera en sus planes le importaba muy poco el estado del hombre o cómo hacía frente a la pérdida de todo lo que había querido.

Dumbledore se sonrió a sí mismo, zumbando de felicidad. Tenía un montón de trabajo que hacer, pero estaba satisfecho con su plan. Metió un dulce de limón en su boca, saboreándola sin prisa mientras atendía sus asuntos. Puede que no fuera el Ministro de Magia oficialmente, pero el poder y el control últimamente era suyo y le hacía sentir mareado.

Oh, cuánto disfrutaba tirando de los hilos de aquellos a su alrededor, dictando sus vidas como si fuera un titiritero. Manipular a Neville para sus propios fines sería fácil, era una mente joven después de todo, fácil de moldear en el héroe que se convertiría; alguien del que Dumbledore estaría orgulloso.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un maestro de las manipulaciones, un hecho del que estaba muy orgulloso. Él había manipulado a Severus casi artísticamente, usando el ridículo amor ciego del hombre hacia Lily para asegurarse de que el hombre le traía cualquier información que pudiera reunir de los mortífagos y Voldemort.

Por supuesto que su lealtad vacilaría ahora que ella estaba muerta, pero Dumbledore no tendría problemas en culpar a Black y dejar que el intenso odio de Severus hacia el hombre hiciera el resto del trabajo. Confiaba en que todavía tendría la lealtad del hombre cuando la noche hubiera terminado.

* * *

Severus Snape se apareció entre los altos y hermosos setos que bordeaban ambos lados de la entrada a la Mansión Malfoy, aterrizando directamente en frente de las puertas de hierro forjado, donde las barreras prevenían la entrada de intrusos.

Como amigo cercano de la familia podía pasar a través de ellas sin problema, pero nadie podía aparecerse en su interior. Harry no era percibido como una amenaza, dado que era tan sólo un bebé, y así, los dos fueron capaces de pasar sin molestia alguna.

La mansión se cernía sobre él de forma ominosa mientras caminaba directo a las puertas de la entrada principal; las únicas cosas en su camino eran las lujosas exhibiciones de riqueza, incluyendo estatuas de mármol y pavos reales albinos que se contoneaban con majestuosidad.

El edificio en sí mismo era increíblemente enorme y grandioso; más bien pretencioso, en su opinión, pero no se podía negar que se ajustaba bien a la familia. Era una casa que había visitado con regularidad, era una que el Señor Oscuro creía que se ajustaba bien a su propia altura y con frecuencia las reuniones de mortífagos se hacían aquí.

Incluso si Lucius no estaba en casa esta noche, Narcisa estaría ahí; ella se había vuelto un poco obsesiva en cuanto a mantener a Draco libre de daño protegiéndolo del mundo que se había convertido en un lugar oscuro y peligroso para vivir.

Rara vez salía de su casa; de todas formas, nunca necesitaba ir a algún lado, no cuando todo lo que necesitaban les era traído por los muchos elfos domésticos a su servicio. Narcisa nunca quiso al Señor Tenebroso cerca de su precioso hijo y Severus no le envidiaba esto; menos aún ahora que Harry estaba a su cuidado.

Cuando el Señor Oscuro empezó a residir en la Mansión Malfoy, Narcisa encontró soledad en el cuarto del pequeño Draco, Severus sabía que aquella habitación estaba protegida. No era una bruja a la que se debía subestimar; poseía una magia fuerte y la usaba para proteger a su primogénito, no sólo de Voldemort, sino también del tirano que tenía por marido, quien se había vuelto un hombre increíblemente cruel desde el día de su boda.

El cerebro de Severus estaba trabajando a sobre marcha mientras daba largas zancadas hacia la imponente casa, tratando de elaborar una vaga, pero plausible historia que pudiera contarle a Narcisa cuando le abriera la puerta. No quería ponerla en peligro por contarle demasiado. Confiaba en ella, eran amigos, pero no podía decirle la identidad del niño.

Mientras levantaba la mano y golpeaba la gran puerta, el corazón de Severus latía con fuerza en su pecho, ansioso por la bienvenida que recibiría. Estaba sorprendido de que el sonoro palpitar de su corazón en su pecho no hubiese despertado al niño dormido ya que sostenía a Harry tan cerca suyo.

Si Lucius estaba en casa no sería capaz de quedarse más que un momento. Venir aquí había sido un riesgo enorme, uno del cual de verdad esperaba no arrepentirse.

Cuando la grandiosa puerta de la majestuosa mansión fue abierta, no le abrió la puerta un elfo doméstico, ni nadie que hubiera esperado que estuviera ahí. De hecho, el rostro que con el que se encontraba ahora no era uno que quisiera volver a ver. Un camarada mortífago y amigo ocasional de la familia Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, se encontraba de pie ante él, obstruyéndole la entrada. Los ojos dorados del hombre lobo se lanzaron sobre él, escaneando el terreno detrás de Severus, buscando alguna potencial amenaza.

―Entra, rápido ―dijo Greyback con su voz áspera como un ladrido. El hombre lobo extendió su brazo y lo agarró por la parte frontal de sus túnicas, prácticamente arrojándolo al otro lado de la puerta abierta por la piel de su cuello mientras Greyback seguía mirando al exterior con cautela, como si esperara un ataque en cualquier momento.

La acción del hombre lobo había sido tan repentina y violenta que el pequeño Harry casi se cayó de los brazos de Severus. Estabilizándose justo a tiempo, ajustó su agarre en el niño y vio que Harry seguía dormido felizmente inconsciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La puerta principal fue cerrada con un impaciente golpe al momento en que Severus y Harry cruzaron el umbral, el sonido reverberó en las paredes de la enorme entrada. Severus acercó más al infante, cubriendo los oídos de Harry para que el ruido no perturbara al niño dormido.

Fenrir se dio la vuelta para mirar al maestro de pociones, con una mueca disgustada en su atractivo y fuerte rostro y luego sus ojos cayeron en el bulto de mantas en los brazos de Snape; un brillo de interés destelló en sus ojos dorados. Inhalando profundamente, el hombre lobo hizo crujir su cuello y sonrió, enseñando sus dientes.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Greyback? ―preguntó Severus, fingiendo un molesto desinterés, todo el rato sentía un nudo en su interior al tener al hombre monstruoso tan cerca suyo y de Harry―. El Señor Oscuro estaría disgustado si viera que has abandonado tu puesto ―dijo con el usual arrastre en su voz fría, su cabeza en alto mientras se reunía con la mirada del hombre lobo con inquebrantable confianza.

Severus Snape sabía muy bien que él era uno de los sirvientes más confiables de Lord Voldemort, que podía superar el rango del hombre lobo con facilidad, quien consideraría, a lo mejor, al mortífago de nivel más bajo. Greyback ni siquiera tenía el tan llamado privilegio de llevar la Marca Oscura tatuada en su antebrazo izquierdo; no es que a Fenrir le importara ni un poquito.

La infamia del hombre lobo era toda por cuenta propia, aunque tal vez no todo era verdad, pero no le importaba el estigma que venía adjunto a los rumores si eso significaba que la gente lo dejaría solo. Se había unido a las filas de Voldemort por la carnicería y la matanza, para tener acceso a víctimas y la oportunidad de una venganza por lo que le había pasado a su manada. Una manada que ahora estaba muerta.

Fenrir tenía unos cuantos amigos y como su manada había sido sacrificada por el Ministerio de Magia él había jurado vengarse, algo que Voldemort le había ofrecido, pero no le había entregado. Aunque, si los rumores eran ciertos y el Señor Oscuro se había ido, entonces era una buena excusa para escapar de eso, no quería estar bajo el pulgar de ningún hombre, en especial Voldemort. Tenía planes en mente: alejarse del mundo mágico y empezar de nuevo.

Severus acercó más a Harry a su cuerpo cuando recordó que Fenrir solía tener una perturbadora obsesión con los niños jóvenes. Sabía que el hombre lobo había deseado empezar su propia manada y al parecer andaba mordiendo niños para ese propósito.

―¿No lo has escuchado, Snape? ―se mofó Fenrir, dando un paso hacia el maestro de pociones; Severus se mantuvo firme a pesar de lo incómodo que lo hacía sentir estar tan cerca de una criatura tan vil. Cada instinto que tenía le decía que corriera a una milla de distancia y mantuviera a Harry tan lejos de Greyback como le fuera posible, pero Narcisa Malfoy seguía siendo su mayor esperanza y eso significaba quedarse aquí―. El Señor Oscuro se ha ido ―soltó Fenrir, volviendo a inhalar profundamente sin apartar sus ojos de Harry―, de acuerdo con los rumores, está muerto. ―Aunque Fenrir no les daba mucho crédito a los rumores.

Greyback nunca había tenido una presencia placentera y nunca pretendió ser diferente. De hecho, era lo contrario, disfrutaba tener este "aire" a su alrededor. Cuando lo mirabas podías decir que no era el tipo de hombre al que pudieras fastidiar y a él le gustaba eso.

Era enorme, más de un metro ochenta de alto, musculoso, con el cabello color rubio oscuro el cual caía sobre sus hombros, y tenía unos brillantes ojos dorados. No le importaba su apariencia o como lo veían los demás. Tenía la misma chaqueta gastada de cuero café, la cual le llegaba más arriba de las pantorrillas y, un pecho bien definido y casi desnudo desde la primera vez que Severus puso sus ojos en él. Incluso a finales de invierno el hombre lobo nunca usaba una camisa, los elementos no afectaban a su especie de la misma forma que a todos los demás.

―He oído ese rumor ―dijo Severus cuidadosamente, manteniendo sus ojos en el hombre de aspecto agresivo, no le gustó la forma en la que Fenrir jamás apartó su mirada del bulto de mantas que contenía a Harry.

Sintió al niño removerse en sus brazos; la mirada dorada de Fenrir no se había apartado del niño desde que entraron y eso no iba a cambiar ahora.

La bestia que se hacía pasar por hombre estaba envuelta en algún tipo de venganza contra el mundo, aparentemente quería poblar el mundo con su especie después de haber perdido su manada. Había mordido a varios niños para ver si eran lo bastante fuertes como para sobrevivir a la transformación. Más de la mayoría no fueron lo bastante fuertes, desafortunadamente, pero aquellos que lo eran, terminaban abandonados para defenderse por sí mismos, sufriendo una vez al mes a medida que crecían con un monstruo en su interior.

Qué es lo que Fenrir había planeado hacer con esos niños, Severus no lo sabía, ni le importaba. No le concernía y no desperdiciaría su tiempo tratando de averiguar cómo funcionaba la mente de la bestia. Tenía otras cosas más importantes en mente y una de ellas era mantener a Greyback lejos de Harry.

―Vine a ver si Narcisa y Lucius tienen más información al respecto ―declaró Severus con simpleza, pensando que esa era una excusa plausible para estar en la Mansión a tales horas. Era una razón la cual esperaba que no fuera cuestionada.

Oyendo los pasos aproximándose, Severus se dio la vuelta, ajustando a Harry en sus brazos instintivamente para protegerlo de la amenaza que se acercaba, sólo en caso de que alguien más viniera a lastimar al infante a quien había jurado proteger.

―Buenas noches, Severus ―dijo Narcisa con suavidad mientras aparecía en la entrada de su casa. Había oído voces y fue a investigar qué estaba pasando y estuvo aliviada cuando reconoció la voz de Severus. No tenía razones para temerle al maestro de pociones.

En sus brazos yacía un niño dormido, cubierto con un lujoso chal de cachemir y chupaba su pulgar; tenía un montón de pelo rubio en su cabeza y lucía tan feliz como podría llegar a estarlo. Draco, el ahijado de Snape, era hermosamente perfecto y tan claramente Malfoy; su madre, sin embargo, lucía cansada y ojerosa como si no hubiese estado durmiendo bien.

Los últimos meses le habían pasado factura a Narcisa. Su peligrosa hermana, Bellatrix, había estado acosándola en cuanto a por qué no había estado en las reuniones de mortífagos y es Señor Oscuro había estado amenazando la vida de su hijo si ella no cooperaba y hacía lo que le ordenaba. El estrés y la tensión estaban empezando a drenarla; la única razón de su existencia era el niño en sus brazos, además de eso tenía muy poco.

―Narcisa, lamento venir sin anunciar ―comenzó Severus, manteniendo un ojo en Fenrir, sabiendo que no podría hablar abiertamente frente a él. Narcisa simplemente no reconoció al hombre lobo, claramente descontenta debido a su presencia en su casa―. Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con un asunto un poco personal para mí.

―Fenrir, ¿podrías darme un momento a solas con Severus, por favor? Soy consciente de que Lucius te ha pedido que nos protegieras en la mayoría de las noches desagradables, pero estoy segura de que Severus no tiene intenciones de hacernos daño―. Pronunció esta petición con frialdad y con una calma elocuente, era una cualidad que Severus siempre había admirado, mantener la calma y captar lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

Fenrir Greyback miró entre los dos con suspicacia. Había sido convocado a la Mansión Malfoy con el fin de proteger a la esposa de Malfoy y su hijo y, a pesar de que no le sentaban muy bien las órdenes de los demás, Lucius era algo parecido a un amigo y por lo tanto había estado de acuerdo. Su voto para proteger a la familia del hombre no era algo para ser tomado a la ligera, pero no había razón para creer que Snape era una amenaza, así que, muy a su disgusto, asintió. Aunque se hallaba un tanto reacio a dejar al niño en los brazos de Snape fuera de su vista.

Por supuesto que Lucius había escuchado los rumores de que el Señor Oscuro había caído e hizo un trabajo rápido convocando a Greyback. Necesitaba que alguien poderoso se quedara en casa con su esposa y su hijo mientras él salvaba su reputación y quedaba bien parado ante el Ministerio de Magia. Había planeado alegar que estaba bajo el maleficio Imperius y así evitar Azkaban. Sin embargo, sólo en caso de que su plan fallara, quería que alguien protegiera a su familia.

Lucius Malfoy no era estúpido, por supuesto, así que obligó al hombre lobo a establecer un juramento Inquebrantable; era la única forma en la que podía asegurarse de que Greyback no infectaría a su esposa o a su hijo con su maldición. También ayudó haberle prometido al hombre lobo una generosa cuota por sus servicios.

Mientras eso sucedía Fenrir sólo estaba feliz de que el juramente que había hecho no acabara en los oídos de los visitantes, ya que el niño desconocido que Snape tenía en sus brazos poseía un olor tan seductor. Él tenía un aroma a magia oscura, pero debajo de eso había más, mucho más.

Ni siquiera había visto si el niño que Severus cargaba era varón o mujer, pero no le importaba, el género y la sexualidad significaban muy poco para él; hasta donde le concernía sólo existían dominantes y sumisos. Un poderoso hombre lobo como él podía oler a los buenos compañeros de cría y eso fue lo que Fenrir había olido en el niño. Sabía que tenía que convertirlo, sin importar lo que le costara.

Sólo una vez que Fenrir hubo salido renuentemente de la habitación, y los dejó, Severus respiró un poco más aliviado. Le enervaba la forma en que el hombre lobo se había fijado con tanta intensidad en Harry. Quizás venir aquí había sido una mala idea, incluso sin alguna otra alternativa. De cualquier manera, Severus sabía que no podía cambiar eso ahora y tampoco tenía otra opción más que sólo esperar no arrepentirse de su decisión.

―Pienso que podemos tener esta conversación en el piso de arriba ―dijo Narcisa antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca. Ella le dirigió una mirada curiosa, mirando ocasionalmente al bulto en sus brazos con una expresión interrogante que demandaba respuestas.

Narcisa Malfoy tenía un buen sentido para los problemas. Cualquiera fuera la razón para que Severus Snape la siguiera subiendo las escaleras esta noche, ya sabía que esto no sería ni bueno ni jubiloso; especialmente dado que había llegado con un niño en sus brazos. Sabía que no tenía una amante o un hijo y por lo tanto podía ver que no había una razón para que tuviera a este niño a su cuidado.

Necesitarían privacidad para esta conversación, un lugar en el que sabía que no podían ser escuchados; por ello lo guió por la escalera pensando que sólo había un lugar al cuál podía llevarlo y era el único en el que felizmente acostaría a Draco para que descansara un rato, en especial, con Greyback en la casa.

Sin preguntar, Severus empezó a seguirla; llegado a este punto ¿qué más podía hacer? Y, a pesar de que estaba claro que sospechaba algo, no tenía razón para creer que haría algo para lastimarlo a él o a Harry. Los condujo a un dormitorio en la Mansión Malfoy el cual se hallaba resguardado por la suficiente cantidad de encantos protección, silenciamiento y privacidad que nadie, probablemente ni siquiera el mismísimo Voldemort, sería capaz de quebrantar; de hecho, esa había sido su intención. La habitación de su hijo.

Sólo una vez que estuvieron dentro del dormitorio, y la puerta estuvo cerrada y con las barreras en su lugar, ambos se relajaron visiblemente. Narcisa se trasladó junto a la cuna de palisandro y colocó a un dormido Draco en su interior. Miraba a su hijo con amor, acariciando afectuosamente el cabello rubio blanquecino. El niño pequeño chupó su pulgar sin hacer ruido alguno mientras se removía entre sueños después de perder la calidez de su madre, aun así, durmió como si no existieran preocupaciones en el mundo.

―Nunca supe que tenías un hijo, Severus ―dijo con gentileza; sus ojos permanecieron en Draco, observándolo con amor. No estaba dispuesta a apartar su mirada de su hijo. Haría cualquier cosa por él, no había límites para su amor. Ya había recibido varios golpes de Lucius desde que dio a luz, todo en el nombre de proteger a su precioso hijo.

―A partir de esta noche, tengo un hijo, Cissa ―le dijo Severus con suavidad, recordándose que debía mantener las cosas vagas. Se preocupaba profundamente por Narcisa, eran amigos, pero no la pondría en peligro por contarle demasiado. Habría sido egoísta hacerle eso, especialmente considerando que también pondría a Draco en peligro.

Sabía que su mente no tendría un lugar seguro debido a tal conocimiento. No podía decirle a nadie la verdad completa de la situación, no sin el miedo constante de ser descubierto. Este sería su secreto.

Tendría que asegurarse de no decirle a nadie toda la verdad, pero a ella le diría sólo lo suficiente como para asegurar su ayuda; pero nada más, y luego se iría, lo que significaría que ella estaría fuera de peligro. No había necesidad de poner a Narcisa en medio del peligro si podía evitarlo.

―En efecto ―dijo Narcisa, volteándose hacia él con curiosidad,

Narcisa se preocupaba mucho por Severus, él siempre la había cuidado y protegido, escudándola del Señor Oscuro cuando era necesario y a menudo, más frecuentemente que su propio esposo. Habían sido amigos por muchísimos años y eso hizo que fuera fácil tomar una decisión cuando lo escogió como el Padrino de su hijo; a pesar de que Lucius estuvo más que dispuesto a otorgarle ese honor al hombre.

Estaba bastante curiosa en cuanto a por qué Severus había venido con un niño tan joven a su cuidado, pero nunca que le ocultaría cosas sin un propósito y por esto sabía que tendría sus razones para no compartir todos los detalles de su predicamento actual.

Severus Snape tenía la mente de un verdadero y astuto Slytherin; pero, inusualmente, muy a menudo presentaba una increíble abnegación. Si él decidía encubrir algo, entonces era por una muy buena razón. Lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que cualquiera que fuera la razón por la cual tenía a este niño a su cuidado no lo hacía por sí mismo.

Durante mucho tiempo, sus vidas habían sido controladas por un hombre que podía sumergirse en los confines más profundos de las mentes de sus servidores, y muchos de esos servidores eran poco mejor que el mismísimo Señor Oscuro. Ella comprendía demasiado bien que a veces la ignorancia era lo mejor.

Por supuesto, eso lo había aprendido de la manera difícil, al igual que muchos de sus mortífagos y sus víctimas. Odiaba el terror y la inseguridad en la cual vivían, y había muy poco que no habría hecho para escapar del agarre del Señor Oscuro, llevándose a su hijo con ella. Como sea, todavía sostenía una vana esperanza de que su marido se preocupara por ella; aunque cada vez era menos y menos probable, ya que la golpeaba y la forzaba.

Tentativamente, Severus avanzó, ajustando el agarre que tenía sobre Harry para que así pudiera acostar al niño dormido junto a Draco. Los dos niños eran tan vastamente diferentes el uno del otro; el cabello de Harry era oscuro mientras el de Draco era rubio e incluso se contrastaban sus tonos de piel, el hijo de los Malfoy era más pálido haciendo que en comparación el otro niño luciera considerablemente más tostado, aunque también era blanco como la leche.

Cuando esos enormes ojos verdes se abrieron Narcisa jadeó ante su belleza, había visto esos ojos con anterioridad, pero no podía recordar en donde o a quien le pertenecían y le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta, sin que Severus dijera una palabra, a quién le pertenecía ese niño.

Podía ver la cicatriz de un rojo furioso brillando en su frente, una marca de magia oscura. Con forma de rayo de un oscuro carmesí, la marca era reciente y dejaría una cicatriz horrible y permanente. El pequeño tenía una masa de cabello oscuro esparcido por todo el lugar. Fácilmente pudo haber pasado como el hijo de Severus, pero sabía que no era así. Narcisa no era ingenua ni estúpida; sabía que lo que sea que haya pasado esa noche, este niño tenía algo que ver con ello. No te ganas una marca como esa en un accidente.

Que Severus hubiese venido a pedirle ayuda esta de entre todas las noches había sido suficiente para decirle que probablemente no se suponía que debiera tener a este niño y pensó que probablemente era una tontería el habérselo llevado. Cualquiera que fuese la razón para que Severus tuviera a ese niño, tenía que confiar en que había tomado la decisión correcta. Confiaba en el hombre que conocía.

―Es verdad, ¿no es así? ―susurró Narcisa con suavidad, mirando a los dos infantes, Severus a su lado. Estiró una mano, agarrando la mano de Severus y entrelazándola inocentemente.

―Eso creo ―dijo Severus, dándole un apretón a su mano, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para tranquilizarla―. Él se ha ido… por ahora.

―Y tú te vas con este niño ―dijo con calma; no era una pregunta, era la mera declaración de un hecho. La entristecería perder a su amigo, pero incluso diciéndose tan pocas palabras sabía que esto era algo que necesitaba suceder. Este niño, sería famoso y ella podía ver que todo lo que Severus quería hacer era protegerlo de eso y de una vida que casi no valía la pena vivir con todo el peligro que correría.

Desde que Severus apareció inexplicablemente con un niño en sus brazos supo que su intención era desaparecer. Ahora se volvía cada vez más claro que eso significaba que tendría que irse de forma permanente y esconderse lejos de su mundo, dejándola detrás.

Esa era la única forma en la que sería capaz de proteger a este niño, podía ver que necesitaba ser protegido de tantas personas. La curiosidad sobre lo que había pasado, y cómo es que Severus había llegado a tener a este niño bajo su cuidado sin ser atrapado estaba amenazando con abrumarla, pero no podía permitirse caer en la tentación; entre menos supiera, mejor.

―Así es ―le confirmó Severus y ella asintió con su cabeza, comprendiendo por qué estaba siendo tan vago y su rol en este acontecimiento. Sabía que lo ayudaría sin hacer ni una pregunta; eran amigos y si la situación hubiese sido al revés, entonces Severus hubiese hecho lo mismo por ella.

―¿Qué necesitas? ―le preguntó con gentileza. No era mucho, pero esas dos palabras aliviaron el corazón de Severus; eso fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que le ayudaría.

Puede que Narcisa no haya tenido certeza de la razón de por qué Severus estaba tan determinado a irse con este muchacho, pero era un buen hombre y sin importar cuales fueran sus razones detrás de sus acciones había decidido ayudarlo. Quien sea que fuera este niño, y ya tenía sus sospechas, estaría feliz de ayudar.

Ambos, ella y su esposo, habían pertenecido al círculo interno de Lord Voldemort desde que se alzó en el poder, aunque esa no había sido su elección. Debido a cuán cercana había sido a Voldemort por petición de su esposo, podía conjeturar quién era el niño y cuánto peligro corría, exactamente, incluso ahora que el Señor Oscuro se había ido.

―Lo suficiente de lo que sea que necesite para cuidar de un niño por una semana ―respondió Severus, dándole un sonrisa agradecida, sus manos seguían unidas―. Al menos hasta que podamos asentarnos en algún lugar.

Sabía que ella le entendería y le brindaría ayuda sin la necesidad de una larga y complicada explicación porque así era Narcisa. Una brillante e inteligente bruja que era dada por sentado por su marido y el amo a quien no quería servir.

―Severus, estaría feliz de ayudarte y te daré lo que sea que necesites ―le dijo Narcisa formalmente―, pero no te permitiremos que te vayas de aquí hasta que hayas descansado ―insistió con obstinación.

Podía ver cuán exhausto estaba el hombre, tan sólo hace una semana le había confiado que no había estado durmiendo bien; ese era el efecto que tenía el Señor Oscuro en sus seguidores, incluso en un hombre tan habilidoso en el arte de la Oclumancia tal como lo era Severus. Lucía incluso más cansado ahora que en ese entonces, sospechaba fuertemente que no había pegado un ojo la noche anterior. No podía permitirle de buena gana que dejara su casa en tal estado de agotamiento y, además, con un niño a su cuidado.

―Siempre recordaré tu amabilidad, Cissa, siempre ―le dijo atrayéndola y sosteniéndola en un firme abrazo. Correspondió el abrazo con gratitud, el contacto era un alivio para ella. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había compartido algo tan inocente como un abrazo con alguien más que su hijo.

Lucius no era un hombre que disfrutara de acurrucarse o demostrar algún gesto de afecto en público o en privado. No era un hombre ni gentil ni romántico por donde lo mires, ni siquiera con su hijo, pero ella seguía insistiendo e independientemente de eso, ella lo amaba más que a nadie más. A él no le importaba el niño que había dado a luz por ninguna otra razón más que debido a que había heredado el apellido Malfoy y su estatus.

Ayudar a Severus esta noche al menos sería una distracción de lo que su marido estaba tratando de hacerle a su familia; le preocupaba que lo enviaran a Azkaban en el momento en que pusiera un pie en el Ministerio y ella quedaría sola junto a su hijo. No tenía idea de que su esposo estaba sirviendo sus propios propósitos en el Ministerio, salvando su propio pellejo.

Atender a su amigo le daba un propósito y una distracción; no dormiría hasta que Lucius regresara a casa y Greyback fuera despedido de su posición como perro guardián, esta tarea le daría un buen uso de su tiempo hasta entonces.

Severus Snape la había salvado de la humillación en más de una oportunidad y en más de una ocasión, también de ser torturada a manos de Lucius y el Señor Oscuro, por lo cual estaba feliz de ser de utilidad para su amigo esta noche. Le debía esto y su silencio en cuanto al tema.

* * *

Fenrir Greyback no podía dejar de pensar en el infante que Severus Snape había traído a la Mansión; le importaba muy poco quien era el niño, o de donde había salido, pero su aroma había quedado gravado bajo fuego en el cerebro de su lobo irrevocablemente.

Su mente estaba frenética con el deseo de saborear la sangre del niño, una probadita de lo que corría por las venas de alguien que olía tan deliciosamente tentador para él. Ese niño sería mordido e infectado, y sería él quien tendría el honor de hacerlo.

Sabía que el niño no podía ser de la misma sangre de Severus ya que no podía oler una conexión familiar entre ellos, pero aun así no le importaba quien era el infante. No hacía ninguna diferencia y ahora, la única cosa que era de importancia era que en el futuro, cuando el niño ya hubiese crecido, sería su nueva pareja.

Fenrir nunca había olido algo o alguien tan perfecto o tan puro en toda su vida. Ni siquiera su última pareja, quien ya había muerto hace mucho tiempo con los dos cachorros que crecían en su vientre y junto al resto de su manada. Una manada por la que había jurado venganza, una venganza que Voldemort le había ofrecido y nunca le entregó.

Habían sido asesinados por el Ministerio de Magia debido a sus aparentes crímenes y eso creía, de todas maneras hubo muy pocas pruebas, pero claramente fue un trabajo de los magos. Se culpaba a sí mismo cada día por no haber hecho lo que debía como el Alfa de su manada y como pareja, para protegerlos del daño.

Sintió la rabia burbujeando en la boca del estómago mientras recordaba qué les había pasado, su preciosa manada por quienes se preocupaba como cualquier otro Alfa. Les había fallado a todos, pero no volvería a fallarles, especialmente ahora que se alzaba la oportunidad de tener otra pareja y crear otra manada.

En su estupidez, inducido por el luto se había unido a Voldemort, de esta forma se vengaría de aquellos que una vez mataron a su primera pareja y a los dos cachorros que crecían en su vientre. Se arrepintió de esa decisión tan pronto como la hizo, por supuesto, pero todo eso estaba en el pasado y Voldemort estaba muerto, si es que los rumores eran ciertos. Todo lo que había visto hasta ahora lo llevaba a creer que eran verdad.

Estaba feliz por el fallecimiento del Señor Tenebroso; había odiado a ese monstruo que se hacía pasar por hombre más de lo que había odiado a alguien en toda su vida, incluyendo la enfermedad que le había arrebatado a su madre cuando era niño. Voldemort nunca olió bien, su alma fragmentada y decadente. Fenrir se sentía enfermo al ver a alguien en un estado de existencia tan lamentable.

El Ministerio estaba cazándolo y no tenía a dónde más ir desde que su manada fue sacrificada brutalmente. Los hombres lobo no eran bienvenidos en la sociedad, pero al aceptar un lugar como esbirro de Voldemort le había brindado la oportunidad de vengarse de algunas brujas y magos, descargar su ira en las víctimas que le ofrecían y distraerse con la violencia.

Sea como sea, al final, ninguna de estas cosas le ayudó a olvidar. Durante años había ido por ahí mordiendo niños con la esperanza de que al crecer fueran lo bastante fuertes como para construir una nueva manada con ellos, pero sus planes se habían quedado cortos ya que tan solo un puñado de ellos había sobrevivido.

A pesar de la Magia Oscura, la cual había dejado un remanente bajo la piel del infante que Severus cargaba en sus brazos, sabía que el corazón que latía debajo era fuerte y puro. Sería lo bastante viril como para sobrevivir a la mordida inicial, estaba seguro, y luego de eso, a la primera transformación.

Muchos de los niños que había mordido no lo habían logrado, pero este era diferente y Fenrir había decidido que iba a estableces un reclamo sobre el niño. Podía ver que cuando el niño hubiese terminado de crecer se convertiría en un buen lobo, no había duda de eso. Eso era lo que Fenrir deseaba cuando infectaba a los jóvenes magos, una poderosa manada de lobos que fuera más fuerte que la anterior.

Una vez que hubiera mordido al jovencito, permitiría que Severus hiciera lo que sea que planeara, quedándose en segundo plano; no tenía interés en criar al niño, no tenía interés en ser una figura paterna para alguien a menos que fueran sus propios cachorros.

Tenía algo mucho mejor en mente para este joven en particular. Convertir al niño, darle la bendición de la vida de un hombre lobo le aseguraría que el joven sentiría agrado hacia él y se volvería fuerte. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era vigilar y esperar por la oportunidad para hacer lo que necesitaba y luego sólo tendría que esperar al momento oportuno hasta que el infante hubiese crecido y madurado por completo, sólo entonces daría un paso de nuevo.

Narcisa entró en la sala de estar en donde Fenrir había estado descansando, meditando sobre el niño, sacudiéndolo de sus pensamientos. Ella lucía cansada, pero ahora que era ya la madrugada, eso era de esperar.

Narcisa era una mujer hermosa, incluso privada del sueño con bolsas bajo sus ojos plateados, pero no podía soportar su cabello rubio, prefería el pelo oscuro. Aunque la observaba cuidadosamente, no muy a menudo estaba sin su hijo e incluso ahora parecía perdida en cuanto a qué hacer mientras recorría la habitación.

―¿Dónde está Snape? ―preguntó Fenrir con curiosidad, tratando de mantener toda la tensión e impaciencia fuera de su voz. De verdad se preocupaba muy poco por Snape, pero sabía que Snape nunca abandonaría al niño.

―Descansando ―respondió Narcisa cortantemente, claramente sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en otras cosas. Fenrir le importaba muy poco, sabía que no la lastimaría, no podía, gracias al voto inquebrantable que Lucius había insistido en hacer. No tenía miedo en volver a darle la espalda al hombre monstruoso.

Los dos jamás habían sido amigos y dudaba que llegaran a serlo alguna vez. Era Lucius quien se relacionaba con Fenrir; ni el hombre confiaba plenamente en alguien más, así que su relación era más de conveniencia que de cualquier otra cosa.

Narcisa, por el otro lado, meramente aceptaba la presencia del hombre lobo a causa de su marido, quien sólo estaba tratando de proteger a su familia. Sin embargo, sólo porque lo toleraba no quería decir que tuviera que ser cortés. Narcisa desconfiaba de Greyback debido a su fascinación por morder e infectar niños. Sabía que había hecho el juramento de no lastimarla ni a ella ni a Draco, y a pesar de ello no podía confiar en él.

―¿Se va a quedar mucho tiempo? ―exigió Fenrir, observando a la mujer cuidadosamente.

Se encontró pensando que él también podría descansar un rato, pero no podía dejar el lugar desprotegido, ni siquiera por un momento, hasta que Lucius regresara. Actuaba como un profesional en todo lo que emprendía, además le habían dicho que le pagarían generosamente por tomarse la molestia de quedarse.

Fenrir le dio la bienvenida a las noticias de que Severus estaba descansando, eso querría decir que el niño que había traído estaría sin guardián hasta que él se despertara. Esta era su oportunidad, sólo tenía que tomarla cuando no existiera la posibilidad de detenerlo.

―Lo suficiente ―dijo Narcisa―, me pidió que le reuniera unas cuantas cosas antes de que se marchara.

Fenrir asintió cortésmente mientras ella salía de la habitación para hacer lo que necesitaba, la mujer nunca parecía cómoda en su presencia, lo había notado, pero eso no era particularmente inusual y no se sentía ofendido. No mucha gente se sentía cómoda cerca suyo, esto debido a su reputación, la cual era increíblemente exagerada, o a causa de lo que era.

Greyback se percató que tal vez ahora era su única oportunidad, así que la tomó; el niño estaría dormido y desprotegido. Severus estaba descansando y Narcisa estaba ocupada haciendo lo que sea que le haya pedido el maestro de pociones. Sonrió para sí, la anticipación hervía en su interior mientras se escabullía silenciosamente desde la habitación y subía por las escaleras.

Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo, siguiendo el olor del niño que deseaba, pasó muchas puertas, el deleitable aroma el cual permanecía en el aire casi intoxicando sus sentidos lo condujo hacia la habitación del niño.

Las barreras alrededor de la habitación no tendrían efecto en él; era algo por lo cual había insistido, de esta forma sería capaz de ir y venir por toda la mansión. El argumento de esto había sido que si él no podía entrar a una habitación nunca sería capaz de protegerlos por completo si es que se infiltraba un intruso, razón por la cual Narcisa acabó cediendo a la voluntad de su marido y permitió que atravesara las barreras que rodeaban el dormitorio de Draco, aunque lo había hecho a regañadientes.

Esta también era una de las razones por la cual habían hecho el juramento, de esta manera se aseguraría de que el hombre lobo no lastimaría a su bebé o lo infectaría con su maldición. Presionó su mano en la puerta e inhaló profundamente, se formó una sonrisa en su rostro; sí, aquí era donde habían dejado al bebé.

De pie en el umbral de la habitación, empujó la pesada puerta de roble. La luz de luna lo inundaba todo a través de la ventana ya que no habían cerrado las cortinas esta tarde. El dormitorio era enorme, la cuna de palisandro era el punto central del espacio, el lugar en donde yacía el heredero del apellido Malfoy y su fortuna. Esta noche, sin embargo, no estaba solo, acurrucado a su lado había otro niño y ambos dormían pacíficamente.

Severus se había quedado dormido en la mecedora de Narcisa en la esquina de la habitación de Draco; el agotamiento lo había vencido, pero se había negado a abandonar la habitación en donde dormía Harry. Había estado demasiado asustado de alejarse en caso de que pasara algo y no fuera capaz de llegar a Harry a tiempo.

No obstante, Severus no podría haber imaginado el horror que ahora se cernía sobre el precioso bulto que había jurado proteger, mientras él dormía a un par de metros de distancia. Un horror que estaba a punto de alterar sus vidas para siempre.

El hombre lobo no estaba complacido de ver que el hombre, en su terquedad, había permanecido en la habitación con el niño, pero eso no cambiaba sus planes; sabía lo que quería y nada iba a detenerlo. Moviéndose, con la mayor rapidez y silencio posible, Fenrir cruzó la habitación, se preocupó de no pisar ningún tablón rechinante por miedo a despertar al maestro de pociones que yacía dormido y que de esta forma su plan quedara frustrado al último momento.

Tan sólo bastaron un par de zancadas de las largas piernas de Fenrir para llegar al medio del dormitorio y cuando se asomó sobre las barras de la cuna de palisandro sus ojos dorados se fijaron en el niño de pelo oscuro; ahora que fue capaz de acercarse más el olor era incluso más embriagador. Tomó una profunda bocanada del aroma y se estremeció por la pura emoción. Este era el niño que había estado esperando.

Su enorme mano descendió para acariciar gentilmente el nido de cabello negro que cubría la cabeza del infante. Al entrar en contacto con el niño, se abrieron unos grandes ojos verdes y se fijaron en él. Fenrir se sorprendió de no ver miedo en ellos, tan sólo una resplandeciente curiosidad. Este niño era único, de eso estaba seguro. De hecho, era el primer niño que no había llorado llamando a sus padres apenas lo vio. Oh, sí, estaba claro que este niño era exactamente lo que había estado buscando.

La pequeña mano del niño se alzó para tocar la suya; había un brillo de felicidad resplandeciendo en sus ojos de un intenso verde esmeralda y apareció una alegre sonrisa en la cara del niño. Fenrir apretó los dedos del niño con gentileza, inclinándose sobre las barras de la cuna lamió sus afilados dientes, cubriéndolos con su infecciosa saliva.

Casi se arrepentía de tener que romper su piel y acceder a su sangre para que el veneno fuera efectivo, lo cual seguramente haría que el niño llorara, pero sabía que debía hacerlo si es que iba a cumplir con su cometido. Ya lo había hecho muchas veces con anterioridad, sabía cómo infectar a una persona sin herirlos demasiado y tampoco quería dejar una cicatriz en su futura pareja.

Un cortesito fue todo lo que hizo falta, su afilado colmillo cubierto con la saliva infectada se hundió en la suave carne de la yema del dedo índice del bebé. El bebé gritó, por supuesto, eso debía suceder, ya que Fenrir había roto la piel hasta sentir la sangre en su lengua. La saboreó disfrutando el sabor metálico, lamiendo cada gota que podía, almacenándola en su memoria al igual que su olor.

El instante en que el agudo llanto del niño penetró el aire, Severus Snape se puso de pie, bien despierto y con su varita en la mano. Greyback dejó escapar una áspera risa porque ya había tenido éxito, era demasiado tarde y la hazaña ya estaba hecha.

La horrorosa comprensión surgió en el rostro de Severus cuando, enfurecido, le lanzó un impresionante hechizo al hombre lobo; enojado consigo mismo por haberse quedado dormido y permitirse bajar la guardia, poniendo a Harry en riesgo. Había sido tan estúpido como para siquiera pensar en descansar sus ojos por un momento y darle una oportunidad a ese monstruo para acercarse a Harry.

Su corazón se hundió cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había fallado terriblemente protegiendo al niño. Estaba avergonzado de sí mismo y sabía que Lily también lo estaría. El precioso niño al cual creyó que protegía al llevárselo del Valle de Godric ahora era un hombre lobo, estaba maldito para siempre y todo era culpa suya.

* * *

 **Sé que prometí este Fic para enero, pero mi computador murió. Así es la vida.**

 **Si bien tiene un comienzo lento no hay nada que ame más en ella que los personajes originales que aparecerán con el tiempo, es como si hubiesen estado ahí toda la vida y se les agarra cariño... a los que se lo merecen.**


	2. Creciendo

_**Capítulo 02: Creciendo**_

―¿Qué has hecho? ―rugió Severus mientras Fenrir se reía, levantándose del piso, lugar al cual lo había hecho caer el hechizo de Severus. El llanto de Harry y el grito en pleno auge de Severus también despertó a Draco, cuyos gritos solo se añadieron al alboroto justo cuando Narcisa entró corriendo en la habitación; tenía una mirada de horror plasmada en el rostro, temerosa por lo que acababa de pasar y asustada por la seguridad de su hijo.

―Nada que puedas arreglar ahora ―dijo Greyback con una burlesca risa semejante a un ladrido mientras miraba a Severus con una chispa de desafío en sus impresionantes ojos dorados. Sonrió y Severus podía ver claramente que sus dientes frontales estaban ligeramente manchados de color rojo. La vista hizo que su estómago amenazara con rebelarse. La preciosa sangre de Harry todavía permanecía en sus labios y quiso matarlo por ello. ¿Qué había hecho al traer a Harry aquí, a este lugar? ¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan descuidado como para quedarse dormido cuando sabía que no estaban a salvo? Juró que nunca sería tan descuidado con este niño otra vez.

Narcisa se apresuró hacia la gran cuna en el centro del dormitorio y examinó el rostro sonrojado del niño rubio, tratando de calmarlo y detener sus lágrimas y gritos. Sus ojos se fijaron en el otro niño, sangre fresca emergía de su mano mientras lloriqueaba, deseando ser tomado en brazos. Miró al diminuto infante, boquiabierta en estado de shock, mirando horrorizada mientras comprendía qué había pasado, y qué había hecho el hombre lobo –del cual Lucius había jurado su confiabilidad– a un niñito tan pequeño e indefenso. Instantáneamente escaneó a Draco, comprobando la existencia de heridas, aunque sabía en su corazón que no le había sucedido nada ya que de otro modo Greyback estaría muerto. Solo había infectado al otro niño.

―Severus… ―dijo Narcissa cuando Snape se acercó para tomar a Harry entre sus brazos. Pudo ver que prácticamente estaba temblando debido al esfuerzo de controlar su rabia.

Su corazón se hundió pesando como si estuviera hecho de plomo cuando vio la sangre derramada. Había sido tan tonto y temerario al llevarse al niño del Valle de Godric y ahora el hijo de Lily, el último fragmento de ella, se hallaba irreversiblemente infectado con la maldición de la Licantropía. No había ninguna otra razón por la cual Fenrir lo hubiese mordido y extraído sangre sin matarlo, era un hombre lobo demasiado experimentado como para no infectar a los que se proponía. Ya no podía escapar del hecho de que ese preciado niño, a quien quería proteger tan desesperadamente, ahora era un hombre lobo. Le había fallado a Lily y le había fallado a Harry, también.

―Tengo que irme ―declaró Severus repentinamente, mirando con odio a Greyback quien no hacía otra cosa más que sonreír como señal de triunfo debido a que había cumplido con la meta que se había propuesto. Pasó su lengua por sus dientes, el vago rastro del sabor de esa maravillosa sangre se quedó en su lengua. El niño, en efecto, sería alguien especial, su sangre tenía un sabor magnífico.

Severus apoyó a un sollozante Harry sobre su cadera, el pequeño enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Snape y siguió llorando. El maestro de pociones inspeccionó cuidadosamente el dedo índice de la mano izquierda para no empeorar el estado del niño. La herida no era profunda ni amenazaba su vida, dejaría de sangrar por sí sola bastante pronto. El niño no necesitaba un sanador, pero todos los que estaban en la habitación eran conscientes de que el verdadero daño era aquel que no podía ser visto. Podía ver la compasión en los ojos de Narcisa cuando los miraba, sostenía a Draco con firmeza contra su pecho, acariciándolo gentilmente en un intento por calmarlo.

Fenrir dio un paso atrás, observando a los dos con mucho cuidado. Apretó su varita dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, completamente preparado para defenderse contra los dos si es que era necesario. Sin embargo, ni Severus ni Narcisa parecían demasiado interesados en él. Ambos estaban demasiado ocupados atendiendo a sus hijos como para prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Tomando su oportunidad, se familiarizó con el olor único del niño para que de esta forma fuese más fácil rastrearlo y ahora siempre lo recordaría como parte de su nueva manada.

Severus nunca había sentido tanta rabia ni había experimentado tanta culpa o esos abrumadores sentimientos de fracaso, ni siquiera cuando su padre abusivo seguía vivo. Quería arremeter, violentamente; matar al autosatisfecho hombre lobo alfa, quien parecía demasiado animado con respecto a lo que había hecho. No obstante, había asuntos más urgentes que atender, uno más poderoso, su instinto le decía que tenía que llevarse a Harry lo más lejos posible de ese abominable hombre.

Sin importar cuan feliz serviría una sentencia en Azkaban junto a los temidos dementores por matar a la bestia que se había atrevido a tocar a su hijo, sabía que eso no resolvería nada. Harry seguiría siendo un hombre lobo y no se sentiría ni un poco mejor por haberse vengado. Él no era un asesino, él no era como Voldemort o alguno de sus otros Mortífagos. Matar no sería algo fácil para él, sin importar cuanta rabia y resentimiento sintiera hacia la persona que recibiría su final.

Severus Snape siempre había sido un luchador, no obstante, nunca fue de esos que se alejaba del peligro o de un altercado con alguien y siempre se defendería a sí mismo y a quienes amaba; ni siquiera el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso le habría quitado ese instinto.

Sin embargo, ese no era el caso cuando había alguien más de por medio, cuando había algo tan precioso como la vida de un niño, especialmente cuando se trataba del hijo de Lily quien estaba involucrado; sabía que tenía que huir y correr tan rápido como le fuera posible para asegurarse de que no le acontecería más daño al precioso paquete que tenía envuelto protectoramente entre sus brazos. Por alguna razón Greyback no apartaba sus ojos del niño. Había una atmosfera incomoda en la habitación mientras el hombre lobo miraba al niño inocente con un hambre que Severus no podía identificar, y eso le preocupaba.

―Todo lo que me pediste está embalado en la mesa ―dijo Narcisa, su voz temblaba, estaba en shock, horrorizada por lo que había ocurrido, odiando al hombre lobo por sus inexcusables acciones. Si sus suposiciones con respecto al niño eran correctas, el pobrecito iba a tener bastantes dificultades en su vida sin que esto colgara sobre su cabeza, también. Admiraba a Severus por tener el coraje de llevarse al niño lejos de todo eso. Era admirable, eso era seguro, y no podía lamentarse más por lo que le había sucedido al pobre niño.

No envidiaba a Severus por el amor no correspondido que había tenido toda su vida hacia la nacida de muggles, Lily Evans; ella ni siquiera lo había juzgado por escoger este particular camino de vida, llevándose a un niño que pudo haber terminado en un orfanato para que pudiera tener una vida mejor. Narcisa sólo podía esperar que, si llegara a pasarle algo a ella o a Lucius, Draco estaría protegido y sería tan amado y querido como el pequeño Harry Potter de ahora en adelante, gracias a Severus. Había oído a Lucius hablándole del niño bastante a menudo, sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del Señor Tenebroso contra el infante. Siempre la haría sentir enferma que el Señor Tenebroso hubiese querido lastimar a una criatura inocente como un indefenso bebé, especialmente cuando el niño en cuestión sólo era dos meses menor que su propio hijo.

Greyback retrocedió, encogiéndose contra la esquina del dormitorio como si esperara una retribución por parte del maestro de pociones. No le apetecía tener que lidiar con las maldiciones que le lanzarían. No es que tuvieran mucho efecto en él. Como hombre lobo tenía una protección más poderosa contra los hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos. Sería muy difícil derribarlo, pero aun así sentiría dolor. Además de que estaba aquí para hacerle un favor a Lucius Malfoy y no podría cumplir muy bien esa misión si se encontraba en medio de un duelo con otra persona por razones aisladas.

Narcisa miró a su querido amigo con lástima y disculpa mientras éste volvía a agradecerle por su amabilidad. No miró a Greyback de nuevo, físicamente, no podía, no sin arriesgarse a que su temperamento fluyera y perdiera el control de sí mismo. Salió de la habitación, sus túnicas negras ondeaban detrás de él mientras escapaba de la Mansión Malfoy con el pequeño niño en sus brazos. No habría sido capaz de refrenar la rabia que burbujeaba con ferocidad en su interior si le hubiera echado otra mirada a ese hombre lobo presumido. Si es que volvía a ver al hombre lobo otra vez cuando no tuviera al niño en su cadera, entonces mataría a la bestia y lo haría arrepentirse del día que se atrevió a tocar a este pequeño.

Encontró el paquete, pulcramente envuelto, exactamente donde Narcisa dijo que estaría. Le agradeció a Merlín que Narcisa fuera una mujer tan maravillosa y que se preocupara por él. No sabía que habría hecho sin ella. Aunque esperaba que esa fuera una pregunta a la que jamás le descubriera la respuesta. Si tan sólo Fenrir no hubiese estado ahí esta noche; si tan sólo Lucius le hubiese pedido a alguien más que cuidara a su familia mientras atendía sus asuntos en el Ministerio de Magia, salvando su pellejo.

Sin embargo, sabía que no había punto en debatirse sobre esos pensamientos que empezaban con el "si tan sólo". Ya había tenido suficiente cuando consideraba a Lily y si tan sólo hubiese terminado con él en vez de James. No podía volver a recorrer ese camino, no ahora que tenía que cuidar de Harry. No recurriría a ser el hombre cerrado que se había visto obligado a convertirse en espía para el lado de la luz a causa de Albus Dumbledore. Sería un padre amable y compasivo, tan diferente al suyo y criaría a Harry como su hijo protegiéndolo de Dumbledore y los Mortífagos que había quedado libres de Azkaban.

En cuanto a la maldición del hombre lobo, bueno, al menos era un habilidoso maestro de pociones y sería capaz de crear una poción que ayudara con la Licantropía. Harry tendría que tomarla diariamente por el resto de su vida y eso acongojaba a Severus.

Desde que Remus Lupin le había preguntado si podía encontrar una manera de suprimir las transformaciones a hombre lobo, Severus había estado trabajando en una versión más drástica de la ya existente poción Matalobos. Por supuesto que en ese entonces todo era una teoría y debería haber enviado sus apuntes al Ministerio de Magia para que las aprobaran, algo que había tenido toda la intención de hacer antes de esta noche. No obstante, ahora que era oficialmente un fugitivo y no quería ser encontrado, ya no era una opción.

Por supuesto que era más que competente en la profesión que había elegido y estaba seguro que la poción no habría tenido problemas para pasar las muchas pruebas bajo las que la habría puesto el Ministerio. El único problema eran los posibles efectos secundarios, sin embargo, había diseñado la poción para que fuera tomada diariamente y había sido extremadamente precavido en cuanto a lo que debería suceder. Severus tendría que comprobarla el doble y entonces comenzaría a dársela a su hijo adoptivo. No quería tener que observar a Harry atravesando esas transformaciones extremadamente dolorosas una vez al mes. Si esta nueva poción podía detenerlas o volverlas un poco menos dolorosas, entonces iba a tener que dárselas, con o sin la aprobación del Ministerio.

El pobre niño indefenso no tenía posibilidades frente al infame y brutal hombre lobo. Se aseguraría de que Harry al menos tuviera algo parecido a la vida que habría tenido si Lily y James hubiesen vivido. El niño sería atesorado y amado. Severus haría cualquier cosa para asegurarse de cuidar a Harry en toda su extensión. Esta poción sería la llave para darle una crianza tan normal como fuera posible.

Los planes empezaron a formularse en su mente. Incluso comenzó a pensar en un lugar en el cual podrían vivir permanentemente. Por supuesto que tendría que educar al niño en casa. No iba a arriesgarse enviándolo a Hogwarts o a alguna otra escuela de magia. Dumbledore sabría quién era un parpadeo y Severus no volvería a exponer a Harry a un peligro como ese. Criar a un joven mago sería un camino largo y difícil, pero estaba determinado a hacer su mejor esfuerzo. No iba a desgraciar la memoria de Lily haciendo algo menos que eso.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba furioso. No había rastro de Severus por ningún lado; sabía que el hombre necesitaría tiempo para acongojarse después de oír las noticias de que su amada Lily estaba muerta, pero desaparecer completamente, eso era ridículo. Malhumorado, atravesó las mazmorras de Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, sin embargo, no había señales del maestro de pociones por ninguna parte.

Por supuesto que había considerado la posibilidad de que Snape hubiese desaparecido con el niño, cuando los miembros de su Orden habían registrado de pies a cabeza la casa en el Valle de Godric sin encontrar ni un rastro del niño quien había provocado la caída de Tom Riddle. Por supuesto que era un pensamiento ridículo; Severus Snape despreciaba a los niños, nunca criaría a un niño por su cuenta, especialmente a un niño que era una parte de James Potter, un hombre a quien siempre había odiado. El mismo Albus había hecho el test de paternidad a escondidas para asegurarse de que el niño era hijo de James, no confiaba por completo en Lily. No, Snape no podría haber hecho algo así, el maestro de pociones simplemente necesitaba tiempo para llorar su pérdida; no era lo bastante tonto como para llevarse al niño, Albus estaba seguro de eso.

El director jamás pensaría que el maestro de pociones habría llegado tan lejos como para quitarse su propia vida, sin embargo. Era un fiel creyente del poder del amor, pero Lily había sido la única razón por la cual se levantaba de la cama cada mañana desde que era niño. Ahora que ella se había ido, a Severus no le quedaba nada. Además, debido a su utilidad como espía, una posición la cual el director había hecho que aceptara mediante coacción, Albus no se preocupaba mucho por el destino de Severus. De ser necesario, la información reunida por Severus podía ser obtenida de otra manera, siempre y cuando el cuerpo no comenzara a descomponerse en la escuela, entonces no le importaba realmente si el profesor vivía o moría.

Neville Longbottom era su principal, y más o menos, única preocupación por el momento; tenía que tomar precedentes. Albus ya había comenzado a decirles a todos, incluido los medios, que había sido Neville el niño que causó la caída de Lord Voldemort en vez de Harry Potter. Cada bruja y mago a lo largo de la ciudad había estado celebrando en su honor.

Nadie cuestionaba la palabra de Dumbledore, era respetado y honrado por toda la comunidad mágica, no tenían razón para cuestionar nada de lo que dijera. Era bastante conocido que compartía correspondencia con el Ministro de Magia de forma regular, quien más a menudo que no, prestaba atención a sus consejos. Si le decía que Bellatrix Lestrange y un ejército de otros mortífagos asesinaron a la familia Potter mientras Voldemort torturaba a los Longbottom hasta el punto de la locura antes de volverse hacia su hijo quien sobrevivió directamente a la maldición asesina, la cual rebotó y afectó al Señor Tenebroso en su lugar, ¿entonces por qué cuestionarlo?

Nunca admitiría haber perdido a un niño, especialmente uno tan importante para la causa como lo era Harry Potter. Su orgullo y enorme ego no lo permitirían. Para lo que a los demás les concernía, Harry estaba muerto. Había sido asesinado por mortífagos junto con sus padres, Lily y James, en trágico ataque. Era una horrible pérdida para el mundo mágico, por supuesto, pero fue algo inevitable. La gente los olvidaría pronto, Neville era el único que importaba. Cada niño en su mundo conocería su nombre.

Todo iba acorde a su brillante plan. Sirius Black había reaccionado tan racionalmente como Albus había esperado y fue tras Peter Pettigrew sin ninguna duda ni premeditación. Lo que sea que haya pasado entre los dos viejos amigos de la escuela ahora no tenía ninguna importancia, ya que se suponía que Peter estaba muerto debido a que sólo habían encontrado el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Sirius Black había sido enviado a Azkaban sin tener un juicio, sus cargos constaban de la muerte de los tres Potter; y el asesinato de Pettigrew sin contar con la muerte de doce muggles también. Un problema menos sobre el cual preocuparse, una situación que había resultado más conveniente de lo que había esperado el director.

Remus Lupin todavía no había recibido las noticias y Albus estaba, al menos por el momento, feliz de mantenerlo en la oscuridad sobre lo que había pasado específicamente. Aparentemente ahora estaba en Bulgaria con una manada de hombres lobo tratando de encontrar respuestas en cuanto a su aflicción mensual. Lupin siempre estaba buscando respuestas de cierta descripción y soñado desesperadamente —aunque con bastante ingenuidad— encontrar una cura para la enfermedad de la Licantropía, algo que Albus creía imposible.

De todas formas, todavía faltaban unos días antes de que recibiera el búho informándole de los trágicos eventos recientes los cuales sólo habían dejado a un único Merodeador el cual no había sido ni asesinado ni arrestado. Estaría devastado ante la pérdida del joven Harry, pero para Dumbledore, esa no era una consecuencia, algo que Albus esperaba que sucediera era que Lupin se animara a convertirse en uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix más leales y activos, en vez de perseguir respuestas alrededor del mundo buscando cosas que jamás encontraría.

Voldemort ya tenía a los hombres lobo de su lado criaturas brutales, perversas y asesinos de niños. A Remus no les agradaban, pero aun así a Dumbledore le gustaba tener a un hombre lobo en el círculo interno de la Orden para aumentar su popularidad y hacerlos más poderosos. Si existía algo que Albus anhelara más que cualquier otra cosa entonces esto era el poder y el control.

Neville había sido puesto bajo el cuidado de su abuela, ya que había visto cómo torturaban a sus padres tan despiadadamente hasta el punto en el que perdieron sus mentes en el ataque perpetrado en su contra. El sanador en San Mungo quien había lidiado con su admisión al hospital mágico le había informado fácilmente de que había una delgada posibilidad de que los Longbottom, tal vez, algún día recuperarán sus mentes con un montón de ayuda médica y tratamiento.

Para cualquier otro estas habrían sido noticias maravillosas, sin embargo, ese no fue el caso del director. Rápidamente se encargó de que los dos prominentes Aurores permanecieran en el estado en el cual se encontraban actualmente. No permitiría que recuperaran algún grado de su cordura previa. No permitiría que le dijeran a nadie que en realidad fue Bellatrix Lestrange quien los había torturado en vez de Voldemort. Eso habría arruinado sus planes bien premeditados y preparados.

La mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange y una gran cantidad de otros mortífagos que habían sido leales al Señor Tenebroso habían sido acorralados y enviados a la prisión mágica bajo una infinidad de acusaciones. A Albus sólo lo entristecía el hecho de que no había podido enviarlos todos a prisión. No pudo hacer nada cuando Lucius Malfoy alegó haber estado bajo el maleficio Imperios al igual que muchos otros. Esas escuetas excusas liberarían a brujas y magos. No obstante, Dumbledore no iba a olvidarlo, mantendría un ojo en ellos y se aseguraría de que si intentaban alguna cosa entonces acabarían en una celda en Azkaban más rápido de lo que canta un gallo.

Fenrir Greyback había sido otro de los que se habían deslizado entre los dedos del Ministerio cuando los mortífagos fueron acorralados. Había ido a esconderse después de ser expulsado del hogar de los Malfoy. Narcisa no se había atrevido a contarle a su sobre el niño que había sido mordido por Fenrir porque él habría hecho preguntas. El secreto no habría durado mucho tiempo si Lucius descubría que Severus se había llevado al hijo de los Potter y había huido. No pondría a su amigo, quien la había ayudado, en tal peligro. Una vez que Severus se hubo marchado, Narcisa se había retirado a su dormitorio con su hijo y permitió que el hombre lobo hiciera guardia al otro lado de la puerta.

Greyback se fue apenas Lucius Malfoy regresó a casa. Su mente daba vueltas. Habría rastreado el olor del maestro de pociones y el niño que se había llevado. Ese niño necesitaría protección, Fenrir estaba seguro de eso. Él era único, especial, y su aroma había sido delicioso. Reconstruiría su manada y pala cuando el niño tuviera la edad suficiente serían una Midas fuerte; podrían estar orgullosos de ser parte de algo así. Ese niño, independientemente de quien era ahora, sería parte de su manada al cumplir los dieciséis y eventualmente se convertiría en su pareja, la segunda posición más alta, ya que él sería el Alfa.

Tan pronto como rastreara el lugar a donde el mago se había llevado al pequeño se aseguraría de que alguien vigilara al niño todo el tiempo. Protegería lo que le pertenece a cualquier costo, pero primero y por sobre todo tenía que ser el Alfa de la manada que reconstruiría. Si era un líder ausente entonces su posición sería desafiada fácilmente, algo que quería evitar lo más posible. El infante crecería antes de convertirse en miembro de la manada. No quería cachorros jóvenes a menos que fueran así propios hijos. Estaba seguro de que estaría bien si dejaba al niño que había mordido al cuidado de las brujas y magos. El único truco mágico que tenían contra los hombres lobo era esa débil poción que apenas afectaba al regalo que era la licantropía. No estaba bajo la ilusión de que todos sobrevivirían hasta la adultez, pero si no sobrevivían entonces no eran buenos para él. Sólo quería a los más fuertes en la manada. No había espacio para los más débiles.

La caída del Señor Tenebroso le había dado a Fenrir la oportunidad de escapar de la servidumbre bajo la cual se encontraba con Tom Riddle después había perecido a manos de los magos. Desde entonces había seguido un oscuro trayecto s y se había arrepentido profundamente, todo aparte de tener acceso a aquellos que serían lo bastante fuerte como para sobrevivir a su mordida. Eso era algo de lo que no se arrepentía porque fue esto lo que lo había guiado a ese chico, aquel por quien mantenía tal promesa. Ahora, sin embargo, era hora de reconstruir su manada; crear un hogar seguro y fuerte lejos de los prejuicios y la violencia de los magos. Necesitaría tener algo que ofrecerle al joven cuando llegara la hora de unirse a la manada.

* * *

Los años que pasaron fueron tranquilos. Sin señales del surgimiento de Voldemort y el mundo siguió su curso. El apellido Potter fue olvidado casi por completo, el monumento en su memoria fue erigido en el Valle de Godric, pero no se hizo nada más, y rara vez se le otorgaban pensamientos al pequeño Harry, quien supuestamente había perdido su vida esa noche. El nombre Neville Longbottom se volvió famoso. Los libros de historia llevaban escrito cómo un bebé de dieciocho meses de edad había sido capaz de destruir al mago más oscuro conocido por el hombre. Todos lo alababan y Dumbledore se hallaba sentado con presumida satisfacción mientras el joven niño crecía bajo la tutela y alabanza de varios Aurores.

Lejos de esos inquisitivos ojos, Severus Snape criaba a Harry Potter como su propio hijo, ambos mantenían sus nombres, pero usaban Princesa como apellido, Severus tomó prestado el apellido de soltera de su madre de esta forma pudieron comenzar su vida de nuevo. El bebé de dieciocho meses se convirtió en un joven atractivo el cual era muy competente en todo lo que hacía, ya sea mágico o cualquier otra cosa. Bajo la vigilante mirada de Severus practicaba hechizos y pociones, a los once años a había aprendido Oclumancia con facilidad, y produjo un Patrones con la forma de un ciervo e incluso era un animago, el cual curiosamente era un halcón.

Por supuesto que todavía tenía que tomar la temida Matalobos diariamente, la cual Severus había logrado mejorar para aliviar las transformaciones mensuales del hombre lobo, aunque aun así lo mantenía encerrado en una jaula una vez al mes; una jaula con barras de plata.

Severus había trabajado duro para perfeccionar la poción Matalobos, lo suficiente como para que las transformaciones fueran indoloras y el hombre lobo se volvía dócil y casi domesticado. La jaula en la que residía Harry una vez al mes era sólo por precaución. Hasta donde sabía Severus no había efectos adversos, pero por supuesto, jamás habría usado a su hijo adoptivo como rata de laboratorio, sólo deseaba que tuviera una vida relativamente normal y, por lo tanto, dado que Harry parecía estar en buen estado de salud, no había probado efectos adversos en la nueva y mejorada poción Matalobos que había creado.

Snape estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo. No podía creer el maravilloso talento que tenía el muchacho. A pesar de la maldición de la licantropía, eso destrozaba su cuerpo, era un niño muy equilibrado. Él, por supuesto, había hecho preguntas como cualquier niño. Severus a menudo le contaba sobre su madre, Lily, y cuán amable y hermosa había sido. Aunque Harry había notado que su padre siempre se cerraba cuando le mencionaba cómo había sido mordido y se había convertido en un hombre lobo. Aprendió muy rápidamente que jamás le iban a contar esa historia en particular. Estaba bastante claro que era un tema demasiado doloroso para su padre y Harry respetaba aquello debido a que respetaba a su padre.

—¿Papá, puedo salir con Clay esta tarde? —preguntó Harry, esperaba atrapar a su padre de buen humor. A Severus no le agradaba mucho Clayton Danes, sin embargo, tampoco tenía ninguna razón para desconfiar de él. Clayton sólo era un niño que recibía tutorías en casa por su padre sobreprotector. Tenía la misma edad que Harry e incluso Severus tenía que admitir que su hijo debía socializar con otros niños de su misma edad y que tuvieran inclinaciones mágicas.

Severus dobló el Diario El Profeta por la mitad, mirando a su hijo de once años con su indomable cabello negro azabache que caía sobre sus hombros y siempre estaba atado en una desordenada cola de caballo. Afortunadamente nunca necesito lentes, aunque Severus presumía que era a causa de su licantropía, pero eso significaba que sus vívidos ojos verdes tenían un brillo casi cegador al igual que los de Lily. Estaban a mediados de junio, el primer mes de verano y su joven hijo estaba a punto de celebrar su doceavo cumpleaños.

—Faltan dos días para la luna llena —le recordó a Harry cuidadosamente.

—Lo sé, seré extra cuidadoso, por favor, ¿puedo ir?

Severus suspiró, Harry sabía demasiado bien que ese actuación dulce e inocente normalmente le conseguía lo que quería. Su padre era estricto, pero no tanto como para hacerle la vida insoportable. Harry sabía que sólo era protector. Las constantes mudanzas cuando era más joven le demostraron eso. Esta vez, no obstante, se habían asentado y Harry incluso tenía un amigo, no iba arruinar esto.

—Vuelve antes de que oscurezca y nada de magia —le advirtió Severus con una mirada severa y observó cómo su hijo adoptivo sonreía con júbilo, la mando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su papá, cantando su gratitud varias veces y arrugando el periódico mágico entre ellos antes de salir corriendo por la puerta trasera, presumiblemente, a reunirse con Clayton.

Con un profundo suspiro, Severus alisó su periódico y continuó leyendo un artículo bastante preocupante. Neville Longbottom, el niño-que-vivió estaba muerto. El reporte que había dado Dumbledore en cuanto al asunto fue que había sido un trágico accidente, algo que Severus encontró extremadamente difícil de creer, el intrigante director jamás perdería el control suficiente como para permitir que sucediera un accidente como este.

Aparentemente, Lord Voldemort había tomado residencia dentro de un profesor con el objetivo de robar y usar la Piedra Filosofal para prolongar su vida. Neville y un grupo de sus amigos habían ido a tratar de detenerlo, pero en el proceso, Neville, un niño de escasos once años, había muerto. Severus estaba feliz de que Harry le hubiese pedido salir esta tarde porque Severus necesitaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

En todo lo que podía pensar era en que podría haber sido Harry. Ahora estaba seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta al tomar al hijo de Lily y alejarlo de los métodos manipuladores de Albus Dumbledore. Si no lo hubiese hecho Harry sería el que estaría muerto. Al menos se habría embrollado en algo de alguna forma, pero afortunadamente, Harry estaba a salvo, nunca había puesto un pie dentro de Hogwarts. Hasta donde le concernía a Harry, él no podía ir a la escuela de magia a causa de su licantropía y así es como Severus deseaba que permaneciera.

Fue una fortuna que Dumbledore hubiese llegado justo a tiempo para asegurarse de que el Señor Tenebroso fuera incapaz de obtener la Piedra y el artículo en el Profeta lo hacían sonar como si el viejo fuera un héroe. Severus supuso que lo era; había frustrado los intentos del Señor Tenebroso de regresar de entre los muertos, algo por lo cual Severus Prince estaba muy agradecido. Si esa horrible criatura hubiera regresado y hubiese recuperado toda su fuerza habría sido desastroso ver cómo sabía toda la verdad de lo que había ocurrido esa noche en el Valle de Godric.

Dumbledore había tejido su elaborada respuesta de mentiras, permitiéndole poner a otro niño indefenso en el lugar de Harry para su propia ganancia personal. Si Voldemort iba a volver entonces el secreto de que Harry estaba vivo no seguiría existiendo durante mucho tiempo más. El Señor Tenebroso sabría que Neville no era el niño que había tratado de matar, un hecho del cual Severus estaba seguro que Albus también lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, ahora estaba claro que el Señor Tenebroso estaba tratando de regresar y un nuevo intento de regresar con toda su fuerza no debía estar muy lejos de este ahora que sus intenciones estaban claras.

El problema era que ahora que el niño Longbottom estaba muerto el viejo manipulador necesitaba que otro héroe tomara su lugar. Severus no se sentía demasiado amenazado por esto considerando que habían anunciado públicamente que los tres Potter habían perdido sus vidas esa noche de Halloween. Tenía algo de tiempo y se aseguraría de que Harry permaneciera a salvo y fuera del egoísta alcance del director. Estaban protegidos por encantamientos y otros hechizos puestos cuidadosamente en su lugar por el mismo maestro de pociones así que no podían ser rastreados mágicamente. No obstante, éstos no eran infalibles y sólo eran una táctica evasiva.

* * *

Durante los diez años en los que Harry había crecido con Severus, Fenrir Greyback había establecido su reclamo de forma exitosa sobre un territorio boscoso en el norte de Inglaterra, aunque eso no significaba que fuera perfecto ni que todavía fuera completamente seguro, pero era un trabajo en proceso y un día se convertiría en su hogar permanente. Los miembros de su manada habían aumentado a cuatro rápidamente, incluyéndose a sí mismo. Tenía a su lobo beta y segundo al mando, Damon, a quien le había ordenado mantener un ojo en Harry. También lo había enviado con Clayton, un joven cachorro a quien había mordido. Clayton tenía la misma edad que Harry y Fenrir había esperado que los dos niños se hicieran amigos.

El otro miembro de su manada era Callie, la hermana menor de Damon. Su historia era trágica, ambos habían sido mordidos por su padre quien no tenían idea de qué había estado pasando ya que sucedió durante la primera transformación después de ser mordido. Había asesinado a su madre en medio de una rabia desmedida la primera vez que se transformó antes de atacar y morder a sus dos hijos también. Damon y Callie solían tener un tercer hermano, otra hermana, pero ella no había logrado sobrevivir a la primera transformación, tal como les sucedía a muchos.

El nuevo territorio, sin embargo, era un fresco comienzo para los cuatro. Todos habían sido magos antes de que los mordiera en y todos se las habían arreglado para mantener sus varitas. Todos excepto Clayton, quien, a pesar de tener sangre mágica corriendo por sus venas había sido repudiado por sus padres antes de que incluso le entregaran una varita. Fenrir se lo había llevado a la manada cuando era un cachorro, rompiendo su propia regla sobre no tenerlos a menos que fueran suyos. Le había confiado su cuidado a Damon quien lo había criado.

Usaban su magia para resguardar los límites de su territorio para mantener alejado al peligro. Al ser hombres lobo preferían dormir afuera, estar a puertas cerradas los hacía sentir claustrofóbicos. Dormir bajo las estrellas como una manada era lo que los mantenía cuerdos y estables. Estar rodeados por paredes de piedra durante mucho tiempo era el responsable de hacer que cualquier hombre lobo se volviera un poco chiflado. Sus cuerpos eran más robustos que los de los humanos, los elementos no les afectaban mucho, aunque durante el invierno usaban pieles y cueros de los animales que cazaban para protegerse de la nieve y el frío.

—Iremos a cazar está noche —le gruñó Fenrir a Callie mientras entraba en el pequeño claro en donde habían estado durmiendo. Actualmente no hacía mucho frío ya que se aproximaban a los meses de verano, pero necesitarían una manada más grande para asegurarse de mantenerse calientes cuando se acercara el invierno—. La cueva se está quedando sin carne.

—Sí, Alfa —respondió Callie escuetamente mientras se paraba del lugar en donde estaba sentada reflexionando. Extrañaba a su hermano, se había ido hace mucho tiempo a una misión encomendada por el Alfa, pero no lo cuestionaba. Las órdenes del Alfa eran definitivas y no debería darles explicaciones. Sin embargo, era la mayor cantidad de tiempo que había estado alejada de su hermano desde que se habían convertido en hombres lobo y no podía hacer otra cosa más que extrañarlo.

—Comenzaremos bajando por más grande de los dos ríos, los ciervos deberían quedarse ahí reunidos, podemos rodear a uno entre los dos, estoy seguro —Callie asintió nuevamente, pero esta vez permaneció en silencio. Él la miró con suspicacia, pero no le preguntó qué le pasaba, sabía cuánto extrañaba a su hermano.

Para la manada, el estar divididos a la mitad era una lucha constante, Fenrir y Callie resguardaban y marcaban su nuevo territorio mientras que Damon y Clayton vigilaban a Harry, quien era demasiado valioso como para dejarlo sin un guardián. El Alfa no podía arriesgarse a que alguien más averiguara cuán maravillosamente único era Harry y estableciera un reclamo sobre él. Fenrir era un hombre celoso y posesivo y no le gustaba que nadie tocara sus cosas. Harry, al menos en la mente de Fenrir, le pertenecía y lucharía por él si es que hacía falta.

Severus Prince miraba desde la puerta de entrada de su casa cuando Damon, un hombre grande y musculoso con un cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises como el acero se despedía de su pequeño Harry quien estaba creciendo tan rápido. Pronto tendría doce y ese era un pensamiento que aterraba a Severus, quien no podía entender a donde se había ido el tiempo.

Observó con cariño cómo Harry y Clayton bromeaban por ahí, riendo y jugando a las peleas con el otro. Los dos jóvenes tenían una apariencia similar, aunque el cabello de Clayton era un par de tonos más claro que los mechones azabaches y sus ojos marrones en vez de verde esmeralda.

Severus se encontraba feliz de que los dos se encontraran el uno al otro. Damon y Clayton habían viajado aquí desde América y antes de llegar a Inglaterra sólo habían oído vagamente el nombre de Neville Longbottom y los Potter no eran ni la mitad de conocidos. Eso significaba que no tenía que preocuparse en cuanto a cuando se enteraran de quiénes eran ellos. Sabía que a Harry se le rompería el corazón si tenían que abandonar su hogar y su nuevo amigo se quedaba atrás. No obstante, mantenía un ojo en los dos niños, protegiendo cautelosamente a su hijo adoptivo. Nunca sería capaz de confiar en alguien por completo hasta que dejaran de huir y ya no tuvieran que esconderse.

—Buenas tardes, Severus —dijo Damon mientras atravesaba el sendero del jardín, extendiéndole su mano al maestro de pociones y ofreciéndosela para que la estrechara, la cual Severus tomó alegremente; le agradaba el hombre, tal vez incluso podía llegar lo bastante lejos como para llamarlo conocidos casuales.

—Buenas tardes, Damon —dijo Snape con una cálida sonrisa mientras estrechaban sus manos. Severus siempre confiaría más en un hombre con un fuerte apretón de manos y no había duda de que Damon tenía uno.

Los dos hombres observaron a sus hijos mientras los dos jóvenes reían y pretendían derrumbar la casa mientras corrían libres de preocupaciones por el jardín como los dos niños de once años que eran. Con las noticias que Severus había leído esa tarde con respecto a lo que le pasó a Neville Longbottom no podía sentir otra cosa aparte de que toda la calma de su mundo pronto sería desgarrada irrevocablemente.

Se aproximaba otra guerra, podía sentirlo en su interior, se sentía como antes. Pronto enfrentarían el retorno de Lord Voldemort, pero él estaba determinado a mantener a Harry a salvo lejos de todo. No quería que su hijo tuviera que enfrentar los horrores de la batalla, la guerra, y más que probable, la muerte también, tan tempranamente en su vida; no de nuevo. Dumbledore no iba a poner sus manos en el niño, Severus iba a asegurarse de eso.


	3. El tiempo ha pasado

_**Capítulo Tres: El tiempo ha pasado**_

El tiempo avanzó y el mundo mágico enterró a su héroe caído, había provocado la caída del Señor Tenebroso cuándo sólo tenía dieciocho meses y luego había sido asesinado por sus manos a la tierna edad de once años. Incluso cuando El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había fallado en su intento de regresar había hecho que surgieran los viejos miedos de que algún día sucedería. Sin embargo, ahora el niño-que-vivió ya no existía para prevenir que eso pasara. De hecho, Albus Dumbledore era el único ser con vida a quien le temía Voldemort, un hombre viejo y frágil que actualmente se encontraba planeando y tramando en Hogwarts. Nadie sabía que estaba haciendo eso y a nadie le importaba tampoco. Con la muerte de dos estudiantes de primer año, quiénes había fallecido de forma consecutiva bajo su cuidado, la fe en él estaba empezando desplomarse.

La pérdida de Neville los había golpeado duro y la mentira que le había dicho al mundo mágico de que todos los Potter, incluido el bebé, habían sido asesinados esa noche de Halloween ahora había vuelto a morderlo el culo, casi literalmente. Nunca pensó que el Elegido sería tan imprudente con su propia vida y moriría cuando tenía tan sólo once años. Ahora tenía que encontrar una prueba de que Harry realmente estaba muerto o rastrearlo y forzarlo a hacer lo que era necesario con el fin de proteger al mundo mágico en caso de que Tom encontrara una manera de regresar.

Encontrar la prueba de que el niño estaba, en efecto, muerto o rastrear al niño, sería difícil, viendo que no podía reclutar a nadie para que le ayudara y no tenía idea de dónde empezar. Quizás se tardaría año, pero estaba más que determinado. Sin Longbottom a su disposición necesitaba a alguien que pudiera tomar su lugar.

Mientras tanto Harry Prince cumplía los doce y cargaba con su educación en casa bajo el tutelaje de Severus Prince. Gracias a la dedicación y resonante paciencia de su padre la habilidad mágica de su padre prosperó llegando, al menos, al nivel de un estudiante de Hogwarts de quinto año si es que no más. Severus estaba completamente dedicado a la educación mágica de su hijo, era brillante y capaz, especialmente cuando ponía su mente en ello.

Su amistad con Clayton sólo se había vuelto más fuerte. Los dos eran los mejores amigos y el corazón de Severus se sentía más ligero al ver a su hijo formando un vínculo cercano con alguien más, algo en lo que él mismo siempre había fallado cuando era niño, a menos que contara a Lily, quien había sido u única compañía a medida que crecía. Estaba inmensamente orgulloso de su hijo, no había duda de ello. Se estaba convirtiendo en un joven atractivo y encantador, era evidente incluso a la edad de doce años. Sin embargo, Severus seguía desconfiando de la familia Danes y seguía manteniendo un ojo alerta sólo en caso de que averiguaran quien era Harry en realidad.

Ya había pasado en tres ocasiones previas. En cada ocasión, en donde habían tenido que irse, era porque alguien había visto la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente de Harry. Habían surgido preguntas; unas difíciles las cuales no podía responder. Claramente, era una marca dejada por una magia oscura y poderosa. Había tenido que borrar sus recuerdos y marcharse rápidamente de la ciudad, para que así su secreto no fuera descubierto. Ahora el cabello largo y negro de Harry caía sobre su frente previniendo el temor de que alguien viera la cicatriz.

Harry estaba más que feliz de ocultársela, odiaba esa maldita cosa. También odiaba que su padre no fuera capaz de una explicación de cómo fue que llegó allí, o al menos no estaba dispuesto a dársela. Harry lo dejó junto a la otra cosa sobre sí mismo que su padre se negaba a contarle; su maldición de hombre lobo. Asumió que la cicatriz tenía algo que ver con cómo había llegado a ser infectado y no hizo más preguntas al respecto porque sabía cuánto se molestaba su padre.

Cerca del verano y el treceavo cumpleaños de Harry, las trágicas noticias alcanzaron la vivienda de los Prince vía el Diario El Profeta. Severus había estado manteniendo un ojo en lo que estaba pasando en Hogwarts durante todo el año. Había estado a punto de cerrar todo el año a causa de los ataques a los nacidos de muggles. Había un montón de especulaciones, por supuesto, pero Severus conocía muy bien la historia de la escuela y podía decir que, lo que sea que hubiese sucedido, había tenido algo que ver con Voldemort; era algo de lo que podía estar seguro.

Cuando el Diario El Profeta anunció que una joven de once años había muerto, una sangre pura, Severus quedó en shock. El mismísimo Dumbledore había emitido una declaración con respecto a la horrible tragedia en la que se había convertido la muerte de Ginevra Weasley. Lo más devastador era el hecho de que todavía tenían que descubrir dónde se hallaba el cuerpo. Había aparecido un mensaje escrito con sangre declarando que su cuerpo yacería en la cámara de los secretos para siempre. Lo que preocupaba aún más a Severus era el hecho de que la persona que la había matado no era otra más que el mismísimo Voldemort y estaba de regreso.

Cómo se las había arreglado para hacer, nadie lo sabía. Había salido casualmente de uno de los baños de chicas de Hogwarts, de acuerdo a un testigo, una serpiente de tamaño colosal y al parecer bajo su control, le seguía su estela. Muchas personas murieron ese día, cada vez que alguien había mirado a los ojos de esa enorme serpiente moría instantáneamente.

Al principio, sólo Dumbledore lo había reconocido porque no era el monstruo aterrador en el que se había convertido en la cúspide de su poder; era el joven, atractivo y carismático Tom Riddle de tan sólo dieciséis años, el mismo Riddle que había ido a Hogwarts. Albus se había apresurado en insistir que, a pesar del cambio de apariencia, Voldemort seguía siendo tan oscuro y tan poderoso como siempre. Había salido de Hogwarts y hasta el momento no se habían reportado avistamientos, pero el Ministerio de Magia esta alerta. Severus había sentido que su marca oscura ardía meras horas después de leer las noticias del regreso de Voldemort, pero lo había ignorado y simplemente reforzó las protecciones alrededor de la casa que compartía con Harry.

La guerra había comenzado, ese era un hecho innegable. Tom Riddle había regresado y era más fuerte que nunca con su cuerpo y su juventud restaurada. Era aterrador pensar que el mundo iba a ser arrastrado a otra guerra igual a la anterior. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que fueran liberados sus mortífagos más leales y aterradores de Azkaban. No intentaría volver a recuperar el poder hasta que los tuviera a su lado una vez más. Severus miró a Harry quien ya casi tenía trece años y probablemente era la única esperanza que el mundo mágico tenía de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso ahora que había regresado. No obstante, no había forma en que fuera a dejar que su hijo se involucrara en esto. Seguía siendo sólo un niño inocente y siempre y cuando Severus pudiera mantenerlo libre de peligro, eso sería justo lo que haría.

* * *

Clayton había robado una copia del periódico mágico de Damon, la copia de una publicación a la cual no se le permitía leer a los dos jóvenes. Damon y Severus habían acordado que no querían que sus jóvenes hijos estuvieran expuestos a los horrores que actualmente estaban sucediendo en el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, los escurridizos hombres lobo se habían infiltrado en el estudio de su padre y lo habían robado, sólo para que pudieran ver de qué trataba todo el escándalo. Luego de eso, él y Harry se habían dirigido al parque y se sentaron debajo de un gran roble con el periódico extendido entre los dos. El artículo sobre la muerte de Ginny Weasley abarcaba las dos páginas en las que habían abierto el periódico y sus ojos escanearon la impresión.

—Me encantaría ir a Hogwarts, creo que sería increíble estar en ese castillo rodeado de otros niños mágicos —dijo Clayton. Por supuesto que sabía que eso nunca pasaría, estaba en una manada de hombres lobo y se cuidaban de los unos a los otros sin confiar en nadie más, especialmente en los magos que sostenían prejuicios en contra de ellos como especie.

Instantáneamente, Clayton también había olido lo mismo en Harry la primera vez que se conocieron, a pesar de que ya lo sospechaba cuando su Alfa le dijo que se hiciera amigo del niño. Quienquiera que fuese Harry, el Alfa Fenrir quería que el niño también estuviese en la manada y era lo bastante especial como para que eso le garantizara la protección de dos lobos de la manada. Había pensado que, de la misma forma, Harry descubriría rápidamente lo que era, pero su amigo nunca pareció darse cuenta de que ambos eran hombres lobo.

Nunca conversaron nada sobre ello, ni siquiera hablaban mucho sobre magia. Ni sus padres les permitían sacar sus varitas de sus casas, sólo por si llegaban a verlos. Como las únicas dos familias mágicas en una zona repleta de muggles tenían que ser extra cuidadosos para que no los vieran usando magia. Debido a que vivían en una villa muggle, ambos, Harry y Clayton, podían comprender por qué habían puesto esta regla y no discutían contra ella, no mucho; sin embargo, como niños de trece años, ambos con la capacidad de hacer magia poderosa, era frustrante que no se les permitiera usarla afuera de sus casas.

—Aparte de todas las muertes —bromeó Harry—, el periódico dice que es la segunda muerte de alguien de primer año en tan solo dos años. Aparentemente es un mago famoso, pero nunca he oído de él, ¿y tú? —Clayton se encogió de hombros mientras leía el nombre de Albus Dumbledore y sacudió su cabeza.

Harry cambió su atención para mirar la foto de una niña sonriente, la cual había sido la segunda víctima. Podía ver que tenía un hermoso rostro y piel pálida cubierta de pecas y un brillante cabello rojo. Le hubiese gustado conocerla, al menos lucía agradable. Estudió la foto afectuosamente pensando que tal vez hubiesen podido ser amigos si hubiese ido a Hogwarts, de acuerdo al artículo tenía un hermano de su edad junto con otros cinco. La segunda foto respaldaba esta, mostrando a un gran grupo de pelirrojos; los nueve sonreían y saludaban alegremente, uno de los más jóvenes sostenía una rata.

Harry nunca había apreciado mucho el cuerpo femenino, nunca le había interesado. De entre los dos, Clayton era el hombre que iba tras las damas, se las comería con los ojos mientras pasaban, admirando sus pechos y sus curvas, pero nunca se atrevía a hablarles. Harry simplemente no veía el atractivo. Había hombres jóvenes trabajando en la tienda local que eran al menos cuatro años mayor y muy guapos a quienes encontraba atractivos, aunque nunca se lo había mencionado a su mejor amigo. Mejor prefería simplemente estar de acuerdo con los comentarios de Clay y mantener para sí mismo sus pensamientos en cuanto al asunto. Ni siquiera le había dicho a su padre cómo se sentía.

—Oh, sí, pero aun así creo que sería increíble —respondió Clay—. Toda esa magia por todos lados, ser capaces de practicarla cada vez que se nos apetezca. Nos divertiríamos tanto y sólo imagina las bromas que podríamos hacerle a los otros estudiantes.

—Sí, papá puede ver mis bromas a una milla de distancia, ya nunca funcionan —dijo Harry refunfuñando—. ¿Quién crees que es este Señor Tenebroso? Supuestamente oscuro y peligroso, no puede ser tan malo. —Harry había leído el nombre en el artículo, aunque nunca antes lo había oído, hasta ahora. Le intrigaba. Un extraño recuerdo se retorcía al fondo de su mente como si debiera recordar algo, pero entre más lo intentaba más se alejaba. Había mucha luz verde, pero eso era todo lo que podía recordar.

—No lo sé —dijo Clay mientras volvía a escanear el artículo—. Aparentemente hubo una guerra horrible hace catorce años. Pasó algo y cayó del poder, pero ahora está de regreso —dijo Clayton con un encogimiento de hombros, luciendo desinteresado mientras Harry leía la parte que había mencionado su amigo—. Eso es todo lo que papá me dijo sobre ello, he tratado de sonsacarle más, pero no cede. Realmente me fascina todo el asunto, pero es casi como si no quisiera que lo recordara, como si fuera demasiado doloroso.

—Papá tampoco me dice nada sobre el pasado —dijo Harry, pero se contenía cuando se daba cuenta de que andaba caminando por un sendero peligroso. Siempre se le había prohibido hablar del pasado y especialmente el de su padre. Harry no quería irse de aquí y dejar a Clayton cuando era tan feliz. Rápidamente cambió de tema a algo menos intenso y menos enardecedor, también—. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Podemos ir a volar.

El rostro de Clayton se iluminó, asintiendo con entusiasmo —Definitivamente —dijo con una gran sonrisa. Ambos amaban volar. Harry, para su cumpleaños, había recibido una saeta de fuego, la mejor escoba que había actualmente en el mercado. Aun cuando Clayton tan solo tenía una nimbus 2001, ambos eran igual de fantásticos volando. Severus había tenido que alzar las barreras alrededor de su casa para permitir que los dos niños y su insistencia, volaran más alto de lo que se le debería haber llegado a permitir en una zona muggle. Ambos habían sido advertidos severamente sobre lo que pasaría si volvían a verlos, razón por la cual ahora eran extra cuidadosos cuando salían a volar. Desde que estuvieron a punto de ser vistos por algunos muggles sobre un ala delta prometieron permanecer dentro de las barreras.

Poniéndose de pie y asegurándose que el periódico mágico había sido doblado y metido diestra y disimuladamente debajo del sweater del Clayton se fueron a la casa de Harry, emocionados ante el prospecto de ser capaces de volar como si fuera su pasatiempo favorito. Ambos estaban demasiado interesados en montar sobre sus escobas. Era fin de semana y tenían un descanso de las lecciones con sus padres e intentaban aprovecharlo lo más posible divirtiéndose tanto como pudieran.

Harry amaba volar más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, se imaginaba que ese era el por qué su animago era un halcón. Eso era algo que podría explicarlo con facilidad, no obstante, nunca había descubierto por qué su patronus era un ciervo. Cuando produjo un ciervo por primera vez le preguntó su papá por qué su patronus había tomado esa forma, esperando oír una respuesta simple, pero en su lugar, su padre se había puesto extrañamente tranquilo y no dijo una palabra. En vez de eso lo dejó en su habitación sin decir nada. Rato después, esa misma tarde, Harry lo había escuchado llorar claramente en su dormitorio y decidió no volver a mencionarlo nunca más. No le gustaba escuchar a su padre llorando. Que su patronus fuera un ciervo era otra de las cosas que se volvieron inexplicables en su vida. Las cosas que seguían siendo misteriosas se iban volviendo más numerosas, pero Harry no se atrevía a interrogarlo y arriesgarse a molestar a su papá.

* * *

Durante los siguientes meses, Severus le mantuvo un ojo atento a lo que estaba pasando en Hogwarts y en el resto del mundo mágico. Podría reconocer la obra de Voldemort a una milla de distancia. Supo cuando cayó el Ministerio, incluso a pesar de que no hubiera señales obvias de que eso es lo que había ocurrido y el público general permanecía ignorante. Sin embargo, Severus había estado alrededor suyo y de sus seguidores la primera vez que él trató de tomar un poder que no era suyo y tenía fuertes sospechas de que el Ministro de Magia, un tal Cornelius Fudge, estaba bajo el maleficio imperius. Las leyes y las restricciones que estaban siendo aprobadas eran injustamente parciales en contra de aquellos que fueran cualquier cosa menos que mestizos.

Hubo un nombre sobre el cual Severus no estaba feliz de ver en los periódicos: Fenrir Greyback. Seguía desaparecido, el Ministerio había producido una lista de personas en las que estaba incluido él mismo y el hombre lobo en un intento de encontrar a aquellos que habían desertado desde la última guerra. Curiosamente, el nombre de Harry Potter también estaba en la lista. Así fue cómo Severus supo que en realidad era Voldemort quien estaba detrás de la lista de personas desaparecidas y no el Ministerio o la Orden. Dumbledore no habría querido que se distribuyera tan obviamente el reconocimiento de su error y además de Tom y el director no había nadie más, a parte de Severus, que supiera que Harry seguía vivo. El hecho de que el nombre de Harry aparecía en esa lista no presagiaba nada bueno, eso significaba que la gente iba a empezar a preguntarse si realmente había muerto o no. Severus no quería que nadie supiera que Harry estaba vivo, no quería que su hijo fuera usado como un arma en la guerra. Iba a tener que ser incluso más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

* * *

En Agosto hubo un masivo escape de prisioneros de alta seguridad en Azkaban; unos cuantos meses después de que Tom Riddle hubiese regresado. Los gustos de Bellatrix Lestrange estaban de vuelta por las calles. Ahora que esas brujas y magos peligrosos estaban de regreso, se estaba volviendo peligroso residir en un lugar como el mundo mágico. Los nacidos de muggles estaban empezando a aparecer muertos. El miedo escalaba rápido y al parecer, lo que podían hacer los demás era muy poco. Estaban viviendo en tiempos oscuros y difíciles, eso era seguro. No obstante, Severus se aseguraba de que Harry permaneciera ignorante de todo, preservando su infancia lo mejor que podía. Era una infancia llena de risas y algunas veces, literalmente mágica, pero estaba vacía de los horrores de lo que estaba pasando en el resto del mundo. Su villa y el feliz estilo de vida permanecía imperturbable y tranquilo

Harry tenía un mejor amigo y los dos eran inseparables, y en ocasiones, insufribles cuando estaban juntos. No obstante, lo importante es que era feliz. Ambos estaban a salvo y nada sería capaz de tocarlos aquí, no con las barreras y hechizos protectores que Severus había erigido en sus alrededores. No podían rastrearlos o localizarlos mágicamente; ni siquiera Riddle con su forma única para rastrear a cualquiera que tuviera la marca oscura tatuada en su piel, a éstos sería capaz de llevarlos hasta allá. Severus no quería arriesgarse mudándose de nuevo, ahora no y no cuando Harry estaba tan cómodo y feliz.

El joven adolescente había aprendido mejor a lidiar con su licantropía. Se metía él solo en su jaula con barras de plata cada noche en la que la luna estaba llena, justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Tomaba su poción diaria sin preguntar, a pesar de que tenía un sabor cuestionable y como resultado, las trasformaciones en su forma de lobo eran indoloras y el animal se volvía casi completamente manso y dócil. Severus siempre había amado a su hijo en su forma de hombre lobo ahora que se había acostumbrado a ello. Su grueso abrigo de pelo era del mismo negro azabache que su cabello y sus ojos eran incluso un tono de verde más brillante que en su forma humana.

Era raro que un hombre lobo también tuviese una forma de animago, pero Harry tenía el poder suficiente como para lograrlo y eso antes de que tuviera doce siquiera. El niño tenía un poder tan extraordinario que a veces asustaba a Severus. Antes del treceavo cumpleaños de Harry, también había comenzado a entrenarlo para aparecerse. Sabía que algún día su secreto sería revelado y quería que su hijo fuera capaz de tener todo el conocimiento y la habilidad que necesitaría para poder escapar de la guerra, y defenderse a sí mismo si es que eso era necesario.

Severus sabía que él sería el primer objetivo para Voldemort y Dumbledore después de que todo estuviera hecho, no guardaba ilusiones en ese respecto, si eran descubiertos, entonces no iba a vivir el tiempo suficiente como para ser capaz de seguir protegiendo a su hijo. Sabía muy bien que haberse llevado a Harry esa noche en el Valle de Godric probablemente le había asegurado su propia sentencia de muerte y aun así no se arrepentía en lo absoluto; quizá, a excepción de lo que pasó en la Mansión Malfoy, pero incluso pudieron ajustarse a eso, de modo que no era una maldición tan terrible como se suponía que lo fuera, sólo era un inconveniente.

Severus estaría feliz, perdiera o no su vida a causa de la decisión que había tomado, sabía que valía la pena. Había valido la pena cuando había muerto el niño Longbottom porque Snape era muy consciente de que pudo haber sido Harry. No se atrevía a pensar al respecto; que su pequeño, al que había criado desde su infancia pudiese haber muerto antes de que siquiera lograra llegar a su doceavo cumpleaños. Sabía que no importaba cuál fuera el costo, llevarse al niño había sido lo correcto. Ahora que hubo otra muerte, otro niño que tan sólo era un año menor que Harry, fortalecía su opinión de que, sin importar cuál fuera el precio que le costara en el futuro, no sería demasiado alto porque había mantenido vivo al hijo de Lily y fuera de peligro.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes entraron corriendo a la sala de estar de la casa de Harry con el objetivo de salir por la puerta de atrás para agarrar sus escobas, estaban a inicios de septiembre y el clima del verano todavía se aferraba desesperadamente y los dos pretendían disfrutarlo al máximo. Sin embargo, Harry se detuvo cuando vio a esa extraña lechuza posada en uno de los sillones de cuero café. Sobre la mesa había una cesta de mimbre con un sobre atado.

—Debería llevarle esto a papá, puede que los necesite para sus pociones de hoy —dijo Harry. A Severus no le gustaba ser interrumpido cuando estaba elaborando pociones. Usaba un servicio de entregas por correo para cualquier tipo de pociones que cualquiera pudiera necesitar en cualquier parte del mundo y esto los mantenía bastante acomodados en cuanto al dinero. Al menos a Harry nunca le había faltado nada. No obstante, Harry sabía que su papá probablemente necesitaría lo que sea que estuviera en esa canasta y pensó que probablemente valía la pena arriesgarse. —Podrías darle golosinas a la lechuza por mí, Clay, iré corriendo a entregar esto y luego podemos ir a volar.

Clay asintió y fue a buscar a las golosinas en la cocina. Harry fue a recoger la canasta, sin embargo oyó un siseó proviniendo de ella. Retrocedió ligeramente, agachándose para asomarse a través de los pequeños huecos en el mimbre. En su interior sólo podía ver las brillantes escamas verdes de la pequeña serpiente. Harry sonrió, amaba a los animales, pero Severus podía soportar tenerlos en la casa más tiempo del que necesitaba para conseguir lo que sea que necesitara de ellos para sus pociones.

—Hola, pequeña —le dijo a la cesta, sonriendo mientras observaba a través del agujero cuando la pequeña serpiente verde se desenroscaba y comenzaba a moverse lentamente alrededor de su cesta sellada.

—Hola —respondió el siseó y Harry casi se cayó de espaldas cuando oyó a la serpiente contestándole, algo que no había estado esperando.

—¿Puedes entenderme? —preguntó Harry atónito.

—Por supuesto, tú hablas como serpiente —respondió la criatura como si estuviese aburrida y Harry supuso que lo estaba, después de todo había estado en esta canasta por mucho tiempo—. No me he reunido con muchos magos que puedan hablar con nosotros.

—Me siento honrado —siseó Harry como respuesta, asomándose a través de las pequeñas rendijas, tratando de conseguir una mejor visión de la magnífica criatura.

—Tienes un talento —respondió la serpiente mientras levantaba su nariz hacia dónde estaba mirando Harry en su espacio confinado.

—¿De dónde vienes, pequeña? —preguntó Harry, sin embargo, la respuesta de la serpiente se perdió en el grito que provino de Clayton cuando regresó a la habitación.

—¡Caray, Harry, no sabía que podías hablar parsel! —exclamó ampliando sus ojos con asombro. Harry sólo lo miró como si estuviera loco. Justo detrás de él su papá estaba mirándolo igual de desconcertado y un poco preocupado.

—¿Papá? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Nada, no importa, muchachos vayan a volar o a hacer lo que sea que quieran hacer esta tarde —dijo Severus con un tono calmado el cual Harry conocía muy bien. Severus estaba a punto de enojarse mucho o ponerse realmente molesto. Fuera cual fuera, Harry sabía que estaba muy cerca de la zona de peligro. Clay también había tomado nota de esto y los dos corrieron a la puerta trasera sin pronunciar otra palabra.

Una vez que estuvieron lo bastante lejos de la casa Harry se volteó hacia su mejor amigo con miedo en sus ojos color esmeralda. —¿Qué diablos pasó? —le preguntó a Clayton quien lucía como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—¡Estabas hablando con esa serpiente! —dijo Clayton.

—Sí, ¿y? —preguntó Harry, sin comprender lo que significaba, por qué su amigo lo estaba mirando como si fuera un fenómeno o por qué su padre había reaccionado de esa forma.

—Estabas hablando en otra lengua, casi como si estuvieras siseando —continuó Clayton y ahora fue el turno de Harry de quedar boquiabierto por el shock.

—No, claro que no —dijo, negándolo.

—Sí, lo hiciste —dijo Clayton—. ¡Lo que sea que estuvieses diciendo fue realmente raro!

—¿Estaba hablando en otra lengua? —preguntó Harry y Clayton asintió—, ni siquiera lo sabía. ¿Crees que la mayoría de los otros magos puedes… ya sabes… hablar con serpientes? —Aun cuando Harry preguntaba esto pensó en cómo reaccionó su papá y verdaderamente lo dudaba.

—No lo sé, pero tampoco conozco a muchas brujas o magos —dijo Clayton con un encogimiento de hombros mientras se dirigía al cobertizo de las escobas. Harry siguió a su amigo, sus hombros se desplomaron mientras pensaba en esto, inseguro de cómo se sentía respecto a tener una habilidad tan extraña de la cual ni siquiera había tenido conocimiento. Era otra cosa que tenía que añadir a la extensa lista de cosas inexplicables.

* * *

Había un extraño en su territorio. Como solo estaban él y Callie en este lugar, Fenrir no estaba muy feliz con esto, de hecho, estaba casi furioso. El hecho de que al menos dos lobos se hubiesen atrevido a irrumpir en su territorio no mejoraba su humor en lo absoluto. Su aroma le era desconocido; no eran lobos con los cuales se hubiese topado antes.

La manada que había construido ya había estado en este territorio por más de un año y sus aromas deberían ser lo bastante densos en el área marcada del bosque. Si aquí habían otros lobos, entonces, o bien tenían deseos de morir o querían pelear por su territorio. Fenrir felizmente los hubiese matado de una u otra forma y luego les hubiese arrancado la piel, exponiendo sus cueros como una advertencia a cualquier otro que se atreviera a pensar que podían reclamar este lugar.

Fue Callie quien vio primero a los dos lobos no deseados. Era un hombre joven con un espeso cabello rojo que ocupaba todo el lugar y unos profundos ojos marrones. Estaba sin camisa junto con unos desgastados jeans rotos y los pies desnudos quien entraba al claro con confianza y cargaba a una joven niña en sus brazos la cual estaba, aparentemente, inconsciente y desangrándose. Callie se percató de que dado su tamaño ella no podría tener más que once o doce. Llamó a su Alfa quien vino corriendo inmediatamente ante el sonido de sus gritos. Callie tomó una postura defensiva contra los dos intrusos, gruñéndoles violentamente a modo de advertencia.

Se encontraban casi a fines de octubre, las noches se estaban volviendo frías y tenían una fogata en el centro del claro para mantenerlos calientes, lugar en donde se hallaba Callie cuando aparecieron los invitados no deseados. Fenrir se les acercó desde donde había estado cortando leña a unos pocos metros de distancia, completamente preparado para matar al intruso que atravesó su territorio sin siquiera cuestionarse. Sin embargo, el hombre joven que no era más que un desconocido para ellos colocó a la niña cerca del fuego para que así pudiera entrar en calor antes de bajar su cabeza hacia el lobo Alfa, manteniendo sus ojos en el suelo, sometiéndose a él voluntariamente sin luchar.

Fenrir se detuvo, observando al hombre sin camisa y con los pies descubiertos, cuyo torso estaba manchado con la sangre de la niña que había estado cargando. Manteniendo sus ojos en el piso y sin mirar al lobo Alfa directamente, inclinó su cabeza ligeramente y expuso su vulnerable garganta. Fenrir se paró en toda su altura, fijando su mirada en el otro hombre lobo, afirmando su dominio.

—¿Quién eres? —gruñó Fenrir con crueldad, listo para atacarlo y matarlo si es que no le gustaba lo que oía. Su manada estaba dividida y era débil con tan solo cuatro miembros, pero eso no importaba, protegería a Callie con toda su fuerza. No iba a perder a otro miembro de su manada antes de siquiera poder lograr que se sintieran cómodos en su propio territorio.

—Jenson. —Fue una respuesta rápida y bastante formal, mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, no tenía ningún deseo de desafiar al lobo Alfa por su manada o su territorio, únicamente buscaba un santuario de lo que sea que había escapado. Jenson nunca había tenido el impulso de ser un alfa. Estaba perfectamente feliz estando dentro de la manada siempre y cuando no fuese el omega, y debido a su conocimiento y fuerza nunca lo sería. Él era un activo y lo sabía, pero no se sentía engreído por ello y estaba más que dispuesto a probarse a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —masculló Fenrir, seguía mirando al lobo el cual se había sometido a él tan fácilmente, algo en lo que no confiaba mucho. El dominante hombre lobo siempre se sentiría inseguro de los demás, su pasado se aseguró de ello. Sin embargo, su incertidumbre y su necesidad de proteger lo que era suyo, lo cual incluía a Callie ya que ella era parte de su manada, estaba siendo ensombrecido por la otra parte de su cerebro de lobo la cual miraba a Jenson, y veía a un hombre con un cuerpo fuerte y capaz, el cual sería una excelente adición a la manada.

—Mi antigua manada se alió con el mago oscuro conocido como Tom Riddle o Lord Voldemort, como prefiere ser conocido. Estaban torturando a esta pobre niña y no pude soportar su crueldad así que la tomé y me fui —informó Jenson manteniendo respuestas fácticas y precisas, dándole al Alfa la información que necesitaba saber, pero no más que eso. Las horas previas habían sido horribles. Cuando trató de abandonar su manada, aquellos a los cuales había contado como amigos e incluso como familia se había vuelto en su contra violentamente. Tenía suerte de ser tan rápido y se las había arreglado para escapar sin lesiones serias. La jovencita, no obstante, no había sido tan afortunada. Jenson sólo esperaba que sobreviviera, le recordaba una hermana que había muerto siendo una niña. Se sentía muy protector hacia ella.

—¿Buscas otra manada? —le interrogó Fenrir y fue respondido con un tenso asentimiento. Podía ver la ventaja de añadir más lobos; el invierno se estaba aproximando rápidamente y necesitarían los números para mantener el calor y para cazar en grandes cantidades para añadirlos a la cueva en donde almacenaban la comida para los meses de invierno para evitar morirse de hambre, especialmente cuando comenzara a nevar. Sin embargo, desconfiaba de estos dos y no estaba seguro de si quería la carga de una niña enfermiza sobre sus hombros. —¿Ha sido mordida? —gruñó Fenrir gesticulando hacia la niña.

—Sí, Alfa, varias veces por muchos hombres lobo —dijo Jenson y claramente esta respuesta complació a Fenrir gratamente porque asintió lentamente, apreciando el conocimiento de su superioridad. Si la niña había sido mordida por tantos como aclamaba Jenson y seguía con vida, entonces podría ser lo bastante fuerte. Era una débil esperanza, pero todavía había una oportunidad.

—¿Por qué debería permitirte estar aquí? —preguntó Fenrir, sus ojos se entrecerraron con suspicacia. No confiaba en los extraños, especialmente en los que venían de otras manadas. Le preocupaba el hecho de que se hubiesen aliado con Voldemort. Tenía experiencia cuando se trataba de ese mago oscuro en particular y no era algo que quisiera repetir. Había sido una época oscura en su vida y no tenía intención de regresar y servirle de nuevo.

—Soy un buen luchador, no voy a causar problemas y aportaré a la manada. Si no nos quiere aquí está bien y nos iremos, pero por favor, ayuden a la niña primero. Mi antigua manada la secuestró, torturó, violó y la mordió, puede que no viva a causa de sus lesiones, puede que ni siquiera sobreviva a su primera transformación, pero si nos obligan a irnos de aquí sin ayudarla, ni siquiera tendrá una oportunidad —dijo Jenson, su tono era enérgico y determinado y aun así mantuvo sus ojos bajos, no quería reunirse con la poderosa mirada del Alfa. No tenía deseos de desafiarlo por la posición principal, ni siquiera quería que esa idea apareciera en la mente de cualquiera de ellos.

Fenrir miró al intruso, lo atacó repentinamente, su mano con garras sujetó la vulnerable garganta del hombre sin camisa el cual se sometió sin dudar o incluso un atisbo de miedo. Jenson era consciente de que necesitaba mantener una postura sumisa si es que tenía alguna posibilidad de ser aceptado en esta manada o incluso sobrevivir a este encuentro. El alfa gruñó con saña, dando a conocer su presentía como el lobo dominante y cumpliéndola plenamente. Descubrió sus dientes en medio de un gruñido, si agarre se apretó tanto así que casi estaba ahorcando a Jenson, cortando su suministro de aire. Fenrir no toleraría la deslealtad en su manada y necesitaba asegurarse de que, si iba a darle una oportunidad a este lobo, entonces necesitaba dejar claro quien estaba a cargo.

—Muy bien, podrás quedarte por el momento, pero aprenderás a mantenerte y trabajar duro o no te quedarás mucho tiempo —advirtió Fenrir con un brusco ladrido antes de voltearse hacia el otro miembro de su manada, el único miembro de la manada que se encontraba actualmente en su territorio—. Callie, atiende a la niña —instruyó e inmediatamente hizo lo que le había ordenado. Fenrir no tenía el hábito de confiar en la gente sin preguntar, especialmente los que simplemente se paseaban por su territorio, pero estaban cortos en número y podrían usar el musculo. Por esta única razón, estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a Jenson para probarse a sí mismo, especialmente debido a que los meses de invierno se les acercaban rápidamente.

El Alfa observó con un ojo atento y sobreprotector mientras Callie comenzaba a atender las heridas de la niña pequeña, la mayoría eran marcas de mordidas, aunque algunas parecían cuestionables, como si hubiese sido golpeada o pateada con demasiada fuerza y su cuerpecito simplemente no pudiera soportar la tensión. Dudaba mucho que esa diminuta criatura sobreviviera a su primera transformación, pero Jenson había hecho algo admirable al abandonar a su manada para tratar de salvarla. Fenrir podía apreciar tales acciones y sabía que sería una buena adición a la manada si es que podía demostrar que lo valía.

—¿Sabes cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Callie mientras ataba su cabello castaño claro en una cola para que no se interpusiera en su camino o se enmarañaba en la sangre de la niña, la cual era abundante, aunque mucha de ella ya no estaba fresca.

—Romy —respondió Jenson, se había arrodillado junto a las dos, claramente preocupado por el destino de la joven muchacha, esto era verdaderamente entrañable, especialmente para Callie quien encontraba muy difícil mantener su atención en la niña y no mirar abiertamente el pecho desnudo del hombre que se había acuclillado tan cerca suyo. Podía sentir la calidez irradiando de su cuerpo a pesar de las frías temperaturas y estaba muy consciente del hecho de que estaba medio desnudo.

—Cuantos años tiene, ¿lo sabes? —preguntó Callie tratando de distraerse de ese hombre tan atractivo mientras comenzaba a inspeccionas todas las marcas de mordidas que ya estaban comenzando a sanar, al menos habían dejado de sangrar, la curación acelerada por la que eran conocidos los hombres lobos ya estaba haciendo efecto. No había forma de negar que ella era fuerte, una luchadora.

—Solamente tiene doce —respondió Jenson mientras ayudaba de cualquier forma que podía. Fenrir los observó a los dos mientras interactuaban sobre Romy, la niña de doce años, les sonrió levemente. Podía ver claramente que llevaban bien. Si la niña sobrevivía sólo sería un año menor que Clayton y Harry. Sería capaz de enfrentar el hecho de que tendrían otro cachorro en la manada. También podría enseñarle a cazar, a pelear y a protegerlos.

La adición de Jenson e incluso la de Romy podría ser considerada como algo bueno, sin embargo, las noticias que habían venido con ellos eran preocupantes. Si lo que Jenson había dicho era verdad, entonces el maldito mago oscuro estaba de regreso y al parecer ya tenía a otros hombres lobos en su liga. Fenrir sabía que aquí estarían protegidos y no serían encontrados fácilmente, en todo caso. Tenía fe en las barreras que había erigido y en la seguridad que tenían dentro de su territorio. A menos que alguien literalmente anduviera vagando, tal como lo habían hecho Jenson y Romy, entonces no deberían ser descubiertos.

* * *

Dumbledore miró al hombre trastornado que se hallaba frente a él con una expresión forzada de simpatía en su rostro. Sirius Black había escapado de los confines de Azkaban durante la fuga masiva de prisioneros que Voldemort había orquestado cuando se apoderó de la prisión. Black se había deslizado por entre los mortífagos en su forma animaga con una meta clara, pero el director podía ver que era una sombra de su antiguo yo después de los años encerrado con los dementores; inestable y probablemente impredecible.

—Vi a Peter… —divagó el hombre loco.

Por lo que podía suponer Dumbledore, Sirius había visto una imagen en el periódico mágico que mostraba a Peter Pettigrew a salvo y con vida, viviendo en su forma de animago como una rata con, ni más ni menos que la familia Weasley. Había sido el artículo sobre la muerte de su hija menor el cual había alertado a Black de que su viejo amigo de la infancia seguía con vida. El director había escuchado la historia más bien fantástica que Sirius le había contado, incluyendo cómo es que al final había cometido el asesinato que lo había encerrado en Azkaban durante todos esos años.

—Lo maté —dijo Sirius sin rodeos, pareciendo casi orgulloso de sí mismo, como si fuera un niño que había dicho su primera palabra o había dado su primer paso. Sin embargo, comenzó a temblar rápidamente ante la comprensión de lo que había hecho y lucía culpable una vez más—. ¿Qué he hecho…? —masculló penosamente para sí mismo.

Sirius Black no podía dejar de moverse inquietamente y balancearse mientras estaba sentado en la oficina de Dumbledore; sus manos temblaban. La habitación era un recuerdo demasiado vívido de su celda en la prisión de Azkaban, no importaba que hubiera una versión miniatura de un árbol de navidad en la esquina o ese muérdago y el oropel adornando las paredes, no le gustaba la puerta cerrada. No le gustaba estar en espacios confinados, necesitaba estar afuera en el aire fresco y disfrutar de su libertad después de todos esos años. Sin embargo, Albus tenía otras ideas.

Había una cosa que Albus sabía con seguridad y esa era el hecho de que al golpear a la rata, conocida como Scabbers, con la maldición asesina, ésta había regresado a ser el hombre que Sirius había proclamado; alarmó mucho y estresó al hijo más joven de los Weasley, Ron, quien había estado sosteniendo a la rata en ese entonces. Dumbledore casi sentía pena por la familia que al parecer había sido maldecida con una terrible fortuna, pero al menos el niño no había salido lastimado, y tenía que admitir que para él era conveniente que Black regresara repentinamente y estuviera de su lado. El director podía ver una gran utilidad en él. Este era el por qué mantenía al hombre encerrado en su oficina, necesitaba algo de él y estaba esperando a que llegara el otro antes de poder divulgar de qué se trataba esto.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte, Sirius —comenzó Dumbledore solemnemente, considerando sus palabras con gran cuidado y consideración; no quería que Sirius se pusiera más ansioso de lo que, obviamente, ya estaba. Esto no era algo que el director le hubiese dicho a alguien más y también era difícil contárselo a este convicto, no obstante, había tenido un poquito de suerte rastreando a Harry y al menos ahora podía admitir que necesitaba ayuda.

Albus estaba más que consciente del desmejorado estado del mundo mágico ahora que Tom había regresado. Sabía que Fudge había caído en la trampa de uno de los seguidores de Riddle y ahora ya no estaba en su sano juicio. El director sabía que necesitaba acelerar el proceso con respecto a encontrar al muchacho perdido y si lo que necesitaba era decirle a otro, entonces eso haría. —Sin embargo, había alguien más que necesita enterarse y no me gustaría repetirme.

Sirius asintió. No se estaba sintiendo bien. Había pasado mucho tiempo cambiando entre su forma humana y la de animago para mantenerse lejos de los dementores que ya no sabía en qué cuerpo se sentía más cómodo. Su piel picaba incómodamente a causa de su ropa. Además acababa de matar a un hombre. No estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía sobre eso. El hombre había sido su amigo y aun así los había traicionado a todos. Sirius había estado encarcelado durante años bajo el cargo de asesinato, pero había sido un hombre inocente, hasta ahora. Sabía que era culpable y sentía cada onza de culpa haciendo mella en él. Ahora se merecía estar en Azkaban por lo que había hecho, aunque no estaba seguro de que se arrepintiera en lo más mínimo, lo cual sólo le aseguraba aún más que necesitaba estar en esa horrible prisión. Después de todo, Peter había sido la razón por la que sus amigos y su hijo, su ahijado, estuvieran muertos. No sentía arrepentimiento, pero la culpa que también sentía por la misma acción era similar a ser desgarrado por dentro. Le hacía sentir completamente incomodo en su propio cuerpo.

Sirius Black no supo cómo reaccionar cuando se abrió la puerta de la oficina del director y entre Remus Lupin. Su viejo amigo de la escuela y su amante ocasional, un hombre lobo y la única razón por la cual había aprendido a transformarse en un gran perro negro. Remus detuvo su andar cuando vio a su antiguo compañero. No había visto a Sirius desde antes de que James, Lily y Harry habían sido asesinados y no había esperado verlo sentado en la oficina el director de Howarts luciendo triste e infeliz.

—¿Sirius…? —preguntó Remus para estar seguro, para asegurarse de que sus ojos no lo engañaban. Por supuesto que le habían dicho que Sirius Black había sido encarcelado por asesinato, pero no podía creerlo, fue la razón por la que había retrasado su regreso al Reino Unido, hasta que Albus lo había convocado por algo urgente.

—¿Remy? —preguntó Sirius mientras se ponía de pie y, por un momento, parecía inseguro de si debía moverse hacia adelante o alejarse de su viejo amigo.

—Siri —dijo Remus con un suspiro de alivio mientras los dos hombres se sostenían en un poderoso abrazo.

Definitivamente era una escena conmovedora, pero el director no tenía tiempo para sentimentalismos. Sin embargo, fue tan paciente como podía con los dos hombres, necesitaba algo de ellos y por sobre todo, los necesitaba de su lado. Si permitirles un momento para reencontrarse haría que estuviesen de un humor lo bastante bueno como para ayudarlo, entonces que así sea, era un ataque de sentimentalismo al cual podría hacerle frente.

Albus sabía que los dos habían sido amantes, hace mucho tiempo, por supuesto. Habían roto la relación amistosamente cuando Lupin se había ido en busca de respuestas. Sirius no podía ir con él, era necesario que se quedara en casa para ayudar en la guerra y con la inminente llegada de Harry. Había sido más fácil poner su relación en espera y entonces, los años que le siguieron habían sido duros para ambos, impidiéndoles reavivar la vieja flama. Ahora, sin embargo, no había nada que los detuviera, nada más que un hombre entrometido que tenía una bomba de noticias que cambiarían la nueva vida que se les había otorgado.

Lo que Albus no sabía era la verdadera razón por la cual Remus se había ido en busca de respuestas. Ni siquiera Sirius conocía todos los detalles, él había recibido la misma excusa que todos los demás en cuanto a las razones por las cuales desapareció el hombre lobo. El horror de lo que Remus le había hecho a un niño tan joven había sido espantoso, tuvo que irse en busca de respuestas, quería encontrar una cura. Quería ser capaz de vivir una vida normal sin el miedo constante de perder su temperamento y lastimar a aquellos a quienes amaba.

—Ahora que ambos están aquí —dijo el director mientras los dos hombres se sentaban ante él en los cómodos sillones; Sirius arrastró su silla, acercándola a la de Remus como si temiera que fueran separados de nuevo—. Hay algo que necesito decirle a ambos.

Sirius y Remus con el aliento contenido mientras el director tomaba una profunda respiración y comenzaba a explicar. —No he sido completamente sincero con ustedes, caballeros, y debo pedirles que perdonen a un hombre viejo que sólo estaba tratando de sacar lo mejor de una mala situación —inició lentamente. Albus podía sentir el peso de sus miradas sobre él, interrogándolo, preguntándole a qué se refería—. El mundo fue llevado a creer que Neville Longbottom fue el niño que trajo la caída de Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, eso fue una mentira, en efecto, fue Harry quien debería haber sido nuestro héroe y no Neville.

—¿A qué te refieres con una mentira? ¿cómo es posible que Harry sea un héroe? Él murió —preguntó Sirius, sus ojos se entrecerraron con suspicacia y desconfianza—, pensé que Peter le dijo a Bellatrix dónde se estaban escondiendo los Potter y ella fue a matarlos y Voldemort fue a la casa de los Longbottom.

—Eso es lo que yo quería que el mundo pensara. Tom Riddle fue quien mató a Lily y James y fue Peter quien le dijo dónde estaban. Mataste justamente a Peter, Sirius, fue él quien traicionó a tus amigos.

—¿Qué pasó con Harry? —preguntó Remus, había captado el hecho de que el director había dicho que Voldemort mató a Lily y a James, pero no había mencionado a Harry. El hombre lobo sabía que esto había tenido un propósito, estaba mucho más acostumbrado que Sirius a los juegos del director.

—Cuando Hagrid fue a recuperar a Harry del Valle de Godric, él se había ido —dijo Dumbledore con tristeza, se aseguró de mantener su tono serio y arrepentido, los necesitaba de su lado—. No había rastro de él en ninguna parte de la casa. Los cuerpos de Lily y James fueron encontrados exactamente en donde los golpeó la maldición asesina, no obstante, no había señal de que Harry estuviese vivo o muerto.

—¿Estás diciendo que Harry podría estar vivo? —preguntó Remus en estado de shock mientras procesaba esta nueva pieza de información. El hijo de Lily y James podría estar vivo.

—Creo que efectivamente está vivo, algo que mantuve para mí mismo para protegerlo de aquellos que podían buscarlo para hacerle daño —dijo Dumbledore—, sin embargo, no estoy seguro de quién se lo llevó.

—¡¿Cómo podría mentirnos con algo como esto?! —rugió Sirius con rabia—. ¡Nos dijo a todos que Harry había muerto junto con Lily y James!

—Por mucho tiempo creí que podía haber muerto —les dijo el director—. Y temía que si lo buscábamos sólo pondríamos su vida en peligro. Aunque ahora es esencial que lo encontremos.

Remus asintió con comprensión, pero Sirius definitivamente se veía lívido, Dumbledore estaba preocupado por lo que podía hacer, pero llegado a este punto no tenía otra opción, otra que no sea un encanto en la memoria, el cual se expandiera. Necesitaba su ayuda después de todo y eso no era algo que le darían si usaba un obliviate en sus memorias.

—He estado tratando de rastrearlo desde que Neville murió. La magia que he estado usando regresa codificada y un poco débil, está rodeado por barreras que hacen imposible que sea rastreado mágicamente para dar con una ubicación precisa. El registro mágico, no obstante, es muy parecida a la suya.

—Nos mentiste; nos dijiste que Harry había muerto —repitió Sirius.

—Eso es lo que creía en ese entonces —mintió Dumbledore—. Debería haber sido imposible que sobreviviera, después de todo Voldemort intentó matar al niño, creo que llegó hasta el punto en donde le lanzó una maldición asesina, la cual acertó, pero rebotó. Tengo mis teorías sobre el por qué, pero ninguna de ellas es concreta todavía y no estoy dispuesto a compartirlas. Sin embargo, sé que eso dejaría una cicatriz en su cuerpo, en donde sea que le hubiese tocado el hechizo. Eso haría que el muchacho sea reconocible instantáneamente —les dijo Dumbledore con firmeza, pero aún permanecía en calma.

Estaba claro que Sirius seguía hirviendo silenciosamente ante esta noticia, impactado por el hecho de que acababan de decirle que su ahijado no estaba muerto como había pensado originalmente. Si hubiese sabido que, efectivamente, Harry estaba vivo y sólo necesitaba ser encontrado entonces tal vez hubiese escapado de Azkaban mucho antes. Se habían llevado al pobre niño lejos de sus padres incluso antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlos, se los arrebataron de su vida cuando no era más que un bebé inocente. ¿Quién sabía qué tipo de vida había estado viviendo en los últimos años o incluso con quién había pasado esa vida? Sirius no podía evitar pensar que su ahijado estaba cautivo, tal como él, y quería vengarse.

Por otro lado, Remus estaba sentado en un silencio reflexivo. Su mente zumbaba por las posibilidades de lo que significaba tener una parte de James y Lily con vida. Nunca había sentido que de verdad estaban muertos, sus mejores amigos y su pequeño bebé, un niño al que nunca había conocido y nunca quiso conocer, al menos no hasta que hubiese encontrado las respuestas que anhelaba tan desesperadamente. No quería arriesgarse a infectar al niño con su maldición.

―Asumo que tienes alguna razón por la que nos trajiste aquí ―dijo Remus, su voz era calmada y estable. Alcanzó a Sirius, agarrando su mano con fuerza. Ninguno estaba seguro de a quien estaba intentando calmar, pero ambos se consolaron en el contacto que finalmente volvían a compartir.

―No se lo he dicho a nadie más. No se puede saber que Neville era un señuelo y que hay otro niño por ahí que puede llenar el rol del Niño Que Vivió y derrotar a Tom. Habría gran indignación si esto llegara al conocimiento público. Les he dicho a ustedes dos porque espero que como viejos amigos de Lily y James sean capaces de ayudarme a rastrear a su hijo. Él nos necesita, pero la magia no será de ayuda en este caso, quien sea que lo tiene bajo su cuidado ha protegido muy bien su casa, ni siquiera yo puedo atravesar sus protecciones. Sin embargo, puedo decirles que está en Inglaterra. Estoy muy seguro de eso.

―¿Por qué nosotros? ―preguntó Remus con escepticismo. Amaba a Sirius, habían sido amantes durante años y mejores amigos mucho antes de eso. No escucharía una mala palabra en contra del hombre que amaba, pero el hombre que amaba había estado en Azkaban y su estancia en la prisión mágica claramente había tenido efectos adversos en su mente. Remus no estaba del todo seguro de que poner a Sirius en la búsqueda de adolescente de trece años que probablemente no tenía idea de quién era o de dónde venía fuera una idea fantástica.

―Porque creo que los dos tienen una mejor posibilidad de encontrarlos. No espero que lo traigan de regreso, sólo que lo encuentren. No necesitan hablar con él en lo absoluto, pero les imploro que al menos lo encuentren para que así podamos saber que está a salvo y no en peligro de la personas que se lo llevó ―dijo Dumbledore, orgulloso de ser un maestro de la manipulación. Usaría a estos dos imbéciles débiles que se amaban tanto el uno al otro y a sus amigos caídos para encontrar al niño. Una que hubiese arreglado esto exitosamente, entonces atraería al niño y lo usaría de la misma manera que a Neville. Sólo podía esperar que Harry tuviera más sentido y más poder, porque de otra forma, el mundo mágico estaba condenado.

* * *

Estaban en Junio de 1994 y Tom Riddle, habiendo fallado en tomar el control de Howarts de las manos de Albus Dumbledore había fijado sus ojos en el extranjero y reclamado al Instituto Dumstrang como suyo. Severus había leído esto en el Profeta, atónito. Se sorprendió de que Dumbledore hubiese podido resistir la embestida de Riddle y se las hubiese arreglado para mantener el control de su preciosa escuela. Presumía que ahora también era la sede de la Orden, si es que tal organización todavía existía.

―Luces como si tuvieras el mundo sobre tus hombros ―dijo Damon mientras entraba por la puerta trasera a la cocina de la casa de los Prince, Clayton pasó corriendo a ambos adultos hasta la habitación de Harry tan solo diciendo un casual hola a Severus por sobre su hombro. El muchacho Danes quien siempre era bienvenido en su casa y viceversa, ahora los había pasado, sólo una puerta cerrándose fue la única señal de que no debían ser molestados.

Severus sonrió ante Clayton Danes, el pequeño torbellino que acababa de pasar corriendo; a los quince era más alto que el promedio, su cabello castaño oscuro era una masa de rizos saltarines en la parte superior de su cabeza. El maestro de pociones se había encariñado bastante con ambos a lo largo de los años desde que los conoció.

―¿Leíste el Profeta esta mañana? ―preguntó Severus una vez que estuvo seguro de que Clayton estaba fuera del rango de audición. Esto fue señalado por el alegre grito de Harry y la puerta del dormitorio cerrándose con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos hombres mayores querían saber qué estaban haciendo sus hijos como para que fuera necesario tener la puerta cerrada, simplemente se imaginaban que no querían saber.

―Sí ―respondió Damon solemnemente. El gran hombre musculoso no parecía tener ni un día más de los veinticinco años y aun así era diez años más viejo que eso. Su cabello castaño oscuro tenía un tono similar al de su hijo, pero era liso y caía más allá de su barbilla. Sus ojos gris acero eran tan diferentes de los cálidos ojos marrones de Clayton, pero el vínculo entre los dos era tan maravilloso que Severus nunca había pensado en cuestionar si eran padre e hijo o no.

―Se está esparciendo rápido ―comentó Severus―. Me preocupan nuestros hijos.

―No nos tocará aquí, no por un largo tiempo, pero tienes razón, la guerra que se avecina podría ser mala para todos.

—¿Volverías a América? —preguntó Severus con curiosidad. Damon se había llevado a Clayton para allá justo cuando comenzó la primera guerra para que pudieran escapar de ella, o eso es lo que Damon le había dicho.

—¿Y separarnos de ustedes dos? —preguntó Damon con una sonrisa divertida en su atractivo rostro mientras apuntaba hacia el techo con una inclinación de su cabeza—, dudo que alguna vez vayan a perdonarme.

—¿Te quedarías aquí y los arriesgarías a ser arrastrado en esta guerra sólo para mantener a esos dos juntos sólo porque son meros amigos? —preguntó Severus dubitativamente, alzando una ceja sorprendida.

—Meros amigos, dices eso como si no fueran el centro del mundo del otro en este mismo momento. Les hemos enseñado bien y tienen la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros, especialmente considerando que sólo tienen quince años —dijo Damon—, o los tendrán hasta el próximo fin de mes —añadió posteriormente cuando recordó que el cumpleaños número quince de Harry todavía no había llegado.

Snape emitió un pequeño suspiro y asintió, concediendo que Damon tenía un punto aunque no quería aceptarlo vocalmente. Al darse cuenta de que no recibiría otra respuesta de parte de Severus, Damon continuó, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los silenciosos hábitos de su amigo. —Quizá no sea tan mala como la última guerra —dijo con una vaga esperanza.

—Creo que la última guerra será un cálido recuerdo en comparación con lo que se avecina —respondió Severus.

—Sigo traumatizado por la ultima y ni siquiera estaba en el país —dijo Damon, sonaba cansado. No le gustaba mentirle a Severus, eran amigos y lo llevaban siendo por cuatro años. Sin embargo, la primera vez que se reunieron le había mentido cuando dijo que vivió en América durante los primeros once años de la vida de Clayton y no podía cambiar eso ahora.

—Todos lo estamos —respondió Severus crípticamente. No estaba dispuesto a entrar en detalles sobre cuán traumatizado estaba, con todo lo que había perdido y todo lo que había hecho, simplemente no tenía la fuerza ni estaba dispuesto a compartirlo. Tal vez le agradara Damon Danes, incluso confiaba en él hasta cierto punto, pero con esto, no sobre algo tan importante.

Antes de que Damos pudiera responder, un fuerte estrepito provino de encima de sus cabezas y ambos hicieron una mueca. —Merlín, ¿qué fue eso? —preguntó Damon enviándole una mirada preocupada a Severus. Severus sólo se veía cansado. Las explosiones fuertes e inexplicables no eran un suceso extraño en la vivienda de los Prince. De hecho, tampoco eran tan desconocidas en la casa de los Danes, razón por la cual ninguno de los dos adultos fue corriendo a ver cuál era el problema.

—Supongo que sería mejor que vayamos a comprobar que no hayan hecho estallar una parte de la casa —dijo Severus con un suspiro exasperado.

—Sí, no estoy seguro de que los vecinos aprecien que eso vuelva a pasar; la última vez terminaron con una parte de tu pared sobre su techo —replicó Damon mientras los dos subían las escaleras a rastras para comprobar a sus hijos adolescentes.

Al llegar a la cima de las escaleras a los dos magos les preocupó mucho oír un montón de carcajadas y risas provenientes del dormitorio de Harry. Compartieron una mirada de preocupación mientras Severus giraba la perilla y abría la puerta.

La visión con la que se encontraron sus ojos no tenía nada que ver con que faltara la mitad de una de las paredes. Más bien, los dos niños habían construido una impresionante fortaleza hecha con cojines, mantas y el elemento más importante, magia. No era como una fortaleza regular, oh no, Harry y Clayton jamás habrían hecho algo tan simple como eso. La monstruosidad que crearon parecía tener varios pisos, con ventanas y, aparentemente, un puente elevadizo, también.

A medida que entraban en el desordenado dormitorio una pequeña cabeza con un montón de cabellos color azabache apareció en el tercer piso de su impresionante fortaleza mágica, sonriendo con picardía, la travesura brillaba en sus radiantes ojos verdes. —Hola, papá —dijo Harry, sofocando una risita, algo que preocupó a los dos adultos… no podían ver a Clayton.

—¡Ataque! —rugió una voz familiar desde el interior del castillo de almohadas y los dos magos adultos apenas tuvieron tiempo para agacharse y quitarse del camino mientras chorros de burbujas de colores volaban hacia ellos de las varitas de los dos jóvenes. Uno de ellos, de un brillante color purpura, reventó contra la mano de Damon y tornó su piel exactamente del mismo color horrible. Severus había sido más afortunado, o eso es lo que pensó cuando se las arregló para zambullirse fuera de la habitación y esconderse, pero no pudo evitar reír disimuladamente ante la visión de un Damon repentinamente púrpura.

Damon, no obstante, sólo se rió. —Me encanta tu cabello, Sev —dijo riéndose. Entonces el maestro de pociones logró verse a sí mismo en el espejo del pasillo y gruñó. Ahora su cabello era un enfermante color verde limón—. Tienes que darles puntos por la creatividad —dijo Damon mientras unas histéricas carcajadas hacían eco desde la habitación de Harry.

—Efectivamente —respondió Severus con amargura, sin embargo, podía verle el lado divertido a la situación—. Quizá deberíamos mostrarles a esos diablillos con quienes se están metiendo exactamente —sugirió Severus mientras sacaba su varita. Damon asintió, sonriendo con alegría mientras también sacaba su varita.

* * *

Fenrir estaba contento. Había pasado casi un año desde que Jenson había entrado en su territorio con Romy en sus brazos y ambos lo estaban haciendo bien. Se habían adaptado bien a la manada. Jenson era una adición particularmente buena con los músculos extra y su afán de obedecer al Alfa. No sólo esto, sino que durante el tiempo que había estado aquí, él y Callie habían formado un vínculo entre ellos el cual había terminado en su apareamiento. Todos habían sobrevivido a su primer invierno con un grupo de cuatro dentro de su territorio y ahora se acercaban rápidamente al segundo ya que las tardes de octubre se volvían cada vez más oscuras y más frías.

Lo había iniciado su amor mutuo y el afecto que le tenían a la cachorra, Romy y habían continuado cuidando de la niña como si fuera suya. No tendrían cachorros propios hasta dentro de un tiempo, no hasta que hubiesen asegurado la seguridad del territorio. Además, con el mundo mágico volviéndose cada vez más hostil, no valía la pena que una miembro de la manada que estuviera embarazada o con cachorros jóvenes en caso de que tuvieran que salir de su territorio inesperadamente. Romy era lo más cercano que tendrían por el momento y la agasajaban, Fenrir estaba más que feliz de permitir esto si es que eso los hacía felices y le estaban enseñando a la cachorra lo que necesitaba saber para sobrevivir y protegerse a sí misma.

Fue el grito agudo de Romy el que alertó al resto de la manada de que tenían un problema. Era temprano en la mañana y la joven había ido a la cueva a buscar algo de carne para el desayuno mientras los hombres reunían un poco de leña y Callie encendía la fogata. Romy estaba acostumbrada a hacer trabajos pequeños como este dentro de su territorio en donde se suponía de estaba a salvo; le gustaba poner su granito de arena en la manada, ya que, esencialmente le habían salvado la vida.

Con el sonido de su grito haciendo eco a través del territorio, sin embargo, todos se pusieron en alerta instantáneamente, partiendo en la dirección en que ella había tomado para ir a la cueva, Fenrir al frente, Callie y Jenson le seguían de cerca. Todos estaban desesperados por proteger del peligro al miembro más joven y débil de la manada.

Era en momentos como este en los que Fenrir odiaba que su manada estuviera dividida. No eran tan débiles ahora que Jenson y Romy habían sido añadidos a sus filas, pero todavía no eran tan fuertes como lo serían si estuvieran todos juntos. Sabía que valía la pena porque así Harry estaría protegido, pero estaba ansioso de que todos regresaran al territorio a salvo, para que, de esta forma, pudieran ser una unidad más fuerte.

Alcanzaron a Romy en donde se estaba cubriendo detrás de un gran árbol, casi temblando físicamente a causa el shock, ella señaló a la boca de la cueva en la que solían almacenar la comida que cazaban, así como sus provisiones. En la entrada había un hombre, no obstante, él no parecía ser una amenaza en lo absoluto, al menos, ya no más.

Había colapsado, la sangre rodeaba su boca en donde parecía haber estado atiborrándose de la carne de su depósito. Parecía estar herido severamente, si es que no, cerca de la muerte, pero al menos estaba respirando y se las había arreglado para darse un festín con su comida antes de colapsar, lo cual era una buena señal si es que querían que sobreviviera. A partir de su olor, estaba claro que era uno de ellos, no había forma de negar eso. Ningún miembro de la manada se atrevió a decirlo, pero el lobo claramente tenía agallas para colarse en un territorio reclamado y robar comida, eso o era simplemente estúpido.

Sea lo que sea que le hubiese pasado a este hombre lobo, no sobreviviría si es que simplemente lo abandonaban, negándole ayuda. Fenrir suspiró, no disfrutaba la idea de recoger a otro hombre lobo que estaba al borde de la muerte, la primera vez había sido un riesgo cuando Jenson trajo a Romy a su claro. Sin embargo, ella había valido el riesgo y la reducción de sus provisiones porque ahora estaba fuerte y era un valioso miembro de la manada que contribuía día a día. Este joven era mayor y al igual que Jenson sería un luchador fuerte y capaz si es que se recuperaba. Fenrir jugó con las posibilidades en su mente, sus números no eran muy vastos, seis hombres lobo sin incluir a Harry, y dos de ellos eran cachorros.

Podía ver que otro lobo adulto sólo los fortalecería, no obstante, sabía que, si este nuevo lobo sobrevivía y se negaba a unirse a ellos, tendría que ser asesinado ya que ahora sabía en donde estaba su territorio. Fenrir no arriesgaría a su manada al tomar riesgos imprudentes dejando vivos a aquellos que sabían dónde se encontraban. Matarlo después de usar valiosas provisiones para sanarlo sería un desperdicio, pero necesitaban más gente y Fenrir había decidido que tendrían que tomar el riesgo.

—Jenson, llévate a Romy y comprueben los límites del territorio, si el que hizo esto está cerca de aquí, necesitamos saberlo, pero hagan lo que hagan, no se acerquen, mantengan la distancia. No quiero que nadie más salga herido —ordenó el Alfa, no le gustaba tener que enviar a Romy a explorar los límites con Jenson, pero necesitaba que Callie se quedara con él, ella era la única que tenía conocimiento médico y no la dejaría a ella y a Romy con un desconocido en caso de que representara un peligro para ellos. Igualmente, no podía enviar a Jenson solo en caso de que el que haya herido a este hombre lobo siguiera allá afuera.

Fenrir se aproximó al lobo herido con precaución, preparado para un ataque, pero éste nunca llegó, el hombre de cabello claro permaneció inconsciente. Fenrir le había hecho una señal a Callie para que dirigiera el camino hacia su claro en donde, afortunadamente, ya se había iniciado una fogata. Jenson y Romy ya se habían ido a explorar los límites del territorio como se los había ordenado. No cuestionaron su decisión, simplemente siguieron las ordenes que le había dado.

Pasaron tres días antes de que el lobo desconocido recuperara la consciencia. Habían gastado un montón de medicina y magia para sanar sus lesiones, las cuales Callie descubrió que provenían de magos. Algunos de los hechizos que habían usado sobre él estaban diseñados específicamente para dañar a los hombres lobo y asegurar que su poder de curación acelerada no fuera útil. Cuando Callie terminó de transmitirle esta información a Fenrir después de que el Alfa le hubiese preguntado por el paciente había entrado en un estado de ánimo bastante malo. Era ampliamente conocido el hecho de que Fenrir tenía un fuerte disgusto por los magos y sus prejuicios, pero en realidad nadie sabía el por qué.

Fenrir había estado observando al lobo herido durante días, esperando a que abriera los ojos, lo cual significaba que en el segundo en que el hombre se despertó él estaba a su lado. Necesitaba asegurarse de que su nuevo lobo supera la jerarquía, que supiera quien era el Alfa y que no sería desafiado fácilmente por la posición. Se paró detrás mientras Callie lo revisaba, fijando al hombre asustado con su mirada

—¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, su voz era débil mientras trataba de sentarse, Callie, sin embargo, lo mantuvo abajo. Todavía no tenía toda su fuerza y sus heridas estaban sanando más lento de lo normal.

—Te encontramos —dijo Callie, su voz era suave mientras lo comprobaba, su varita hacía complicados movimientos que para Fenrir no tenían ningún sentido. Sólo había usado magia para erigir las barreras. Nunca había sido el estudiante más adaptado a las artes mágicas y eso no había cambiado en su adultez.

—Esperamos que puedas decirnos el resto —gruñó Fenrir—. Comenzando con tu nombre. —Mantuvo su todo duro y su mirada fiera, estableciendo su dominio.

—Micha —dijo el lobo antes de estremecerse cuando Callie presionó el lugar equivocado enviando un dolor lacerante a través de su abdomen.

—¿Qué te pasó? —demandó Fenrir con un gruñido, rodeando al hombre joven, asegurándose de que su mirada nunca se apartara de él. Micha no era una amenaza y ni siquiera necesitaba moverse mucho para someterse debido a que ya estaba acostado en el piso, su vientre y su garganta estaban expuestos. Combinado con sus lesiones, no era una amenaza para el Alfa, al menos no todavía.

—Reclutamiento de mortífagos, me negué y ellos no se lo tomaron bien —contestó Micha. Los ojos de Fenrir se entrecerraron con rabia, un gruñido de advertencia hizo erupción desde su garganta mientras su rabia empezaba a acumularse.

—¿Te siguieron? —rugió Fenrir, pensar que este imprudente y estúpido lobo pudiera haber atraído no sólo a magos, sino que también eran mortífagos, aun a pesar de que no hubo señal de alguien más desde la llegada de Micha. Si los encontraban, entonces tendrían que abandonar su territorio y huir. Podrían tardar años antes de encontrar un territorio tan bueno como este e incluso más tiempo para hacerlo la mitad de seguro. Si los magos lo encontraban aquí, entonces Fenrir mataría a Micha sin dudarlo. Tenían que estar a salvo.

—¡No! —dijo Micha con mucho esfuerzo, seguía adolorido, pero estaba muchísimo mejor desde que se había adentrado en el territorio reclamado, atraído por el olor de la carne fresca en esa cueva—. ¡Fui cuidadoso, lo juro! Si me hubiesen seguido no estaría vivo, estoy seguro de eso. Estaban tratando de matarme.

—Si tu estupidez trajo a los magos hasta aquí, te mataré —gruñó Fenrir—. No cometas ningún error. No toleraré que alguien nos ataque aquí.

—Mira, entiendo todo ese asunto de proteger a la manada, pero sólo quiero jugar en el equipo. Me salvaron la vida, chicos, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar un poco… mi Alfa. —Que Micha reconociera a Fenrir como el Alfa sólo le añadió atractivo a la idea de añadirlo a la manada. Callie retrocedió y le susurró a Fenrir, quien asintió.

—Parece que estás mejor. Tan pronto como estés en forma y seas capaz, irás a cazar con el resto de la manada —declaró Fenrir—, luego veremos qué tan útil puedes ser para nosotros.

Pasaron alrededor de dos semanas antes de que Micha estuviera lo bastante bien como para probarse a sí mismo. Dos semanas en las cuales fue vigilado de cerca, pero finalmente fue capaz de salir a cazar con Jenson, Fenrir y Callie, para rellenar el depósito de comida en la cueva; dejando a Romy—quien era demasiado joven—en el claro. Cuando Micha derribó a un ciervo él solo, Fenrir quedó impresionado, aun cuando quedara un largo camino hasta que fuera aceptado en la manada por completo y se le permitiera tener un verdadero lugar en su dinámica, al probar que sus habilidades de caza eran más que adecuadas, había dado un importante paso en la dirección correcta.

* * *

—¿Por qué tuviste que irte, Remy? —preguntó Sirius, sus ojos tristes y oscurecidos en su rostro envejecido prematuramente. Y de alguna manera había una inocencia juvenil en la pregunta, como si todavía fuera el veinteañero que Remus había conocido—. Todo había ido tan bien entre nosotros.

Había pasado un año entero desde que se reunieron y los dos se estaban quedando a las afueras de una villa muggle. Casi era navidad otra vez, aunque ahora ninguno de ellos tenía muchas razones para celebrar las fiestas. Sabían que tenían que evitar las comunidades mágicas porque Sirius seguía siendo un fugitivo buscado. Sería rodeado por brujas y magos oscuros que lo torturarían si es que era atrapado, incluso si era por funcionarios del Ministerio, ellos probablemente lo entregarían. Ellos estaban bien conscientes de que el Ministerios estaba completamente bajo el control de Tom Riddle, aun si la mayor parte del mundo mágico permanecía inconsciente de este hecho. Los únicos que podían decir lo que realmente estaba pasando eran aquellos que podían reconocer las señales.

Remus suspiró; tenía fuertes razones para irse, aunque les había dicho a todos que sólo necesitaba encontrar respuestas. Por supuesto, esto, en parte, era cierto. Había querido encontrar respuestas, pero no había sido capaz de confesar la verdadera razón del por qué. Le había contado a Sirius y a James otra verdad a medias; que no confiaba en sí mismo cerca de un bebé recién nacido, no quería arriesgarse a infectarlo accidentalmente. La realidad, sin embargo, era mucho más terrible y era algo de lo que Remus se avergonzaba profundamente; algo que todavía lo atormentaba.

Había sido sólo unos meses antes de que Harry hubiese nacido, la terrible noche en la que Remus había mordido y, presumiblemente, había matado a un niño que no podía haber tenido más de cinco o seis años en ese momento. Remus nunca había se había atrevido a regresar y comprobarlo, a pesar de los constantes sentimientos de culpar, imaginando que ese pobre niño probablemente estaba muerto. Nunca se había permitido considerar la posibilidad de que el joven niño tal vez hubiese sobrevivido. No podía considerarlo.

—Es difícil de explicar —comenzó Remus, su voz era tan débil como su mente. Se sentó en la cama de dos plazas junto a su amante y el único amigo que le quedaba. Deseaba mucho más de Sirius, pero llamarse a sí mismos "novios" sonaba tan juvenil. Eran más que eso el uno para el otro, incluso después de todo este tiempo, pero algunas veces tenía que preguntarse si tenían suficiente cordura y esperanza entre ellos como para hacer que funcionara. De todas formas, tenían que intentarlo.

—Nunca te juzgaría por nada, Remy —respondió Sirius, su expresión era precavida, pero conciliadora cuando Remus se acercó más a él—. Tú me recibiste sin cuestionarme incluso después de que maté a un hombre. Después de que asesiné a nuestro tan llamado amigo… —respondió Sirius y Remus podía verlo reviviendo ese traumático recuerdo en su mente.

Sirius no lucía tan terrible como cuando Remus había puesto sus ojos en él por primera vez en la oficina del director hace un año atrás. Había recuperado una fracción de su buena apariencia juvenil, pero había envejecido, eso era innegable; ambos lo habían hecho, tanto en mente como en cuerpo. Los fantasmagóricos ojos grises brillaban con diversión mucho más a menudo y su largo cabello negro colgaba seductoramente alrededor de su rostro, el que después de un año de comer comidas completas ya no estaba cetrino ni pálido como lo había estado como resultado de su estancia en Azkaban.

—Me juzgarás por esto —dijo Remos con tristeza—. Me juzgo a mí mismo cada día. Pero por favor, ya no quiero que vuelvas a hablar del pasado, Siri, quiero hablar de nuestro futuro. —El hombre lobo tenía la esperanza de que los dos pudieran tener uno; ambos habían perdido tanto e incluso habían sacrificado su humanidad para lograr llegar al punto en el que se encontraban sus vidas. Permanecerían el uno con el otro porque era todo lo que tenían en este momento, excepto por la frágil esperanza de que alguna pequeña parte de sus amigos viviera en su hijo.

—Nuestro futuro —concordó Sirius; sus ojos se ampliaron con un genuino entusiasmo que parecía venir de ninguna parte; tal como le sucedía muy a menudo últimamente—. Con Harry —añadió enfáticamente, como si se asegurara de que Remus no hubiese olvidado un detalle importante de lo que incluiría su futuro juntos.

Remus le frunció el ceño a Sirius y a su optimismo. Remus no podía pensar así del niño. Sea lo que sea que Harry haya tenido que atravesar, ahora tenía catorce años, casi quince. Eso, sin mencionar el cómo iban a encontrarlo o el estado en el que estaría su mente; sin contar que no se sabía cómo había sido criado.

—Estás bien consciente de que no nos conoce —dijo Remus tentativamente, sin querer enojarse o molestarse con su amigo que todavía no tenía la mente muy estable. En secreto, pensaba que Dumbledore no debió haber involucrado a Sirius en el rastreo y recuperación de Harry, especialmente tan pronto después de haber escapado de Azkaban y haber matado a un hombre—. Él no será como Lily o James. Apenas los conoció.

—Lo sé, pero es Harry, el pequeño Harry. Lo sostuve en mis brazos, lo cuidé para que Lily y James pudieran salir a cenar una tarde, lo sostuve mientras lloraba y le dejé tirar mi cabello —dijo Sirius, recordando las veces que había pasado con Lily y James después de que Remus se fue. Habían dejado que se quedara con ellos todo el tiempo y nunca habían dicho ni una palabra al respecto, comprendiendo que él los necesitaba.

—Ya no es un bebé, Siri —dijo Remus con gentileza, acurrucándose al lado de su amante, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius; un brazo descansaba envuelto alrededor de tenso abdomen—. Es un niño de catorce años que estará asustado y así será, no hay ninguna duda, no tenemos idea de que le está pasando.

Sirius no respondió, en su lugar regresó el abrazo. Remus tuvo la impresión su amante no procesó sus palabras y eso preocupaba al hombre lobo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por el momento. Se negaba a seguir forzando el tema esta noche, no quería discutir con él. Había sido un día largo y exhausto, pero estaban seguros de que se estaban acercando a Harry. Habían estado siguiendo las pistas y acercándose durante todo el año que habían estado buscándolo. Ya no les faltaba mucho, no debería.


	4. Encontrado

**Sin betear**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Encontrado**

—Vamos —siseó Harry con emoción. Él y Clay habían estado organizando esta expedición clandestina desde hace semanas y ambos estaban ansiosos por realizarla. Era la víspera del cumpleaños número quince de Harry y ellos habían decidido que no importaba lo que le hubiesen dicho sus padres al respecto, iban a salir y celebrarían. No es que les hayan dicho a sus padres lo que estaban planeando.

Harry había esperado hasta que Severus se había ido a la cama a las diez, transformándose en su forma de animago, en la cual tomaba la forma de halcón pardo y rojizo, antes de salir volando por la ventana de su dormitorio he ido hacia la casa de Clay. Era un viaje que realizaba frecuentemente siendo un ave rapaz y estaba más que acostumbrado a sortear las líneas de poder y otros peligros en el aire entre su casa y la de su mejor amigo.

Severus siempre había tenido el sueño ligero y por esa misma razón era difícil escabullirse, por lo cual Harry tenía que ser un cauteloso y convertirse en su animago para así no hacer ningún ruido. Damon, por otro lado, una vez que estaba dormido era más difícil que levantar a un muerto, y así había estado desde hace una hora para cuando Harry llegó. Este era el por qué los dos adolescentes se aparecieron adentro y afuera del dormitorio de Clay, aunque aun así erigirían encantos silenciosos sólo por si acaso. No querían que los atraparan.

Los dos habían planeado aparecerse juntos en el club. El lugar al cual querían ir estaba a un puñado de millas de distancia y viendo que a ambos les habían enseñado como aparecerse, planeaban hacer buen uso de sus habilidades. El único método de viaje que podían usar además de este sin la ayuda parental era volar en sus escobas, pero ninguno pensaba que fuera buena idea ya que el riesgo de ser vistos incrementaba grandemente y también les tomaría mucho más tiempo.

El plan para la tarde se había puesto en marcha cuando Clay había visto un aviso para un club de "dieciséis y más" en uno de los periódicos locales del pueblo. Aun cuando era una cosa muggle, no quedaba lejos de su casa en Ingleton. El club tenía un aire de prohibido ya que todavía eran un año demasiado jóvenes para ir, lo cual los ponía aún más ansioso.

Ambos eran conscientes de que ni Severus ni Damon los habrían dejado ir si les hubiesen preguntado y ambos padres habrían tenido muy buenas razones para no querer que sus hijos estuvieran en ese lugar, lejos de las barreras de protección y tales cosas; pero eran dos magos adolescentes de quince años, quienes muy rara vez tenían alguna interacción con alguien más a parte del otro, y estaban terriblemente necesitados de un poco de diversión. Clay comprendía más que Harry la necesidad de ser cautelosos, pero por supuesto, él estaba más consciente de los peligros. Harry había sido mantenido bastante desinformado por parte de Severus quien no quería que su hijo tuviera que preocuparse por tales cosas a una edad tan joven.

Ambos se habían asegurado de llevar sus varitas con ellos. Harry había encontrado un hechizo en uno de los libros de su padre el cual le permitía llevarla incluso mientras estaba en su forma animaga. Era un hechizo complicado, pero después de varios días de práctica la había perfeccionado sin la guía de su papá, quien sólo le habría hecho preguntas como por qué necesitaría saber este pedacito de magia en particular.

Harry y Clayton habían acordado que sería mejor para su seguridad si se llevaban sus varitas. Les daría un poco de alivio sabiendo que serían capaces de protegerse si algo salía mal. Sin embargo, esperaban que no fuera el caso y esto fuera sólo una precaución. Clay había sido más que advertido sobre cómo se sentiría su Alfa en cuanto a que los dos salieran solos de esa forma tan imprudente, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, sólo tenían que ser cuidadosos. Sólo era un club muggle y además era uno que no servía alcohol, no creía que tuvieran nada de qué preocuparse.

Sin embargo, Clay no estaba preocupado, estaban planeando regresar a sus propias camas sanos y salvos a más tardar a las cinco en punto de la mañana. Severus siempre se levantaba a las seis sin importar el día o la hora del año, así que eso les daría suficiente libertad de acción en caso de algo los retuviera.

—Muy bien, muy bien, ya voy —gruñó Clay mientras aseguraba su varita en la manga de la camisa celeste que estaba usando. Tenían unas bandas especiales en los brazos que aseguraban que sus varitas estuvieran fuera de la vista, atadas en sus antebrazos, pero fácilmente accesibles si es que era necesario. Harry había estado practicando en el uso de su varita de acebo y pluma de fénix sin soltarla de su arnés y sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos, no obstante, entre más poderoso fuera el hechizo, más difícil era realizarlo de esta manera.

Ambos adolescentes eran muy capaces de aparecerse, pero ya habían decidido que irían juntos, Harry sujetaría a Clayton y entonces el primero los aparecería a ambos para no arriesgarse a ser separados. Estaban tan emocionados que no confiaban en que ellos mismos lo arruinaran en medio de su prisa por llegar. Harry era de lejos el que más había practicado y el más confiable cuando se trataba de este método de viaje, Clay estaba más que feliz de dejárselo en sus manos. Él prefería su skate para andar por ahí o su escoba, pero tenía que admitir que esto era mucho más rápido.

Clay sabía que Fenrir y Damon perderían la cabeza si le pasaba algo a Harry esta noche, así que tenía que asegurarse de que no pasara nada. Tomó la mano de su mejor amigo, sonriéndole perversamente por la emoción. Nunca antes habían hecho algo ni remotamente parecido a esta expedición, pero el que ahora ambos tuvieran quince años parecía ser una buena razón para romper las reglas.

Además de unas cuantas bromas no es como si rompieran las reglas a menudo y los dos eran mantenidos con la correa tan corta que no era sorprendente que se estuvieran muriendo por salir y explorar el mundo, o al menos hacer algo que de otra manera jamás les hubiesen permitido. No se emborracharían, llegarían a casa en una pieza y sus padres nunca sabrían lo que habían hecho.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Harry cerró sus ojos y se enfocó. Necesitaba asegurarse de hacer esto bien. Recordando lo que su papá le había enseñado: destino, determinación y deliberación. Los dos fueron comprimidos repentinamente, aparentemente forzados a pasar por un estrecho tubo. Harry agarró la mano de Clayton con más fuerza mientras luchaba por encontrar su aliento. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, un tanto tentativamente, vio que estaban exactamente donde quería estar. Los dos estaban metidos en un callejón que estaba cruzando la calle desde el club de 16 que declara el nombre "Heaven" con brillantes luces de neón a lo largo de la entrada principal.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el club, el cual estaba protegido por un guardia masculino de apariencia grande y agresiva, la puerta estaba adornada con una larga cola de adolescentes que esperaban impacientemente, todos ellos de diferentes edades, pero ninguno parecía tener más de dieciocho o diecinueve años. Ni Harry ni Clayton tenían la intención de unirse a la cola o esperar pacientemente hasta que se les concediera la admisión. Eso era algo que le dejarían a los muggles. Se miraron el uno al otro, sonrieron y asintieron antes de lanzar sutilmente los encantamientos desilusionadores en ellos mismos antes de escabullirse por la fila y el guardia sin que nadie intentara detenerlos.

El sonido de la música en vivo asaltó sus oídos en el minuto en el pusieron un pie adentro. El club presumía bandas la mayoría de las noches en las que abría y la evidencia de esto casi ensordecía a los hombres lobo con su audición supernatural más sensible, pero a ninguno de ellos pareció importarles ya que ninguno podía contener la sonrisa en sus rostros. Una mesa de billar estaba en una esquina rodeada de gente mientras dos hombres jugaban competitivamente por el montón de dinero a un lado de la mesa. La banda estaba establecida en la esquina opuesta de la habitación, más cerca del bar.

La música en sí era indie/rock y había atraído a una buena multitud para esta noche. Muchos de los clientes estaban bailando sin vergüenza, algunas de las muchachas llevaban muy poca ropa, sus faldas apenas cubriendo su parte trasera y los tops eran tan cortos que Harry pensaba que sus pechos podrían mostrarse en cualquier momento, no era algo quisiera ver, pero Clayton prácticamente estaba babeando.

—Vamos a tomar algo—sugirió Harry; tomando a Clay por el pescuezo de su camisa riéndose mientras lo arrastraba hacia el bar. Su atención había estado en una chica rubia en la pista de baile que se había balanceado sus caderas de forma seductora al ritmo de la música, hipnotizando no sólo a Clayton, sino a algunos otros jóvenes en la habitación.

—Umm ... sí —concordó Clay un poco distraído, nunca apartó los ojos de la chica que había cautivado tan bien su atención, mientras se dirigían a la barra para poder ordenar. Fueron atendidos por un alegre joven pelirrojo que les sonrió educadamente y les dio sus Cocas sin alboroto.

—¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella? —preguntó Harry, señalando a la rubia que Clay no podía dejar de mirar. Harry, a pesar de sus preferencias por su propio género, todavía podía apreciar que ella era impresionante, sus pechos se exhibían en su ajustadísima camiseta de tirantes, jeans demasiado bajos en sus caderas exponiendo su cintura y el ombligo horadado; podía ver por qué Clay se había quedado tan fascinado con su evidente belleza.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Clay un poco escéptico—. ¿No vas a aburrirte?

Harry rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Voy a ir a ganar un poco de efectivo —respondió con una sonrisa pícara cuando asintió con la cabeza hacia la mesa de billar. Clay no pudo evitar sentirse divertido. Damon había puesto una mesa de billar en su sótano cuando él y Harry tenían doce años y el adolescente de pelo oscuro se había vuelto bastante bueno en eso. Ahora ni siquiera Damon podía ganarle un partido. Severus le había permitido reluctantemente que entrara en unas cuantas competencias locales de las cuales había ganado la mayoría, pero no era un hobby que el maestro de pociones había animado activamente.

—Diviértete —dijo Clayton con una sonrisa presumida, sabiendo que Harry iba a barrer el piso con los jóvenes que actualmente estaban jugando.

—Oh, tú también —respondió Harry mientras iban en sus propias direcciones. Clay hizo nota de mantener a su amigo dentro de su línea visual en todo momento. No podía permitirse estar distraído y que algo le pasara a Harry. El Alfa era bastante aterrador sin que se elevara su temperamento.

La noche parecía estar yendo bien. Clay tenía su lengua en la garganta de la rubia y luego se había trasladado a por lo menos otras dos después de ella. Harry se había sentido más que contento jugando billar y manteniendo un ojo sobre su mejor amigo, quien parecía estar divirtiéndose demasiado con las mujeres. No es que a ellas pareciera importarles; Clay era, por supuesto, un joven apuesto que parecía ser por lo menos tres años mayor que él y parecía interactuar y coquetear con facilidad. Tenía un talento natural para ello. Harry, por otro lado, era mucho más torpe cuando se trataba de hablar con los chicos que le gustaban, no es que tuviera muchas oportunidades.

Sin embargo, había ganado todos los juegos de billar que había jugado y sus bolsillos estaban llenos de dinero de algunos jóvenes bastante descontentos que parecían pensar que de alguna manera los estafaba con su dinero. No obstante, Harry no necesitaba estafarlos, incluso cuando podría haber usado su magia para darle ventaja en el juego, no lo había hecho.

—¿Algún otro contrincante? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras guardaba las ganancias por la vigésima vez esa noche. Mientras un tipo alto y tatuado al que acababa de vencer le lanzaba una mirada furibunda, entregándole su dinero a regañadientes al joven vencedor. Harry parecía ajeno a la creciente antipatía hacia su talento con el taco de billar.

—¡¿Cuál es el maldito punto cuando nos estás estafando?! —Era el joven al que acababa de vencer y claramente estaba muy resentido por ese hecho. Sin embargo, Harry no apreció la insinuación de que no estaba jugando con las reglas y se lo dijera—. ¡Tienes que estar haciéndolo, no has perdido ni un solo juego! —Para la molestia de Harry, el hombre continuó insistiendo mucho.

—Tal vez simplemente soy mejor que tú —dijo Harry, sintiéndose un poco frívolo mientras cuadraba los hombros enfrentando confiadamente al adolescente mayor y más alto. Harry nunca había sido tan alto como Clay, pero tampoco era exactamente bajo para su edad y fue capaz de reunirse con la mirada de furia del joven que estaba tratando de mirarlo hacia abajo, pero Harry no iba a aguantarlo, el lobo en él no iba a retroceder en una pelea.

Al otro lado de la habitación, en la pista de baile, con otra hermosa joven que se estaba muriendo por su atención, Clayton percibió el problema que se estaba gestando y miró de inmediato para ver dónde estaba Harry, observándolo mientras se acercaba a un adolescente mayor con un labio perforado y varios tatuajes. Ninguno de los dos parecía particularmente feliz y sin una palabra a la chica, la abandonó, yendo en línea recta hacia su amigo.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó el hombre lobo mayor al llegar a ellos, parándose junto a Harry, preparándose para respaldarlo si era necesario. Había estado esperando una noche libre de problemas, pero ahora que eso no era posible, estaba decidido a que Harry al menos llegara en casa en la misma condición en la que había salido.

—¡Tu amigo ha estado estafándonos y quiero mi dinero de vuelta! —dijo el otro adolescente con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro mientras se burlaba de Harry.

—¿Él, estafar? Lo dudo; nadie puede vencerlo en el billar, ni siquiera mi papá y él ha estado jugando desde hace años —dijo Clay, tratando de mantener la paz con su tono casual y una pequeña carcajada, pero a juzgar por la tensión en la habitación, estaba fallando miserablemente.

A quien sea que Harry haya cabreado, ahora sus amigos se estaban reuniendo a su alrededor y aparentemente era un tipo popular. Aunque todos eran muggles y Harry y Clay no sólo estaban bien educados y magos expertos, sino que ambos eran hombres lobo, también. Es posible que no tuvieran los números a favor, pero si se trataba de una pelea no había ninguna duda con respecto a quién saldría favorablemente. Clay se moría por sacar la varita de abeto y fibra de corazón de dragón y empezar a enviar embrujos hacia los muggles inocentes, sin embargo, lo repensó, sabiendo que sólo causaría más molestias de lo que valía la pena. Todavía podían llegar a casa y nunca tendrían que decirles a sus padres nada de lo que habían hecho esta noche.

Quizá era la parte de lobo de sus cerebros, pero no retrocederían ante estas criaturas inferiores que no serían nada más que una comida insatisfactoria si la luna estuviera llena. Los muggles intentaban tontamente establecer su dominio sobre ellos. Instintivamente, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que lo estaban haciendo, ni Harry ni Clayton iban a dejar que eso sucediera, era una cuestión de orgullo. Sin embargo, los guardias del club estaban más que acostumbrados a lidiar con los problemáticos y se apresuraron a intervenir antes de que empezaran a lanzar puñetazos.

Harry se dio cuenta con bastante rapidez de que iba a tener que bajar el tono de sus tendencias de confrontación, las cuales sabía que eran de la parte de él que era un hombre lobo. No quería que su amigo averiguara lo que era. A Clayton, por otro lado, no le importaba que Harry descubriera su otra naturaleza, lo haría pronto de todos modos. No faltaba mucho tiempo para que Fenrir lo reclamara para la manada, sin importar lo que Severus dijera sobre el asunto.

—Sepárense muchachos —dijo la hosca voz del guardia, se cernió sobre todos ellos y era más ancho que Harry y Clay juntos. Sin embargo, los dos lobos adolescentes no sentían miedo, estaban siendo avivados por la arrogancia de la juventud y no tenían el bien sentido de saber cuándo retroceder de una batalla.

—¡El niño ha estado estafando! —vino la enfurecida respuesta junto con un dedo apuntando en la dirección de Harry, lucía absolutamente enfurecido ante la segunda acusación.

—Qué no —dijo Harry con fuerza haciendo un movimiento para golpear al otro joven que ahora lo había acusado de hacer trampa dos veces. Ni siquiera había utilizado su varita escondida para darle una ventaja injusta sobre los estúpidos muggles. Había ganado todos los juegos sólo con puro talento con el taco de billar y no le gustaba la acusación de que era cualquier otra cosa. A Harry no le gustaban los perdedores llorones.

El gorila se apoderó de Harry antes de que pudiera lanzar el puñetazo y comenzó a sacar al joven adolescente por el brazo antes de que pudiera comenzar cualquier cosa en el grupo sulfurado. Clayton, que también había querido atacar al ahora ridículo muggle, sabía que no podía y que tenía que quedarse con su hermano a toda costa o arriesgarse a incitar el temperamento legendario de Fenrir, si es que alguna vez se enteraba.

Enviando una mirada fija al muggle molesto y presumido que había intentado meter a Harry en una pelea, Clay siguió al gorila a la salida del club donde Harry había sido depositado con bastante fuerza en el pavimento.

Después de haber dejado perfectamente claro que ni Harry ni Clayton volverían a entrar por la noche, el gorila retomó su posición en la puerta, fulminándolos con la mirada. Fácilmente podrían haber utilizado su magia para volver a entrar y terminar lo que habían iniciado, pero ahora que estaban fuera del ambiente alimentado por la testosterona fueron capaces de componerse mejor y darse cuenta de que simplemente no valía la pena.

Clayton ofreció su mano para ayudar a Harry a levantarse del suelo, una oferta que fue aceptada con gratitud, los dos adolescentes se sonreían como locos ante la forma en la que había resultado la noche. A pesar de terminar un poco antes de lo planeado, no había sido una mala noche.

—¿Se te antoja comer algo? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa mientras retiraba un poco de dinero del bolsillo de sus jeans—. En honor a ellos —añadió y Clay no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cantidad de dinero que Harry le había ganado a esos patéticos muggles. Hizo que el hecho de que no habían sido capaces golpearlos hasta convertirlos en pulpa fuese más fácil de digerir.

—No es de extrañar que estuvieran enojados —dijo Clayton con un silbido bajo e impresionado, examinando el dinero en la mano de Harry—. Allí debes tener por lo menos cien.

—Ciento veintidós, la verdad —prosiguió Harry arrogantemente mientras colocaba nuevamente el dinero en su bolsillo, fuera de la vista—, entonces, ¿quieres comida?

—Seguro —dijo Clayton alegremente mientras los dos se dirigían hacia la dirección en que sus narices les decían que encontrarían una hamburguesería que aún estaría abierta tarde por la noche.

—James —exclamó una voz en algún lugar detrás de ellos cuando estaban a un par de metros de la tienda de comida para llevar, el olor de la carne cocinada hacía que sus vientres retumbaran de anticipación por encontrar comida, sorprendidos por lo hambrientos que estaban a las tres de la mañana. Ignoraron el grito, no le prestaron atención, ni siquiera cuando sonó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte y más cerca de ellos.

No fue hasta que una mano agarró el brazo de Harry que se dieron cuenta de que el hombre que había estado llamando a James se estaba refiriendo a Harry. Miró a su alrededor tratando de separar su brazo del hombre alto y delgado. Harry lo miró fijamente, mirando a los fríos ojos grises, deseando agarrar el largo pelo negro y arrancárselo de las raíces por esta invasión a su espacio personal.

Clay también había reaccionado bastante mal a que su hermano de manada fuera agarrado con tanta fuerza, pero los había confundido momentáneamente cuando el desconocido volvió a llamarle James como si se preguntara por qué Harry no lo reconocía. El hombre parecía estar extremadamente confundido por esto. Estaba desaliñado y sucio, pero era insistente, su agarre nunca aflojó.

—¿Disculpa? — espetó Harry bruscamente mientras daba otro tirón firme y esta vez se las arregló para quitar su brazo del fuerte agarre del hombre. El extraño miraba a Harry como si fuera un fantasma, una gran tristeza hacía eco en los insondables ojos grises, señalando una profunda depresión que casi hizo que Harry sintiera lástima por él. Casi.

—Oh, Merlín —dijo el hombre con una voz áspera y rasposa—. James, eres tú. Pensé que estabas muerto, pero... —Ahora el desconocido estaba divagando y miraba a Harry como si fuera algún tipo de milagro, algo realmente sorprendente para la vista.

Harry, finalmente libre del rudo asimiento, había dado un paso atrás e instintivamente Clayton se había movido hacia adelante, protectoramente, interponiéndose entre su hermano de manada y el extraño que lo había abordado. Quien sea que fuera, este hombre obviamente loco, no era bienvenido. Clay se tensó, posicionado para un ataque, totalmente preparado para sacar su varita si era necesario para defender a Harry.

—Piérdete, fenómeno —Clay le gruñó peligrosamente al extraño que miraba al otro adolescente algo ofendido por su hostilidad. Claramente no había estado esperando eso y se sorprendió por el tono hostil.

—Sirius —dijo otro hombre, apareciendo de repente al lado del extraño, colocando una mano apacible sobre el hombro de su amigo. En su lugar, Harry posó su mirada en este hombre. Parecía tener aproximadamente la misma edad que el primer extraño no deseado. Tenía el pelo de un grisáceo castaño claro y ambos parecían un poco andrajosos y en extrema necesidad de un baño y ropa limpia. Harry presumió que, probablemente, ambos carecían de un hogar y estaban un poco trastornados, también—. Ese no es James, no puede serlo, sólo mira sus ojos; esos son los ojos de Lily.

El hombre claramente llamado Sirius ahora se centraba en los ojos de Harry y se lo permitió sólo a causa de la mención del nombre Lily lo cual había hecho a Harry se quedara quieto. Ese había sido el nombre de su madre; su papá le había contado todo sobre ella. ¿Cómo es que esos hombres sabían el nombre de su madre y que le había regalado sus ojos a través de las maravillas de la genética? ¿Y quién diablos era James?

—Harry... —dijo Sirius con asombro antes de voltearse hacia su amigo—. ¡Remus... lo encontramos, finalmente lo encontramos! —La alegría y la emoción en su voz era clara, como un niño pequeño en la mañana de Navidad. El hombre llamado Remus, sin embargo, no parecía estar tan contento y Clayton podía oler por qué. Era un hombre lobo igual que ellos y, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, sabía que ellos también lo eran.

Al declarar que habían encontrado a Harry, Clayton entró en pánico, no estaba completamente seguro de quiénes eran estos dos hombres, pero sabían el nombre de Harry, conocían el nombre de su madre. Quienquiera que fuesen, eran peligrosos y él y Harry tenían que irse.

Justo cuando procesaba todo lo que se había dicho, los hombres mayores habían comenzado a meter sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus abrigos. Clay había visto las varitas que tenían los otros dos hombres justo antes de que fueran sacadas y reaccionó instintivamente. Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido y lleno de preguntas como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando su mejor amigo lo agarró. Sin preocuparse por quién los viera irse, o cuántos muggles se asustaron con su desaparición repentina, Clay hizo que ambos se aparecieran.

Aterrizando con un sólido porrazo en el dormitorio de Clay, Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás, aterrizando algo desagraciadamente en la cama, con su mente acelerada. Ni siquiera registró cuando Clayton le preguntó si estaba bien. El recuerdo de lo que acababa de ocurrir jugaba en su mente y ninguno de los dos adolescentes pensó en el hecho de que pudieran haber sido seguidos. El mayor de los dos sabía lo que tendría que hacer, sin embargo. No tenía elección; tenía que contarle a su papá lo que había pasado.

—Papá —dijo Clay vacilante a la mañana siguiente. Los dos estaban sentados en su pequeña mesa circular en la cocina. Damon le había hecho tocino y salchichas, se había despertado de muy buen humor. Clayton no había dormido mucho después de que Harry se convirtiera en un halcón y volara hasta su casa, en vez de eso, se paseó por su habitación, tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Sí, Clay —dijo Damon levantando la mirada del Diario El Profeta que estaba informando sobre otras brujas y magos nacidos de muggles que habían desaparecido. No era bueno para la próxima guerra que tantas brujas y magos buenos estuvieran desapareciendo sólo por su estatus de sangre.

—Hay algo que creo que debo decirte. —Clay sabía que su padre no era un hombre que se alterara fácilmente, pero tenía la sospecha de que ésta sería una de las raras ocasiones en las que podría suceder. Damon era el lobo beta de su manada, tenía que equilibrar el famoso temperamento violento de Fenrir, pero eso no significaba que él no tuviera el suyo cuando la ocasión lo ameritara.

Damon suspiró, dándose cuenta de que aquello era algo que debía escuchar más de cerca, por lo que podía decir a partir del tono de voz de su hijo, no era algo que le fuera a gustar. Doblando el periódico por la mitad y bajándolo, miró a su hijo adoptivo con curiosidad. Sólo por la actitud de Clay sabía que el lobo más joven se sentía incómodo mientras se movía nerviosamente en su silla. —Entonces tal vez deberías decírmelo —dijo con firmeza.

—Harry y yo nos escabullimos anoche —comenzó Clayton. Le costaba encontrarse con la mirada de su padre, en vez de eso, tenía la intención de mirar la mesa. Sabía cuán desilusionado estaría Damon y odiaba aquella mirada.

—Continúa —dijo Damon mientras miraba peligrosamente a su hijo, todo su cuerpo se tensó, temiendo lo que vendría. Ya nada le sorprendía cuando se trataba de los dos adolescentes. Sin embargo, si habían logrado salirse con la suya sin ser atrapados, entonces tenía que haber una razón bastante seria para que Clay viniera a arriesgarse a ser castigado.

—Esos dos tipos empezaron a llamar a Harry, James —dijo cuidadosamente—. Parecían conocerlo; también sabían que su mamá se llamaba Lily.

Damon consideró esto por un momento. —¿Te enteraste de cómo se llamaban? —le preguntó a su hijo, el cual asintió a modo de respuesta.

—Se llamaron Sirius y Remus entre ellos —le dijo Clay. Fenrir le había dicho a Damon antes de enviarlo con la tarea de vigilar y proteger a Harry, que el niño estaba siendo criado por un hombre que no era su verdadero padre. Eso era todo lo que el lobo Alfa había sabido en ese momento y era todo lo que a él le había importado saber, estaba mucho más interesado en su olor único que en quien había sido cuando era sólo un mago.

Los únicos Lily y James, que Damon conocía y los cuales estaban asociados a un Harry, eran los Potter. Sin embargo, todos habían muerto, incluido Harry, o eso contaban las historias. Severus se había mudado con Harry por lo menos tres veces antes de instalarse aquí en Ingleton y Damon nunca había entendido realmente por qué. A no ser que estuvieran huyendo de algo. De pronto comenzó a tener mucho sentido.

—¿Los siguieron? —preguntó Damon algo tenso. Quienquiera que fueran estos dos desconocidos y sea lo que sea que supiesen, no iba a terminar bien. No le gustaba la idea de matar, pero lo haría para proteger su manada, y Harry era parte de ella.

—Hay algo más —dijo Clay vacilantemente, mirando a su padre con timidez mientras se preparaba para la reacción explosiva y se preparaba para recibirla como un hombre—. El que se llamaba Remus, estoy bastante seguro de que era un hombre lobo.

La Mansión Malfoy, la que para Narcisa alguna vez fue un refugio para escapar del miedo y el terror que venía de la mano de su esposo al estar en el círculo interno del mago más oscuro conocido por la humanidad, se había convertido en el cuartel general de Lord Voldemort. Ahora no podía escapar de él; el encantador y guapo señor oscuro de diecinueve años parecía encontrar placentero residir con ellos. Ahora Narcisa se negaba a dejar a su precioso hijo fuera de su vista, ni siquiera ahora que tenía siete meses de embarazo de su segundo hijo, otro niño o eso fue lo que le dijeron los sanadores.

Con Tom rondando por su casa, y su desquiciada hermana mayor que sonriendo como tonta detrás de él, ella no quería ninguno de ellos se hiciera alguna idea con respecto a Draco, quien era apenas un muchacho con la edad tierna de quince años. Su presencia en la casa de la familia Malfoy la ponía cada vez más nerviosa, lo cual no hacía nada para ayudarla a relajarse en los últimos meses de su embarazo.

Cuando se enteraron de la noticia de que estaba esperando a otro Malfoy había sido una sorpresa tanto para Lucius como para Narcissa. A Lucius no le habían importado mucho las noticias, la única razón por la que se había sentido feliz con el primer embarazo de su esposa, cuando estaba embarazada de Draco, fue porque finalmente tendría a alguien que heredara el apellido de la familia. Este segundo hijo era un desperdicio, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, Narcisa ya amaba al niño que crecía dentro de su vientre y no podían persuadirla para que se deshiciera de él.

Narcisa también estaba desesperada por mantenerse alejada de Voldemort. Él encontraba realmente placentero invadir las mentes de aquellos supuestamente eran leales a él y ella no podía arriesgarse a que descubriera que ella todavía estaba en contacto con Severus. Se las había arreglado para mantenerlo en secreto, incluso de su marido, durante todos estos años, pero ahora que Tom estaba de vuelta, temía constantemente que descubriera la verdad.

El Señor Oscuro estaba muy interesado en localizar al maestro de pociones que no había sido visto desde la caída de Tom, esa fatídica noche de Halloween en el Valle de Godric. La mataría si es que alguna vez llegaba a descubrir que había ayudado a Severus a escapar con el bebé al cual Voldemort deseaba matar tan desesperadamente. Se complacía en saber que ella era la causa de la irritación del Señor Oscuro en cuanto a ese asunto. No es que ella supiera dónde estaban, pero el hecho de que los hubiera ayudado hace tantos esos años atrás sería suficiente para maldecirla.

Tom sabía que tenía que haber una conexión con la fuga de Snape y el acto de desaparición que había hecho el muchacho de los Potter. Sabía que no había matado al chico, pero quería hacerlo, lo deseaba tanto. Sólo tenía que encontrar al niño, que ahora sería un joven adolescente. Encontrarlo, sin embargo, estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo que pensaba originalmente y eso lo frustraba enormemente. Un Lord Voldemort frustrado no era alguien a quien quisieras tener cerca y él frecuentemente descargaba estos sentimientos de molestia en sus seguidores menos importantes.

No obstante, Harry Potter no era su única preocupación, ya no más. Había logrado tomar el control del Instituto Durmstrang con relativa facilidad, pero quería a Hogwarts y su director entrometido, Albus Dumbledore, se las estaba arreglando para detenerlo. El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era una cuestión de orgullo para Riddle y tomaría el control de él sin importar lo que le costara, y con respecto a ello, tenía un plan.

Voldemort miró con desdén los temerosos rostros de sus seguidores. Detestaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, desde la patética y sonriente Bellatrix, que lo quería y profesaba amarlo, al arrogante y huraño Lucius, que haría cualquier cosa si lo beneficiaba a él y a su familia. Esta noche, sin embargo, le había pedido a un invitado especial que se uniera a ellos. Un invitado del que su cortés anfitrión no estaba muy contento de tener en la reunión de mortífagos.

Tom giró su varita entre sus dedos, acariciando el suave eje de madera hecho de ceniza. Era una cosa poderosa con su núcleo de corazón de dragón, especialmente teniendo en cuenta a la pequeña bruja de sangre pura de la cual la había obtenido cuando le drenó la vida. Recordó con cariño, cómo la había engañado para que lo reencarnara. Había sido tan fácil. Era una vergüenza haber desperdiciado la vida de una sangre pura, pero era fuerte, poderoso y joven a causa de ella. La varita le funcionaba bien, hasta el momento no había sido decepcionado.

—Draco, te quedarás y hablarás conmigo —dijo Tom con su voz suave y lenta que se deslizaba alrededor de ellos como una serpiente altamente venenosa. Draco casi dejó de respirar al oír el sonido de su nombre siendo pronunciado por Riddle. Se le había pedido que viniera aquí por invitación del mismísimo Señor Oscuro y Draco había estado esperando poder pasar desapercibido durante toda la reunión; esta había sido una esperanza tonta, sin embargo. No quería estar aquí, no quería tener nada que ver con el monstruo perverso y malvado o con su basilisco mascota que residía en las mazmorras de la mansión.

A pesar de que esos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, el joven rubio asintió con la cabeza a modo de acuerdo. Observó cuidadosamente al guapo joven de diecinueve años, intentando leerlo y predecir su siguiente movimiento. Una vez que se acostumbrara a hacer esto, podría protegerse mejor de cualquier maleficio cruciatus que pudiera ser enviado en su dirección inesperadamente, sólo porque Tom tenía ganas de hacerlo. Draco podía ver que el Señor Tenebroso era un hombre atractivo y tampoco le faltaba encanto. No obstante, el más joven Malfoy era demasiado consciente de lo oscura que era su alma; era una maldad que contaminaba hasta el atractivo rostro de Tom.

Sin embargo, su pobre tía Bellatrix no parecía tan consciente de esto. Draco podía ver su eterno amor por él en cada mirada y acción que hacía y él la compadecía por ello. Aunque se compadecía más de sí mismo porque ella tenía el dormitorio del otro lado de su pasillo y había oído que Tom iba hacia ella todas las noches desde que llegó a la mansión Malfoy. A juzgar por los gritos de angustia que resonaban violentamente en su garganta cada noche, Draco sabía que Tom no era un amante ni amable ni gentil. El joven rubio se estremeció con los recuerdos.

Tom Riddle se había vuelto vanidoso al encontrar su renovada juventud. Cada pedazo de su alma fragmentada estaba conectado y podía recordar cómo se sentía el vivir como un parásito en el cuerpo de otra persona. En el Espejo del Oesed había visto la horrible forma que había tomado, había recurrido a beber la sangre de los unicornios para sobrevivir y todo a causa de Harry Potter.

Se vengaría tarde o temprano. Tenía de regreso su antiguo cuerpo, lo cual era prueba suficiente de que sus horcruxes funcionaban y que ahora era imparable. Gozaba de ser joven otra vez, su joven cuerpo de diecinueve años mucho más atractivo que la criatura en la que se había convertido después de su caída. Ningún mago vivo, ni Albus Dumbledore y ciertamente no Harry Potter podría detenerlo ahora.

Narcisa había mirado a su hijo de quince años cuando su nombre había sido pronunciado, terror en sus ojos, pero ella no dijo nada ya que no había nada que pudiera hacer. No se arriesgaría a que le enviaran un "crucio" en su dirección, sin importar cuán asustada pudiese estar por lo que le pudiera pasar a Draco. Ella no se vería obligada a arriesgar la vida de un hijo tan solo para evitar que el otro hablara con Riddle. Colocó una mano protectora sobre su vientre hinchado sintiendo que sus ojos ardían con la fuerza que hacía por no derramar lágrimas. ¿Cómo había terminado así?

Fue despachada junto con los otros y con renuencia salió del comedor dejando a Draco a solas con Voldemort. Lucius ni siquiera había mirado por encima de su hombro para ver si su hijo estaría bien, simplemente se fue, aparentemente, sin una sola preocupación en el mundo. Narcisa lo odiaba por eso. Ella lo odiaba y punto. Si no la hubiese forzado hace siete meses, entonces su segundo hijo no estaría creciendo en su vientre en este momento, pero aun así lo despreciaba, a pesar de la pequeña bendición que sería el tener un segundo hijo, si sobrevivía lo suficiente para darlo a luz.

Narcissa se paseaba ansiosamente por el pasillo que daba al comedor. Le dolía la espalda y sus tobillos ya estaban empezando a hincharse, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para sentarse, necesitaba saber por qué el Señor Oscuro había convocado a su hijo para verlo en privado. Con los encantos silenciadores y los hechizos anti-espionaje lanzados alrededor de la habitación, Tom podría haber estado torturándolo y ella no lo habría sabido; algo que hizo que se alojara un nudo en su garganta mientras luchaba por respirar, frotándose el estómago tranquilizantemente mientras su hijo se retorcía dentro.

Casi había desarrollado un ataque de pánico cuando por fin se abrió la puerta y para el alivio de Narcisa, Draco salió. Lanzó sus brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo lo mejor que pudo con su estómago sobresaliente entre ellos. Draco no se sorprendió por el repentino asalto y correspondió el abrazo.

—Está bien, mamá —le dijo con suavidad, aunque en realidad estaba aterrorizado. ¿Qué acababa de acordar? Tiró nerviosamente de la manga del brazo izquierdo que cubría su piel ardiente que acababa de ser estigmatizada con la marca oscura. Él no había querido esto, él no había querido parecerse ni un poco a su padre insensible y desapegado que se preocupaba tan poco por su madre—. Vamos a encontrar algún lugar para que te sientes y podamos hablar.

Draco era consciente de que no podían tener esta conversación aquí y Narcisa asintió en silencio, también consciente de los peligros y permitiendo que su hijo la llevara lejos. Esta casa ya no era segura, dentro de estas paredes no había secretos ocultos. Tenían que tener cuidado con lo que se decía, porque de una u otra forma Tom lo descubriría.

Al encontrar un lugar tranquilo en lo que sería la guardería de Abraxus cuando naciera, la misma habitación que había sido la guardería de Draco cuando era un bebé, el joven rubio sentó a su madre embarazada y se aseguró de que se sintiera cómoda. Lucius nunca se habría preocupado o esforzado tanto para ver que estuviera bien, pero Draco no se parecía en nada a su padre y tampoco tenía ningún deseo de parecerse. Se sentó en el suelo a sus pies, apoyando su cabeza contra su pierna, permitiendo que su tristeza fuera erradicada de ambos.

—Habla conmigo, mi pequeño dragón —dijo mientras sus dedos encontraban su cabello y comenzaron a pasar a través de él, tomándose el tiempo para atesorar cuán suave se sentía. Estaban a principios de agosto, sólo tenía un mes hasta que él regresara a su quinto año en la escuela. En un instante se alegraba de que ya no estuviera en la Mansión Malfoy, estaría lejos de Voldemort y de los mortífagos, pero también de su ojo protector.

—Me ha dado una misión —dijo Draco, su voz suave pero temblorosa. La respiración de Narcissa se atascó cuando oyó sus palabras, repentinamente temerosa por el destino de su hijo mayor. Nunca había querido que sus hijos estuvieran involucrados en nada que tuviera que ver con ese hombre. Draco no le diría a su madre acerca de la marca, ya estaría bastante preocupada sin que eso también jugueteara en su mente. No quería añadirle ningún estrés innecesario mientras estaba embarazada.

—¿Qué te ha pedido? —preguntó Narcissa, una mano todavía corriendo por las suaves hebras doradas del cabello de su hijo mientras ella acariciaba tiernamente su vientre. Todo aquello que le importaba estaba en esta habitación con ella ahora; sólo deseaba que se mantuviera así y que pudiera proteger a sus dos hijos.

—Me pidió que mate a Dumbledore —dijo Draco. Bastó un momento para que se hundiera el peso de estas palabras y una lágrima escapara por el rabillo de su ojo y se deslizara por su mejilla. La habitual fachada calmada que ella retrataba fue destrozada por esta única gota de lágrima de emoción.

Ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir nada más. Esta era una prueba de lealtad. Puede que Lucius fuera uno de los mortífagos más letales y de confianza, pero Draco no ganaría esa posición automáticamente solo porque su padre la tuviera. Voldemort sabría muy bien que la tarea que le había concedido al adolescente de quince años era imposible. Narcissa sabía que tendría que tratar de encontrar una salida para ella y para sus dos hijos, sin importar cuál fuera el costo.

Draco también comprendía la enormidad de la tarea que se le había pedido realizar. Puede que Albus Dumbledore hubiese caído del pedestal en el que había sido puesto por muchos desde la muerte de Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley, pero todavía era un gran y poderoso mago. Si no lo fuera, entonces Hogwarts ya estaría en manos de Tom Riddle y sus mortífagos. De eso se trataba esto, al Señor Oscuro le importaba muy poco el director, pero él deseaba esa escuela, casi tanto como él quería que muriera Harry Potter.

—Ven conmigo, querida —dijo Narcissa con un suspiro, dándose cuenta de lo que tendría que hacer. Cuando Tom Riddle había regresado hace tres años, tanto ella como Severus sabían que estarían en grave peligro por lo que habían hecho después de la caída de Voldemort esa noche de Halloween en 1981. Cada uno le había escrito una carta a sus hijos en caso de que sucediera lo peor. Habían acordado que serían una red de seguridad para los hijos del otro.

Luciendo un poco confundido, Draco se puso de pie antes de ayudar a su madre embarazada a levantarse de su silla. Ella se tomó un momento para estabilizarse ya que recientemente se había estado mareando cada vez que se levantaba demasiado rápido. Draco mantuvo un agarre forme para asegurarse de que no se cayera, algo que Narcissa apreció mucho.

No podía comprender cómo es que un niño tan dulce y compasivo podría haber nacido de un maltratador tan beligerante como Lucius. Siempre había odiado a sus padres por forzarla a casarse. Eso le había dado todo lo que sus padres habían deseado para ella, dinero, estatus y poder. Todo eso le importaba muy poco y envidiaba a su hermana, Andrómeda, por poder casarse por amor, a pesar de haber sido desheredada por ello.

Lucius había sido un matón violento, desquitando su ira con ella y ocasionalmente con su joven hijo. Siempre que había podido, se había interpuesto entre los puños y el niñito de su corazón. Draco había sido la única razón por la que se había quedado, a pesar de su temperamento, Lucius podía proporcionar todo lo que Draco necesitaba y más. Si se hubiese marchado, no tendrían nada, ni hogar, ni dinero, y se negaba a que su hijo viviera en la pobreza.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad mientras permitía que su madre abriera el camino a través de los corredores cavernosos de la gran mansión. Él mantuvo extendido un brazo de apoyo, en el cuál ella se inclinaba. El caminar era cada vez más difícil a medida que el bebé aumentaba de tamaño, pero nadie más que su hijo mayor parecía preocuparse por ella o por cómo se sentía.

—Ya verás, querido —dijo suavemente, impresionándole con el tono que no daba más pie al asunto. Los dos caminaron el resto del camino en silencio. Draco estaba confundido cuando llegaron a su habitación y después de revisar sus alrededores, entraron. Retirando su varita, lanzó varios encantos de privacidad y silenciadores en la habitación, sin querer arriesgarse a que alguien los interrumpiera o los escuchara. Ella sabía que si los atrapaban entonces los matarían a ambos sin pensar en el niño nonato en su vientre.

—Mamá... — dijo Draco, mirando con confusión mientras se trasladaba hacia su cama, con la varita expuesta todavía. Con un encantamiento murmurado, Narcisa hizo aparecer un sobre de marfil sobre su almohada, su nombre estaba garabateado elegantemente encima de él—. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó; su voz apenas era más que un susurro.

—Te escribí esto hace tres años, cuando... —se interrumpió y Draco asintió demostrarle que entendía lo que quería decir. Le había escrito esta carta cuando Tom Riddle volvió—. Fue en caso de que me pasara algo, la carta se te aparecería —continuó—. Había cosas que quería que supieras. Una vez que hayas leído la carta desaparecerá como si nunca hubiera existido. Así que debes leerla con cuidado.

Draco asintió con la cabeza para mostrar que había recibido sus palabras. Antes de despedirse le pasó el sobre, le dio un tierno beso en la sien y le dijo que lo leyera. Él tendría preguntas, pero ahora no tendrían tiempo para eso. Los dos estaban destinados a extrañarse más temprano que tarde. Narcisa les tendría que entretenerlos para darle a Draco el tiempo que necesitaba para leer la carta que había escrito. Dejando a su hijo mayor solo en su habitación, se dirigió al primer piso.

El joven rubio volteó el sobre en sus manos, preguntándose por qué la necesidad de tanto secreto, ¿qué había hecho su madre que la obligara a ocultarla con tanto cuidado? Casi no quería saber, sin embargo, con la carga de la misión que Voldemort había otorgado personalmente, pesando sobre él, sabía que necesitaba leer esto. Su madre quiso que supiera el contenido y él no iría en contra de eso.

Abrió el sobre con dedos temblorosos, sacando el pergamino y desdoblándolo. Sus ojos recorrían el elegante garabateo de su madre, leyendo cada palabra cuidadosamente asegurándose de entender sus palabras y cualquier significado detrás de ellos porque sólo tendría esta única oportunidad de leerlo antes de que desapareciera para siempre para protegerlos a ambos.

 _Querido Draco_

 _Cuando no eras más que un bebé tu padrino vino a mí con un niño en sus brazos. Era Halloween y el Señor Oscuro acababa de caer. Él me pidió que lo ayudara y lo hice porque era un querido amigo para mí y esperaba que algún día ese niñito en los brazos de Severus pudiera salvarnos a todos del Señor Tenebroso. Ahora que ha regresado tengo miedo de que mis acciones sean descubiertas y no puedo permitirme tenerte ignorante de lo que hice hace tantos años atrás porque al hacer lo que hice, me aseguré de que habría alguien para librar al mundo de este hombre malvado. Si algo me sucede, mi querido niño, entonces debes hacer lo que sea necesario para encontrar a Severus Snape. Serás capaz de confiar en él. El niño que se llevó fue Harry Potter, el verdadero Niño-Qué-Vivió. Encuéntralos y recuérdale a Severus lo que hice por él y no te rechazará. Mantente a salvo, mi precioso niño, y recuerda que siempre te amaré, pase lo que pase._

 _Tu amorosa madre._

El nombre Severus Snape no había sido pronunciado en su casa desde que se desvaneció cuando Draco era un bebé. El averiguar ahora que su madre había tenido algo que ver con esa desaparición planteaba incontables preguntas. Se suponía que Harry Potter había muerto en el ataque a su casa el cual también había reclamado la vida de sus padres. Saber que el niño estaba vivo y con su padrino, sólo le confundía más. Sin embargo, su madre había tenido razón en una cosa, con Potter vivo había esperanza de que un día podría ser capaz de librar al mundo de Tom Riddle de una vez por todas.

Sirius y Remus perdiendo la cabeza, aunque estaba afectando a Sirius más seriamente que a Remus. Habían visto a Harry, le habían hablado, pero luego lo habían perdido. No obstante, la única esperanza que habían tenido es que eran capaces de rastrear la aparición de los niños con una magia en particular que Dumbledore les había enseñado. La magia, sin embargo, no era exactamente precisa y todo lo que hizo fue llevarlos a la villa en donde se habían aparecido los dos muchachos.

Por supuesto, fiel a su carácter, Sirius había querido empezar a tocar puertas en un intento de encontrar y, en su mente, rescatar a Harry. Remus por otro lado había sido mucho más racional en el asunto y le dijo a Sirius que viera los beneficios de la paciencia. Si aquí era donde vivía Harry y su amigo, entonces no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que reaparecieran. No necesitaban llamar la atención indeseada.

El final de julio se convirtió en el 18 de agosto antes de que obtuvieran alguna pista en absoluto. Los dos habían estado a punto de renunciar a su paciencia y probar la idea de Sirius llamando a las puertas hasta que lo encontraron. Remus descubrió que el comportamiento de su amante lo estaba empujando a su límite. Podía entender que estaba ansioso por recuperar a Harry, pero estas cosas tomaban tiempo y no todo iba siempre según lo planeado.

La única razón por la que no se habían rendido, suponiendo que se habían topado con el pueblo equivocado y habían sido engañados, fue porque habían visto al amigo de Harry con un caballero mayor quien parecía ser su padre. Eso les había dado la confianza en sus habilidades de rastreo para aguantar y esperar a ver si Harry también mostraba su cara. La mayor parte de la vigilancia y la espera había quedado a manos de Remus, mientras que Sirius vagaba, rondando la villa con fastidio e impaciencia. Había prometido solemnemente no llamar a ninguna puerta, pero el hombre lobo estaba seguro de que su amante estaba, al menos, asomándose por las ventanas.

Sin embargo, cuando su paciencia y determinación finalmente se acabó no fue a Harry a quien vieron primero, sino a alguien totalmente inesperado. Alguien más que había estado desaparecido desde la primera caída de Voldemort.

—Por las pelotas de Merlín, ¿ese es ...? —dijo Sirius con la boca abierta en estado de shock.

—Snape —Remus gruñó con rabia, sus ojos se entrecerraron. Ambos hombres espiaron a su viejo rival de la escuela al mismo tiempo. Su pelo negro largo y grasiento y su inconfundible nariz ganchuda. Estaban ocultos de toda vista, escondidos donde podían observar las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor sin que nadie los notara.

—Lo mataré —gruñó Sirius, superando su shock con bastante rapidez—. Ese murciélago grasiento, narigón, Slytheryn bastardo, rastrero y viscoso —gruñó Sirius en una sola respiración, sus puños apretados, sus uñas cortando las palmas de sus manos y sacándole sangre. El resentimiento que sentía al volver a ver a Snape después de tantos años burbujeaba justo debajo de la superficie—. ¡No puedo creer que Snivellus se llevara a NUESTRO Harry!

—Tranquilízate, lo recuperaremos —dijo Remus, tratando de mantener la calma, pero él también estaba furioso con este nuevo descubrimiento. Mientras los dos hombres seguían observando desde su escondite, un joven adolescente de cabello azabache, al que ambos reconocieron como Harry, salió corriendo de la casa a la que Severus se había estado acercando. Su gran parecido con James volvió a tomarlos por sorpresa.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Harry con felicidad, prácticamente saltando por el sendero del jardín para saludar a su padre, sonriéndole al hombre mayor cuando empezó a preguntarle algo a Snape. El maestro de pociones le estaba dando una sonrisa suave a Harry ante lo que sea que se le estuviera siendo dicho que ni Remus ni Sirius pudieron distinguir, ya que estaban un poco lejos de ellos.

No obstante, esa única palabra de Harry fue suficiente para que Sirius hiciera estallar la bomba. Si Remus no hubiese visto venir esto y no hubiese lanzado la capa de invisibilidad de James sobre los dos entonces los hubiesen visto. Cuando sucedió, el hombre lobo tuvo que colocar su mano sobre la boca de su amante para que no se escuchara su grito. Si tenían alguna posibilidad de rescatar a Harry, entonces necesitaban el elemento sorpresa.

—Tenemos que decírselo a Dumbledore —dijo Remus, mirando fijamente a Sirius, con la mano todavía sobre la boca de su amante—. Ahora sabemos dónde están y que podemos recuperarlo, pero no podemos hacerlo solos. Envíale tu patronus a Albus para que pueda enviar refuerzos. ¿Puedes mantener la calma el tiempo suficiente como para hacer eso? —Cuando Sirius no estuvo exactamente dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo, Remus añadió—: Si no puedes mantener tu temperamento a raya, entonces te enviaré de regreso a Hogwarts. ¡Te amo, pero no podemos arruinar esto! —amenazó Remus y su amante asintió a regañadientes.

Remus sabía lo peligroso que era estar aquí. Él no había divulgado el hecho de que Harry ahora era un hombre lobo, ni que su amigo también había sido uno. El conocimiento lo había sorprendido, inseguro de cómo podría haber ocurrido tal cosa, pero seguro de que de alguna manera era culpa de Snape. Sin embargo, podía empatizar con el muchacho y por la simpatía hacia su situación no había revelado el secreto, y no lo haría.

A Fenrir le disgustaban las raras ocasiones en las que se aventuraba a pueblos humanos lejos de su manada y de su territorio, pero necesitaban suministros desesperadamente; y si hubiese tenido que permanecer en el territorio de la manada durante más tiempo, escuchando a Micha tomándole el pelo a Jenson, probablemente uno de ellos terminaría con sus dientes en su garganta.

Los dos estaban discutiendo constantemente, burlándose y molestándose entre ellos, ambos eran tan terribles como el otro. Por lo general, este recado habría sido realizado por alguien más, pero hoy tenía que salir por un tiempo. La ciudad de Brucknell era la más cercana a su territorio y para ellos era una carrera fácil; aunque Fenrir había estado considerando durante mucho tiempo algún tipo de vehículo muggle ya que despreciaba la aparición, pero hasta ahora, los costos y otras consideraciones lo habían vuelto poco práctico.

—¿Qué necesitamos primero? —preguntó Micha con entusiasmo; no conseguía salir muy a menudo y había estado más que un poco sorprendido cuando Fenrir le había ordenado que se preparara y viniera con él. Había, por supuesto, saltado ante la oportunidad de realizar incluso este simple recado con el Alfa; eso demostraba que Fenrir confiaba en él lo suficiente como para fuera su respaldo si es que algo salía mal.

Fenrir gruñó desde lo profundo de su garganta, una advertencia al joven hombre lobo para no pusiera a prueba su paciencia. Ya estaba volviendo a pensar en su decisión de llevar al lobo más excitable de su grupo a la ciudad, pero no confiaba en que Jenson y Micha se pusieran violentos cuando este último inevitablemente llevara demasiado lejos los chistes y las bromas. Siempre sucedía y él siempre estaba allí para separarlos, no quería arriesgarse a dejarlos sin supervisión y eso hacía que ansiara el regreso de su segunda vida con la manada tal como debía ser, para que Damon pudiera quedar a cargo de esas tareas. Sólo quedaba otro año hasta que Harry cumpliera dieciséis y Damon y Clayton podrían regresar con él.

Pero por ahora, su única opción era separar a los dos revoltosos para mantener la paz. No quería volver a llegar a casa para ver la sangre derramada; los recuerdos del horror de encontrar a su vieja manada sacrificada todavía hacían que se le subiese la bilis por la garganta y le hacía anhelar la venganza que sentía que nunca había tenido.

En su opinión, los magos tenían una habilidad única para sembrar el horror, especialmente cuando se trataba de su especie. Las brujas y los magos se consolaban diciendo que los hombres lobo eran animales brutales y que tenían que encontrar algo para defenderse contra ellos. Las maldiciones regulares y los hechizos tenían muy poco efecto en los hombres lobo, por lo que habían inventado hechizos más perversos, algunos que literalmente podían cortar profundamente a aquellos con licantropía e infectarlos con fragmentos de plata, para un hombre lobo era una sustancia letal por sí sola, dando la dosis correcta.

—¿Mi Alpha? —le preguntó Micha, haciendo lo posible para sonar un poco más tranquilo y jodidamente respetuoso, mientras miraba implorante al hombre lobo más viejo. Estaba listo para irse y explorar en el momento en que Fenrir dijera que estaba bien hacerlo. Micha había sido parte de una manada durante toda su vida y cuando se le había dado la oportunidad de aventurarse nunca se había desviado del mundo mágico. El mundo muggle era nuevo e interesante para él. La curiosidad de Micha apenas estaba contenida y aun así sólo la contenía debido al respeto que tenía por el miembro principal de la manada

Fenrir sacudió a los demonios mentales que atormentaban a su subconsciente, descartando los horrorosos pensamientos regresaban con la facilidad habitual. Tenía una nueva manada, uno de la que podía estar orgulloso a pesar de los alborotadores que había en ella, a quienes estaba empezando a querer bastante, independientemente de su comportamiento. Su nueva manada era la que merecía su atención ahora; al habitar en el pasado no podía ayudar a la manada que perdió ni podía ayudar a los cachorros nonatos que habían sido brutalmente asesinados aún en el vientre, tenía que concentrarse en el presente y el futuro, el cual, dentro de un año, esperaba que involucraran tener una nueva pareja, con Harry.

Volvió a concentrarse en el joven a cargo suyo, que casi saltaba en pisada y pisada, ansioso por ponerse en marcha. Fenrir siempre estaba en el borde sobre el hecho de que Micha nunca parecía dejar de moverse. —A la farmacia, necesitamos vendajes y medicamentos —dijo sin rodeos con un ligero gruñido y un asentimiento con la cabeza en la dirección que necesitaban ir.

La pequeña calle principal era poco más que un puñado de tiendas y era bastante tranquila, pero había muggles ocasionales que entraban y salían por las puertas, haciendo sonar las pequeñas campanas que se agitaban, retorciendo sus nervios. Ya no estaba con el mejor estado de ánimo. Pasó varias tiendas de conveniencia y cafés antes de llegar al edificio que deseaba.

Una mujer ligeramente atareada prácticamente saltó apartándose de su camino, emitiendo un pequeño chillido de miedo mientras Fenrir entraba en la pequeña tienda y escuchó la risa divertida de Micha detrás de él mientras el joven lo seguía.

El miedo al verlo no fue una reacción que siguiera perturbando a Fenrir; estaba demasiado acostumbrado como para que le molestara. En secreto, le agradaba que los muggles e incluso la mayoría de la gente mágica le temieran al verlo, sentía que era correcto y le daba una inmensa satisfacción. El hecho de que usara unas pesadas botas de trabajo, jeans y ninguna camiseta era mucho decir, lo único que cubría su parte superior de su cuerpo: una chaqueta de cuero muy desgastada solamente se añadía a la presencia dominante que emitía cada vez entraba en una habitación.

Los dos hombres lobo encontraron lo que necesitaban rápidamente y con muy poca búsqueda. Su lista de artículos requeridos incluía sobre todo vendajes, pero también seleccionó algunas botellas de antiséptico que había visto que usaba Callie y analgésicos también. El material muggle era mucho más fácil de almacenar y duraba más tiempo que las pociones embotelladas. Fenrir tenía muy poco tiempo para pociones que requirieran paciencia, algo que sabía que le faltaba. Hogsmeade era el pueblo mágico más cercano a ellos en donde podían comprar provisiones de pociones, un lugar al que no podía ir ya que él era un hombre buscado en el mundo mágico.

—¿Hay... umm, alguna otra cosa en la que pueda ayudarlo, S... s... señor? —preguntó la vendedora de apariencia nerviosa, su voz temblaba. El mostrador se erguía como una barrera entre ellos, pero aun así parecía como si estuviera a punto de caer desmayada al suelo en cualquier momento.

Fenrir le dirigió una horrible sonrisa, disfrutando del miedo que se filtraba de sus poros intoxicantemente. Expuso sus afilados dientes amarillentos en una sonrisa feroz que hizo que la joven temblara de terror. Sus manos temblaban físicamente mientras ella empezaba a escanear los objetos que él había tirado sin ceremonias sobre el mostrador. Micha se había ido de su lado y había empezado a vagar por la tienda, mirando las diversas cosas muggle que la farmacia tenía en stock, eran extrañas y desconocidas para el hombre lobo que nunca antes había puesto un pie en el mundo de los muggles, hasta ahora.

—Esto es todo, niñita —le dijo el Alfa, asintiendo con la cabeza a la pequeña montaña de rollos esterilizados de telas, gasas y otros suministros de primeros auxilios delante de ella cuando empezó a embolsarlos. Se deleitó en el hecho de que sus manos se negaban a estabilizarse, era bueno saber que él todavía incitaba al terror donde quiera que fuera.

Sacó un puñado de billetes de papel de su bolsillo y lo golpeó contra el mostrador con más fuerza de la que era realmente necesaria. Un vaso lleno de efectivo que estaba en el mostrador tembló bajo la fuerza del movimiento y la sonrisa del hombre lobo se ensanchó cuando la dependienta saltó sorprendida y alarmada, acelerando su escaneo y embolsado, ansiosa por sacar de la tienda al hombre grande y arrogante.

Fenrir se había ganado su espacio en el mundo, un hecho del cual estaba orgulloso; podía cuidar de su manada y tenía poco interés en las limosnas; era su alfa y siempre se esforzó por ser digno de la función. Rara vez necesitaban dinero, ya sea muggle o mágico, y sobrevivían con los trabajos esporádicos que podían conseguir. Pero si resultaba que necesitaban algo y no podían pagarlo, lo robaban. Él nunca dejaría que su manada se quedara sin lo que necesitaba.

Fuese lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo la chica con su máquina de escaneos y las cosas que estaban comprando se estaba demorando demasiado con sus manos temblorosas lo cual estaba empezando a agitar al lobo alfa. La pequeña cantidad de placer que había derivado de ello estaba disminuyendo rápidamente. Fenrir encontró que su atención vagaba mientras se volteaba para comprobar a dónde había ido Micha. Resopló con diversión al ver al joven hombre lobo inspeccionar una botella de lubricante líquido, sosteniéndolo a un par de centímetros de sus ojos, una caja de condones en su otra mano. Había que válido la pena traer a Micha con él esta tarde sólo para ver eso.

Afortunadamente no tomó mucho más tiempo antes de que se les entregara una bolsa con sus compras y la chica colocó una selección de monedas en la palma de Fenrir. Dejó que su gran mano rozara la suya mientras ella se alejaba lo más rápido posible, deleitándose en el pequeño chillido de pánico que dejó escapar. Los muggles realmente eran muy divertidos y disfrutaba mucho jugar con ellos.

—¡Micha! —gritó Fenrir mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta; con la bolsa de suministros médicos en su mano, sabía que el otro obedecería y lo seguiría sin que él dijera nada más.

Estaba bastante seguro de que no había avanzado más que unos cuantos metros antes de que el joven hombre lobo apareciera a su lado, trotando para mantenerse al ritmo del Alfa. En ese momento, sin embargo, se distrajo con el olor de otro hombre lobo; no era alguien que conociera y aun así... El olor era conocido, incluso familiar. La infección de hombre lobo en la persona desconocida era como la de los que él mismo había infectado, pero diferente también.

Fenrir ralentizó el paso mientras miraba por la calle, escudriñando a cada persona que podía ver hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre un joven de aspecto normal que caminaba por el pavimento al otro lado de la carretera. Era delgado, asumiendo el hecho de que era un hombre lobo, con pelo corto, rizado y de color castaño. Parecía estar encorvado, tratando de permanecer desapercibido, decidido a llegar a donde sea que fuese.

—¿Mi Alfa? —preguntó Micha cuando Fenrir dejó de caminar para ver al desconocido que iba a un buen ritmo en la dirección por la que acababan de venir.

—Cierra la boca —espetó Fenrir, sin girarse para mirar a su compañero de manada, en vez de eso, mantuvo su mirada enfocada en el lobo que había olido.

—¿Quién es...? —Micha empezó a preguntar, pero el firme agarre de la mano del hombre lobo más grande en la parte posterior de su cuello lo silenció aparte del pequeño gemido de dolor que no pudo contener. La acción del Alfa había sido tan rápida que Micha no había tenido tiempo de resistirse, no es que lo hubiera hecho, este era su castigo por no hacer al instante lo que le había dicho el Alfa.

—Vamos —le ordenó el hombre lobo alfa, pero no era como si Micha realmente tuviera una opción en esto, ya que prácticamente fue arrastrado por el camino por el cuello.

El hombre desconocido acababa de pasar el punto en el que se encontraban, y así permaneció ajeno a los dos hombres lobo que estaban cruzando la carretera a toda prisa y alcanzándolo. Parecía malhumorado y su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo, por lo que observaba sus pies mientras caminaba. Fenrir y un muy confuso Micha establecieron un ritmo que los mantuvo a unos pocos metros detrás de él.

Fenrir inhaló profundamente, concentrándose en los olores que le llegaban, centrándose en el que venía del hombre lobo justo al frente; pero aun así le tomó varios minutos entender lo que había sucedido. Estaba más que un poco sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que quien fuera que había convertido a este joven, debió haber sido un hombre lobo que Fenrir había mordido. Eso hacía que el lobo alfa fuera el abuelo de este desconocido, por así decirlo, y eso hacía que el desconocido fuera de su familia, de su manada, quisiera o no.

El hombre lobo recién encontrado lo miró por encima del hombro; sus opacos ojos azules se estrecharon hacia la extraña pareja que parecía estar siguiéndolo. Frunciendo el ceño con confusión, se volteó para mirar hacia dónde se dirigía, pero un gruñido hizo que se detuviera y se volviera a girar.

El desconocido miró sin miedo a la cara del desaliñado pero poderoso lobo alfa, aparentemente imperturbable por su dominio. Fenrir tenía los dientes ligeramente al descubierto en una mueca ante la forma en que el otro lobo estaba actuando. Micha, por otra parte, llevaba una sonrisa torpe al ver al desconocido que sólo lo miraba como si fuera un convicto prófugo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —Le preguntó el desconocido manteniendo su tono fuerte y su mirada fija mientras intentaba mirar a Fenrir Greyback, no era una tarea que se tomara a la ligera.

Ante la pregunta, estalló una sonrisa completa en el rostro de Micha. El desconocido tenía una lindura de ratón de biblioteca y una inocencia que hacían que Micha pensara en todo tipo de cosas inapropiadas en las que le gustaría que el forastero le "ayudara", preferiblemente comenzando con la opresión que crecía en sus pantalones.

—Ahora vienes con nosotros —dijo Fenrir, y los ojos del desconocido se abrieron por la sorpresa y no se alarmó ni un poco ante lo que el lobo alfa acababa de decir.

—Creo que no —dijo el desconocido, girando sobre los talones y continuando su camino un poco más rápido que antes. Fenrir no había esperado resistencia en absoluto; no estaba acostumbrado a que los lobos de menor rango no le obedecieran.

Sinceramente, Micha se sintió un poco impresionado por las agallas que mostró el hombre al negar el Alfa tan desafiantemente sin salir corriendo después. Si Fenrir le hubiera ladrado tal demanda, Micha sabía que habría corrido a cubrirse sin un segundo de vacilación, Fenrir era un tipo aterrador. Micha no tenía ni idea de lo que su Alfa había olido en el otro hombre lobo, pero aparentemente había decidido que se uniría a ellos. Si Fenrir Greyback quería algo, entonces generalmente, no era aconsejable negárselo.

Quedó bastante claro que el lobo Alfa iría tras él, Micha trotaba rápidamente para alcanzarlos, advirtiendo tardíamente que Fenrir lo había liberado cuando el lobo desconocido que ahora perseguían se había detenido para confrontarlos.

—Eres un hombre lobo; convertido por uno de los que yo convertí —gritó Fenrir mientras agarraba al lobo sin manada, impidiendo que el moreno ratón de biblioteca acelerara su paso y se alejara de ellos.

—¡Mira! —dijo el desconocido, volteándose hacia ellos con mucho más coraje de lo que Fenrir o Micha habían esperado—, NO tengo ni idea de quién eres, ni de lo que PIENSES que soy, pero déjame en paz, por la mierda —dijo con brusquedad; arrancando la muñeca de un Fenrir sorprendido y volteándose y huyendo. Esta vez, aparentemente, el impulso de correr fue demasiado fuerte, y vieron cómo se apresuró para girar en la esquina dando una mirada llena de pánico por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que ya no lo seguían.

Fenrir gruñó con un enfurecido fastidio. Cada fibra de su ser le estaba diciendo que lo persiguiera, que envolvería sus manos alrededor del cuello del mocoso y lo sujetara contra la superficie más cercana hasta que finalmente aprendiera algo de respeto y se le sometiera. Sin embargo, el Alfa fue dolorosamente consciente de que todavía estaban en medio de una aldea muggle y su manada quedaba vulnerable durante cada momento que permanecía sin su presencia. Tendría que regresar en otra ocasión y cazar el lobo osado y volver a intentarlo otro día. Volvería a encontrar al joven, y él sería parte de su manada; él aprendería su lugar.

Kings Cross era el mismo que cada primero de septiembre. Este sería el quinto año de Draco Lucius Malfoy en Hogwarts y quizás era la primera vez que no se estaba muriendo por salir de su casa familiar y alejarse de su padre dominante y exigente que tenía grandes aspiraciones para su hijo mayor.

Lucius Malfoy, sin embargo, no había considerado a Draco lo suficientemente digno de su tiempo el día de hoy y no lo había acompañado a la plataforma 9 ¾. Su querida madre, que siempre tenía tiempo para él a pesar de que estaba muy embarazada de su segundo hijo, lo había acompañado sin importar la insistencia de su hijo mayor de que no necesitaba que lo guiaran a la estación de tren.

Narcissa Malfoy estaba a seis semanas de la fecha del parto a mediados de octubre, pero este hecho no la había perturbado en absoluto y si Lucius se había preocupado por su esposa y su segundo hijo, entonces no lo había expresado y simplemente se había alejado sin decir una palabra. En secreto, ella se alegraba de tener algo de tiempo fuera de la mansión junto a hijo mayor a quien extrañaría muchísimo.

Los dos se pararon en la plataforma 9 ¾ mirándose el uno al otro como si fuera el fin del mundo. Draco tenía miedo de dejar a su madre y a su hermano no nato en la Mansión Malfoy con una multitud de lunáticos que no se preocupaban por ella ni por niño que esperaba. No obstante, tenía que volver a la escuela, sólo despertaría sospechas si no lo hacía; después de todo, Voldemort le había dado un trabajo que tenía que hacer. Le había dado la misión de asesinar a Albus Dumbledore para probar su lealtad al mago oscuro.

A través de fragmentos de conversaciones y durante muchos de los largos paseos por los terrenos de su casa de campo, Narcissa y Draco habían formulado un plan. La carta que le había dado a su hijo les había abierto la posibilidad de que tal vez fuera el momento de salir y buscar ayuda antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Es por eso que Narcisa había comprado un singular armario evanescente. Ella se las había arreglado para que fuera barato, ya que estaba destinado a tener un par, sin embargo, su hermano no había sido visto en décadas.

Lo había puesto en la guardería, para su marido, quien no tenía ningún verdadero interés en los muebles o en lo que su esposa pensaba que era bonito, aclamaba ser simplemente un armario. De todos modos, nunca había puesto los pies en la guardería, por lo que no le molestó en lo más mínimo, había estado contando con eso exactamente. La razón por la que lo había comprado cuando el dueño de la tienda le había advertido que ahora era un simple mueble y que su hermano estaba desaparecido, supuestamente destruido, era porque sabía dónde encontrar al que estaba desaparecido.

Cuando era joven y estaba en Hogwarts, se había topado con una habitación especial, algún lugar para esconder lo que no quería ser encontrado. Le había explicado todo esto a Draco y le había asegurado que allí encontraría al hermano del armario que estaba en la guardería, todo lo que Draco tenía que hacer era arreglarlo y tendrían una conexión entre sí, una red de seguridad. Una vez que esto se estableciera entonces serían capaces de comunicarse fácilmente y Narcissa siempre tendría un plan de escape si fuera necesario, uno cerca de su segundo hijo, a quien no dejaría atrás, sin importar lo que le costara.

—Ojalá pudieras venir conmigo —le dijo Draco a su madre mientras se despedían por última vez en la plataforma—. Odio pensar que se queden en ese lugar.

—Querido dragón —dijo mientras colocaba una mano cariñosa sobre la mejilla de su hijo, la otra apoyada en su protuberancia—, no te preocupes por mí.

—Pero me preocupo, mamá —contestó Draco mientras la abrazaba, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, una acción que se tornaba dolorosamente complicada por su estómago sobresaliente. Se retiró cuando sintió algo contra su estómago, mirando a su madre con confusión—. Eso fue…

Ella le sonrió y asintió: —Es tu hermanito diciéndote que es hora de irte o perderás tu tren —le contestó antes de colocar un suave beso en su mejilla.

Era reacio a dejarla, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Este año, la escuela sería lo suficientemente desagradable sin la constante preocupación por su madre y su hermano. Ya podía sentir las miradas llenas de odio―de los Gryffindors―sobre su espalda. Nunca podría entender por qué lo culpaban por la muerte prematura de Ginevra Weasley. Una vez Ronald Weasley le había gritado algo ininteligible sobre su padre y un diario, pero no había tenido ningún sentido para Draco. De alguna forma que no podía comprender, también era culpable de la muerte de Longbottom. Lo odiaban y disfrutaban demostrarlo. No es que fueran a hacer algo con sus padres viendo, pero eso significaba que este año escolar iba a estar lleno de tantos duelos en los pasillos como los cuatro años anteriores.

Draco no tenía ningún interés en luchar contra ellos, no como Pansy y Blaise. Esos dos estarían tan celosos si se enteraban que había recibido la oscura marca durante el verano. Ellos adoraban al Señor Oscuro; no anhelaban nada más que ser fieles seguidores. No les contaría sobre la marca, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a su madre.

Daphne era una apuesta más segura; ella estaba mucho menos inclinada a pelear con sus compañeros de estudio y fluía con la vida escolar para facilitarse las cosas a sí misma. Draco la veía asintiendo frecuentemente, concordando con lo que Pansy decía sin escuchar realmente. Ella le agradaba.

Al embarcar en el Expreso de Hogwarts, encontró el compartimiento que ocupaban habitualmente lleno de rostros familiares. No se atrevía a llamarles "amistosos". Blaise y Pansy hablaban animadamente de lo sorprendentes que habían sido sus veranos, cuando Draco entró y se sentó frente a Daphne que, como de costumbre, tenía la nariz en un libro. Sin embargo, levantó la vista y le dedicó una débil sonrisa, la cual Draco correspondió.

—Así que... —dijo Pansy, sonriéndole a Draco zalameramente mientras le batía las pestañas de una manera que ella pensaba que era seductora, pero Draco en realidad sólo lo encontraba un poco inquietante proveniente de la chica con cara de pug—. ¿Como estuvo tu verano?

—No fue diferente a ningún otro —replicó Draco suavemente, volteando la cabeza para mirar por la ventana hacia donde estaba su madre, radiante por su embarazo. Su compañera de Slytherin se para ver lo que él estaba mirando.

—Tu padre debe estar encantado con un segundo hijo de sangre pura en camino —dijo Blaise mientras observaba el gran bulto del vientre embarazado de Narcisa.

—Está extático —replicó Draco amargamente mientras rebuscaba en su bolso, sacando uno de sus libros de texto de la escuela y acomodándose para leerlo mientras el tren se alejaba. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para no tener que hablar con los otros Slytherin en el compartimiento quienes se suponía que eran sus amigos.

Severus había estado recordando Hogwarts mientras subía las escaleras hacia la cama. Harry había estado en la cama y dormido durante una hora, pero él había recibido una gran orden de pociones que debía terminar y enviar antes de que pudiera considerar el anochecer. Era el anochecer del primero de septiembre y no podía dejar de pensar en todos los estudiantes que hoy se habrían reunido de nuevo a la infame escuela para un nuevo año escolar.

Pensar en la escuela le hacía sentirse extraño. No la extrañaba, de hecho, se alegraba de estar lejos del lugar. Tenía más recuerdos negativos que buenos. Había sido atormentado sin cesar por James, Sirius y el resto de su patético grupo de amigos. Eran los recuerdos de Lily a los que se aferraba. Sin embargo, era este día el que siempre le hacía preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto al negarle a Harry la oportunidad de ir a la escuela con otras brujas y magos.

Estaba agotado después de las incansables horas de trabajo que había tenido que hacer esta semana; su negocio de pociones por correo le había mantenido muy ocupado últimamente. Por no hablar de la tutoría de Harry con sus asignaturas escolares. En realidad, Harry ya no necesitaba mucha tutoría. Su hijo era un joven inteligente, no podía negarlo. Al ser educado en casa ya había sobresalido hasta el punto de haber podido tomar sus EXTASIS y los pasó con facilidad dos años antes de que tuviera que tomarlos. Al final del año, sin embargo, Harry tendría que presentar sus TIMO's.

Severus estaba agradecido de que las pruebas se pudieran hacer bajo su supervisión en casa debido a hechizos anti-trampa aplicados a cada hoja de prueba por el Ministerio. No tenía ninguna duda de que su hijo le iría bien y los pasaría todos con un Extraordinario en cada tema. Harry era ciertamente un mago poderoso; no había duda sobre eso. Era un hombre lobo, pero también un animago, lo cual era casi inaudito. Podía hablar pársel, producir un patronus completamente corpóreo y podía aparecerse. A Severus le asombraba cuán poderoso era Harry como mago, hasta el punto de que le preocupaba.

Sin embargo, en lo único que Severus podía pensar ahora mismo era en una ducha caliente y su agradable cama calentita, cosas que no había visto mucho recientemente. Finalmente podría dormir unas buenas siete horas antes de levantarse y se había prometido que él y Harry tendrían un día juntos donde podrían ser simplemente padre e hijo. Tenían una gran relación, pero el trabajo lo había mantenido ocupado hasta tarde y necesitaban divertirse juntos. Ambos se merecían un día libre.

Harry se había estado muriendo de ganas de participar en el torneo billar para menores de dieciséis en la ciudad contigua y Severus no había estado seguro de que fuese prudente que fueran o de que tendría el tiempo para llevarlo. No obstante, tenía la intención de llevarlo independientemente de ello, ya que se le había roto un poco el corazón al ver la decepción en la cara de su hijo cuando había dicho que no creía que fuera posible. Severus incluso le había comprado a Harry un nuevo taco para jugar, así como una sorpresa. Esperaba que la mirada en la cara de su hijo durante el desayuno a la mañana siguiente fuera más que digna del riesgo que tomarían. Harry, por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de las intenciones de su padre.

Severus acababa de terminar su ducha y se había puesto los pantalones de pijama cuando un chillido agudo atravesó el aire de la noche e hizo que su corazón se detuviera por el miedo. Las barreras que rodeaban su casa indicaban que un intruso las atravesado.

En pánico, corrió a la habitación de su hijo, no estaba iba a arriesgarse a no sacar a Harry de la casa, aunque resultara ser una falsa alarma. Habían repasado esta rutina varias veces al año desde que Harry había cumplido once años y había podido convertirse en un animago. Harry había pensado que su padre era paranoico y un poco delirante con todas sus precauciones de seguridad, pero él no había discutido al respecto, había cumplido sin quejarse y como resultado Harry sabía exactamente qué hacer.

—Harry — dijo Severus en voz alta mientras se precipitaba al dormitorio de su hijo, encendiendo la luz mientras en el camino—. ¡Tienes que despertar ahora mismo, Harry! —Agarró a su hijo por los hombros y lo sacudió suavemente hasta que lo miraron esos brillantes ojos esmeralda llenos de confusión, todavía nublados por el sueño.

—¿Papá? —gruñó Harry con confusión, frotándose los ojos—. ¿Qué está pasando?"

—No hay tiempo, tienes que correr —dijo tirando del edredón, contento de ver que su hijo no había estado durmiendo desnudo. Al igual que su padre, él solo llevaba pantalones de pijama y nada más—. ¡Viene alguien!

Esto llamó la atención de Harry de inmediato y se sentó en la cama, de repente más alerta, su corazón latiendo ferozmente en su pecho cuando procesó estas palabras. —Papá...

—Toma esto —dijo Severus entregándole a Harry un sobre con su nombre—. Ya sabes qué hacer —dijo el hombre mayor, cuando ambos oyeron que la puerta de la planta baja explotaba de sus bisagras con un ruido sordo. Mientras Snape miraba profundamente los ojos de su hijo que hacían eco de los de Lily tan perfectamente, podía ver el miedo en ellos y le dolía saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto—. No importa lo que escuches, o lo que te digan, sabes que te amo y que siempre serás mi hijo. Nadie y nada puede cambiar eso. Te amo.

—Papá, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Harry, oyendo sus palabras como si fueran un adiós, pero no había tiempo. Quienquiera que hubiera entrado a su casa se estaba acercando a ellos. Sólo quedaban unos segundos antes de ser descubiertos.

—¡Vete, ahora! —Severus ladró con más dureza de lo que hubiera querido mientras corría hacia la puerta, con la varita desenfundada, listo para defender a su hijo y darle la oportunidad de escapar. Harry metió el sobre en el bolsillo, abrió la ventana de su dormitorio, tomó su varita y se transformó en su forma animaga, extendiendo sus alas antes de emprender vuelo en la oscuridad de la noche tomando la ruta familiar hacia la casa de los Danes.

Todavía sin camisa y descalzo, con el pelo húmedo debido a la ducha, Severus corrió al pasillo, blandiendo su varita, satisfecho de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de escapar y que no sería capturado. Su hijo no caería en las manos de la Orden, mortífagos, Voldemort o Albus Dumbledore esta noche, aunque era consciente de que le costaría su libertad y probablemente también su vida. Cualquier cosa que hiciera ahora sólo le daría a su hijo más de una oportunidad de escapar de quienquiera que hubiese irrumpido en su hogar.

Cuando Severus recién había sacado a Harry de su cuna en el Valle de Godric, se había tratado sobre mantener una parte de Lily para sí mismo, pero a través de los años había llegado a amar a Harry como si realmente fuera su hijo. Ya no se trataba de tener una pequeña parte de Lily, sino de proteger a un niño que había criado y querido como un hijo. Era un muchacho que se había convertido en un joven poderoso y feliz. Severus, tal como lo haría cualquier padre de verdad, estaba dispuesto a morir para proteger a su hijo; tal como James lo había hecho por Harry hace tantos años atrás.

Era un vuelo que Harry había hecho varias veces con anterioridad en su forma de animago, aunque su padre quizás no sabía exactamente cuántas veces había volado en su forma de halcón a la casa de los Danes al otro lado de la aldea.

Esta noche, sin embargo, su mente estaba frenética y preocupada; si las aves pudieran llorar, entonces él lo habría hecho ante la despedida que su padre había compartido con él. Voló en piloto automático, sin percatarse de nada mientras viajaba alejándose de su casa y de su papá. Fue sólo a causa de las promesas que le había hecho a su padre innumerables veces a lo largo de los años las que le impidieron dar la vuelta y volver a ayudarlo.

Cada vez que habían conversado sobre lo que Harry debía hacer en caso de una emergencia como ésta, Severus había hecho que su hijo prometiera que sin importar qué, no regresaría por ninguna razón. En su lugar, debía asegurarse de alejarse lo más posible y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo del peligro. La carta le ayudaría a encontrar su camino.

Harry no quería pensar demasiado en lo que estaba sucediendo en su casa o incluso en lo que el destino de su padre. No podía pensar en ello, simplemente no podía. Cada vez que lo hacía, se imaginaba a su padre solo, muriendo y el dolor lo atravesaba dolorosamente. Debería haberle dicho a su papá que lo amaba, pero había estado en pánico, demasiado asustado y ahora ya no podría volver a decírselo.

Clay siempre dejaba la ventana de su dormitorio entreabierta para Harry y se aprovechó de eso esta noche, adentrándose con gracia. Su mejor amigo dormía y roncaba ligeramente. Su edredón colgaba de forma desordenada sobre él, a punto de llegar al suelo y sólo cubría su modestia, ya que no parecía que llevaba nada cuando se fue a acostar.

Regresando a su forma humana, Harry se tomó un momento para recuperarse; negándose a llorar. Clayton, al igual que su padre, tenía el sueño pesado y no se despertaría con facilidad, pero aun así Harry no quería romperse y arriesgarse a despertarlo. Ni siquiera quería intentar despertar a su amigo, era tarde y necesitaba tiempo para pensar mientras estaba solo, y también necesitaba tiempo para leer esa carta sin interrupciones.

Arrastrándose de puntillas, Harry bajó por las escaleras, ni siquiera se atrevió a encender las luces en caso de que, quién había atacado su casa viniera aquí también, en su lugar, usó su varita para crear una pequeña cantidad de luz para poder ver a dónde iba, feliz de conocer la casa tan bien como la suya. Pensó que si las luces estuvieran apagadas entonces parecería como si todos estuviesen durmiendo. Harry se desplomó sobre el cómodo sofá de cuero, enrollándose en una pelota, haciéndose lo más pequeño posible; se aferraba a su varita en sus temblorosas manos. Podría haber tenido quince años, pero todavía deseaba tener su peluche favorito para poder abrazarlo, pero había dejado al oso Baloo en su cama.

Al borde de las lágrimas, Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo y retiró el sobre que su padre le había dado. Estaba temblando mucho cuando rompió el sello, sin saber si quería leer el contenido después de lo que su padre le había dicho, esas palabras resonaban en su mente. _No importa lo que oigas, o lo que te digan, sabes que te amo y que siempre serás mi hijo. Nadie ni nada puede cambiar eso. Te amo_. Harry no entendió lo que eso significaba y tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Tomó la carta en sus manos y comenzó a escudriñar el contenido, leyéndola con cuidado.

 _Mi hijo,_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, entonces quiero que sepas que lo siento. Debería haberte explicado esto cuando tuve la oportunidad; espero que me perdones por no hacerlo. Cuando tenías dieciocho meses tu madre fue asesinada por un hombre llamado Tom Riddle. Este mismo hombre también trató de matarte y fracasó, el resultado de ello es esa cicatriz de un rayo en tu frente._

 _Esa noche te llevé conmigo y juré protegerte, pero fracasé sólo unas horas más tarde, cuando bajé la guardia y fuiste mordido por un hombre lobo._

 _Una querida amiga mía me ayudó esa noche, y como ya me lo demostró una vez, estoy seguro de que serás capaz de confiar en ella. Narcissa Malfoy y su hijo Draco estarán más que dispuestos a ayudarte y tal vez explicar más de lo que puedo hacer en esta carta, sin embargo, ten cuidado cuando te acerques a ellos, su marido está en el mismo bando del hombre que mató a tu madre._

 _Quédate con Damon y Clay hasta que puedas encontrar a los Malfoy, no dejarán que te hagan daño, estoy seguro de eso. Ellos han sido buenos amigos para los dos, pero me doy cuenta de que necesitarán respuestas. Siento no estar allí para dárselas._

 _Pase lo que pase, hijo mío, no confíes en todo lo que te dicen, la verdad puede ser más complicada de lo que parece, especialmente cuando es dicha por Albus Dumbledore, quien no es amigo de ninguno de los dos. Mantente a salvo y quiero que sepas que te quiero._

 _Tu padre, Severus._

Cuando Harry terminó de leer la carta, no pudo contenerse más. Sólo dejó que las emociones fluyeran dejando que las lágrimas corrieran sin parar por sus mejillas. Tenía tantas preguntas y no había nadie que las contestara ahora que su padre se había ido y estaba solo. Al parecer se le habían ocultado tantas cosas y se resentía por eso.

No fue hasta las primeras horas de la mañana que Harry finalmente logró llorar hasta quedarse dormido, sujetaba firmemente la carta contra su pecho como la última conexión que le quedaba con su padre. Las últimas palabras que le había dicho su padre le resonaban en su mente como si estuviera atascada en un bucle sin fin.

* * *

 **Había terminado el capítulo hace un par de días, perdón por no actualizar, los estudios han sido terribles n.n'**

 **Trataré de aumentar el ritmo entre actualizaciones, porque por fin van a reunirse ¡Yey! Estoy segura de que algunos no pudieron aguantarse y leyeron parte, si es que no todo lo que lleva de escrito este fic en inglés jaja.**

 **Además pedí y tengo la autorización para dos one-shots en los que estaré trabajando para darles algo para leer, son preciosos. Lamentablemente a petición de una de las autoras sólo uno de ellos será publicado en esta plataforma, pero dejaré el link en mi perfil cuando lo tenga listo.**

 **Gracias por esperar.**


	5. Perdido

**Capítulo 5: Perdido**

Severus dio una buena pelea. Hicieron falta Dumbledore, Tonks, Ojoloco, Sirius y Remus para finalmente aturdirlo. El hombre lobo había sido su única baja, golpeado por un desagradable hechizo aturdidor. Severus no parecía estar apuntando a matar o siquiera para lastimarlos seriamente. Albus no podía hacer nada más que preguntarse cuándo fue que Severus Snape se había vuelto tan débil de mente. El director, habiendo atado las manos del maestro de pociones y confiscado la varita del hombre, dejándolo inconsciente en lo que claramente era el dormitorio de Harry.

Les había frustrado a todos que no hubiese señal de Harry en ningún lugar de la casa o en el área circundante. Sirius, especialmente, estaba furioso de que Harry no estuviera aquí cuando la Orden por fin se organizó lo suficiente como para dar un golpe. Él había visto entrar al joven. Él y Remus habían estado vigilando la casa todo el día, no había forma de que se hubiese vuelto a ir, estaban seguros.

Dumbledore y los dos Aurores no creyeron ni por un momento que pudiesen tener razón; medio sospechaban que la pareja pudo haber estado besándose y se perdieron algo. Nadie sabía dónde había desaparecido, o cómo, y eso era lo que Dumbledore y Sirius estaban determinados a descubrir; junto con algunas otras cosas.

Albus Dumbledore envió a Tonks y Ojoloco abajo para vigilar, solo en caso de que Harry fuera lo bastante tonto como para regresar. No quería demasiados testigos de lo que estaba de suceder. De esta forma, los dos Aurores tendrían la conciencia tranquila. Remus, que era el único en el grupo que podría haber intentado detenerlos, estaba afuera en el pasillo. Sirius, no obstante, estaba ansioso por poner sus manos sobre el viejo Snivellus, y Dumbledore quería las respuestas que solo Snape podía dar. No se oponía a usar al tonto delirante de Black, para inspirar a Snape que le dijera lo que quería saber.

De todas formas, los dos Aurores tenían cosas que hacer en el resto de la casa, ya que habían encontrado un número perturbador de cosas cuando habían registrado el lugar; incluyendo una jaula en el sótano de la cual el grupo sólo podía asumir que Severus había puesto a Harry ahí cuando se comportaba mal; eso o el maestro de pociones había estado experimentando Dios sabe qué cosas mientras Harry estaba en la casa. Fuese cual fuese el propósito, en sus mentes probaba que él no encajaba en una figura parental. Lo que ellos no entendían, sin embargo, era el por qué había estado hecha de plata pura, parecía raro que usara ese metal.

Remus no había le revelado el secreto de Harry a ninguno de ellos. Recordaba cómo era ser un joven hombre lobo, aterrado de lo que los otros pudieran pensar. Estaban aquí para encontrar a Harry, para rastrearlo, no para exponer que él era un hombre lobo. No era algo que Dumbledore necesitara saber, no en opinión de Remus.

Junto con la jaula, la cual por sí sola ya había causado preocupación, ellos descubrieron algunos ingredientes de pociones bastante cuestionables dentro del armario de una tienda, estaban seguros de que eran ingredientes usados para preparar pociones oscuras. Uno de los ingredientes en particular los había preocupado considerablemente. El acónito era una sustancia potente la cual era altamente venenosa y estaba estrictamente regulada por el Ministerio. Les sorprendía que Severus hubiese sido capaz de poner sus manos en tal cantidad.

Sin embargo, para lo que sea que Severus lo hubiese estado usando, no les importaba por el momento, ya que la evidencia ahora condenaba aún más a Severus. Si Remus hubiese estado consiente podría haberles dicho para qué poción se usaba principalmente el acónito, pero lamentablemente no lo estaba.

En la mesa del comedor había varios libros de texto y pedazos de pergamino, claramente era donde había estado estudiando el joven Harry. Dumbledore había notado que los objetivos no eran exactamente los que habrían sido aprobados por Hogwarts para los niños de quince años. Él habría considerado que parte de la información y los libros serían inapropiados incluso para que se les enseñaran a los de séptimo año en Hogwarts. Al parecer, Severus no se había estado apegando a la lista de objetivos recomendada e hizo que el director se preguntara qué más le había estado enseñando Severus a Harry mientras era joven e impresionable.

Conseguirían todas las respuestas que estaban buscando, no obstante. Albus había escogido su sala de interrogación con un genio estratégico, para asegurarse de que fueran capaces de extraer todo lo que necesitaban del hombre buscado antes de hacer lo que era necesario para lidiar con él. Severus Snape puede que sobreviviera a la noche, o puede que no, pero derramaría sus secretos de todas formas. La legeremancia* no sería útil con él ya que Snape era un maestro de ese arte, pero había otras maneras de hacer que la gente hablara aparte de recurrir a la lectura de mentes y las pociones.

Sirius no podía contenerse; caminaba alrededor del cuerpo inmóvil de Snape, inspeccionando el dormitorio de Harry. Quería conocer al niño, quería conocer a su ahijado. A juzgar por la Saeta de Fuego en la esquina de la habitación y los pósteres de Quidditch encima de las paredes podía decir que Harry, al igual que James, debía amar volar. Sirius podía recordar a un diminuto Harry, con los ojos grandes por el asombro y maravilla mientras montaba su primera escoba en el jardín trasero en el Valle de Godric a la tierna edad de un año. Él la había comprado para el primer cumpleaños de Harry; simplemente no había sido capaz de resistirse.

Recordó la desaprobación de Lily ante el hecho de que su hijo de un año montara una escoba, pero también cuánto lo había amado Harry, todavía podía recordar las risitas de emoción mientras el niñito se había cernido justo por encima del suelo. Igual a James, pensó Sirius cariñosamente. Sonrió cuando vio un claro favorito en sus preferencias hacia un equipo de Quidditch. Las Flechas de Appleby, el mismo que James y él habían apoyado en su juventud. De tal palo, tal astilla.

La ropa de cama era de un oscuro verde cazador, pero Snape debía de haberlo escogido por Harry, pensó Sirius, descartándolo por completo. Su atención fue captada por la snitch dorada junto a la mesa, posada en un soporte rojo hecho de forma especial. Los colores de Gryffindor, notó Sirius orgullosamente, la verdadera naturaleza de Harry brillaba a través de lo que el estúpido grasiento había tratado de perforar en él a través de los muchos años en los que lo había mantenido cautivo.

Eso era lo que había pasado en la mente de Sirius; Snape había apartado a Harry de la gente que lo amaba y se preocupaba por él; Harry había sido apartado de él. Junto a la snitch había una fotografía enmarcada; mostraba a un Harry sonriendo y haciendo el tonto, claramente había estado jugando a las peleas bastante enérgicamente con otro joven, quien Sirius pensó que era el otro adolescente que habían visto antes. Ambos lucían como si se hubiesen divertido demasiado; a Sirius le recordaba a cómo solían ser él y James juntos cuando eran más jóvenes. Oh, sí, Harry era un verdadero Gryffindor sin importar lo que Severus Snape le hubiese hecho, Sirius estaba seguro de ello.

Dumbledore observaba a Sirius con interés, observándolo mientras se movía alrededor del dormitorio del adolescente, procesándolo todo. El convicto iba a ser la herramienta perfecta para el interrogatorio de Snape. Su amarga rivalidad desde sus días de escuela habría sido lo suficientemente buena, pero la rabia justificada de Black hacia su viejo rival por robarse a su ahijado era demasiado perfecta para lo que tenía en mente.

El director le lanzó una mirada fría al maestro de pociones que seguía inconsciente. Ellos necesitaban respuestas ahora, no tenían tiempo para seguir esperando a que Severus decidiera volver a unirse a ellos por voluntad propia. Con un ondeó de su varita, y un encanto murmurado, los ojos de Severus se abrieron de golpe y el maestro de pociones jadeó en busca de aire, inmediatamente luchando frenéticamente contra las ataduras que sujetabas sus muñecas detrás de su espalda. Albus se rió entre dientes ante al verlo tan desesperado, él había visto esta mirada en su rostro una vez con anterioridad, cuando Snape le había rogado que Lily, James y Harry estuviesen protegidos de Voldemort.

—Es agradable que te nos unas, Severus —dijo Albus, su voz cortés y calmada en contradicción a sus acciones e intenciones.

El maestro de pociones seguía vestido sólo con sus pantalones de pijama; sin polera y con los pies descalzos. No era buen augurio para lo que se avecinaba y le hacía sentir expuesto y vulnerable mientras los resplandecientes ojos azules lo estudiaban intensamente por encima de los lentes de media luna. Severus se enderezó a sí mismo y se puso de rodillas, a pesar de sus muñecas atadas, asegurándose de que Dumbledore supiera que no se rendiría sin dar pelea. Miró amenazantemente al director, alzando sus escudos mentales para asegurarse de que el mago anciano no penetrara su mente.

Todo lo que Severus podía pensar ahora era en proteger a Harry. Sin importar lo que le hicieran, sin importar cuando bajo se inclinara no les diría nada; seguramente la información que tenía en su cabeza podía ser la única razón por la que todavía no estaba muerto. Había sido el extremo receptor de las torturas más horrorosas ante las manos de Voldemort, dudaba que Dumbledore pudiera ser peor que el Señor Tenebroso.

Antes de que Severus supiera qué había pasado sintió un puño conectándose con el lado de su cara. Retrocedió, pero no cayó, balanceándose ligeramente en donde estaba arrodillado. —¡Sirius! —oyó que lo retaba Albus—. Al menos dale la oportunidad de cooperar antes de que lo golpees, todavía no le he preguntado nada. —Snape gruñó divertido, a pesar del dolor en su mandíbula adonde Sirius acababa de golpearlo; había olvidado cuán manipulador podía ser el director.

—Entonces, adelante —le ladró Sirius a Albus con molestia mientras se frotaba su puño; había olvidado cuánto dolía darle un puñetazo a alguien, no lo había hecho en años, demasiado acostumbrado a sacar su varita para todo. Se arrodilló al nivel de Severus, sonriéndole perversamente—: Ese fue por Harry —dijo tranquilamente, pero Severus ni siquiera lo miró, escogiendo ignorar al convicto a favor de vigilar a Dumbledore. Sabía quién era el más peligroso de los dos magos.

Sirius tal vez haya sido habilidoso con la violencia física, tal como lo había sido en sus días de Hogwarts, pero era viejo intrigante el que más lo preocupaba. Severus observó tensamente como se paseaba el que una vez fue un prestigioso director, pasando la punta de sus dedos cuidadosamente sobre las pertenencias de Harry, claramente en lo profundo de sus pensamientos mientras navegaba por encima de cada artículo, considerándolo como si estuviera encomendando cada uno a una memoria.

—¿Por qué te lo llevaste, Severus? —preguntó Albus. No se volteó a mirar al hombre atado mientras le preguntaba esto, en su lugar eligió estudiar algunas de las posesiones más íntimas pertenecientes a Harry, la cual incluía, muy extrañamente, el anillo de boda y el anillo de compromiso de su madre. Yacían contra una foto enmarcada de Lily, sosteniendo a un Harry recién nacido en sus brazos.

Dumbledore ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo es que Snape habría adquirido esos artículos de joyería. Estaba seguro de que no habían estado perdidos cuando la Orden había ido a recuperar los cuerpos de los dos Potter. Al menos, él no había sido consciente de que hubiese desaparecido algo de valor de la bóveda de Harry Potter en Gringotts la cual permanecía intacta, dado que nunca se había encontrado el cuerpo del bebé; ellos nunca habían sido capaces de probar su muerte y, por lo tanto, su bóveda bancaria había sido mantenido intacta.

—Por Lily —respondió Severus. Su cuerpo entero se tensaba mientras observaba al anciano; odiaba que Dumbledore estuviera tocando cosas que le pertenecían a Harry. Odiaba que estuviesen paseándose por toda su habitación en este momento. Severus era consciente de que muy seguramente era parte del juego de Albus. Snape, sin embargo, tenía una mente fuerte y estaba determinado a no decir nada, pero le molestaba de todos modos y el director seguramente sabía esto.

—No digas su nombre —espetó Sirius, sus puños se apretaron. No creyó ni por un momento que Severus hubiese tenido algún sentimiento por Lily. Snape la había llamado sangre sucia y todo tipo de otras cosas horribles. No, el viscoso Slytherin nunca había sentido algo por la querida y dulce Lily.

—¿Pensabas honrar su memoria secuestrando a su hijo huérfano? —preguntó Albus casualmente, ignorando la interrupción de Sirius. Cogió otra de las fotografías enmarcadas, esta era de Severus y Harry, cuando el ultimo era un niño. Lucían felices, pero las fotografías podían ser engañosas.

—Para protegerlo de ti —se burló Severus. Sabía que lo que él había hecho estaba mal, efectivamente, había secuestrado a un infante indefenso e inocente cuando había quedado huérfano tan reciente y trágicamente. Pero fue la forma en que lo había dicho Dumbledore que lo había hecho sonar tan mal y Severus sabía que él lo había hecho por las razones correctas; no estaba avergonzado por sus acciones en lo que respecta a Harry. Se las había arreglado para mantener al niño lejos del insidioso director por más de trece años y no podía arrepentirse en lo absoluto.

—¿Y quién lo protegía de ti, Snivellus? —ladró Sirius viciosamente. Snape hizo una mueca ante el viejo apodo, pero además de eso, apenas reconoció la presencia de Black en la habitación, seguía feliz de mirar a Dumbledore, mientras el director inspeccionaba el dormitorio desordenado y altamente personal.

—¡Harry nunca ha necesitado ser protegido de mí, Black; ni una vez dentro de los trece años en los que he sido su padre! —dijo Snape, su voz estable, declarando el hecho que sabía cierto. Luchó por mantenerse en calma, negándose a creer que Dumbledore se había posicionado figurativamente por delante de él interrogándolo y registrando las posesiones de Harry.

—¡James es su padre! —rugió Sirius furiosamente, luchando por controlar su rabia. Odiaba a Snape con violencia. El hombre había arruinado la vida de Harry; lo había alejado de la gente que realmente lo amaba. ¡Quería que Snape sufriera!

—Él ha sido mi hijo, Harry Prince, mucho más tiempo del que ha sido Harry Potter —dijo Severus maliciosamente, enorgulleciéndose inmensamente en el rugido furioso que provino de Black ante sus palabras. No importaría cuantas veces Sirius se lanzara sobre él y lo golpeara, nada le quitaría los maravillosos treces años y medio que había pasado criando a Harry como su propio hijo. Siempre tendría esos recuerdos, ninguna cantidad de tortura podría forzarlo a olvidar eso.

—¡¿Cambiaste su nombre?! —Sirius gritó con toda su rabia y Severus sabía lo que se avecinaba y se preparó para ello. Un puño apretado colisionó, una vez más contra el mismo lado de su cabeza tal como el puñetazo anterior y esta vez Severus saboreó la sangre en su lengua. Sonrió socarronamente para sí mismo, permitiéndose disfrutar por un momento antes de echar su cabeza hacia atrás y escupirle al convicto. Sirius retrocedió con disgusto mientras la combinación de sangre y saliva cubría su ropa y piel.

—No te preocupes, Sirius, el nombre se puede cambiar de nuevo —dijo Albus tan calmado como siempre, antes de que Black pudiese reaccionar a lo que Snape había hecho. El director parecía estar completamente inalterable a pesar de la disputa de los otros dos magos—. Será Harry Potter de nuevo a pesar de lo que Severus ha hecho —dijo el mago anciano, manteniendo su voz resuelta. El niño sería quien se suponía que tenía que ser de una u otra forma, Albus estaba determinado en ese asunto.

—No —dijo Severus a la vez y Dumbledore supo que había presionado el botón correcto—. ¡No te dejaré!

—No estarás ahí para evitarlo, Severus, mi muchacho —dijo Dumbledore con una débil sonrisa, sus ojos azul claro resplandecían con conocimiento y astucia. Ese hombre debió haber sido un Slytherin en vez de un Gryffindor, pensó Severus furiosamente—. Tengo planes para ti.

Sirius se rió disimuladamente ante eso, feliz de que Albus no fuera a dejar que Snape se escapara con lo que había hecho. En un intento de calmarse, se sentó en la cama de Harry y cogió un oso de felpa, lucía desgastado y muy amado. Lo volteó en sus manos, examinándolo con interés, sintiendo la mirada de Snape en él.

Severus odiaba ver a Black tocando a Baloo. Había sido el juguete especial de Harry desde que tenía cinco años. Snape todavía podía recordar al niñito pequeño cargándolo con él, un juguete que era de la mitad de su tamaño. Harry se había negado a ir a cualquier lugar sin él, habiendo tenido un enamoramiento con la película de Disney El Libro de la Selva unos meses antes. Aun después de que su obsesión con ella había pasado nunca había dejado atrás a Baloo. Verlo en las manos de Sirius le hizo querer gritar, maldecir y lanzarse hacia adelante, para alejar el juguete de él. Él no tenía derecho a tocar un precioso artículo de Harry.

—¿Esta cosa significa algo para ti, Snivellus? —preguntó Black con diversión, viendo tenso se había puesto el maestro de pociones mientras contenía sus emociones. Se movió hasta el otro lado de la habitación y sujetó el oso de felpa en frente de Snape, burlándose de él. Cuando Severus no respondió, Sirius continuó—: Supongo que tampoco querrías que hiciera esto. —Con esas palabras tomó a Baloo con ambas manos, sonrió cruelmente y tiró de él con rudeza.

El viejo y tan amado juguete que Harry había tenido por los últimos diez años de su vida fue destrozado en las manos del convicto, el hilo era demasiado viejo como para soportar tanta tensión. El dolo que desgarró el pecho de Severus fue suficiente para traer lágrimas a sus ojos. El pensamiento en su mente de un Harry de cinco años tan embelesado con ese oso cayó al piso junto con los andrajos de tela, ignorados como si fueran nada.

—Harry nunca te perdonará por eso, sabes —declaró Snape con sequedad, tratando de no permitir que las lágrimas cayeran, si salía de esto con vida entonces haría lo que sea para conseguirle otro a su hijo. No quería darle la satisfacción a Black o a Dumbledore de ver sus lágrimas; sin embargo, era algo difícil cuando sabía cuán devastado estaría Harry cuando descubriera que su amado oso Baloo estaba roto e imposible de reparar, destrozado en irreconocibles retazos de tela y relleno.

—Estoy seguro de que creías que realmente quería estar aquí, Severus, pero él pertenece con su verdadera familia —dijo el director. Sonaba tan ajeno a toda la situación; casi era como si Dumbledore estaba lo bastante delirante como para creer que estaban sentados por ahí bebiendo té en vez de estar torturando emocional y mentalmente a un hombre con el destrozo lento de las posesiones más preciadas de su hijo.

—¿Y qué clasificarías como verdadera familia, Albus? —espetó Severus con furia. En vano, luchó con más ahínco contra las ataduras que sujetaban sus muñecas detrás de su espalda. Esta situación no tendría una escapatoria fácil para él. Sólo esperaba que Harry tuviera el buen sentido de no regresar a buscarlo.

—¿Qué tal su padrino, quizá, o su tío y su tía? ¿Ellos no se merecen tener a Harry en sus vidas? —preguntó Albus, aun en calma, aun calculadoramente.

—¿Te refieres a este tonto demente que pasó una década con los dementores comiéndose su cerebro o a Petunia, quien empujó a Lily porque despreciaba muchísimo la magia? —Severus se burló de ellos. Severus sabía que Harry no tenía una verdadera familia, al menos ninguna que pudiera habérselo llevado y haberlo aceptado; haberle dado la vida que se merecía, la vida que Severus había sido capaz de proveerle.

—¡Al menos nosotros no lo habríamos mantenido en una jaula! —soltó Sirius acaloradamente. Iba a abalanzarse de nuevo, pero levantó una mano y una mirada seria evitó que Sirius golpeara a Snape por tercera vez.

—Harry era feliz conmigo, estaba a salvo conmigo —respondió Severus, quería negar haber puesto a Harry en la jaula, pero no podía porque lo había hecho una vez al mes hasta que Harry fue lo suficientemente mayor como para hacerlo él mismo. No derramaría el secreto de Harry ante estos idiotas, no obstante, se negaba a decirles algo de importancia. Ellos podrían interrogarlo eternamente, pero él no cedería. No les daría nada que pudieran usar contra su hijo y, especialmente, no les diría nada sobre cómo encontrarlo.

—Severus, estoy seguro de que tenías buenas intenciones, pero Harry será cuidado apropiadamente ahora, ya no tienes que preocuparte por él —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa torcida. El director estaba emocionado porque tarde o temprano le regresaría al héroe del mundo mágico y los esfuerzos de la guerra finalmente se pondrían en marcha de nuevo. Finalmente tendrían una oportunidad de derrotar a Tom, ahora tendrían a Harry a su lado.

—¡No! —dijo Severus con horror—, ¡no puedes!

—Ves, él ni siquiera quiere que Harry sea amado, ¡sólo quiere verlo sufrir, está haciendo esto como venganza por las estúpidas bromas infantiles de James! —dijo Sirius con indignación ganándose otra mirada penetrante de Severus quien no podía creer que Black era lo bastante tonto como para creer que él haría algo así como venganza de unas cuantas bromas tontas. Que se llevaría a un niño inocente y lo criaría porque era maltratado en la escuela. Black estaba incluso más delirante de lo que se había percatado al principio.

—Creo que nos estamos saliendo un poco del tema, caballeros —dijo Dumbledore pacientemente mientras se volteaba para darle la cara al hombre atado. Sostuvo la snitch de Harry en su mano, retorciéndola con sus largos dedos—. Severus, necesitas decirnos qué has hecho con Harry, ¿dónde está? —El director preguntó amablemente mientras jugaba con la pequeña bola dorada.

Severus recordaba vívidamente cuando Harry la había atrapado, solamente tenía siete años y para su cumpleaños había recibido la snitch junto con su primera escoba. Instantáneamente había corrido al jardín, ansioso por jugar. Severus lo había mirado con orgullo mientras Harry había saltado a la escoba sin vacilar, liberando la snitch en el aire y persiguiéndola. Había capturado la pequeña esfera con facilidad. No obstante, ese sólo era otro recuerdo que esos dos iban a destruir justo en frente de sus ojos mientras intentaban aplastar su alma. Sus acciones, sin embargo, sólo hacían que estuviera más determinado a proteger a su hijo de ellos.

—Harry se ha ido, espero que, adonde nunca llegues a ponerle tus codiciosas y egoístas manos encima —gruñó Severus, protegiendo a su hijo. No podía hacer más que preguntarse qué hora era, ¿cuánto tiempo tenía hasta que Harry, Damon y Clay vinieran a buscarlo? Eventualmente los vincularían a ellos. Severus conocía bien a su hijo, él habría ido directo a la casa de los Danes durante la noche. Sólo esperaba que no cayeran en una trampa. Severus nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo si los dos Danes quedaban atrapados en fuego cruzado y salían lastimados cuando no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—Severus, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, preferiría no verte sufrir. Sin embargo, necesito respuestas, y te lo aseguro, las conseguiré —presionó Dumbledore, dejó caer la pequeña bola dorada en el suelo antes de bajar su talón hasta pisar la pequeña esfera dorada. La snitch tenía ocho años de antigüedad y no tenía oportunidad contra el pesado pie de Albus, la rompió a la mitad, revelando su interior hueco.

A pesar de la clara amenaza que había sido entregada no había un indicio de violencia u odio en su tono, únicamente sus acciones parecían respaldar lo que estaba diciendo, pero incluso estas eran sutiles. El anciano mago permaneció en calma y casi taciturno, como si se hubiese lavado las manos del desagradable asunto, como si torturar a alguien emocionalmente no fuera tan reprensible como hacerlo físicamente. La vista de la snitch rota, otro momento de la infancia de Harry destruido, hizo que Severus se tensara, pero se forzó a mantenerse fuerte y no mostrarse asustado.

—¡Amo a Harry, es mi hijo; preferiría morir antes que permitir que se convierta en un peón en tu guerra Albus! —siseó Severus y el director suspiró; su paciencia empezaba a debilitarse. El sol ya estaba empezando a salir. No quería continuar con esto, pero Snape estaba siendo testarudo. Albus había pensado que sería más fácil de romper que esto, pero quizás ésta había sido una suposición tonta.

—Tu muerte puede ser arreglada fácilmente —contraatacó Sirius mientras daba una zancada hacia adelante, ignorando las advertencias calmadas dichas suavemente por Dumbledore pidiendo que se detuviera; el director no había sonado como si realmente quisiera detenerlo en lo absoluto.

Black levantó un puño y lo dejó caer pesadamente en la mejilla de Severus, atrapando al maestro de pociones con la guardia baja, y cayó a un lado. Tomando la oportunidad, Sirius le asestó una patada bien puesta en el abdomen de Snape. Albus estaba parado atrás, pidiéndole a Sirius calmadamente que se detuviera, pero sin hacer nada para respaldar sus palabras mientras llovía golpe tras golpe en el hombre atado e indefenso, quien no podía hacer más que acurrucarse instintivamente.

A medida que Sirius continuaba golpeándolo y pateándolo Severus no podía hacer más que pensar que, quizás sería mejor que todo terminara aquí para él; que potencialmente podría ser mejor que Black lo golpeara hasta que su cuerpo se rindiera. Al menos entonces nunca encontrarían a Harry.

Mientras estaba vivo, era un mapa de carne y hueso para su salvador; él no era más que un pedazo de carne que podía ser usada como carnada para atraer a Harry. Incluso si se encontraba sonriendo a través del dolor mientras la sangre goteaba por la comisura de su boca. Harry sabía que lo amaba sin importar qué y la carta le había advertido que no confiara en Albus Dumbledore. Severus había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para ayudar y proteger al niño a quien quería como su hijo. Si moría ahora, entonces moriría feliz.

Llegaría a ver a su amada Lily una vez más. Finalmente sería capaz de decirle cuán extraordinario se había vuelto su joven hijo. Podría compartir con ella todos los recuerdos felices que habían creado juntos y ahora cuánta alegría le había traído el pequeño Harry a su vida. Cómo Harry se había convertido en la familia que nunca había sabido que quería hasta que se le presentó la oportunidad de tenerla. Sería capaz de tomar a Lily entre sus brazos y sostenerla una vez más. Oh, cuánto la extrañaba. Si sólo la muerte llegara más rápido para que así pudiera verla más pronto.

Severus se encontró decepcionado cuando el ataque cesó, pero el dolor no. Significaba que, lamentablemente, seguía vivo. Le habría dado la bienvenida a la muerte y no podía comprender por qué Black había detenido su asalto. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, cuando escuchó a Dumbledore pidiéndole a Sirius que fuera y revisara el ruido que estaba escuchando abajo.

El estómago de Severus se tambaleó y casi derramó los contenidos de su estómago mientras se daba cuenta de que Harry probablemente había regresado a buscarlo, probablemente con Damon y Clay a la rastra. No podía ser otra persona la que viniera aquí a esta hora de la mañana cuando el sol estaba alzándose. Iban a llevarse a Harry y no había nada que Severus pudiera hacer para detenerlos; estaba demasiado débil y demasiado adolorido como para hacer algo para proteger a su hijo.

* * *

Caminando a través de su sala de estar a la mañana siguiente, Damon se sorprendió al encontrar el pequeño cuerpo de Harry Prince acurrucado en su sofá. El joven no tenía camisa y sólo llevaba un par de pantalones de pijama. Era desconcertante encontrarlo ahí cuando no lo estaba esperando. Además, cuando Harry decidía quedarse siempre dormía en la cama plegable en la habitación de Clay. Sentía curiosidad sobre por qué Harry se había encontrado en la necesidad de venir a dormir en su sala de estar, o incluso cómo había entrado en la casa, como para simplemente dejar dormir al niño.

Damon se sentó en la mesita de café frente al sofá, mirando al niño de quince años, sorprendido de ver los rastros de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas; también notó el pedazo arrugado de pergamino en uno de sus puños. Cual sea que fuese la razón por la que encontró a Harry aquí no podía ser nada bueno. Damon no tenía idea de lo que podía ser, Harry y Severus no peleaban; no estaba en su naturaleza cuando se trataba de ellos. Simplemente no podía entender qué podía haber pasado para que llegara aquí.

—Harry —dijo Damon gentilmente, sin querer sobresaltar al joven, colocando una mano gentil en su brazo para despertar al adolescente.

Los ojos verdes parpadearon, mirando a su alrededor con confusión mientras absorbía dónde estaba. Damon no dijo nada mientras esperaba a que Harry se ajustara de su estado nublado por el sueño y se ponía un poco más alerta. El horror parecía destellar profundamente dentro de sus ojos y al lobo mayor le dolió verlo ahí. Antes de que alguno de ellos dijera una palabra Harry rompió en llanto. Un poco alarmado, Damon reunió a Harry en sus brazos y simplemente lo sostuvo mientras el joven niño lloraba.

—Alguien vino —se las arregló para decir Harry a través de sus sollozos—, alguien vino a la casa y él me dijo que me amaba e hizo que me fuera, me dijo que corriera.

—Harry, necesitas calmarte un poco —dijo Damon con calma mientras frotaba círculos calmantes en su espalda, no entendía lo que Harry estaba diciendo tan angustiado—. ¿Qué pasó?

Harry trató de calmarse con una profunda respiración, pero su pecho se sentía constreñido como si algo estuviera evitando que tomara el aliento. Acababa de dejar que su papá enfrentara lo que sea o a quien sea que hubiese irrumpido en su casa cuando fácilmente podría haber quedado y luchado a su lado. Seguro, le había prometido a su papá que escaparía y estaría a salvo, pero ¿cuán seguro podía estar sin su papá a su lado? Harry sabía que su padre no estaba aquí y que no había venido a buscarlo, entonces había muy poca posibilidad de que siguiera con vida. Nunca se permanecería lejos por su propia voluntad.

—Papá fue a despertarme, estaba en pánico, nunca lo había visto tan asustado —dijo Harry tratando de organizar sus pensamientos saltarines de forma que fuesen coherentes y fáciles de entender—. Los escuché cuando rompían la puerta. Papá me dio esta carta y me dijo que sin importar lo que pasara o lo que me dijeran siempre sería su hijo y que me amaba.

—¿Puedo ver la carta? —preguntó Damon, gesticulando hacia el pergamino que seguía arrugado en la mano de Harry. El lobo más joven asintió mientras se lo entregaba, no veía problema alguno en que lo viera. Confiaba en Damon, Harry lo conocía desde que tenía once. Había dormido en su casa incontables veces, había comido la comida que él había preparado y amaba cómo el papá de su mejor amigo siempre lo consentía y mimaba un poco más que su propio padre.

Damon escaneó los contenidos; tenía suerte de que pudiera leer rápido porque unos segundos después Harry le arrebató la carta con horror, dándose cuenta de que acababa de entregarle voluntariamente a este hombre su secreto más oscuro y profundo. Que él era un hombre lobo.

—Está bien, pequeño, sé lo que eres —dijo Damon suavemente, comprendiendo el pánico repentino de Harry. Harry casi se cayó de su regazo debido al shock—. Yo también soy uno y también Clayton, fuimos enviados aquí para vigilarte y protegerte.

—¿Quién te envió? —preguntó Harry desesperadamente, sintiéndose absolutamente abrumado y un poco traicionado. Aquellos a los que amaba lo habían mantenido en la oscuridad sobre muchas cosas. No era un sentimiento agradable. Se estaba volviendo notorio que había muchas cosas que se le habían ocultado.

—Nuestro Alfa —dijo Damon, sin estar dispuesto a ir más lejos, al menos no aquí, no ahora, y ciertamente, no así. Harry claramente estaba en estado de shock y necesitaba un tiempo para procesar todo lo que había pasado antes de que le cargaran más equipaje encima.

—¿Alfa? —cuestionó Harry mientras Damon se ponía de pie, volviendo a colocar a Harry en el sofá sin esfuerzo alguno. Necesitaba vestirse, necesitaba comprobar a Severus, necesitaba informarle a Fenrir que iba a ir y lo más importante: necesitaba proteger a los dos niños; justo ahora eran responsabilidad únicamente suya, nadie más qué él iba a protegerlos.

—Sí, el Alfa de nuestra manada —respondió Damon distraídamente mientras se dirigía por las escaleras con Harry siguiendo su estela. Sabía que estaba siendo seguido y no tenía el corazón para detenerlo. Damon sabía que el pobre niño tendría más preguntas de las que podía manejar, pero él no era el único en darle las respuestas que necesitaba.

Golpeó la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Clayton con algo de violencia, Damon gritó a través de ella para despertarlo. Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante el gemido que provino desde adentro. Confundido, molesto y abrumado podría ser lo que sentía por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Clay nunca fallaría a la hora de hacerlo sonreír sin importar el humor en el que estuviera. El hombre mayor se giró hacia él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, asegurándose de que estaba escuchándolo.

—Ponte un poco de la ropa de Clay, necesitas estar vestido. Voy a salir y revisar tu casa, para ver si tu papá está ahí —dijo Damon rápidamente, reforzando sus palabras—. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Voy contigo —insistió Harry con determinación mientras asentía con su cabeza, sin embargo, Damon negó con la suya.

—No, Harry, no lo harás. Tu padre nunca me perdonaría si te lo permito y nuestro Alfa me despellejaría vivo si te pongo en peligro; te quedarás aquí con Clayton.

—Sigues diciendo nuestro Alfa… —dijo Harry, reuniéndose con la mirada del mayor con una confianza desafiante, viéndolo fijamente y negándose a apartar la mirada.

—Sí, porque también será tu Alfa, Harry —dijo Damon suavemente, no quería sobrecargar al pobre niño, quien ya había lidiado con bastante durante las horas pasadas—. Ve a vestirte, asegúrate de que Clay haga lo mismo, estén listos para irnos cuando llegue, sólo por si acaso. —¿Por si acaso qué?

Quien sea que haya entrado en tu casa no se ha ido —declaró Damon llanamente antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su dormitorio para vestirse.

Harry se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Clay, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. No le importaba lo que dijo Damon, iba a ir; quería ir a encontrar a su papá, incluso si solamente era un cuerpo, y si aquellos que habían hecho esto seguían allí, entonces iba a asegurarse de que sufrieran por quitarle a su papá.

—¿Harry…? —dijo Clay adormilado, mientras se estiraba y bostezaba acostado en su cama, Harry no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Algo pasó, anoche; papá y yo fuimos atacados, yo vine aquí, y necesitamos vestirnos. —Harry divagaba mientras abría de golpe los cajones del guardarropa y empezaba a arrojar ropa en su dirección—. ¡Y por qué diablos no me dijiste que eras un hombre lobo! —demandó Harry repentinamente, volteándose hacia su mejor amigo.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó Clay sin vacilar ante la repentina pregunta demandante tan temprano por la mañana mientras agarraba la ropa que Harry le había arrojado y empezaba a ponérsela. En realidad, dormía desnudo por lo que se aseguró de ponerse sus jeans antes de pararse.

Harry miró a Clay, sabiendo que él tenía razón. Harry no había sido más comunicativo que Clayton sobre su segunda naturaleza. No obstante, ellos tenían preocupaciones más grandes con las cuales lidiar ahora mismo sin preocuparse por quién había engañado más al otro.

—Tu papá va a ir a revisar las cosas en mi casa, no quiere que vayamos —dijo Harry con un claro gruñido en su decisión.

—Aunque vamos a ir, ¿cierto? —preguntó Clayton mientras se volteaba para quedar de frente a la pared para permitirle a Harry la privacidad que necesitaba para vestirse. Harry tomó la señal y se quitó su pantalón de pijama y se puso un par de jeans de Clay.

—Por supuesto —contestó Harry, sonando como si se hubiese sorprendido porque Clay siquiera se lo hubiese preguntado; tiró una camiseta por encima de su cabeza y su mejor amigo hizo lo mismo.

Era una fortuna que los dos tuvieran un tamaño similar. Clay era al menos una cabeza más alto que Harry, pero aparte de eso, su ropa le quedaba perfectamente la más joven. incluso calzaban lo mismo, lo no podría haber sido más perfecto, para ese momento, mientras se ponía un par de zapatillas y agarraba sus varitas, colocándolas a salvo en los estuches en sus brazos. Ambos las escondieron bajo jerséis para ocultarlas de los muggles que pudieran estar acechando. Tampoco quería que Damon supiera qué estaban planeando hacer, esconder sus varitas era clave para lograr eso.

Los dos adolescentes salieron justo cuando Damon se estaba bajando las escaleras, completamente vestido, lucía sombríamente determinado por la forma en la que estaba caminando. Clayton llamó a su papá, haciendo que éste se detuviera y se volteara hacia ambos niños; miraron al hombre expectantemente. —No —dijo Damon a su vez.

—Papá —discutió Damon.

—No —repitió Damon.

—¡Es mi papá! —argumentó Harry.

—No me importa, te he dado mis razones y no necesitaba hacerlo, ambos se quedarán aquí y harán lo que se les dice por una vez en sus vidas —dijo Damon severamente antes de añadir—, Clay, si no regreso en media hora, sabes a dónde ir.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta, alejándose de ellos, pensando que el asunto estaba zanjado, sin embargo, se perdió la mirada que compartieron los dos adolescentes y la sonrisa satisfecha que se habían dado entre ellos. Sabían que, si no hubiesen causado algún alboroto en absoluto, entonces Damon habría sospechado. La objeción a ser dejados atrás había sido para el show.

Esperaron con impaciencia a que la puerta de entrada se cerrara cuando Damon se fuera antes de apresurarse para regresar al dormitorio de Clay, abriendo bien la ventana lo suficiente como para que pasaran a través y se turnaran para saltar. Aterrizando desde dos pisos más arriba sin una sola herida.

Escabulléndose por el lado de la casa, Clayton a la delantera, se dirigían a la casa de Harry. El mayor de los dos adolescentes estaba más que un poco consiente de lo peligroso que era hacer lo que estaban haciendo ahora. Su papá le había dicho incontables veces que Harry tenía que ser protegido por órdenes de su Alfa. Esto se sentía como si estuviera yendo directamente contra esas órdenes y no le sentaba bien en lo absoluto. Harry, sin embargo, habría ido aun si Clay no hubiese estado de acuerdo con ayudarlo ¿y qué tipo de amigo o protector habría sido si hubiese dejado que Harry se fuera solo?

Los dos se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos demasiado grandes mientras observaban a Damon entrar a la casa de Harry muy cautelosamente. Desde afuera no parecía pasar nada fuera de lo normal. Harry esperaba que esto fuera un buen presagio, pero de alguna manera, lo dudaba.

—Vamos, rodearemos por la puerta trasera —dijo Harry tranquilamente. Clay asintió concordando. Él fue primero, comprobando el área en busca de peligros.

La puerta trasera de la casa había sido arrancada de sus bisagras. Casi parecía como si un gigante la hubiese agarrado y arrancado con sus manos desnudas. El corazón de Harry estaba palpitando salvajemente en su pecho mientras ellos se agachaban debajo del marco de la ventana junto a la puerta desmantelada, escuchando cómo las voces flotaban a través de ella.

—…Usando niños para pelear sus batallas, creen que se pueden escabullir de mí —surgió una voz rasposa. Harry y Clay intercambiaron miradas de horro ante esas palabras. Sin comprender cómo habían sido atrapados.

—¿A qué te refieres, Ojoloco? —interrogó una voz más femenina con un poco de confusión.

—Muéstrense —gruñó más bien sonoramente, el mago aparentemente llamado Ojoloco.

Apretando sus varitas con todas sus fuerzas, Harry y Clayton se pusieron de pie y entraron caminando descaradamente en la cocina, apuntando con sus varitas directamente a los dos extraños. Uno era una bruja con el cabello de un rosa brillante y una cara bonita, el otro era un hombre más viejo, con un rostro que lucía como si hubiese visto días mejores, un ojo giraba de una forma que hico que los jóvenes niños sintieran un poco de nauseas. Ambos llevaban insignias en sus capas que los declaraban como Aurores.

Damon estaba parado al otro lado de los extraños, la varita de la mujer lo apuntaba directamente, la propia varita de ciruelo endrino de Damon ya estaba descartada en el piso. Harry no creyó que alguna vez los hubiese visto con una mirada llena de tanta decepción como en ese momento y Damon había tenido bastantes oportunidades en los últimos cuatro años para mirar a Harry y Clayton con decepción con el montón de problemas que habían causado juntos.

—Ojoloco… ese es… —dijo la mujer, mirando a los dos adolescentes, aunque su atención se enfocaba principalmente en Harry y la cicatriz la cual solamente era visible a través de la gruesa masa de cabello negro. Su enfoque en su compañero de manada hizo que Clayton le gruñera y diera un pasó frente a su amigo de forma defensiva, deseando protegerlo de ella. Él también había visto la mirada que su padre estaba dándoles y quería probarse a sí mismo que no era completamente incompetente.

—¡Soy consciente, Nymphadora! —espetó el mago. La bruja lo miró, su cabello se tornó de un rojo brillante ante sus palabras, pero con gran esfuerzo ella retuvo su lengua. Ni Harry ni Clay tuvieron el buen sentido de bajar más sus varitas—. Bajen sus varitas, niños, o puede que haga algo a este hombre de lo cual me arrepienta después —dijo Ojoloco, tratando de disminuir la brusquedad que sonaba en su tono, gesticulando hacia Damon.

—Dumbledore nos envió a recuperarte, Harry —dijo la mujer, a quien aparentemente no le gustaba que le llamaran Nymphadora, su varita todavía apuntaba directamente a Damon. El nombre de Dumbledore resonó en su mente como el hombre sobre el cual le había advertido su padre, aquel en quien no debía confiar. Ninguno de los adolescentes prestó atención alguna a la advertencia de bajar sus varitas, solamente agarrándolas con más fuerza, posicionándose y preparándose para atacar.

—¿Qué le hicieron a mi papá? —demandó Harry furiosamente.

—¡Tu padre está muerto! —ladró el Auror con fastidio.

—¡No! ¡Ustedes le hicieron algo! —gritó Harry, negándose a creer que eso era cierto, sus manos temblaron con rabia ente la idea de que su papá se hubiese ido, que nunca lo vería de nuevo. ¡Él no podía estar muerto, simplemente no podía!

—Ojoloco… él cree que… —empezó a decir Nymphadora, pero su compañero Auror la cortó con rudeza a mitad de la oración.

—¡Cállate! —le ladró a la bruja, antes de volver a girarse hacia Harry—. No seas estúpido niño, ahora dejen caer sus varitas y podremos regresar a Hog… —Sin embargo, Ojoloco no llegó a terminar lo que estaba diciendo antes de que fuera golpeado directamente en el pecho con un hechizo aturdidor, enviado por Clayton.

—tomando la oportunidad, Damon se lanzó sobre su varita. La bruja, sorprendida por el giro de eventos, trató de maldecir al hombre lobo más viejo con un bien apuntado "confringo" para evitar que alcanzara su varita y la atacara, pero Harry, actuando instintivamente, lanzó un escudo entre los dos para proteger a Damon de la maldición, la cual si no lo mataba entonces al menos le habría causado algún daño serio.

Mientras el Auror masculino yacía en el suelo bajo los efectos del hechizo aturdidor, Clayton desarmó a la bruja quitándole su varita mientras Damon se ponía de pie, recuperándose él mismo y a su compostura.

Nymphadora levantó sus manos inmediatamente a modo de rendición, habiendo quedado sin varita y, por lo tanto, estando indefensa contra los tres lobos. El mayor de los tres no lucía feliz, aunque probablemente eso era un eufemismo, a juzgar por la mirada que llevaba mientras miraba a los dos niños.

Las palabras no podían expresar cuán furioso estaba con los dos adolescentes por ponerse en semejante peligro cuando les había pedido específicamente que se quedaran atrás en donde estarían libres de daño. Esperaba que nunca tuviera que decirle a Fenrir cuan imprudentes e idiotas habían sido los dos. Apuntó su varita hacia la Aurora, quien lucía positivamente aterrada y ella tenía una buena razón para estarlo, su rabia burbujeaba mientras la miraba. Ella lo habría matado con la maldición que le había disparado, si no fuera por Harry poniendo el escudo.

Damon quería regresar el favor desesperadamente, sin embargo, no iba a traumatizar a los dos adolescentes ―por quienes se preocupaba tanto, sin importar cuan problemáticos fueran, especialmente cuando estaban juntos― al matar a alguien frente a ellos. No valía la pena, no cuando se consideraba todo el esfuerzo que él y Severus puesto para que ellos estuviesen protegidos de cosas como esa. No iba a deshacer todo su duro trabajo por un arranque de ira. Murmuró una maldición de atadura, primero en la bruja y luego en su compañero antes de rodear a los adolescentes, una mirada asesina en sus ojos verde acero.

—¡A casa, ahora mismo! —gruñó mientras apartaba su varita, los dos niños hicieron lo mismo ahora que el peligro había pasado. Damon dio dos grandes zancadas hacia Harry y Clay, tomando a cada adolescente por una oreja y arrastrándolos a la fuerza fuera de la casa llevándolos de regreso a su casa para que así pudieran empacar sus cosas. Tenían que irse porque quedarse aquí ya no era seguro para ellos.

En los planes de Fenrir no se encontraba traer a Harry a la manada hasta que él alcanzara los dieciséis, no obstante, al no tener señales de Severus y con el Auror declarándolo muerto, Damon no creía que tuviese mucha elección ahora. Lo habían enviado a vigilar y proteger a Harry hasta que tuviera dieciséis, nadie había esperado que pasara algo como esto.

A Damon le agradaba Severus, habían sido amigos, era difícil creer que el hombre estuviera muerto. ¿Qué razón tendrían los Aurores para irrumpir en su casa y matarlo? Los Aurores no eran conocidos por actuar precipitadamente, ni siquiera en tiempos de guerra. Tenía que haber una razón para ello y al menos tendría que tratar de averiguarla antes de que llegaran a la manada porque Fenrir querría una explicación al por qué no habían sido seguidas sus órdenes.

—¿Puedo recuperar algunas de mis cosas de mi habitación? —preguntó Harry, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor disparando a través de su oreja mientras Damon lo sacaba a rastras de su casa.

—No —le espetó irritado, sin reducir el ritmo—, es demasiado peligroso, ¡puedes negociar con Fenrir la posibilidad de regresar aquí en otra ocasión!

—¿Quién es Fenrir? —preguntó Harry mientras su ritmo se aceleraba y los niños tenían que dar saltos o les ya les habría arrancado las orejas de sus cabezas.

—¡El Alfa! —la respuesta fue espetada con brusquedad.

* * *

Sirius bajó por las escaleras, varita en mano, dejando a Dumbledore en el dormitorio de Harry junto con Snape. Black estaba cubierto por la sangre del maestro de pociones debido al brutal ataque que le había lanzado, había valido la pena gastar su energía en él ya que le había traído una inmensa satisfacción. Había soñado tantos años con golpear al imbécil grasiento, a menudo fantasear con ello lo había mantenido divertido en Azkaban, mucho antes de saber que el desagradable murciélago había secuestrado a su ahijado. Sin embargo, la sensación de satisfacción por lo que acababa de hacer se desvaneció un poco cuando entró en la cocina y vio a Tonks y a Ojoloco en el piso bajo un maleficio de atadura. Llamó a Dumbledore inmediatamente, para que bajara.

A Albus no le tomó nada de tiempo aparecer, pero no antes de aturdir a Severus, por supuesto. No quería arriesgarse a que escapara, aunque esa era una pequeña posibilidad debido a la combinación con la paliza que le había dado Sirius y las ataduras mágicas que inutilizaban sus manos. Cuando se unió a Sirius en el piso de abajo, el director observó el daño que había sido causado; removió el maleficio de atadura corporal de los dos prominentes Aurores y empezó a demandar respuestas de ellos. Tonks lució avergonzada inmediatamente, Ojoloco, sin embargo, lucía furioso.

—¡Potter! —había gruñido furiosamente y ante la mención de Harry, Sirius hizo un intento de salir por la puerta, pero el director lo había detenido.

—No, Sirius —había dicho calmadamente, dándole al convicto una mirada muy severa.

—Pero no pudo haber ido muy lejos, todavía podríamos atraparlo —protestó Sirius.

—Ya no necesitamos correr tras él —razonó Albus—, con el tiempo Harry vendrá a nosotros.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Tonks. Ella estaba confundida sobre cómo manejarían esto cuando habían estado rastreando a Harry por una buena cantidad de años y esta era la primera vez que habían estado a punto de atraparlo.

—Él no tiene un guardián legal ahora, y a nadie que vigile educación mágica —explicó Dumbledore—. Será forzado a asistir a Hogwarts en enero. No se atreverá a negarse, no cuando tenemos algo que él querría.

Sin esperar a que alguien comentara su plan de permitir que Harry volviera con ellos, Dumbledore se giró sobre sus talones, permitiendo que su capa violeta silbara detrás de él mientras se dirigía de regreso a las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Harry. Sonrió ante el aturdido cuerpo de Severus Snape que yacía roto y sangraba en el suelo. Dumbledore había estado intentando dejar que el hombre muriera, después de todo, Albus no había pensado tenerle algún uso. Ahora, sin embargo, sabía lo contrario.

Realmente era perfecto. Había habido un hechizo que se había estado muriendo por usar desde que habían perdido el control de Azkaban. Lo había pensado por sí mismo y era perfectamente ingenioso incluso si lo decía él mismo. Era un hechizo para inmovilizar a la víctima completamente para que así no tuvieran control sobre su cuerpo, quedando esencialmente en coma. Sin embargo, la maravilla del hechizo yacía en que la víctima permanecería despierta y consciente de sus alrededores, ni siquiera encontraría paz en sus sueños.

Por supuesto, la parte favorita de Albus era el aspecto emocional: mientras estaban inmóviles e indefensos ellos podían sentir como si hubiese cientos de dementores rodeándolos. Completamente ingenioso, en un simple hechizo él había reflejado los efectos de estar encarcelado en Azkaban, pero mucho peor, ya que la víctima no podía moverse ni podía gritar.

Quitando la varita de entre sus túnicas, Albus Dumbledore sonrió. Primero aseguraría al maestro de pociones. Quería asegurarse de que Severus estuviera consiente de todo a su alrededor y fuese incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. Esperó hasta que los ojos ónices lo miraron débilmente antes de lanzarlo.

—Corporis Miseria Carcerium —dijo claramente el director, pronunciando cada palabra con cuidado, una sonrisa tocó sus labios cuando el hechizó hacía efecto.

* * *

La Manada se había asentado bien, a parte de la constante discusiones y bromas de Micha y Jenson entre ellos mismos, lo cual estaba sucediendo justo ahora. La mente de Fenrir estaba ocupada con el hombre lobo que había visto en la ciudad y estaba planeando regresar dentro de los próximos días para ir a buscarlo. Esta vez no tomaría un no por respuesta. Iría solo y no tendría distracciones.

La calmada paz que había descendido en el claro en bosque Oakhill fue rota muy abruptamente cuando se oyó un sonoro crujido de alguien apareciéndose, haciendo eco en los árboles, y oyó el distintivo grito de Callie pronunciando el nombre de su hermano con sorpresa. La atención de Fenrir estuvo repentinamente en sus alrededores y completamente alerta; le había pedido a Damon que vigilara a Harry, si él estaba aquí, entonces debía pasar algo muy malo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en su segundo al mando rápidamente, mirando para juzgar qué había pasado, pero fue sorprendido al ver que Damon estaba arrastrando a los dos adolescentes bajo su cuidado junto con él, teniéndolos sujetos por sus brazos en un feroz agarre y los tres no parecían tener daño alguno.

Todos se habían puesto de pie y estaban listos para atacar; Micha incluso había detenido sus bromas con Jenson ante la repentina intrusión de tres nuevos hombres lobo en su territorio, quedando en silencio, algo por lo que Fenrir se habría tomado un momento para poder apreciar si no hubiese estado tan preocupado con el por qué los tres se habían aparecido repentinamente. Cada miembro de la manada estaba a la defensiva y listos para atacar si su Alfa daba la orden diciendo que estos tres recién llegados no eran bienvenidos.

La mayoría de los miembros de la manada nunca se había reunido con Damon antes de hoy ya que se le había prohibido dejar a Harry sin respaldo; Fenrir y Callie eran los únicos que sabían quién era Damon. Clayton, al igual que Harry, nunca antes había puesto un pie en el territorio reclamado, pero ninguno de los niños tuvo mucha oportunidad de apreciar la belleza de sus alrededores, ambos estaban demasiado enfocados en el agarre que Damon tenía sobre ellos mientras los arrastraba junto a él.

—¡Cálmense! —ladró Fenrir a los tensos hombres lobo, quienes se relajaron visiblemente ante la instrucción de su Alfa, aunque todos ellos miraban con curiosidad, intrigados por los tres recién llegados. Todos a excepción de Callie cuyo enfoque se centraba principalmente en el muchacho de cabello oscuro a la izquierda de su hermano. Él era el único de los tres a quien nunca había visto con anterioridad, aunque su hermano le había informado que se le había encargado cuidar a alguien, por Fenrir, durante la frecuente correspondencia que mantenían con el otro; ella solamente podía asumir que había sido este niño desconocido.

—¿Qué significa esto Damon? —gruñó el Alfa, mirando a su beta, su voz dura, demandando respuestas con un poco de impaciencia. No había querido que Harry estuviera aquí hasta el próximo año, no había esperado que aparecieran sin una palabra de advertencia que dijera que estaban en camino. Esta no era la forma en la que le hubiese gustado reunirse con su pareja por primera vez desde que lo mordió.

—Tuvimos una… complicación —empezó Damon, sin liberar su firme agarre en los dos quinceañeros—. Aurores, dos de ellos. Uno estuvo a punto de matarme —explicó Damon—. ¡Probablemente habría muerto si no fuera por estos dos que nunca escuchan ni una palabra de lo que digo!

La mirada de Fenrir se posó en Harry ante la mención de Aurores, apenas registrando algo de lo que había dicho su beta. Fenrir se moría por acercarse a su pareja, comprobar si tenía heridas y asegurarse de que estaba bien. No había visto al niño desde que era un bebé y lo había mordido. Encontró que había una desesperante necesidad de reencontrarse ―ahora que Harry había crecido― agitándose dentro de él.

El olor del joven lobo sumiso había golpeado a Fenrir en el momento en que estuvo a tres pies del adolescente, haciendo que actuara un poco por instinto, algo por lo que tuvo que luchar para suprimir. Encontró que le molestaba ver el brusco agarre que Damon tenía sobre su pareja y se tensó, sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus puños se apretaron, extremadamente consiente de que cada ojo de la manada estaba sobre él, sus miradas curiosas.

Damon reconoció instantáneamente la desaprobación y la molestia en el rostro de su Alfa, los dos se habían conocido desde que tenían nueve años en un orfanato muggle y sabía cuándo Fenrir estaba menos que complacido. Percatándose que era su agarre sobre Harry lo que estaba causando el problema, Damon liberó al joven de una vez y luego, para que no pareciera demasiado sospechoso también liberó su agarre sobre Clayton.

—¿El padre del niño? —inquirió Fenrir tensamente, tratando de recuperarse de sus tendencias animalísticas que estaban diciéndole que cubriera al adolescente con su aroma, que marcara su piel suave y lo reclamara como su pareja. Aunque no podía, al menos su lado humano sabía eso: él no quería asustar a Harry. El pobre adolescente ya lucía verdaderamente aterrado. Nada le decía cuál sería su reacción si Fenrir se volviera salvaje y empezara reclamarlo bastante públicamente.

—Muerto —respondió Damon— según los Aurores que entraron a su casa.

Ante esas palabras la respiración de Harry se atascó y la atención de Fenrir se posó completamente en su pequeña pareja y vio que las lágrimas estaban formándose en las esquinas de sus brillantes ojos verdes. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero sintió lástima por él, no le gustaba sentir lástima por nadie, pero la sentía por Harry. Fenrir nunca había conocido a su propio padre y a su madre había muerto cuando él era un niño muy joven, no podía comprender el amor parental que conocían los magos, solamente podía comprender el amor por su manada, pero sintió simpatía por Harry cuando vio las lágrimas comenzando a formarse.

Harry secó furiosamente la humedad alrededor de sus ojos. No lloraría en frente de esa gente, no los conocía y se negaba a mostrarles debilidad. No entendía por qué Damon lo había traído aquí, pero no le gustaba. Si este era el Alfa, entonces estaba determinado a no jugar bonito sólo porque se suponía que este hombre fuera el líder de la manada. Él acababa de perder a su papá y estaba luchando por envolver su mente alrededor de eso. No podía creer que su papá se hubiese ido, que nunca lo volvería a ver de nuevo.

Examinando al lobo que ahora sabía que era Fenrir, el lobo alfa, podía admitir que tenía un rudo atractivo; sin embargo, sus técnicas personales de aseo dejaban mucho que desear. Tenía un largo cabello rubio oscuro que lucía como si no hubiese visto un cepillo en unos cuantos días, si es que no semanas, y estaba atado descuidadamente a la altura de su nuca. No es que Harry pudiese apuntarlo con el dedo, ya que él tenía su rebelde masa de pelo, pero al menos se esforzaba con ella.

El hermoso torso musculoso del Alfa estaba desnudo debajo de una chaqueta de cuero muy desgastada que alcanzaba sus pantorrillas, un artículo de ropa que lucía como si hubiese visto días mejores. Su glorioso pecho masculino cubierto con salpicaduras de vello rizado que combinaba su tono con el de su cabeza. Los ojos de Harry se deslizaron por el rastro de vello de color claro que conducía desde la parte inferior del vientre del hombre y desaparecía debajo de la pretina de sus jeans.

Apartando sus ojos rápidamente, los enfocó en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el lobo alfa. No quería darle a Fenrir la satisfacción de saber que lo había estado mirando, incluso admirándolo. Oh, no, no iba a hacer eso. Harry le lanzó una rápida mirada a Clayton quien, con determinación, mantenía su cabeza gacha, sin hacer contacto visual, algo que Harry no entendía, ya que distaba mucho del Clay que él conocía.

Harry al levantar la mirada se reunió con los hermosos ojos dorados de Fenrir Greyback, no parpadeó, en su lugar mantuvo su mirada determinadamente. Si el Alfa no hubiese sabido por su olor que Harry era un hombre lobo naturalmente sumiso entonces habría visto el descarado e inquebrantable contacto visual como un desafío. Como no lo era, encontró entrañable que su pequeña pareja tuviera tanto coraje que se atrevería a tratar de mirarlo hacia abajo.

Harry no sabía dónde estaba y se estaba sintiendo abrumado emocionalmente, su cuerpo inundado por la tristeza debido a la pérdida de su padre, la dolorosa emoción todavía no había lacerado su corazón. En el momento en que lo hiciera, él colapsaría, cedería y simplemente lloraría, pero por el momento estaba aguantando debido a la adrenalina, ésta le daba la fuerza para reunirse con los irises de ese color dorado intenso y no apartar la mirada de ellos.

Él todavía tenía a Damon y a Clayton con él y eso lo hacía más valiente. A pesar de sentirse herido y ligeramente traicionado por todo lo que le habían ocultado por tanto tiempo, todavía confiaba en ellos. Si él no podía confiar en ellos, entonces no le quedaría nadie y estaría verdaderamente solo, sintiéndose perdido y vulnerable sin idea alguna de lo que estaba pasando.

—Deja que los niños descansen un poco —ordenó Fenrir, aunque su tono fue mucho menos brusco cuando dijo esto, su mirada descansando en su joven pareja, quien miraba a su alrededor con confusión.

Harry estaba feliz de que nadie estuviera tratando de separarlo de Clay y Damon, él estaba más que dispuesto a hacer un berrinche si alguien, incluyendo al Alfa, lo intentaba. Mirando a su alrededor, sin embargo, Harry se dio cuenta por primera vez que aquí no había construcciones. No estaba completamente seguro de donde se suponía que descansara si no había camas.

Había una gran fogata y vislumbró que cerca había una pila de pieles de animales, momento en el cual se dio cuenta de que, aparentemente, la Manada dormía afuera. Él nunca había dormido en ningún otro lugar a parte de una cama o un sofá, ni siquiera había ido a un campamento alguna vez. La idea de estar en el suelo no lo atraía exactamente, a Harry le gustaba estar cómodo y en una cama. Eso le hizo preguntarse qué hacían con el fin de bañarse, pero quizá, mirando a Fenrir, no hacían tales cosas muy a menudo. Harry no estaba seguro de que fuera a encajar bien aquí si tenía que guiarse por las primeras impresiones. Para él, esto le parecía una existencia totalmente miserable.

Todavía era temprano, pero Harry no había dormido mucho la noche anterior y se sintió siendo arrastrado por la calidez del fuego a pesar de sus sentimientos al respecto, y se comenzó a quedar dormido en el suelo. Clay se aproximó a él y puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro, ofreciéndole alivio silenciosamente a Harry, quien, a pesar de sentirse un poco engañado por su mejor amigo, aceptó el abrazo. Necesitaba más el confort que él podía ofrecer, que la discusión que tendrían que tener los dos en algún momento.

—Sólo son amigos —le dijo quedamente Damon a su Alfa para que así sólo los dos pudieran escuchar mientras Fenrir observaba a los dos adolescentes juntos, sus puños apretados por los celos. No le gustaba el contacto que ellos compartían mientras estaban sentados ante el fuego, mirando las brasas y prácticamente acurrucados como amantes en vez de amigos—. Se han conocido por años, son cercanos, pero nada más que como amigos. —Fenrir asintió un poco rígido, sin decir nada más sobre el asunto.

—Necesitamos hablar —le gruñó Fenrir a su beta. Damon asintió y siguió a su Alfa mientras se alejaban del grupo. Podía ver que su hermana quería hablar con él desesperadamente, pero tendría que esperar. Primero Fenrir necesitaba ser informado de todo—. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Fenrir una vez que estuvieron lo bastante lejos del grupo.

—Esta mañana me desperté y encontré a Harry dormido en mi sofá. Después de hablar con él fui a su casa para ver qué estaba pasando y encontrar a Severus…

—¿Quién? —ladró Fenrir con impaciencia.

—Oh… el padre de Harry, pero habían Aurores ahí, me atacaron, estuvieron a punto de matarme también —explicó Damon—. Fue Harry quien me salvó la vida, y antes de que pregunte, Alfa, no llevé a los niños conmigo, les dije que se quedaran atrás y ellos no escucharon. Tienen el hábito de hacer eso. —Damon habló calmada y rápidamente, entregando lo que necesitaba saber su Alfa en una rápida sucesión—. Aunque, para que conste, creo que sé cómo pasó esto.

—Explícate —pidió Fenrir, nunca era tan duro con Damon como lo era con el resto de la Manada. Se habían conocido desde que tenían nueve años en un orfanato muggle. Fenrir había tomado a Damon y Callie bajo su ala inmediatamente y juró protegerlos a ambos.

—Clay y Harry se escabulleron en el quinceavo cumpleaños de Harry a fines de julio —le dijo Damon haciendo que Fenrir gruñera desde lo profundo de su garganta—. De nuevo, no es algo que yo aprobara —añadió rápidamente—. Pero al parecer se metieron en problemas. Dos hombres se les aproximaron y empezaron a llamar a Harry por un nombre diferente, creo que era James. —Damon hizo una pausa, viendo si el nombre significaba algo para su Alfa, pero al parecer no era el caso y no quería probar la paciencia de Fenrir. Continuó—: Ellos parecían saber un montón sobre él, incluyendo el nombre de su madre, el cual era Lily. Uno de ellos era un hombre lobo. No puedo estar seguro de si ese incidente está vinculado a lo que sea que haya pasado anoche, pero dudo que sea una coincidencia.

—Los dos hombres, ¿sabes cuáles son sus nombres? —preguntó Fenrir con curiosidad.

—Clay me dijo que se refirieron entre ellos como Remus y Sirius —informó Damon a su Alfa quien parecía estar revolviendo esta información en su cabeza. Esperó, queriendo darle tiempo al hombre lobo, que era ligeramente mayor que él, una oportunidad de sacar sus propias conclusiones antes de interrumpir su proceso de pensamiento—. Mira, sé que esto no está relacionado, pero se me ocurrió algo —le dijo Damon.

La atención de Fenrir regresó a él y emitió un gruñido, el lobo beta lo tomó como un permiso para continuar. —Los únicos James y Lily de los que he oído son los Potter —explicó—. Supuestamente fueron asesinados junto con su hijo… Harry, eso fue hace casi catorce años atrás. Cuando me enviaste a vigilarlo me dijiste que Severus no era su verdadero padre, eso podría explicar por qué se mantenían huyendo.

—Harry… —dijo Fenrir con una voz tranquila y retumbante—, ¿crees que él es el niño asesinado?

Damon se encogió de hombros; no podía estar seguro de esto, pero eso creía. Quería darle al Alfa una oportunidad de sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre el asunto. No es que eso hubiese hecho mucha diferencia en la mente de Fenrir, el niño aun sería su pareja y daría a luz a sus cachorros, pero Damon estaba consciente de que, si era el verdadero Harry Potter, entonces la posibilidad de que alguien viniera a buscarlo sólo se incrementaba grandemente.

La gente querría respuestas si es que sabían que él estaba vivo, probablemente incluyendo al Señor Oscuro, quien posiblemente quisiera finalizar el asesinato de la familia Potter el cual había iniciado hace tantos años atrás. Dumbledore probablemente también lo querría, y el Ministerio podía venir buscando explicaciones. Harry iba a ser un problema para ellos, Damon lo sabía. Sin embargo, él había visto crecer a Harry, era casi como un segundo hijo y un hermano para Clayton. Harry no podía evitar ser quien era y tampoco parecía que Severus hubiese sido muy comunicativo con el muchacho. La manada era todo lo que Harry tenía ahora, ellos eran su familia y ellos se encargaban de los suyos, sin importar el peligro que presentara para ellos mismos.

Fenrir miró hacia donde Harry estaba sentado con Clayton. —No cambia nada —gruñó Fenrir obstinadamente. Le importaba bien poco las preocupaciones de aquellos fuera de su manada; no importaba de dónde venía Harry, todo lo que era importante era que ahora el niño estaba en dónde se suponía que tenía que estar.

Damon no quería discutir con el líder de su manada, pero le preocupaba que no fuera tan simple. Deseaba que lo que dijo el Alfa fuese cierto, que la identidad de Harry nunca regresaría para morder el trasero de la manada, pero honestamente, no creía eso. —Espero que tenga razón, mi Alfa —dijo Damon un poco dubitativamente—. Es bueno poder estar de regreso por fin —añadió.

—Créeme, Damon, es bueno tenerte devuelta —dijo Fenrir dándole a su beta una breve palmada en la espalda. Era lo más cerca que habían estado de abrazarse, pero la emoción estaba ahí.

Había un profundo respeto y confianza entre los dos. Fenrir le había confiado a Harry a su beta por más de una década y Damon le había confiado su hermana menor, de quien era muy protector, a su Alfa. Ellos eran una familia, eran más que eso, eran una manada. —Creo que Callie quiere hablar contigo —añadió Fenrir con un gruñido divertido mientras miraba a su alrededor para verla a ella esperándolo impacientemente.

—De hecho —contestó Damon—, creo que puede que ella tenga algo que decirme, si es que debo suponer algo sobre el hombre que no puede quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Creo que dejaré que ella te lo cuente —contestó Fenrir con una débil sonrisa mientras su beta empezaba a dirigirse hacia su hermana.

Era bueno ver a su hermanita. Ella era una mujer alta, pero delgada, cuyo esqueleto se podía ver a través de su piel. Nunca se había recuperado completamente de lo que trajo la enfermedad de su infancia la cual los había forzado a entrar en el orfanato en donde conocieron a Fenrir por primera vez. Damon estaba sorprendido de que hubiese sobrevivido a su primera transformación y sospechaba que era solamente debido a que era una loba, que había vivido tanto tiempo. Siempre había mantenido su cabello corto, nunca lo dejaba crecer más allá de su barbilla, el castaño claro era un reflejo del de su madre.

En el momento en que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, sosteniéndolo cerca y él correspondió el abrazo con entusiasmo. La había extrañado y claramente el sentimiento había sido mutuo. Les tomó unos momentos para que liberaran al otro, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se habían visto.

—Creo que tienes algo que explicarme —dijo Damon mientras asentía con su cabeza hacia Jenson quien se cernía no muy lejos de ellos. Al ser el hermano mayor protector miró con desprecio al otro lobo que parecía tener intenciones de acercarse a su hermanita. A parte de Fenrir, él parecía ser el más grande y más musculoso de la manada con el cabello rojo que sobresalía por todos lados, peor que el de Harry, lo cual era mucho decir.

—Él fue uno de los primeros en unirse a la manada después de que te fuiste con Clay —explicó Callie mientras los dos se dirigían lejos del grupo para poder charlar, acomodándose en el borde del claro, apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol particularmente grande—. Él rescató a la niñita que está por allá, Romy.

Damon localizó rápidamente a la niña que ella había mencionado, vio con interés como Jenson iba a sentarse al lado de la pequeña y joven niña, acariciando cariñosamente la masa de cabellos de color castaño claro que caían por sus hombros mientras se tendían juntos frente al fuego. Claramente ella era la más joven de la manada. Comparado con todos los demás era realmente diminuta. Encontró que era difícil creer que también era una loba. Jenson era muy protector con Romy, algo que Damon aprobaba, eso probaba que tal vez podía fuese lo bastante digno como para recibir los afectos de su hermana.

—Y ustedes dos están… ¿juntos? —consultó Damon, tratando de no sonar completamente molesto, pero nunca podría esconder nada de Callie.

Ella le sonrió cariñosamente a su hermano mayor. —Así es —le dijo. Damon asintió pensativamente ante esto mientras volteaba su atención hacia su hijo adoptivo y Harry, quienes estaban acurrucados juntos bajo una única piel de animal junto al fuego.

—Si te lastima lo haré picadillos —le dijo Damon, su voz calmada, pero no había error en que era mortalmente serio.

—No esperaría menos de ti, hermano mayor —contestó Callie con una sonrisa mientras seguía su mirada hacia los dos jóvenes—. Qué hay de ti, papi Damon, parece que has estado ocupado. ¿Quién es él?

—Conoces a Clayton —respondió Damon sabiendo muy bien que no se había referido a él. Callie sólo le dio una mirada, sabiendo cuando su hermano estaba evadiendo el problema, no necesitó decir nada, Damon sólo rodó sus ojos—. Su nombre es Harry, pero cualquier otra cosa debe compartirla Fenrir. Lo siento, hermanita. —Mientras decía esto lanzó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le dio un apretón, colocando un beso en su sien cariñosamente. Realmente era buen estar devuelta con su manada.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado picoteando distraídamente su desayuno, pensando en nada, pero regresando a Hogwarts. Pansy y Blaise estaban charlando incesantemente junto a él; Daphne estaba leyendo uno de sus libros de texto de la escuela al lado opuesto, como solía hacer, en vez de involucrarse en el chismorreo de los otros dos.

No tenía hambre, o al menos, no tenía apetito, su mente estaba demasiado preocupada con pensamientos de su familia y los molestos residentes en su hogar. Él debería estar ahí con su madre, asegurándose de que ella estuviera a salvo, no aquí en alguna misión suicida del Señor Oscuro.

Dumbledore, al parecer, seguía ausente, notó. Había sido más conspicuo en la fiesta de bienvenida la tarde anterior, cuando McGonagall había tenido que darles su discurso habitual; ella no tenía ningún entusiasmo para hablar y todo el asunto se había sentido deslucido. Le desconcertaba qué asunto podría haber sido lo suficiente importante como para apartar al director de Hogwarts cuando, hasta donde sabía Draco, nunca antes había estado ausente de la fiesta de bienvenida. Por alguna extraña razón Albus Dumbledore se deleitaba gratamente en observar a los nuevos estudiantes siendo sorteados en sus nuevas casas, algo que todos los demás encontraban tediosamente aburridos.

Cuando Pansy y Blaise se quedaron en silencio junto a él, algo que era una rara ocurrencia, alzó la mirada y notó que la atención de todos había sido cautivada por la conmoción en la entrada del Gran Salón, donde las puertas se habían abierto de golpe dramáticamente. El director caminaba dando zancadas por toda la habitación con una expresión más que infeliz en su rostro. De hecho, Draco no creía que hubiese visto al mago anciano luciendo tan serio o descontento como en ese momento. Caminó hacia el frente del pasillo donde residían la mesa de maestros y habló directamente con Minerva en tonos susurrados mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Lo que sea que estuviera pasando, ninguno de ellos parecía impresionado al respecto. Los estudiantes estaban a punto de regresar a sus propios asuntos cuando hubo una pequeña tos aclarando una garganta, que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con las pocas conversaciones que habían vuelto a iniciar. Todos los ojos regresaron una vez más a la entrada del Gran Salón, donde estaba parada una mujer parecida a un sapo, vestida toda de rosa con un espantoso lazo encima de su cabeza, sonriendo con una sonrisa empalagosa. Lucía muy complacida, una mirada de presumida satisfacción en sus horribles facciones. Detrás de ella estaban de pie una bruja y un mago, ambos vestidos de negro. Draco los reconoció como los Carrow, hermanos y ambos mortífagos.

En este punto todos habían dejado de comer. Toda la población estudiantil estaba mirando a la mujer que, flanqueada por sus intimidantes guardaespaldas, empezó a caminar hacia el director. En su mano tenía un rollo de pergamino de apariencia de funcionaria. Caminaba con un aire de importancia autoimpuesta que no le gustó ni un poco a Draco. Había algo en la mujer odiosa que lo hacía desconfiar. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando no sería un buen augurio para la escuela y por su apariencia, Albus Dumbledore estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Draco, eran los dos mortífagos que flanqueaban a la mujer con aspecto de funcionaria. Claramente ellos estaban aquí bajo órdenes de Voldemort, o al menos con su aprobación. Eso hizo que Draco se preguntara por qué se le había dado una misión en absoluto si Tom Riddle había intentado interferir en Hogwarts de otras formas. Aunque quizá ellos estaban aquí para vigilarlo, al igual que a la escuela y al director, lo cual fue un pensamiento incluso más alarmante. Sea cuales fueran las razones, el Señor Oscuro no parecía confiar en él o tener fe en que fuera capaz de completar su misión sin ayuda.

Albus nunca apartó sus ojos de la mujer mientras ésta se aproximaba, su enfermante y obviamente forzada sonrisa nunca flaqueó. Los Carrow permanecieron con expresiones sombrías a medida que le seguían el paso, desaprobando su rol en esta fachada.

—¿Quién crees que es ella? —preguntó Pansy casi emocionadamente, mirando a la muy rosa con gran interés. Para ella, cualquiera que pudiera irritar al director era alguien admirable.

—Se ve como una funcionaria —dijo Blaise—, ¿del Ministerio, tal vez?

Draco no emitió palabra. Si sus "amigos" no sabían suficiente como para averiguar qué estaba pasando, entonces él no iba a facilitarles las cosas. Su estupidez lo sorprendía a veces. Sentía mucho más interés en el chismorreo que en notar lo que estaba justo frente a ellos. Sólo eran ligeramente mejores que los gruñidos de Crabbe y Goyle. Daphne permaneció en silencio también, ella ni siquiera había levantado la mirada de su libro para ver de qué se trataba todo el alboroto, algo que Draco admiraba muchísimo de ella.

Esperando, Draco observó como la mujer con cara de sapo le entregaba el rollo al director; la atmosfera en el Gran Salón se volvió intranquila mientras los estudiantes miraban con gran expectación. Albus desenrolló el pergamino con una agonizante lentitud, todos los estudiantes esperaban tensamente mientras leía el contenido con una mirada de disgusto que iba en aumento. Dumbledore parecía haberse puesto ligeramente rígido mientras absorbía las palabras ahí escritas y aunque Draco normalmente no estaba del lado del director en una gran cantidad de cosas, cualquiera en contra del Señor Oscuro tenía su apoyo, al menos momentáneamente.

—Parece que tenemos una adición a nuestro personal —dijo Dumbledore, una sonrisa falsa adornaba sus labios. Tenía muchas cosas en mente como para preocuparse por un funcionario del Ministerio—. Dolores Umbridge se unirá a nosotros del Ministerio de Magia como nuestra Suprema Inquisidora.

Dumbledore no era un hombre al que le gustaba que le forzaran la mano, por el contrario, le gustaba tener el control de todo. Que le entregaran un pergamino que declaraba que ir en contra de esta mujer significaba una estancia en Azkaban no le sentaba bien en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, parecía que no tendría elección. Si no tuviera otras cosas en mente, entonces quizás habría tenido la capacidad mental para desafiar esto, para proteger su preciosa escuela. Sin embargo, tal como estaban las cosas, necesitaba concentrarse en Harry Potter y en los malditos horrocruxes que Tom había creado.

Podía lidiar con Umbridge más tarde, ella le importaba muy poco en el gran esquema de las cosas. Si Voldemort estaba detrás de su aparición aquí, algo Albus sospechaba, entonces no había mucho que pudiera hacer hasta que ellos revelaran su mano, entonces podría actuar acorde a eso. Para desafiar abiertamente al Ministerio, cuando gran parte del mundo mágico permanecía ignorante del control que tenía el Señor Oscuro en ese lugar, solamente complicaría más las cosas y potencialmente comprometería su posición como director. Después de la muerte de Neville y Ginny su posición ya era precaria. Perder su título de director de Hogwarts no era algo que alguna vez pudiese llegar a permitir. No obstante, ciertamente sentía que no era una coincidencia que Umbridge estuviera aquí justo cuando se las había arreglado para localizar al verdadero Niño Que Vivió y había formado planes para hacer que asistiera a Hogwarts; incluso si todavía no había identificado qué los conectaba. Albus Dumbledore no creía en las coincidencias.

Draco frunció el ceño ante el anuncio que había hecho el director. A él "Gran Inquisidora" le sonaba como una mierda falsa inventada. Sin embargo, estaba claro que Dumbledore estaba dando su brazo a torcer. Lo que sea que contuviera el pergamino había evitado que echara a la mujer y a sus compinches mortífagos del castillo sin pensarlo dos veces, lo cual, honestamente, era lo que Draco había estado anticipando. Qué pena ―pensó para sí mismo― ver a los Carrow y a una harpía del Ministerio siendo echada a la fuerza del castillo habría iluminado lo que parecía ser un día miserable.

Por encima de ese hecho, que les permitieran quedarse no le sentaba bien a él ni al plan que había hecho. Arreglar el gabinete en la Sala de los Menesteres que supuestamente iba a ser una ruta de escape para su madre y su futuro hermano recién nacido. Se suponía que Hogwarts era un refugio seguro, pero aparentemente no lo era, al parecer incluso la escuela iba a caer. Él estaba empezando a pensar que no habría lugar adonde fuera capaz de huir. Su madre mantenía la esperanza de que todavía hubiera un Niño Que Vivió en alguna parte, listo y esperando a salvar el día. Draco no podía mantener esa esperanza tonta, no obstante, él no se hacía ilusiones. No había ningún héroe esperando con las alas listas para volar y salvar el día. Si él quería sobrevivir a esto y mantener a la familia que le importaba a salvo, entonces iba a tener que averiguarlo por su propia cuenta. Al carecer de un plan mejor, continuaría por el camino en el que iba y encontraría el gabinete y lo arreglaría.

No deseando ser testigo de esta escena por más tiempo, ahora que el potencial entretenimiento o utilidad de información había pasado, se puso de pie. Sus amigos le preguntaron a donde iba, pero Draco no les prestó atención. No tenía interés en sus preguntas tontas. Era consciente del control que Voldemort tenía sobre el Ministerio, incluso si el resto del mundo mágico todavía permanecía ignorante de ello. Tom se estaba acercando más a tener el control de Hogwarts y si eso pasaba él no tenía idea de si habría alguna esperanza para el lado de la Luz.

Pensó en su madre, quien había puesto tanta fe en Severus Snape y el bebé con el que desapareció. Ella pensaba que ese niño podría salvarlos a todos. Draco no era tan optimista; no podía comprender por qué descansarían sus esperanzas en un niño. Harry Potter, si es que siquiera podían encontrarlo, después de todo, sólo tendría la misma edad que él. Todo lo que Draco se podía permitir pensar era en sobrevivir y en asegurarse de que su madre y su hermanito sobrevivieran a esto también. No le importaba el resto del mundo, el Señor Oscuro podía maldecirlos a todos, no le importaba, siempre y cuando pudiera proteger a su familia. Lucius, no obstante, podía sufrir con el resto del mundo, también su tía lunática, su simpatía por ella sólo se extendía hasta ese punto.

Salió del Gran Salón sin mirar atrás, en su lugar se dirigió directamente a las mazmorras. Tenía la intención de escribirle a su madre de inmediato e informarle de los desarrollos en la escuela. Ellos no podían contarse cosas sustanciales sólo en caso de que las cartas fueran interceptadas o descubiertas, pero al menos podía informarle qué estaba pasando. Si le contaba sobre Umbridge y los Carrow ella entendería cuán preocupado estaba de que Voldemort no confiara en él, ella sería capaz de leer entre líneas. Al menos esperaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Hogwarts no iba a ser un lugar placentero para nadie este año. Entre más pronto pudiera escapar, y llevarse a su madre y a su hermano con él, mejor. Este mundo no necesitaba un héroe, ahora necesitaba un maldito milagro. Ninguna persona podía salvarlos ahora, sin importar cuán increíble se suponía que debía ser.

* * *

Seguido de su sesión de actualización Callie y Damon se unieron a los otros alrededor del fuego. Era un poco extraño dado que en realidad era Fenrir quien debía presentarlos a todos, pero Damon fue capaz de averiguar quiénes eran la mayoría de ellos, poniéndole nombres a las caras fácilmente gracias a todo lo que su hermana le había dicho en la correspondencia que habían logrado enviarse a lo largo de los años. La información también había sido retransmitida a Clayton quien había amado las cartas de su tía. Era Harry quien tenía a todos realmente curiosos.

Las cosas se pusieron incomodas, ya que con la adición de los tres lobos nuevos la jerarquía de la manada había caído en desorden y necesitaba ser reestablecida. Damon se sentó y esperó a que Fenrir hiciera el primer movimiento respecto a esto y mientras esperaba observó a los dos jóvenes. Él nunca había visto a Clayton y a Harry tan tranquilos y pacíficos cuando estaban juntos. Quizás era una señal de cuán sacudidos se encontraban los dos por la terrible experiencia.

Tomó poco más de una hora antes de que Fenrir incapaz de seguir postergando la explicación. Cuando llegó ese momento él se había puesto increíblemente agitado, a medida que su manada olía cuán único era Harry y empezaban a susurrar entre ellos; preguntándose cómo había terminado siendo llevado hasta allí. Micha estaba particularmente interesado en el pequeño lobo sumiso.

La reacción de Micha hacia el extraño que habían conocido en la ciudad hace dos días le había demostrado a Fenrir que él ciertamente sentía interés por los hombres, lo cual significaba que no dudaría en interesarse en Harry también, después de captar su aroma. El Alfa iba a dejar perfectamente claro a quien le pertenecía Harry exactamente e iba a imponer ese dominio sobre él bastante rápido. Hasta que lo hiciera, Fenrir se dio cuenta de que Harry era un partido disponible; no es que él pensara que algún miembro de su manada sería lo bastante estúpido como para intentar algo.

Los dos adolescentes no se habían movido más que una pulgada desde que habían sentado frente al fuego. Damon había cubierto a los dos con una de las pieles de animal para asegurarse de que estuvieran calientes en el frío matinal del clima de septiembre y Fenrir estaba claramente consiente de que su pequeña pareja había estado llorando silenciosamente.

El Alfa no se había acercado a Harry, aunque lo deseaba, ya que no era completamente capaz de lidiar con las lágrimas; no eran una señal de emoción a la que estuviera acostumbrado o con la que se sintiera completamente cómodo. No tardó mucho tiempo cuando Harry lloró hasta quedarse dormido, mientras se apoyaba contra Clayton y el mayor de los dos adolescentes obviamente estaba más que contento de permanecer sentado, inmóvil y de dejar que su amigo consiguiera el descanso que necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

Fenrir tomó la oportunidad mientras Harry dormitaba para reunir a su manada alrededor de la fogata e intentar explicar qué estaba pasando, aunque él no tenía deseos de compartir con ellos las sospechas de Damon sobre quién era el niño. No era asunto de ellos si él era Harry Potter o un jodido hipogrifo. Fenrir había elegido esperar hasta que su pareja estuviera durmiendo para dar la explicación porque no quería asustarlo con lo que tenía que decirle al resto de la manada. Harry todavía no necesitaba saber lo que iba a contarle al resto.

Toda la manada miró al Alfa expectantemente cuando él se puso de pie, listo para hablarles. Jenson se sentó con Callie entre sus piernas, uno de sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella protectoramente y el otro alrededor de Romy quien estaba a su lado. Micha había tomado asiento más cerca de Clayton y Harry, pero posicionándose de forma que pudiera tener una buena vista del adolescente de cabello azabache quien descansaba tan pacíficamente. El Alfa y Damon permanecieron de pie; el lobo beta sólo ligeramente detrás de Fenrir, como un guardaespaldas, mirando al novio de su hermana, su posición como segundo al mando se asentó fácilmente en las mentes de los otros sólo por la posición en la que estaban parados.

—Este es Damon, ese es Clay, han estado en la manada desde el comienzo, se les encargó cuidar a Harry, él es mío; no lo toquen, no lo molesten. Lo protegerán; eso es todo. ¡Es mío! —Fenrir había gesticulado a cada uno de los miembros de la manada a medida que los mencionaba antes de lanzarle una cariñosa mirada a Harry, mirada la cual se aseguró que no permaneciera mucho tiempo posada en el adolescente dormido—. Fue criado por magos y no estará acostumbrado a la vida en manada, así que tal vez necesite tiempo para… ajustarse. Lo ayudarán a hacer esto.

Todos los miembros de la manada estaban acostumbrados a Fenrir y su forma tosca de hablar, por lo que no les molestó. Lo tomaron con calma, aceptando las pobres presentaciones que fueron ofrecidas por su Alfa; ahora que eso estaba cubierto podían averiguar el resto por sí mismos. Estaban felices de que les hubiese dicho algo en absoluto, Fenrir no era conocido por su habilidad con las palabras.

Micha, quien había sido incapaz de apartar sus ojos de Harry, prestó atención a la advertencia que se les había dado a todos y apartó su atención del adolescente dormido. Este nuevo niño, Harry, era atractivo y no podía evitar la envidia que sentía cuando lo veía acurrucado junto al otro adolescente, pero con la advertencia del Alfa, sabía que tendría que dejar esas ideas de lado y superarlo. Lo que él no sabía era que sus celos no eran tan diferentes a aquellos contra los que estaba batallando Fenrir.

El Alfa nunca admitiría esos sentimientos, por supuesto, ni mostraría alguna señal externa de ellos; él era demasiado orgullos como para hacer eso y tenía suficiente sentido común como para saber que Clay no era una amenaza real en la competencia por los afectos de Harry. Incluso si Damon no le hubiese asegurado que los dos niños sólo eran amigos, él habría sabido esto.

Fenrir no podía deshacerse del pensamiento de que su pareja era Harry Potter, a pesar de la insistencia de su beta de que eso no importaba. Aunque incluso Damon tenía que admitir que eso no era algo seguro; ellos no tenían evidencia alguna de que fuese cierto. Pero tenía un sentimiento de intranquilidad en su estómago de que pronto lo averiguarían de una u otra manera, y su instinto raramente se equivocaba en esos asuntos.

Aunque si se suponía que el niño estuviera muerto, entonces seguramente nadie podía venir a buscarlo. Incluso el hombre que lo crío, pretendiendo ser su padre, supuestamente se había ido ahora. El adolescente no tenía a nadie más, excepto a la manada. Ellos eran su familia, tal como Fenrir siempre había intentado ser para ellos. Harry no necesitaría a nadie más en su vida. Si alguien venía a buscarlo, entonces Fenrir estaba determinado a proteger lo que le pertenecía a toda costa; mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a intentar quitárselo. No perdería a otra pareja, por ninguna razón.

* * *

Ser levitado era una sensación muy extraña, y Black no estaba siendo exactamente cuidadoso al respecto. Se sentía particularmente raro porque no tenía ningún control sobre los músculos de su cuerpo. Ese horrendo hechizo que Dumbledore le había lanzado lo había dejado sin resquicio de control y a la merced de aquellos que lo rodeaban. Ya lo detestaba. No obstante, la falta de control sobre su propio cuerpo no era lo que más le molestaba.

Era la sensación en su pecho que lo infectaba hasta su mismísimo núcleo. Parecía absorber su felicidad, destruyendo cada sentimiento bueno que tenía. Se había aferrado desesperadamente a los recuerdos que tenía de Harry, sabiendo que ninguna cantidad de hechizos o maleficios se desharían de ellos, pero ya se estaba volviendo más difícil de recordar. Era como si ningún tipo de alegría o felicidad pudiera sobrevivir dentro de él. Su corazón henchido por el amor por su hijo, la necesidad de protegerlo ante cualquier costo, pero incluso eso, podía sentir que empezaba a menguar. Pronto no le quedaría nada.

A donde sea que lo hubiesen llevado, estaba oscuro, era sombrío y miserable; no es que pudiera ver mucho más que la parte superior de las paredes y los techos, pero incluso el simple olor rancio que se había reunido en sus fosas nasales lo hubiese hecho detestar el lugar. El hecho de que Dumbledore hubiese hecho que se moviera lo tenía extremadamente preocupado, implicaba un intento de mantenerlo cerca por algún tiempo y si este era el estado en el que intentaban mantenerlo, entonces Severus no ansiaba los próximos meses. El dolor y el miedo reemplazaban lentamente cualquier compasión o deseo que hubiese tenido. Minando sus últimos remanentes de esperanza. El hechizo actuaba rápido, no podría haber pasado más de un día desde que había sido puesto bajo la maldición.

Pensó en Harry, preguntándose si había sido capaz de escapar; temiendo que en este mismo momento pudiera ser manipulado por el mago más viejo, quien siempre parecía creer que estaba actuando por el bien mayor de todos los magos. De hecho, Severus estaba seguro de que simplemente tenía delirios de grandeza. Sin embargo, pensar amargamente del viejo no lo ayudaría ahora. Ninguno de sus pensamientos lo ayudaría ahora. Estaba a merced de Sirius Black y aquí no había nadie que lo contuviera.

—Oh, mira tu encantadora casa nueva, Snivellus —se burló la irritante voz de Black, disfrutando del tormento que podía entregarle a su rival de la infancia por capricho—. Esta habitación solía ser la oficina de mi padre. Tiene tan… buenos recuerdos para mí —dijo con un descarado sarcasmo—. Aunque admito que destruir su precioso escritorio fue divertido.

Severus habría rodado sus ojos, si hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo; las divagaciones del hombre lo volverían loco más rápido que el maldito hechizo que le había lanzado el director. En realidad, no pasó por alto que Dumbledore tuvo que había previsto esto y arreglado al guardia de su prisión acorde a ello. Aunque, pensó, era mejor que Black estuviera aquí con él que afuera con Harry. El hombre había pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de los dementores; Severus no lo quería cerca de su hijo.

—Me estaba imaginando tu cara cuando hice añicos el escritorio, sabes —le informó Sirius—, era la única forma en la que podía contener las ganas de rebanarte la garganta por lo que le hiciste a mi ahijado. Pero te prometo que Dumbledore te mantendrá con vida… por ahora.

Severus fue retorcido en el aire, hasta que fue enderezado de nuevo y luego maniobrado a una silla, sus miembros fueron doblados con saña según la voluntad de Black. No podía ver a su trastornado captor, quien presumiblemente estaba detrás de él. Al ser incapaz de voltear su cabeza para ver al lunático demente lo hizo ponerse ansioso; no es que sus nervios no estuviesen completamente tensos debido a toda la experiencia. Dudaba que fuera capaz de sentir algo para cuando esto hubiera terminado y temía perder el amor que sentía por Harry e incluso por Lily.

No tenía otra opción más que mirar al tapiz descolorido frente a él y ya estaba deseando haber sido volteado unos cuantos grados a su derecha, así al menos podría pasar un poco el tiempo leyendo los títulos de los libros de los estantes que sólo podía ver por el rabillo de su ojo. Al menos de esa forma podría haber sido capaz de escapar de su propia mente por un corto periodo de tiempo. Había leído un montón sobre estar alrededor de dementores, sabía todas las técnicas que aconsejaban los libros. Enfocarse en hechos, no en emociones; distraer la mente. Los efectos del hechizo parecían perturbadoramente similares al miedo, la tristeza y el horror que provocaban los dementores. Necesitaba mantenerse fuerte o escoger rendirse y permitir que su cuerpo dejara de funcionar lentamente. Esta última era una opción tentadora, pero no quería que Harry lo viera así; un hombre roto, incapaz de amar.

Fue vagamente consiente de que Black estaba hablando de nuevo, pero dado que probablemente serían más de las mismas burlas y mofas que había estado escuchando toda su vida, Severus decidió ignorarlo. No estaba lo bastante desesperado como para distraerse con algo de lo que pudiera decir Sirius Black, al menos no todavía. Aunque temía más pronto que tarde estaría lo suficientemente desesperado.

Aparentemente, como castigo por no prestar atención, Severus no sabía cómo lo averiguó, pero un puño de Sirius lo golpeó en un lado de la cabeza. Incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo para evitar que cayera de la silla, golpeó el suelo con un sonoro crujido, sus brazos y piernas en ángulos incomodos que hicieron que Black se riera incontrolablemente. Rabia y humillación fluyeron a través de Severus mientras él yacía en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Su odio por Black lo hizo querer gritar cuando una patada le llegó en las costillas. ¿Qué tipo de cobarde era esta patética excusa de mago como para golpear a un hombre incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo? No era un pensamiento muy consolador, pero era lo mejor que tenía cuando las ráfagas continuaron cayendo sobre él.

* * *

* _En inglés menciona que la "Oclumancia" no tendría utilidad contra Severus, sin embargo, decidí cambiarlo, ya que la "Legeremancia" es la técnica para leer las mentes, y la Oclumancia para contrarrestarla._

* * *

 **Bien, por fin pude ponerme al día con esto. Lo había terminado antes, pero no había tenido tiempo o un buen computador.**

 **La próxima semana, el próximo viernes especificamente, publicaré uno de los One-shot que había prometido en y AO3. Estén atentos y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **En cuanto a este fic, por fin va a empezar a ponerse bueno, pero tengo que advertirles que a este par de autoras les encanta el drama y la tensión (para quienes no se hayan puesto al día ya XD). En el futuro habrán más escenas de tortura y también violación, pero no se preocupen, además de que no le sucede a Harry, (no del todo), pondré una alerta antes y después de la escena para quienes quieran saltarselo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, nos leemos la próxima semana. :**

 **No olviden dejarle sus Reviews en el fic original, y a mí tambien, si así lo desean. Me hace feliz leerlos n.n**

/works/933554/chapters/1817205

 **Por alguna razón el link se borra en pero lo de arriba los llevará a una pagina de google, porque google es muy listo u.u**


	6. ¡Plata!

_Capítulo sin betear_

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis: ¡Plata!**

Harry durante todo su primer día en el territorio y luego durante toda la noche también. Fenrir se encontró sintiendo celos del hecho de que estuviera acurrucado contra Clay, quien no se había movido durante todo el tiempo que Harry estuvo durmiendo. Sin embargo, esta cercanía entre los dos no se extendió más allá del momento en que Harry se despertó. Él había estado en la manada por cuatro días y no había hecho esfuerzo alguno en comunicarse o interactuar con los otros; ni siquiera con Damon o Clay, en quienes tenía que confiar.

Con respecto al hombre lobo con el que se había topado por accidente en la ciudad, Fenrir ya había dejado que durara más de lo que quería. Necesitaba rastrearlo, pero se sentía nervioso por dejar a Harry.

Claramente el joven hombre lobo había pasado por mucho, pero su comportamiento era preocupante. Clayton, quien se suponía que era el mejor amigo de Harry, había sido ignorado a favor de escabullirse por el bosque y meditar solo. Fenrir estaba feliz de que el niño al menos tuviera el sentido común suficiente como para quedarse dentro del campo visual del claro, de otra manera él habría salido para traer de vuelta a rastras a su pareja; sin importar cuanto tiempo y espacio necesitara Harry para ajustarse. Siempre que Harry regresara al claro, no obstante, era obvio que había estado llorando, pero cuando Damon había tratado de hablar con él al respecto, Harry simplemente lo había mirado desafiante antes de alejarse de nuevo sin decir una palabra.

Si este comportamiento continuaba mucho tiempo más, entonces Fenrir iba a tener que interferir; sin embargo, justo ahora tenía otras cosas en su mente y estaba feliz de dejar que Harry llegara a buenos términos con las cosas por su propia cuenta, al menos por el momento. Que estuviera comiendo y cuidando de sí mismo era una buena señal; el problema era su actitud y el notable hecho de que parecía no tener respeto por la estructura de la manada; lo cual Fenrir encontraba más que curioso.

Fenrir tenía que recordarse que aun cuando Harry había sido un hombre lobo desde antes de cumplir los dos años, nunca había tenido experiencia alguna con una manada. Hacía que Fenrir se preguntara cómo había pasado las lunas llenas. Damon y Clay nunca se habían cruzado con otro lobo durante sus transformaciones. Ellos le habrían informado si hubiese sucedido. Harry sólo descubrió que los dos eran hombres lobo el día en que llegaron al territorio de la manada. El Alfa había encontrado que esto era difícil de creer porque Harry debería haber sido capaz de oler lo que eran. Damon no podía darle respuestas con respecto a eso, sólo le informó a su Alfa aquello que sabía que era la verdad.

Resignándose al hecho de que no podía esperar otro día antes de ir a la ciudad, Fenrir decidió que tendría que terminar de una vez e intentar recuperar al misterioso hombre lobo, por miedo a que tratara de abandonar el área por completo. Si el joven lobo desconocido había abandonado la zona, Fenrir había decidido que no se molestaría en rastrearlo. No tenía tiempo o la inclinación a dejar a Harry por más tiempo del necesario.

El lobo alfa tiró a Damon a un lado una mañana después de que el desayuno hubo terminado; estaba viendo a Harry con preocupación mientras él se apoyaba contra el tronco de un árbol cogiendo su plato con avena con muy poco interés en comerlo. —Necesito ir a la ciudad —gruñó, no estaba mirando a su beta. Todavía seguía meditando la decisión de irse, ya que Harry se había unido a ellos tan recientemente.

―¿Te irás mucho tiempo? —preguntó Damon, siguiendo la mirada de Fenrir y percatándose de donde yacían los pensamientos del Alfa.

―No —Fenrir contestó llanamente.

―Me aseguraré de que está a salvo, Alfa —dijo Damon, sabiendo que esto era lo que necesitaba escuchar su Alfa. No se trataba de los riesgos con alguno de sus muchachos, él había estado vigilando a los dos cachorros desde que llegaron a su territorio; honestamente había estado vigilándolos desde que eran niñitos, no iba a detenerse ahora. Era muy protector con ambos, tal como había dicho Callie: papi Damon.

Fenrir hizo un brusco gesto a modo de reconocimiento, sabiendo que no tendría nada de qué preocuparse. Aunque el sentimiento de intranquilidad asentado en su vientre no lo abandonaría a pesar de todo eso. Confiaba en Damon, pero su lobo interno no quería dejar solo a su pareja cuando claramente no se sentía a salvo o feliz, iba en contra de cada instinto que tenía en su cuerpo.

Damon observó a su Alfa dirigiéndose hacia los límites del territorio a paso rápido; le dio otra mirada a Harry para asegurarse de que no andaba vagando de nuevo, antes de posar sus ojos en su hijo adoptivo. Clay, en comparación con Harry, se había ajustado notablemente rápido a la vida en manada; pasando el tiempo con Micha, quien parecía ser una versión mayor de él mismo, e incluso mostrando un ligero interés en Romy quien era notablemente resistente a sus bien practicados encantos.

Jenson le había dado una mirada dura al joven coqueto cuando había visto a Clay probando suerte con la muchacha, no es que eso haya disuadido a Clay en lo más mínimo. Clayton siempre que terminaría en la manada, rodeado por otros que eran como él. Harry, por otro lado, no lo había sabido. Él había crecido solamente con la guía de su padre, sus transformaciones mensuales eran más un inconveniente que una bendición y diversión mientras se estaba en la manada. No era una sorpresa que Harry hubiese reaccionado de esta manera, cuando lo habían alejado de la vida que siempre había conocido; no ayudaba que también estuviese de luto por la muerte de su padre.

Con su reluctancia a abandonar a su manada recientemente reunida y a su pareja, quien todavía no había sido completamente reclamado, Fenrir había decidido que, aunque lo aborrecía, se aparecería desde borde del territorio. Si hubiese tenido tiempo, entonces habría corrido, pero eso le tomaría una buena hora para poder correr literalmente hasta la ciudad y necesitaba ahorrar el tiempo que tardaría para así poder regresar más pronto con Harry.

Por supuesto, eso significaría que tendría muchísima menos paciencia de la que había planeado cuando lidiara con el lobo nuevo. Había esperado ir tras él con una mente templada, especialmente después de la reacción que había recibido la última vez, sin embargo, eso no iba a ser posible, no cuando Harry estaba luchando tanto. En todo caso, estaba enfurecido con el lobo desconocido con el que tenía el vínculo familiar. Él debería haber regresado a la manada la primera vez que se lo pidió, en vez de salir corriendo.

En el momento en que pasó el límite de su territorio y las barreras que los protegían, se enfocó, preparándose para aparecerse. Este método de transportación nunca se había sentido bien para él. Él era un tipo grande y la sensación de ser comprimido en un tubo de aire apretado siempre le hacía sentir incómodo. Prefería la libertad de correr, le importaba muy poco la forma que tenía cuando lo hacía. Ya sea en su forma humana o como lobo, siempre había amado correr.

Aterrizando en el borde de la ciudad con un crujido, Fenrir tomó una profunda inhalación. Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba tratando de captar el aroma del lobo que estaba rastreando, cuyo olor estaba grabado en su memoria, no obstante, esta era sólo parte de la razón. Los viajes mágicos siempre lo hacían sentir inestable, especialmente después de haberlo estado evitando por tanto tiempo.

Si el lobo seguía aquí, entonces no se había alejado tanto de la ciudad ya que aquí no había rastro de su olor. Fenrir despegó a paso rápido hacia el centro de la ciudad en donde se habían topado por primera vez con la esperanza de tener una idea de dónde buscar.

* * *

Lukas Faris no se había sentido muy bien desde que fue acosado tan rudamente por el enorme hombre lobo. Siempre había hecho todo lo posible para ocultar lo que era del mundo exterior, solamente sus padres sabían que era un hombre lobo. Desde que había sido mordido cuando tenía cinco años tuvo que rehuir de los demás, temeroso de sus reacciones. No es que esto le importara mucho, descubrió que prefería su propia compañía y la de los personajes ficticios es muchos de los libros que leía. También fue así como descubrió su gran amor por los números.

Aunque a menudo se preguntaba cómo sería tener amigos, incluso una familia propia. La suya en realidad nunca lo había aceptado completamente después de haber sido mordido. Habían aprendido a enfrentar su maldición y nunca le dieron la espalda, pero sabía que había sido tratado de forma diferente a causa de ello. Casi como si sus padres hubiesen estado asustados de él, de contagiarse la maldición que cargaba si se le acercaban demasiado.

Estaba contento con su vida ahora. Era dueño de su propia casa, de su propio vehículo, uno del que estaba inmensamente orgulloso y también tenía un ingreso estable con su trabajo como un aritmántico. No veía mucho a sus padres, pero eso no era un gran inconveniente, ya que nunca habían sido cercaos. Por supuesto, en su sótano tenía una habitación asegurada en donde podía encerrarse a sí mismo una vez al mes en la luna llena, pero aparte de eso, no podía quejarse.

La reunión con el otro hombre lobo lo había sorprendido. Nunca antes había cruzado caminos con otro de su especie. Rehuía del mundo mágico, todo su trabajo se hacía mediante lechuzas. Cuando se había establecido en Brucknell hace unos meses atrás no había esperado tener ningún contacto con aquellos que eran como él o cualquier otra especie mágica. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía un problema y eso lo había mantenido despierto durante la noche, preocupándose de si el lobo impetuoso y grosero intentaba regresar.

Lukas suspiró con cansancio, con un movimiento de su varita de diez pulgadas, nogal y pelo de unicornio, su papeleo reciente se archivó por sí solo y se metió en un sobre listo para ser enviado. Oficialmente había terminado, aunque como venía en camino otra carga iba a usar su tiempo sabiamente. Tenía un libro que le hubiese gustado terminar y luego dormir un par de horas antes de que llegara la siguiente lechuza. Amaba su trabajo, era su pasión, pero había veces como estas en donde habría preferido escapar al mundo de los libros y la ficción en donde no tuviera que pensar sobre su vida.

Justo cuando Lukas se hubo sentado en su sillón favorito junto al fuego, una taza de té fresco junto a él y un libro en mano, llegó un sonoro e insistente golpeteó en la puerta principal. Gruño, tentado a ignorarlo y esperando a que se fueran. No obstante, después de un momento de silencio el ruidoso e irritante sonido regresó y supo que no se iba a escapar de esto tan fácilmente.

Bajando su té y libro, se puso de pie para ir a investigar la razón por la que su pacifica mañana estaba siendo interrumpida tan rudamente. Abriendo la puerta principal trató de cerrarla inmediatamente, arrepintiéndose de no haber revisado a través de la mirilla primero para ver quién era.

En su entrada había un hombre grande, el mismo hombre que lo había confortado en la ciudad hace casi una semanada, claramente era un hombre lobo y un Alfa, además. Él metió su pie en el interior para evitar que la puerta fuese cerrada.

―Necesitamos hablar —gruñó el lobo alfa; Lukas le dio una mirada aprehensiva, aunque sabía que no tenía oportunidad de deshacerse del otro hombre sin escucharlo primero. Apenas hubo dado un paso a un lado antes de que el desconocido entrara.

Lukas lo miró con desdén, el otro hombre lobo lucía demasiado grande como para estar en su diminuta cabaña. Claramente medía más de un metro noventa, su cabeza rozaba el techo, sus hombros amplios, vestidos de cuero marrón, casi no encajaban por el umbral de la puerta. La chaqueta que usaba sobre un pecho desnudo ciertamente había visto días mejores, pero todo lo que usaba tenía ese mismo aire, desde sus muy desgastados bototos y los jeans deslavados hasta su desaliñada masa de cabello rubio que había atado atrás para quitarlo del camino.

―¿Té? —ofreció Lukas automáticamente, sus modales lo patearon, aunque su tono era más de exasperación que de verdadera cortesía. Fenrir lucía impresionado ante la oferta y sacudió su cabeza, un ofrecimiento de té no había sido lo que había estado esperando al irrumpir en la casa de este hombre sin ser invitado.

―Quiero que te unas a mi manada —dijo Fenrir directamente mientras se le ofrecía asiento en el sofá. Lukas estaba determinado al menos a ser cordial con este hombre mientras lo rechazaba. Observó cómo el Alfa se encaramaba en el sofá, actuando como si su peso por sí solo fuera a hacer trizas al viejo mueble, lo cual muy bien pudo haber sucedido, ya que habían pasado unos cuantos años desde su fecha de expiración.

Lukas se volvió a sentar en su sillón favorito y examinó al hombre con interés. Al menos podía ver que estaba tratando de tener mucho más tacto que la primera vez que se reunieron. Sin embargo, él ni siquiera conocía su nombre, era como si los cumplidos simplemente no valieran la pena o tuviera mejores cosas que hacer.

―Es un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Lukas Faris —dijo intencionadamente, ofreciendo su mano para ser estrechada. El Alfa lo miró, sus dientes se apretaron mientras luchaba por mantener un agarre en los hilos de su limitada paciencia.

―Fenrir Greyback —respondió gruñón, tomando la mano y sacudiéndola con brusquedad.

―Me honra que quiera que me una a su manada, pero no creo que esté interesado, Sr. Greyback —dijo Lukas mientras retraía su mano y se acomodaba en el sillón, tratando de mantenerse confiado y sereno cuando no sentía ninguna de esas dos cosas.

―Fuiste mordido por uno de los que yo mordí, tu lugar está con nosotros —dijo Fenrir y esto captó la atención de Lukas. Él había dicho eso antes, cuando se reunieron por primera vez, pero realmente no lo registró en ese entonces, no realmente. No podía estar seguro de que haberlo escuchado bien, pero había sido innegable esta vez.

―No conozco a la persona que me mordió. Tenía cinco años en ese momento y no tengo recuerdos de ese incidente. Sin embargo, el que me convirtió jamás regresó, mis padres se ajustaron y aprendieron a sobrellevarlo. No tengo interés en unirme a una manada; tengo un hogar, un trabajo y soy perfectamente feliz aquí.

―Mantén el trabajo, la casa. Unirte a la manada no cambia nada más aparte de que tu lealtad estará con nosotros.

Lukas miró a Fenrir escépticamente. Había oído que un montón de hombres lobo estaban siendo reclutados mortífagos para unirse al Señor Oscuro, era parte de la razón por la que había volado desde Londres y se había asentado aquí. No tenía deseos de unirse a las fuerzas de la oscuridad en algún momento futuro, sabía que no tendría estómago para ellos y no sentía inclinación por seguir ese camino en su vida.

―Como Alfa, ¿sirve a alguien más? —preguntó Lukas escépticamente, sin querer ofender a Fenrir al preguntar directamente si estaba en la liga con Tom Riddle quien actualmente estaba reclutando a tantos como le fuera posible para que se unieran a su causa antes de hacer su movimiento. Los periódicos estaban llenos de especulaciones sobre sus movimientos y las extrañas desapariciones.

Ante la pregunta, los ojos de Fenrir se entrecerraron, pero encontró que extrañamente lo respetaba por tener el coraje para preguntar. —He estado libre de él por casi catorce años y no tengo intenciones de permitir que dicte nada concerniente a mi manada.

Lukas asintió, tomando la información que se le daba. Claramente, Fenrir Greyback era un hombre de pocas palabas, algo que encontraba entrañable. —¿Cuán grande es su manada?

―Tú harías que nuestros números haciendan a nueve —le informó Fenrir, sorprendido por la fluidez de la conversación. Había esperado más resistencia, que el hombre volviera a salir corriendo. Claramente el tiempo entre los encuentros le había dado la oportunidad de considerar las cosas.

―¿Y si me niego?

Fenrir gruñó ante la pregunta, no le gustaba la idead de que el hombre estuviera considerando negar la oferta. —Me iría, pero incluyo a esta ciudad como parte de mi territorio, si permaneces aquí, entonces serás parte de la manada.

Lukas consideró esto por un momento: —¿Seré capaz de seguir trabajando y retener mi residencia? —Fenrir asintió con fastidio, ya había dicho eso y no le gustaba repetir lo que decía—. ¿Y qué pasa con las lunas llenas?

―Te transformarás con el resto de la manada y pasarás la luna llena con nosotros, eso no es negociable —dijo Fenrir con firmeza.

―¿Cómo evitarás que lastimemos a humanos si nos permites correr libremente? —preguntó Lukas con genuina curiosidad, él siempre se había encerrado. La idea de correr con libertar, ceder a sus tendencias animalísticas lo asustaba un poco. Nunca había permitido que su lobo corriera con libertad o saliera a cazar, demasiado asustado de que pudiera terminar lastimando a alguien.

―Mi manada nunca ha cazado a un humano durante la luna llena. Soy un buen Alfa, no permitiría que eso pasara —gruñó Fenrir con un poco de advertencia, no le gustaba que su competencia como líder fuese desafiada. Lukas, sin embargo, pareció ignorar el tono ofendido y asintió.

―¿Y si estoy de acuerdo en ir con ustedes?

―Nos iremos ahora y nos apareceremos en nuestro territorio. No está muy lejos de aquí. Necesitarás conocer al resto de la manada. —Lukas consideró esto por un momento, pensando en la lechuza que actualmente estaba volando camino a él con varios días de valioso trabajo contenido en su entrega.

―¿Seré libre de ir y venir como me plazca, para trabajar y esas cosas?

―Sería mejor si durmieras en el territorio de la manada, las lunas llenas deberás pasarlas con nosotros, pero aparte de eso, sí, tengo otro lobo que también trabaja, las mismas reglas se aplican a él.

Lukas no había tenido intención de unirse a este hombre. Sin embargo, el prospecto de mudarse de nuevo, estar atento constantemente a causa de los mortífagos, carecía de cualquier atractivo. Podía ver que Fenrir Greyback podía ofrecerle protección de todo eso y todavía permitirle algunos elementos de libertad mientras mantenía su antigua vida.

―Si esto no funciona… —comenzó a decir Lukas vacilantemente—, ¿me dejaría ir?

―¡No es un campo de prisioneros! —espetó con hostilidad en su voz. Lukas podía ver que claramente había sobrepasado la línea con esa pregunta.

―Perdón —dijo y genuinamente quería decirlo—. Iré contigo; le daré una oportunidad.

* * *

Damon había estado vigilando a Harry mientras estaba sentado junto al fuego, hecho una pelota, haciéndose lo más pequeño como le fuera físicamente posible. Sus ojos tenían círculos rojos por sus lágrimas, pero parecía que había gastado toda su energía como para llorar ahora. Sólo estaba sentado, inmóvil, mirando las brasas en la fogata, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Clay había intentado sentarse con él hace una hora, pero no había recibido ni un asentimiento o alguna otra forma de reconocimiento de haber hecho algún esfuerzo en lo absoluto. Damon odiaba lo mucho que el retraimiento de Harry estaba afectando a su hijo adoptivo. A Clay le encantaba Micha, con quien se había vinculado instantáneamente, pero él no era Harry. Los dos adolescentes habían crecido juntos, causándole a Damon una innumerable cantidad de noches sin dormir, y no dudaba que también había sido el caso para Severus, con sus travesuras. Era extraño ver a los dos siendo algo menos que mejores amigos.

Fue distraído de sus pensamientos cuando un crujido rasgó el aire, señalando que alguien había aparecido en el territorio. El brusco sonido captó la atención de todos, incluyendo a Harry. De repente toda la manada estaba de pie en caso de que fuese necesario defender su territorio del intruso. Harry, por otro lado, sólo volteó su cabeza hacia la fuente del ruido y hasta que vio que era su Alfa, solamente regresó su atención al fuego, con apatía.

El resto de la manada se relajó visiblemente al ver el regreso de Fenrir, repentinamente todos estaban curiosos por el nuevo hombre lobo que había le seguía luciendo un poco abrumado. Micha fue el único en reconocerlo, por su puesto, y volvió a gustarle lo que vio. Tal como cuando se había encontrado con él por primera vez, desde su corto cabello castaño y rizado hasta su figura delgada, al menos lo que se consideraba delgado para un hombre lobo.

Sin una palabra del Alfa, todos gravitaron hacia el fuego para que así pudieran ser presentados. A excepción de cuando llegaron Damon, Clayton y Harry, Fenrir no retrasaría las presentaciones. Había salido específicamente para adquirir este lobo para la manada, los otros tres habían llegado sin anunciar, un año entero antes de tiempo.

―Este es Lukas ―dijo Fenrir―, se unirá a nosotros de ahora en adelante. ―Todos asintieron y luego se dieron cuenta de que eso era todo lo que iban a conseguir de su Alfa cuando le gesticuló a Damon para que fuera con él. Al parecer iban a tener que hacer sus propias presentaciones individualmente, pero nadie consideró que eso fuera algo extraño, así era Fenrir.

Fenrir se escabulló hasta el extremo más alejado del claro para que así pudiera hablar con su Beta de forma privada mientras permanecía dentro del campo visual de la manada. En parte para asegurarse de que nadie intimidaba o asustaba al miembro más reciente para que se fuera inmediatamente, pero también porque quería ser capaz de ver a Harry.

―Él ha estado bien ―dijo Damon antes de que Fenrir pudiera preguntar―, parece que ya no está llorando, pero sigue sin hablar con nadie.

―¿Alguien lo ha intentado? ―preguntó Fenrir. Le complacía que su pareja ya no llorara, realmente no se sentía cómodo lidiando con las lágrimas cuando no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Le gustaba enfrentar problemas que podía resolver, no esos que lo hacían sentir impotente. Sin embargo, por lo que veía de Harry, él era más como una estatua que alguna otra cosa, retraído en sí mismo, tranquilo y despreocupado casi como si simplemente se hubiese rendido y estuviera esperando el tiro de gracia.

―Clay lo intentó más temprano, Harry ni siquiera lo reconoció. Las únicas veces que se mueve es para comer. Estoy preocupado por él; no parece estar lidiando muy bien con la pérdida de su padre. No creo que entienda por qué y, para ser honesto, tampoco yo; sólo podemos hacer suposiciones.

―¿Qué sugieres entonces? ―preguntó Fenrir, odiaba ver a su pareja sufriendo tanto. Había esperado que una vez que Harry se uniera a la manada cuando cumpliera dieciséis estaría feliz con la nueva vida que le estaba ofreciendo, aparentemente eso no iba a ser tan fácil. Quizás iba a tener que considerar la posibilidad de averiguar quién había sido el niño antes de que Severus Snape se lo hubiese llevado. Quería que su pareja tuviera paz mental, lo cual significaba que necesitaría respuestas. También, Fenrir podía admitir que sería bueno saber por qué los Aurores lo querían en primer lugar.

―Podría echarle una mirada si quieres. Tenemos algunos nombres y algunas suposiciones. Puedo empezar desde ahí ―sugirió Damon y Fenrir consideró esto por un momento, mirando hacia donde Micha parecía estar coqueteando desvergonzadamente con Lukas, antes de asentir y torcer su mirada de vuelta hacia Harry, quien no se había movido, aunque parecía estar examinando al nuevo miembro de la manada con algo cercando al interés.

* * *

Harry le lanzó una mirada superficial hacia el hombre nuevo que Fenrir había traído, preguntándose cuán a menudo pasaba esto, que el Alfa trajera lobos nuevos para la manada. El parecía bastante simpático, aunque a diferencia de los otros parecía menos voluminoso y más serio. A Harry le divirtió ligeramente ver que Micha estaba coqueteando con él, completamente desvergonzado. Romy se cernía poco detrás de Callie, claramente era tímida con las personas nuevas, mientras Jenson avanzó con confianza y estrechó su mano. Clayton no estaba muy lejos de él listo para saludar al recién llegado. Harry, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para darle la bienvenida y no hizo intento alguno en ir a decir hola.

Fenrir y Damon regresaron pronto al grupo, pero ninguno de ellos molestó a Harry, algo por lo cual estaba agradecido. Estaba más que feliz simplemente sentándose a pensar a solas. Sabía que habían sido Aurores a los que habían encontrado en su casa cuando regresaron y no podía entender por qué los Aurores del Ministerio de Magia querrían lastimar a su papá. Aunque había parecido que ellos andaban tras él en vez de ir tras su padre y eso era algo que los confundía.

Su papá se había asegurado de que no lograrían encontrarlo y debía haber una razón para eso. No sabía nada sobre el Señor Tenebroso que había sido mencionado en la carta o lo que significaba que él había asesinado a su madre. Harry odiaba no saberlo, odiaba estar atascado en este lugar y odiaba sentirse tan pequeño e inútil. Habría dado lo que sea para estar de regreso en su propia cama y que todo fuera normal otra vez, pero era lo suficientemente realista como para saber que no era probable que eso fuera a suceder.

Aunque una cosa era segura, y era que Harry quería regresar a su casa. Quería conseguir algunas de sus cosas, pero sabía que no podía ir solo. No si habían Aurores ahí que estaban buscándolo. Puede que no se sintiera muy a gusto hablando con cualquier miembro de la manada, pero no era lo bastante tonto como para considerar ir solo. Puede haberse arriesgado con Clay a su lado, pero seguía sintiéndose un poco traicionado por su supuesto mejor amigo y no quería pedírselo. Tendría que morder la bala y preguntarle a Damon, la única otra persona de la manada a la que realmente conocía.

* * *

Se sentía como una eternidad desde que había estado de tan buen humor; los años pasados habían sido motivo de inquietud y preocupación frecuente, pero ya no más. Dumbledore se sentía aliviado de que por fin todo pareciera estar funcionando como lo había planeado. Habiendo confirmado que, efectivamente, Harry estaba vivo, fue un gran alivio; habría sido una molestia tener que encontrar o entrenar otra arma con la cual derrotar a Tom. No obstante, con su actual especulación concerniente al diario con el cual Tom había regresado, era muy probable que Harry estuviera con vida, aunque eso era solamente si su teoría era correcta.

Sin embargo, no había esperado encontrar a Harry con Severus. A lo largo de los años Dumbledore se había preguntado ocasionalmente si eso fue lo que había pasado, pero seguía sorprendiéndolo. Había medio esperado que Severus hubiese estado tan distraído con la muerte de su preciosa Lily que hubiese muerto. La verdad, nunca había considerado que él robara a su hijo y tuviera, lo que parecía ser, un intento de relación paternal con el niño. Era muy peculiar, aunque tenía que admitir que era útil para él.

Sonrió con autosatisfacción mientras hundía su extravagante pluma en su tinta verde esmeralda e iba a bajarla hasta el pergamino. El darse cuenta de que no estaba muy seguro de cómo dirigir la carta hizo que se detuviera. Severus había mencionado que el niño era Harry Prince ahora, sin embargo, el director se negaba a reconocer ese hecho más de lo absolutamente necesario. Era mejor empezar como quería, decidió. "Querido Sr. Harry Potter", escribió. Prince no era su nombre y Harry tendría que volver a acostumbrarse a ser un Potter.

Se dio un momento para deleitarse en la alegría de poder escribir eso; iba a enseñarle a este niño cómo comportarse y todo funcionaría perfectamente, tal como lo había planeado, de eso estaba seguro. No obstante, Dumbledore no estaba seguro de si Harry sabía que era un Potter, así que supuso que algunas explicaciones básicas estaban a la orden. El suave rasguño de la punta contra el pergamino estaba tranquilizándolo mientras su escritura a mano le decía a Harry su verdadero nombre. No incluyó muchos detalles a propósito, por supuesto; no iba a destrozar la creencia del niño en que Severus era su padre cuando eso podía ser usado en su beneficio.

Habían pasado diez días desde el primer día del nuevo año escolar, cuando la orden había irrumpido en la casa en Ingleton. Dumbledore estaba tan complacido con lo bien que el hechizo contenía a Severus: no era tan malo como la primera vez que lo había usado de verdad. Admitía que sentía curiosidad por cuánto tiempo duraría la sanidad de Severus. No es que eso fuera de mucha importancia; seguramente aun así Harry querría salvar a su antiguo "padre" a pesar de su estado mental. Dumbledore todavía tenía esperanza de que no llegara a eso y que el niño estuviera de acuerdo en colaborar voluntariamente, lo cual haría que todo el asunto fuese mucho más placentero a la hora de lidiar con él. De todas formas, no es que eso importara, si Harry no iba a cooperar entonces Albus no tenía ningún reparo en forzar la mano del niño.

Regresando su atención hacia la carta una vez más, continuó escribiendo, formando sus palabras con cuidado preciso y atención.

"Debido a la falta de un tutor formal he sido informado por el Ministerio de Magia que actualmente requiere una plaza en Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, con el fin de completar su educación mágica. Por lo tanto, es un gran placer para mí, como director de esta fina institución, haber acordado otorgarle una plaza, empezando el 3 de junio de 1996, en donde empezarás tu quinto año."

Por supuesto, él estaba haciendo esto con la amabilidad de su corazón, pensó sarcásticamente con una pequeña risa ante su broma. Cuando esto hubiera terminado, el mundo mágico vería a Albus Dumbledore como un héroe, un gran hombre. Odiaba que su caída de la gracia hubiese sido causada por la muerte de dos niños de once años, uno de los cuales pensó que podía haber tomado el lugar de Harry. Él era un gran mago y merecía ser reconocido como tal. Tendría eso de nuevo y Harry sería quien lo conseguiría para él.

Oh, cómo amaba cuando la gente reconocía su lugar en el mundo; estaba feliz de volver a tener el control, sus pequeños peones hacían lo que les ordenaba. Pensó en Remus vigilando obedientemente la casa Prince en Ingleton, sólo en caso de que Harry eligiera regresar; pensó en Tonks y Moody recorriendo todo el país en un intento por aproximar la ubicación o donde sea que estuviera el hombre desconocido que los había atacado y se había llevado a Harry. En realidad, era poco importante, pero Harry debería ser bastante tonto como para negársele, o tratar de desaparecer de nuevo, nunca haría daño tener esa información. Además, simplemente tenía curiosidad.

Dumbledore añadió una gran firma arremolinándose y girando en la parte inferior de la carta y encontró una de la lista usual de "equipamiento requerido" para el quinto año. Era mejor mostrar una suposición de que Harry asistiría y no dejaría que el niño creyera que negarse era una opción. Doblando los dos pedazos de pergamino los deslizó dentro de un sobre y lo selló cerrándolo con el sello de Hogwarts. Él no tenía dirección así que simplemente garabateó "Harry Potter" en el frente; hizo una pausa, pero luego añadió "/Prince". Difícilmente ayudaría a alguien si el muchacho ni siquiera habría la carta.

Ya había decidido que tomaría la carta y la dejaría en el viejo dormitorio de Harry. De cualquier forma, también valdría la pena revisar a Remus; ese hombre tenía la tendencia a pensar de forma demasiado independiente para el gusto de Dumbledore. Con suerte no duraría demasiado, él tenía que estar en otros lugares; tenía una nueva posible ubicación que quería que visitara antes de que terminara el día.

Se puso de pie y tomó la carta en su mano, mientras cruzaba su oficina, dejando que sus dedos trazaran la varita de pluma de fénix y madera de tejo que estaba guardada en un pequeño gabinete especial en su escritorio. Por supuesto, nadie sabía el verdadero significado de esto; fue descartado en gran parte como una de las muchas excentricidades de Albus Dumbledore, pero la verdad era que había pertenecido a Tom Riddle. Dumbledore siempre había encontrado cierta comodidad manteniéndola a mano. Era la única forma en que podía estar seguro de que no iba a ser usada para cometer terribles atrocidades; aunque aparentemente, y para nada sorprendentemente, el monstruo había encontrado otra, dado los problemas que había estado causando desde su retorno.

Estaba feliz de haber pensado en conectar la casa en Ingleton a la red flú, realmente era muchísimo más conveniente. Sin distraerse más, Dumbledore lanzó el polvo flú en su chimenea personal y entró en la antigua casa de Severus y Harry Prince.

* * *

Harry había estado en el territorio de la manada por un gran total de doce miserables días. Había llegado al punto de dormir más de lo que debería, comer mucho menos y no hablarle a nadie. Hoy, sin embargo, iba a terminar con ello; iba a hablar con Damon. Quería ir a casa desesperadamente; quería ver la casa en la que había crecido tan felizmente, con su padre, sentía que necesitaba la prueba de que había sido real cuando ahora debía enfrentar una vida completamente diferente como parte de una manada. Sabía que no sería capaz de quedarse ahí, pero quería recolectar algunas de sus pertenencias más personales. Extrañaba a su papá y necesitaba regresar ahí para llegar a buen término con lo que había pasado; lo que les había pasado a ambos. Más que nada, quería una foto de él y de su papá juntos, felices y sonriendo.

Tomó su oportunidad cuando Damon estaba regresando de la corriente después de lavarse. Estaba solo y eso era justo lo que quería Harry ahora. ―¿Puedo hablar contigo? ―preguntó con determinación. Damon lucía sorprendido por ser abordado tan temprano por la mañana. No había escuchado a Harry hablar desde que habían llegado ahí. Asintió silenciosamente, tirando sus cosas al suelo y gesticulándole a Harry para que lo siguiera, imaginándose de que el adolescente querría algo de privacidad; podría haberle pedido a Harry que se esperara, pero no quería desalentar este progreso.

―¿De qué querías hablar? ―preguntó Damon con preocupación. Mantuvo su voz suave y gentil, consciente de que el pobre niño probablemente estaba luchando para hacer frente a las cosas.

―Quiero ir a casa ―empezó Harry.

―Harry… ―dijo Damon en un calmante tono de simpatía; odiaba que la primera cosa que le había pedido el joven hombre lobo tuviera que ser negada, pero Harry tenía que aceptar que esta era su vida ahora; no había vuelta atrás.

―Quiero conseguir un poco de mi ropa, fotos… por favor ―continuó Harry. Aun cuando este era el motivo principal para ir, también había algo más, algo que no admitiría. Severus había estado elaborando y dándole una versión amplificada de la poción matalobos cada día de su vida y desde que llegaron aquí no había estado tomándosela. Necesitaba ir a casa y recolectar los suministros que había guardado su papá. Si lograba conseguirlo antes de la siguiente luna llena, entonces estaría agradecido, pero luego tendría que preparar más; afortunadamente su papá le había enseñado cómo y él era más que competente en el arte de la preparación de pociones. Era el hijo de un maestro de pociones, después de todo.

―Lo lamento, Harry… ―dijo Damon y sonaba que lo lamentaba genuinamente―. No puedo hacer nada.

―Damon, por favor… ―Sus amplios ojos esmeralda estaban rogando.

―No es mi decisión, pequeño, tendrás que preguntárselo a Fenrir. ―Harry lo miró como si le hubiese sugerido que caminara sobre vidrio roto o se inyectara con plata. No quería hablarle a Fenrir y ciertamente no quería que el Alfa lo llevara de regreso a su casa. En ese momento casi tomó la decisión de ir solo, malditos sean los Aurores. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía arriesgarse así, no cuando su papá había muerto por mantenerlo con vida.

Girándose abruptamente en medio de gruñidos enfurecidos, Damon suspiró con exasperación, sacudiendo su cabeza. Al menos Harry estaba hablando de nuevo, eso era algo bueno. Quisiera o no, ir a hablar con Fenrir era otro asunto completamente diferente, pero ciertamente era un avance.

Harry se tiró en la base de lo que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su árbol favorito, sintiéndose completamente gruñón y pateando la tierra debajo de sus pies. Estaba usando los zapatos y la ropa de Clay, no tener nada suyo no hacía nada por mejorar su humor. Era como si toda su identidad estuviera siéndole negada y quería sus propias cosas. Le enfurecía que Damon, un hombre que había sido tan importante para él por tantos años, estuviera negándole su ayuda.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó una voz y la cabeza de Harry se giró de golpe para ver al nuevo miembro de la manada aproximándosele, dos tazas humeantes en sus manos. Harry le dio una mirada extraña; ellos no se habían dicho ni una sola palabra el uno al otro desde que el otro hombre lobo había llegado hace una semana. Harry se encogió en respuesta; él no estaba bien, ni de cerca, pero no era como si hubiera algo que alguien pudiera hacer, mucho menos este completo extraño.

―Todos están preocupados por ti ―le dijo Lukas mientras le entregaba una taza de té la cual aceptó con gratitud y se sentó junto a él.

―Bien por ellos ―respondió Harry malhumorado mirando su taza, y sintió una punzada de placer malicioso ante eso; después de todo fueron ellos quienes lo habían traído a este lugar en contra de su voluntad, incluso si ya no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

―Sabes, yo tampoco quería estar aquí ―le informó Lukas, tomando un sorbo de su bebida mientras le daba un momento a Harry para que procesara esto―. Cuando Fenrir se me aproximó la primera vez para hablar sobre ser miembro de la manada, honestamente era la última cosa que quería.

―¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? ―preguntó Harry, acunando su taza entre sus dedos helados, permitiendo que el líquido hirviendo los calentara antes de tomar un sorbo tentativo; no le gustaba mucho beber té, pero apreció el gesto. Además, eso significaba que tenía algo en qué enfocarse aparte de la persona junto a él.

―El mundo no es el lugar que solía ser y es más seguro estar aquí que vivir por mi cuenta. Además, fui mordido por un hombre que fue mordido por Fenrir; aparentemente pertenezco aquí ―dijo Lukas mientras se encogía de hombros. Todavía sentía dudas sobre algunos aspectos de ser parte de la manada, pero por ahora, al menos, los beneficios superaban las consecuencias.

Harry resopló con diversión; no era un sentimiento con el que pudiera relacionarse porque su pertenencia ahí definitivamente no era algo que sintiera ahora mismo. Se sentía incomodo y fuera de lugar, no había ningún sentimiento de pertenencia. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería sentir eso, pero se suponía que, si iba a tener que quedarse con la manada a largo plazo, entonces lo haría, al menos le ayudaría a sobrellevarlo más fácilmente.

―Vamos, bebe ―le animó Lukas.

Harry lo miró, no estaba realmente seguro de qué hacer con él, pero de todas formas sorbió el té, tal como le instruyó. Admitió que el otro hombre lobo podía preparar una buena taza de té y bebió un poco más antes de que Lukas estuviera aparentemente apaciguado, y continuó.

―Él no es un mal tipo, sabes ―dijo Lukas―, es un poco intimidante al principio, pero no es tan malo.

―No lo sabría ―admitió Harry, como había pensado―. No me ha hablado en lo absoluto desde que llegué aquí. Sólo me mira un montón.

Lukas no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, gracias a los demás había averiguado por qué Fenrir miraba tanto a Harry. Sin embargo, estaba claro de que Harry no tenía idea y él no iba a ser quien lo iluminara. ―Damon me ha estado diciendo que eres un estudiante excelente, ¿qué tan bueno eres en aritmancia?

Harry se encogió de hombros: ―Bueno, supongo, no es mi materia favorita, pero mi papá me enseñó. Dijo se sería útil que lo supiera. Me llevó hasta el nivel de los EXTASIS el año pasado.

―Es impresionante que ya estés en el nivel de los EXTASIS, ¿cuántos años tienes?

―Quince ―dijo Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.

―¿Y tu papá te enseñó en casa? ―preguntó Lukas amablemente.

―Sí, no quería que me fuera a estudiar lejos, le preocupaban las lunas llenas, así que decidió enseñarme en casa ―explicó Harry, su mente regresó a las horas que habían pasado juntos estudiando―. Él era genial ―añadió Harry con una cariñosa sonrisa en sus labios. Por un momento pensó que iba a llorar, pero se distrajo con otro sorbo de té.

―¿Entonces tú y tu papá eran cercanos?

―Sí, lo éramos ―dijo Harry tristemente―. Murió justo antes de que viniera aquí.

―Lo lamento, suena como si fuera un gran hombre.

―Lo era ―y después de un momento de deliberación añadió―. Lo extraño. ―Era lo más abierto y honesto que había sido con alguien. Quizás era porque él realmente no lo conocía, lo cual lo hizo menos intenso, pero por cualquiera que sea la razón Harry se sintió un poco mejor al admitirlo.

―¿Tienes una foto de él? ―le preguntó Lukas y observó con tristeza como Harry sacudía su cabeza.

―Quiero ir a conseguir una, también algunas otras cosas, pero Damon dijo que tengo que preguntarle a Fenrir. No tengo nada que me pertenezca en este lugar ―gruñó Harry infelizmente.

―Estoy seguro de que a Fenrir no le importaría ir contigo si eso significa tanto para ti ―dijo Lukas con una débil sonrisa. Él no tenía una pareja, pero había leído suficiente sobre hombres lobo como para saber que una vez que ellos encontraban a su pareja ellos harían cualquier cosa para mantenerlos contentos y felices, y que jamás los dejarían. Lukas encontraba hilarante que el Alfa ni siquiera hubiese venido a hablarle al adolescente todavía, pero eso no era asunto suyo y no iba a involucrarse en su relación o en la falta de ella―. En realidad, no es un mal tipo, sabes, deberías hablar con él.

Harry miró a Lukas, reevaluando los pensamientos que había tenido del hombre después de la primera vez que lo vio. Pensó que lucía serio y un poco infeliz, pero ahora veía que el hombre tenía una especie de corazón. ―Lo haré ―dijo Harry dándole a Lukas una débil sonrisa la cual fue regresada antes de que el mayor de los dos se pudiera de pie―. Oh, y gracias por el té ―añadió rápidamente.

―Lukas sonrió: ―No hay problema, pequeño.

* * *

Fenrir había observado con curiosidad como Lukas había logrado seducir a Harry en una conversación con alguien con algo tan simple como una taza de té. Tan pronto como se había dado cuenta de que su pareja había hablado con Damon él también había convocado a su Beta y le preguntó qué había pasado. Harry todavía no le había hablado o viceversa.

―Le dije que te hablara ―dijo Damon―, pero él quiere ir a casa y recoger algunas de sus cosas.

―Comprensible ―gruñó Fenrir.

―Efectivamente ―dijo Damon―, aunque quizá no sea una buena idea, los Aurores no dudarán en vigilar la casa y tú eres un hombre buscado.

―Soy consiente ―espetó Fenrir―. Si él me lo pide, lo llevaré, no le pediría a nadie más que tomara ese riesgo. ―Damon asintió con comprensión. Sería peligroso regresar ahí sin importar la razón detrás de ello. También era consciente de que el Alfa no permitiría que su pareja se metiera en una situación tan arriesgada sin estar a su lado para protegerlo―. ¿Has encontrado algo sobre los Aurores y lo que querían con él?

―Me las arreglé para encontrar una fotografía del Diario El Profeta, se adjuntó al artículo sobre el ataque de los Potter. Pensé que tal vez querrías verlo. ―Damon sacó la imagen de una joven pareja sonriente sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé. Era inequívoco, el bebé era Harry. Incluso si Fenrir no lo había reconocido, el hombre en la imagen era la viva imagen que había llegado a convertirse el pequeño Harry, no había duda de que esos eran sus padres.

―Es él ―dijo Fenrir, estudiando la fotografía.

―Sí, todavía no sé lo que quieren con él, pero es a quien quieren.

* * *

Había estado en Hogwarts por un gran total de trece días y hasta ahora no había sido muy exitoso en ninguna de sus metas. Dolores Umbridge era un dolor en el trasero y los Carrow… bueno, Draco no podía decir algo respecto a ellos sin recurrir a un lenguaje que su madre reprobaría. Con el director aparentemente ausente o retenido en su oficina, las cosas en la escuela estaban empezando a salirse de las manos.

Umbridge tenía ideas únicas sobre la forma en que debían hacerse las cosas. A ella le gustaban que las cosas estuvieran limpias y ordenadas, negro o blanco. Nada que no encajara en sus pulcras cajitas era considerado altamente peligroso y en necesidad de eliminación. Draco había oído a varios estudiantes quejándose de una pluma única que ella hacía que usaran durante sus detenciones. Esperaba que nunca conociera la experiencia de primera mano, pero dado que tenía toda la intención de mantener la cabeza abajo y no hacer nada más que continuar con su trabajo escolar y la misión de Voldemort, no estaba demasiado preocupado.

Los hermanos Carrow no eran mucho mejor. Draco los había visto en las reuniones de mortífagos y sabía muy bien cuán sádicos podían ser, pero afortunadamente no habían recurrido al uso de imperdonables o magia oscura. Al menos no todavía, pero Draco era dolorosamente consiente de que sólo habían pasado un par de semanas y sospechaba que era primariamente sólo debido a que Albus Dumbledore seguía a cargo, a pesar de su ausencia. La mayoría de los estudiantes y el personal permanecía leal a su director, por lo que todavía tenía a un gran número de informantes a través de la escuela; Draco no tenía duda de que se le estaba manteniendo informado.

La Suprema Inquisidora Umbridge estaba introduciendo nuevas reglas y regulaciones libremente, aparentemente con toda la aprobación y respaldo del Ministerio de Magia; lo cual Draco tomó como una confirmación de que la mano del Señor Oscuro tenía que ver con sus manipulaciones. El cambio de régimen hacía más o menos imposible escabullirse para buscar la Sala de los Menesteres en el lugar donde su madre le había dicho que la encontraría.

Finalmente obtuvo la oportunidad mientras todos los demás estaban en la cena, dos semanas después del comienzo del semestre. Había observado, oculto por una armadura, como los tres tiranos de Hogwarts ―la gente que quería evitar―, entraba en el Gran Salón. Sabiendo que estarían ocupados por un tiempo corrió a la escalera de mármol.

Draco había estado tan enceguecido en medio de su prisa que no había estado viendo a donde iba y literalmente se había topado con el último grupo de personas que quería ver en ese momento. Ron Weasley, el líder del grupo de los Gryffindor, respaldado por Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnegan. Hermione Granger también los flanqueaba, siendo la única niña. Draco había chocado con Ron y con la fuerza suficiente como para que ambos salieran volando.

―¡Mira por donde andas, Malfoy! ―siseó Ron con molestia mientras ambos se levantaban del suelo, Draco se sacudía el polvo, demasiado consiente de que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que no estaba donde se suponía que estuviera.

―¡Desaparece, Weasley! ―espetó Draco. Se estaba muriendo por sacar su varita, pero tenía muy poco tiempo como para tener un duelo y su paciencia ya rallaba los limites. Lo último que quería era hacer una escena y terminar en detención y se recordó que se suponía que mantuviera un perfil bajo. Necesitaba irse antes de que los Gryffindors tomaran en asunto en sus manos y atacaran primero, no obstante, sabía bien que no debía darle la espalda a un enemigo.

―Déjalo Ron ―dijo Hermione gentilmente en su oído―, no vale la pena.

―Escucha a tu novia, Weasley ―se burló Draco, incapaz de resistirse―. Al menos ella tiene un poco de sentido común.

Dean y Seamus habían sacado sus varitas en defensa de su amigo, pero con la mano de Hermione en su brazo, Ron no lo había hecho. El pelirrojo estaba echando humo, sus mejillas igualaban su cabello, pero su novia sangre sucia estaba tratando de alejarlo a rastras y Draco sabía que a donde sea que fuese Weasley, Thomas y Finnegan lo seguirían, como los buenos secuaces que eran. Era una fortuna que esta tarde hubiesen podido separarse sin recurrir al duelo. Draco no lo disfrutaba, preferiría simplemente ignorarlos a todos. No tenía ningún interés en ellos, pero nunca permitiría que pensaran que él era débil porque eso sólo los alentaría a acosarlos más.

Esperó el tiempo suficiente para que los Gryffindors continuaran su camino y se olvidaran de él antes de reanudar su carrera al séptimo piso. Afortunadamente, los corredores estaban tranquilos y siguió las instrucciones que le había dado su madre y pronto había localizado el tapete que le había descrito. Representaba a Barnabás el Chiflado tratando de enseñarle a los trolls cómo bailar ballet. Era una cosa bastante única y no era fácil de olvidar.

Sin embargo, el problema era que no parecía haber una puerta en donde Narcisa había dicho que estaría. Sintiéndose como un verdadero imbécil recordó sus estrictas instrucciones y empezó a pasearse ida y vuelta a lo largo de la longitud del pasillo, pensando en la necesidad de algún lugar para esconder algo. No sea había dado cuenta de su propio escepticismo hasta que, en el tercer paseo, apareció una puerta. Era parecida a cualquier otra puerta en el castillo, pero confiando en su madre, entró.

Se detuvo y miró con sorpresa ante la vista que encontraron sus ojos cuando entró en la habitación. No podía creer que nunca antes hubiese sabido de esta habitación, aun cuando había asistido a la escuela desde que tenía once años. ¡Era enorme! Y para ser honesto, un poco abrumadora. No se imaginaba cómo se suponía que estaba destinado a encontrar un único gabinete. Había montañas de muebles rotos y dañados, miles y miles de libros apilados, una pila tan alta que él no podía ver la cima, desparramadas al azar por todo el lugar y con tantas baratijas que no estaba muy seguro de qué estaba mirando. Aunque él estaba ahí por una razón, así que se enfocó en emprender su camino en las profundidades de la habitación; siendo muy cuidadoso ―mientras esquivaba las pilas que estaban por todas partes― de no golpear nada.

Había estantes de pociones congeladas, pilas de capas abandonadas, un hacha manchada de sangre apoyada contra el traje de una armadura a la cual no quería acercarse, sombreros viejos, varias espadas oxidadas y también, más de unos cuantos frisbees con colmillos. Estaba particularmente encantado por la hermosa, aunque ligeramente deslustrada tiara que yacía arriba de un busto feo y viejo que estaba sobre el armario encima del cual se encontraba el gabinete que había estado buscando. No había error de que este era el que necesitaba, era idéntico al que estaba en la habitación que pronto se convertiría en el cuarto del su hermano. Esto era lo que había estado buscando.

Como su hermanito iba a nacer en poco menos de un mes tendría que trabajar rápidamente. Encontrar la maldita cosa había sido la parte fácil, lo sabía, y ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era averiguar lo que estaba mal y enmendarlo. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

* * *

Al día siguiente de su charla con Lukas mientras tomaban té, y después de una gran deliberación, Harry reunió cada onza de coraje que tenía y fue a hablar con Fenrir. Esta era la primera vez que los dos iban a hablar. Decir que estaba nervioso era una subestimación. No podía negar que había dirigido unas cuantas miradas de interés siempre que el lobo alfa estaba en los alrededores y no podía evitar admirar los breves vistazos del pecho desnudo que se le ofrecían frecuentemente, pero Lukas tenía razón, era intimidante.

Fenrir estaba cortando leña manualmente para la fogata, algo que Harry no podía comprender, seguramente debía ser más fácil usar magia. No es que le importara la vista del Alfa completamente desnudo de la cintura para arriba y resplandeciendo con el sudor debido al esfuerzo de cortar la leña para el fuego. Era una vista que hacía que algo se moviera en las regiones inferiores de Harry. Aunque temía pensar lo que pensaría el Alfa si se enteraba de que esos pensamientos estaban recorriendo su cabeza. Probablemente lo echara de su manada por eso y no podía arriesgarse a ellos porque no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

―Podemos… necesito hablar contigo ―dijo Harry después de tomar una profunda respiración para estabilizarse, pero seguía luchando para hacer que las palabras salieran bien. Fenrir parecía tener ese efecto en él y eso no le gustaba. Fenrir alzó la mirada y pareció un poco más que sorprendido de ver a Harry parado ante él, hablando.

Fenrir no dijo nada, dando solamente un corto asentimiento mientras bajaba el hacha que cargaba sobre el tronco y lo dejaba ahí. El corazón de Harry se aceleró cuando vio al hombre hacer esto, los músculos de sus brazos tensándose con el esfuerzo y para Harry la vista era hipnotizante. ―Por aquí ―dijo Fenrir, gesticulando para que Harry lo siguiera. Sin embargo, para la mala fortuna de Harry, el Alfa no hizo movimiento alguno para cubrirse mientras se iban a encontrar un lugar más privado para hablar.

―Qui… quiero ir a casa… Damon dijo que debería preguntarte… sólo es para recoger algunas cosas, por favor… quiero decir… realmente quiero… por favor. ―Fenrir observó a Harry con interés mientras trastabillaba con sus palabras, luchando por hacerlas salir. No podía averiguar por qué el niño estaba tan nervioso, no quería que Harry se sintiera nervioso a su alrededor.

Harry estaba tratando de mirar a cualquier otro lugar menos al torso bien definido, el vello rubio claro esparcido en él, los pezones de un pálido rosa que estaban erectos bajo el clima frío de septiembre y las perlas de sudor que recorrían su estómago haciendo que Harry quisiera caer de rodillas y lamerlas. Había visto a Clay sin camisa antes, a su papá y a Damon también, pero ellos eran de su familia… tampoco tenían ninguna comparación con Fenrir.

―Quieres ir a casa ―aclaró Fenrir y Harry asintió―. ¿Y me estás pidiendo permiso? ―Harry volvió a asentir―. Damon me dijo que no hacías eso muy a menudo. Me siento honrado. ―Harry frunció el ceño ante esto, preguntándose qué más le habían dicho ha Fenrir sobre él. Podía sentir los hermosos ojos dorados observándolo mientras estudiaba el suelo. Desde que Harry había llegado al territorio de la manada todo lo que Fenrir había hecho era mirarlo y estaba empezando a sentir que era un poco espeluznante. Harry no podía comprender qué estaba mirando el Alfa; seguro, él era un poco más bajo y menos voluminoso que los otros, pero no creía que luciera extraño o algo.

―Por favor ―dijo Harry levantando la mirada y reuniéndose con la mirada de Fenrir con determinación. Sabía que preguntar había sido una mala idea, el Alfa iba a decir que no, que era demasiado peligroso porque los Aurores andaban rondando. Había sido una mala idea siquiera preguntar e iba a asegurarse de seguir siendo un gruñón con Damon por más tiempo por siquiera sugerir que hablara con Fenrir.

―Muy bien ―dijo el Alfa, tomando a Harry por sorpresa―. Pero iremos en unos días, permanecerás dentro de mi línea de visión todo el tiempo y, si hay una señal de problemas, nos iremos ya sea que tengas todo lo que necesites o no. ¿Entendido? ―Harry asintió rápidamente, sorprendido ante la rápida aceptación y sin importarle los términos que venían con ella. Podía aceptar esos términos si eso significaba que podía recoger algunas fotografías, y más importante aún, sus pociones.

* * *

La paciencia de Sirius se estaba agotando a medida que septiembre avanzaba y él seguía atascado en su vieja casa familiar, un lugar que despreciaba. Admitía que tener al imbécil grasiento apresado y a su merced, al menos era entretenido para él, lo cual significaba que no estaba aburrido, pero parecía que nada ayudaba a aliviar sus frustraciones. Aunque hacer que Severus Snape sangrara y saber que él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo ayudaba un poco.

Casi le entristecía que el maestro de pociones no fuera capaz de reaccionas, habría sido tan recompensante escuchar su sufrimiento mientras lo infligía, hacerlo capaz de rogarle para que se detuviera, o que simplemente lo terminara todo; tampoco habría sido suficiente después de lo que el bastarde de Slytherin le había hecho a Harry. También estaba furioso con Dumbledore, por permitir que un mortífago se acercara lo suficiente como para ser capaz de hacer esto, aunque al menos el anciano estaba tratando de rectificar sus errores.

Ni siquiera jugar con Snape aliviaba lo suficiente el resentimiento que sentía por no haber manejado el rescate de su pobrecito Harry. No podía hacer más que preocuparse constantemente sobre donde se encontraba ahora el hijo de James. No ayudaba el hecho de que Remus hubiese estado ausente desde el día que habían capturado a Snivellus. Se había acostumbrado a tener a su amante a su alrededor desde que había escapado de Azkaban. Sirius encontró que no estaba muy seguro de cómo arreglárselas sin él.

Ese maldito elfo doméstico, Kreacher, le preparaba las comidas, pero eran insípidas e insatisfactorias, incluso cuando podía llevarlas a su estómago, lo cual no era muy a menudo recientemente. Estaba seguro de que el elfo domestico decrepito lo estaba haciendo deliberadamente, un pensamiento que era respaldado por las divagaciones incesantes y normalmente molestas de Kreacher, las cuales mencionaban a traidores a la sangre e hijos malagradecidos. Estaba seguro de que el elfo domestico estaba confabulado con el retrato de la perra de su madre, quien se sabía que gritaba por el lugar, aunque solamente cuando él estaba durmiendo, despertándolo y dándole un dolor de cabeza.

La única bendición de estar solo en la húmeda y miserable casa durante el día era que usualmente ésta estaba tranquila, la horrorosa pintura de su madre en los pasillos rara vez se despertaba, parecía que guardaba su energía para sus esfuerzos nocturnos a la hora de conducirlo al borde de la locura. Aunque al menos una vez había escuchado a su madre hablando en susurros con el elfo doméstico, como si planearan una gran conspiración, lo cual siempre lo preocupaba.

Tenía demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza, y estaba medio listo para salir a buscar a Remus si es que éste no aparecía pronto; sospechaba fuertemente que el director entrometido le había dado instrucciones de quedarse en la casa en Ingleton. Aunque no podía estar seguro. Donde sea que estuviera su amante, no dudaba que estaba ahí por instrucciones de Dumbledore y por esto podía dirigir con gran facilidad parte de su rabia hacia el vejestorio.

Aunque justo ahora necesitaba dejar pasar agua bajo el puente, y dado que sus opciones eran limitadas se dirigió hacia el viejo estudio de su padre, en donde había puesto a Severus. Él no había estado bromeando cuando había mencionado sobre los recuerdos en esa habitación; era un lugar al que nunca se le había permitido ir cuando era niño y las pocas veces que se había permitido aventurarse ahí, en una de sus exploraciones de su niñez, había pagado caro por ello. Orión Black no había sido un hombre que vacilara a la hora de levantarle su mano a su hijo, creyendo que era mejor disciplinar por la fuerza mientras eran jóvenes. Sirius se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su padre; el hombre odioso que habría estado tan orgulloso de ver a su hijo mayor ahora, torturando a otro con semejante rencor vengativo.

Parecía apropiado que Sirius repartiera sus propios castigos en esa habitación. Reemplazando los fantasmas de su pasado con placenteras imágenes perversas de su rival de la infancia desparramado indefenso en el suelo, el cual ahora estaba salpicado de un bonito carmesí a través de las finas tablas de roble.

La puerta crujió al abrirse y Sirius realmente esperaba que Severus ya hubiese aprendido a asociarlo con el sufrimiento inevitable que sería infligido según su llegada a la habitación. Por supuesto, Snape no podía moverse, así que no había forma de averiguarlo, pero realmente esperaba que al menos se sobresaltara mentalmente.

―Ni siquiera te levantas para saludarme ―se mofó Sirius mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras él, sonriéndole a su víctima con un malicioso deleite. El cuerpo magullado y golpeado de Severus Snape ni se parecía al hombre que habían sacado de la casa de los Prince el dos de septiembre. Catorce días habían pasado desde entonces y el hombre estaba hinchado y decolorado debido a la tortura que Sirius le había infligido.

* * *

La mente de Severus era atormentada y eso era peor que el dolor en su cuerpo; sólo quería dejar de pensar, pero era incapaz de hacerlo gracias al hechizo de Dumbledore, el cual lo forzaba permanecer consiente y alerta todo el tiempo. Él no tenía percepción alguna del tiempo, pero se sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad. Los días que había pasado criando y enseñando a Harry no eran más que un sueño anhelando, recuerdos de una vida pasada que nunca vería de nuevo. Había momentos en donde honestamente se cuestionaba la realidad de ellos, preguntándose si su vida con su hijo, su Harry, había sido un sueño sólo para salvarse a sí mismo de la pesadilla en la que vivía ahora. El dolor interminable y la angustia por estar atrapado aquí, la tortura sádica y brutal de un hombre al que apenas podía reconocer a través de sus ojos hinchados y ennegrecidos.

Quería llorar y gritar muy a menudo, solamente recordaba que había tenido algo más que esto cuando lo asaltaban los dolorosos y abominables recuerdos que se abrían paso hasta el primer plano de su mente. Eran recuerdos de su vida; su padre abusivo y alcohólico, gritando que no llegaría a nada y toda la razón que había tenido.

Las cosas que podía recordar con vívida seguridad eran lo peor que había descubierto. Recordó cómo Black y Potter lo habían atormentado incansablemente a lo largo de sus años escolares; la tortura que veía al Señor Tenebroso infligiéndole a los jóvenes e inocentes mientras él estaba parado a un lado sin hacer nada, la maravilla en el rostro de Lucius Malfoy quien, de pie junto a él, estaba disfrutando del show.

Luego había un niñito de cabello oscuro gritando, la sangre cubriendo su mano, eso era lejos lo peor porque no podía hacer nada al respecto, solamente dejar que el niño llorara, sollozos conmovedores mientras el niño lloraba llamando a su madre, sin nadie que lo confortara. Luego un choque de miseria y terrible agonía mientras veía al hermoso halcón marrón moteado que era tan importante para él alejándose mientras volaba, para nunca volverlo a ver.

Era tan extraño que había llegado a anhelar los momentos cuando llegaría Black, para que los golpes rompieran su piel y lo dejaran cubierto de rastros frescos de sangre. Incluso los dolores nuevos y la sensación perturbadora de los rastros de sangre eran distracciones bienvenidas; los horrores físicos eran más fáciles de procesar que la angustia mental con la cual se quedaría a solas muy pronto.

Esperaba que un día a Black se le pasara la mano y que su sufrimiento acabaría. Sabía que Dumbledore lo había maldecido, el viejo despreciable quería que sintiera este dolor. Severus siempre había sabido que su destino sería algo peor que la muerte, pero nunca había esperado esto.

* * *

Tres días después de que Harry había encontrado el coraje para hablarle a Fenrir, finalmente iban a ir a Ingleton de regreso al antiguo hogar de los Prince. Harry no podría haber estado más emocionado. Había escuchado a Damon diciéndole a Fenrir que no creía que fuera buena idea, el Alfa sólo le había dirigido una mirada extraña a su beta, una que Harry no pudo comprender, pero no se habló nada más del asunto y no se albergaron más protestas sobre que fueran, sólo los dos.

En los tres días que había estado esperando por esto, Harry había encontrado un poco de ritmo dentro de la manada. Aunque seguía rehuyendo de las grandes actividades grupales, a menudo se encontraba charlando con Lukas. Los dos eran intelectuales y podían sostener interminables discusiones sobre aritmancia y runas antiguas lo cual la mayoría de los demás miembros de la manada encontraban tediosamente aburrido. Lukas era el único con quien Harry hablaba apropiadamente. Si alguien más trataba de unirse a sus conversaciones él se quedaría quieto y eventualmente se escabulliría para estar a solas.

Fenrir estaba feliz de que su pequeña pareja estuviera interactuando más, incluso si sólo era con el miembro más nuevo de la manada. Se había asegurado de que Lukas supiera que Harry estaba fuera de los límites de cualquier relación que fuera más allá de la capacidad de una amistad. Ante esto, Lukas se rió y le dijo a su Alfa que no tenía intenciones de ser nada más que amigos visto que era un hombre muy heterosexual e incluso si hubiese sido gay había adivinado muy rápidamente el estado del juego con respecto al niño.

Harry y Fenrir habían abandonado el claro en silencio, caminando juntos hasta el borde del territorio para que así pudieran aparecerse. Fenrir había insistido en que fueran juntos. Él no iba a arriesgarse a que le pasara algo a Harry en el improbable evento de que estuviesen separados. El Alfa había insistido en ser el que lo llevara hasta que Harry lo había forzado a admitir que no tenía idea de donde ir, razón por la cual fue el hombre lobo más joven quien los apareció en Ingleton.

Tentativamente, Harry se volteó para mirar a Fenrir de frente, tendrían que estar tocándose para que Harry los apareciera a ambos, un pensamiento que llenó a Harry con temor y excitación. Miró a los impresionantes ojos dorados y se estiró para tomar la mano del Alfa. Fenrir gruñó con diversión ante esto antes de afianzar su agarre en la cintura de Harry y hacer que se juntaran, pecho contra pecho, el corazón de Harry palpitando incontrolablemente.

Luchando para enfocarse, cerró sus ojos y trató de no pensar en cuán cerca estaba de Fenrir, o el aroma del hombre más grande mientras éste se apoderaba de sus fosas nasales. En el segundo en que se aparecieron en Ingleton, Harry se apartó de golpe de la calidez de Fenrir, desesperado por alejarse de él, pero solamente porque podía sentir cómo se endurecía debido al contacto que habían compartido. El Alfa pareció sorprendido por la repentina desesperación por apartarse de él, sin embargo, se había tardado demasiado y lo había sentido. Trató de no lucir satisfecho; no sería bueno que Harry lo supiera todavía, él seguía estando inestable emocionalmente y visitar este lugar no iba a ayudar.

―¿Cuál casa? ―preguntó Fenrir a un Harry algo sonrojado, quien apuntó hacia su casa. Los dos rodearon la casa hasta la parte trasera en donde sabían que la puerta ya había sido arrancada de sus bisagras. Se acercaron con un corazón pesado, las varitas en manos y listas para un ataque.

Fenrir amaba su varita de pino y corazón de dragón, la tenía desde que era un niño, el ultimo regalo que su madre le había dado en la vida antes de haber muerto. La había cuidado bien a lo largo de los años y era un artículo suyo con un verdadero valor sentimental. ―Quédate detrás de mí ―ordenó el Alfa cuando entraron en la casa. Harry notó que los dos Aurores, a quienes Damon había aturdido, ahora estaban desaparecidos.

Harry hizo lo que le dijo, permaneciendo detrás del hombre mucho más grande, sintiendo que podía confiar en Fenrir para protegerlo y era un sentimiento que lo golpeó bastante repentinamente, sin explicación. Queriendo asegurarse de que no habría sorpresas, Fenrir ondeó su varita, lanzando un "Homenum Revelio" y descubriendo que, efectivamente, estaban solos.

―¿Qué necesitas? ―preguntó Fenrir.

―¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me dejes ir a buscar mientras esperas aquí? ―preguntó Harry inocentemente y el Alfa sacudió su cabeza―, eso pensé. Por aquí, entonces.

Mientras subían las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, Harry trató de pensar cómo iba a llegar al sótano sin que Fenrir lo siguiera. Necesitaba recoger sus pociones sin levantar sospechas y, por supuesto, ahí era donde se encontraba la jaula de plata. No estaba seguro de que quisiera que Fenrir supiera sobre eso todavía. No obstante, si el lobo insistía en perseguirlo a donde sea que fuera, entonces no parecía probable que no lo descubriera porque no había posibilidad de que Harry fuese a irse sin sus pociones.

Todos los pensamientos sobre sus pociones y sobre escabullirse de Fenrir desaparecieron de su mente cuando llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio. Harry cayó de rodillas, incapaz de respirar. Se sentía como si un hipogrifo se hubiese sentado en su pecho y estuviera sofocándolo. Nada dentro de su habitación había permanecido intacto. Se le escapó una lágrima solitaria y recorrió su mejilla, su boca ligeramente abierta por el shock cuando vio su vida, sus recuerdos, todo lo suyo destruido.

Fenrir se agachó también, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del joven, sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho para evitar que entrara en shock. Por un largo momento se arrodillaron juntos, respirando al mismo tiempo que el otro. El Alfa examinó la habitación mientras sostenía a su pareja protectoramente en sus brazos, antes que todo, notando la sangre en el piso. Harry no necesitaba ver esto, no necesitaba estar aquí.

Después de varios minutos, Harry se removió lentamente del abrazó de Fenrir, arrastrándose a donde yacía la snitch dorada estrellada en el suelo, partida en dos, incapaz de creer que se hubiese ido. Sus manos se sacudieron violentamente mientras cogía los dos pedazos, ahora las lágrimas fluían libremente. Los presionó juntos, aferrándose a una esperanza infantil de tal vez podía ser capaz de deshacer lo que se había hecho, pero fue en vano, no podía deshacerse tal destrucción. Tuvo que apartar la mirada del recuerdo roto que sostenía en sus manos temblorosas, incapaz de procesar lo que se había hecho. Esta había sido su primera snitch, traía para él en su séptimo cumpleaños.

Dejó salir un sollozo ahogado mientras veía los trozos de tela en el suelo, estaban estropeados con sangre, que solamente podía asumir que le pertenecía a su padre, y el descolorido relleno de su oso Baloo; podía ver donde colgaba uno de sus ojos el cual ahora no era más que un trozo de material.

Su papá se lo había regalado cuando sólo tenía cinco años y él nunca había querido separarse de él desde entonces. Pensar que alguien había estado aquí, destrozando su vida, destruyendo sus recuerdos y su felicidad lo hizo sentirse enfermo. Agarró el pedazo de tela desgarra entre sus puños, apretándola contra su pecho mientras su respiración se convertía en pesados jadeos. Ahora los pedazos de material eran casi irreconocibles, no tenían nada en común con la forma que una vez había tenido.

Incapaz de retener el contenido de su estómago, vomitó, cada parte de él temblaba. Fenrir lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, estabilizándolo, cuando lucía como si sus piernas no fueran a ser capaces de sostenerlo, pero no dijo una palabra. Harry se había tornado varias sombras más blanco de lo usual y las lágrimas estaban corriendo interminablemente desde sus amplios ojos llenos de dolor. Alcanzó el estante de fotografías que por algún milagro estaba intacto. Sin embargo, lo que buscaba ya no estaba allí. Los anillos de boda y de compromiso de su padre se habían ido. Eso fue suficiente para Harry y colapsó en su cama, incapaz de seguir soportando su peso, el lobo alfa descendió gentilmente cuando entraba en estado de shock.

Lo que ellos no habían notada, y en lo que Harry casi se sentó, fue el sobre, sellado con el blasón de Hogwarts, que había estado descansando en la cama. Al verlo, Harry quiso hacerlo pedacitos y no mirar ni pensar al respecto. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo algunos jirones de su mente y éstos le decían que, si quería respuestas por lo que había pasado aquí, entonces debería mantenerlo y leerlo cuando fuera capaz de soportar lo que decía. Temblorosamente puso el sobre, dirigido a Harry Potter/Prince, en su bolsillo. No podía lidiar con él ahora.

Fenrir miró el estante de fotos enmarcadas. Casi era como si sólo con verlos pudiera ver cuánto significaban los objetos rotos y destruidos para Harry. No se había dado cuenta de cuán sentimental había sido su pareja. Él solamente tenía una varita, Harry, por otro lado, tenía tantas cosas, pero todas se habían ido. No solamente había perdido a su padre, sino que también había perdido sus recuerdos; se los habían robado al igual que al hombre que lo había criado.

El lobo alfa metió a Harry en sus brazos y lo mantuvo ahí, el más joven apoyó su cabeza en el pecho sólido de Fenrir en donde podía oír el fuerte latido de su corazón en el interior. El pequeño cuerpo del niño estaba temblando, sus lágrimas corrían por su barbilla. Había quedado en silencio mientras tomaba los posters que habían sido arrancados violentamente de las paredes y la sangre que cubría el suelo y las paredes.

―Deberíamos irnos ―dijo Fenrir―. Qué necesitas de aquí.

Silenciosa y con pesar, Harry se apartó lentamente de los brazos de su alfa, moviéndose hacia su armario de dónde sacó una mochila. Empezó a arrojar su ropa en el interior precipitadamente, trabajando en piloto automático, no quería estar aquí ni un momento más del necesario. Se detuvo el tiempo necesario para tomarse el tiempo para quitar las fotos que quería sacar de sus marcos. Incluso tomó una de él y Clay que habían sido tomadas mientras estaban jugando a las luchas. Había una cosa por la que Harry estaba agradecido: que las fotos hubiesen permanecido intactas. Lo hubiese destrozado irreversiblemente si también las hubiese perdido.

Harry cogió la snitch rota y la puso en su mochila. Si hubiese podido tomar al destartalado Baloo, entonces lo hubiese hecho, pero tenía demasiada sangre encima. Harry casi cedió completamente cuando procesó que probablemente había sido aquí donde había muerto su papá.

Se agachó y pasó sus dedos por una salpicadura de sangre en el suelo: ―Ellos lo mataron aquí ―logró decir Harry a través de sus respiraciones jadeadas mientras luchaba por mantener la calma, era muchísimo más real con la evidencia bajo sus dedos.

―No pienses en ello ―le instruyó Fenrir como si fuera así de simple. Él permaneció cerca de Harry, consciente de que era demasiado para él y que necesitaban irse―. ¿Eso es todo?

Cuando Harry sacudió su cabeza, Fenrir hizo un gesto para que guiara el camino para que así pudieran salir de ahí más rápido. Ahora no había forma de que fuera a dejar a su pequeña pareja fuera de su vista. El lobo más joven no podía salir de su habitación lo suficientemente rápido. No podía quedarse ahí, no cuando sabía que ahí fue donde su papá había perdido su vida protegiéndolo, manteniéndolo a salvo.

La culpa remeció su cuerpo. Si solamente se hubiese quedado y ayudado a pelear. Qué hubiese pasado si hubiera despertado a Clay y Damon esa noche en cuanto llegó a su casa. Los tres eran hombres lobo, aun cuando él no lo hubiese sabido en ese momento. Tal vez pudieron haberlo salvado. Podrían haber hecho la diferencia. Él podría haber salvado a su papá, pero ahora se había ido y era su culpa porque no había regresado a ayudar lo suficientemente pronto, él no se había quedado a pelear. Podría haber hecho algo, cualquier cosa y no había hecho nada. Había fallado. Los Aurores había estado tras él y él había huido como un cobarde.

―Vuelvo pronto ―dijo Harry cuando llegaron a la cocina. Fenrir miró a Harry, sin importarle cuan choqueado estaba, no iba a dejarlo solo―. Por favor ―suplicó Harry, mirando con sus ojos aun húmedos, rojos e hinchados.

―No es una opción ―Fenrir gruñó como advertencia.

Resignado ante la idea de que no sería capaz de liberarse del Alfa dominante, desbloqueó la puerta del sótano con su varita y bajó por las escaleras, Fenrir lo siguió tras él. Su corazón estaba palpitando cuando giró el cerrojo. Había tres habitaciones aquí abajo, la principal era un laboratorio de pociones, la segunda que era un poco más pequeña, era un depósito en donde su padre había guardado las pociones preparadas. La tercera era la que Harry no quería que Fenrir encontrara, ya que contenía su jaula.

Tomando su mochila, avanzó hasta el depósito, metiendo sutilmente la poción matalobos para que no fuese vista y cogiendo más despreocupadamente unas pociones para aliviar el dolor de cabeza y de reposición de sangre. No obstante, mientras Harry estaba distraído con esto, Fenrir había ido a asegurarse de que verdaderamente estuvieran solos aquí abajo, no quería bajar su guardia ni por un momento.

Antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, Fenrir había abierto la puerta de la habitación que contenía su jaula. El olor a plata colgaba pesadamente en el aire en este lugar y el lobo alfa siseó ante la vista y el olor de ella.

Regresó a Harry enfurecido, demandando saber para qué era esa habitación, por qué estaba en la casa, siquiera. Sorprendido por el repentino volumen de su voz combinado con el shock por lo que había visto en el piso de arriba, Harry perdió el control, erigiendo desafiantemente una pared para mantener a Fenrir afuera. No quería que pareciera que le importaba. Había sentido demasiadas cosas en los últimos días, pero casi no había sido real. Ahora la realidad lo estaba golpeando con fuerza, quería chillar y gritar, quería estar enojado. Fenrir era el candidato perfecto para su furia.

―La necesitábamos ―dijo simplemente; no había querido responder las preguntas del Alfa en cuanto a esto incluso si su corazón no se hubiese sentido como si acabara de ser arrancado de su pecho, ciertamente no estaba en buen estado ahora mismo, pero si el alfa de los lobos quería una pelea entonces iba a tener una.

No obstante, Fenrir estaba lívido ante lo que acababa de descubrir y quería respuestas. ―¿Para qué? ―demandó, temiendo que el pensamiento que gritaba dentro de su cabeza pudiera ser cierto, que Harry había sido puesto dentro de esa habitación. La sensación de la plata que pendía en el aire bien podría haberlo envenenado. No era una sorpresa que jamás hubiese olido a Damon y a Clay si él había sido sujeto a estar ahí una vez al mes cuando se transformaba. No se sabía cuánto daño había causado.

―Para mí ―admitió Harry, su voz suave, pero fuerte. Era una vergüenza que su cuerpo lo traicionara, sus manos seguían temblando y él fue incapaz de detener el flujo de lágrimas a pesar de la rabia por ser desafiado por una cosa tan trivial para él. No podía entender por qué Fenrir estaba tan enojado por algo que no significaba nada más que seguridad para aquellos que amaba, protegiéndolos de su lobo en la luna llena.

El joven hombre lobo se reunió con su mirada obstinadamente, de la misma forma que la noche en que se había unido a la manada, su mirada no vaciló. ―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Fenrir, tratando de controlar la rabia que estaba ardiendo dentro de él; imágenes de su pareja enjaulado como un animal, siendo envenado lentamente a causa de la plata, atormentándolo. Por primera vez se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberse llevado a Harry con él esa noche en la Mansión Malfoy. Había asumido que su pareja estaría más seguro con el hombre que se había hecho llamar su padre. Aparentemente estaba equivocado.

En esa época no había tenido manada ni territorio. No habría podido criar a un cachorro, no habría tenido estabilidad alguna y si hubiese sido atrapado por el Ministerio, entonces habría sido encerrado en Azkaban, el destino de Harry hubiera sido igual de malo. Sin embargo, a juzgar por lo que había estado atravesando en lo que él había supuesto que era un hogar lleno de amor, no estaba seguro de que estar aquí haya sido lo mejor para él y no soportó seguir pensando en ello.

―Sabes por qué ―Harry casi lo susurró. Fenrir gruñó con furia ante la confirmación―, de otra forma habría dañado a alguien, podría haber lastimado a mi papá.

―¡Eso es plata! ―gruñó Fenrir como si Harry no lo hubiese sabido, como si de algún modo no comprendiera cuán peligroso era ese metal para los hombres lobo.

―¡Lo sé! ―espetó Harry, odiando que Fenrir lo estuviera tratando como un iluso, un niño que no estaba informado. Sabía lo que era, cuando se hizo mayor, más fuerte, especialmente en su forma de lobo, había sido su decisión utilizarla. No había querido correr el riesgo de que tal vez se saliera, que pudiera haber herido alguien que amaba. La plata había sido su elección, no algo a lo que lo hubiesen forzado.

―¿Por qué tu padre, quien supuestamente te amaba, te dejó cerca de plata? ―demandó Fenrir, asumiendo que ningún hombre lobo hubiese atravesado eso voluntariamente, pero no se dio cuenta exactamente de cuán auto sacrificado era su pareja. En realidad, Fenrir no lo conocía en lo absoluto.

―¡ÉL ME AMABA! ―rugió Harry, su temperamento se alzó repentinamente para igualar el de Fenrir, nunca habría dejado que alguien lo cuestionara con respecto al amor de su padre. Severus Prince amaba a su hijo, había muerto por su hijo, y así era como Harry se aseguraría de que todos lo recordaran: como un padre increíble.

―¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! ―le gritó de inmediato el lobo alfa.

―¡SÍ, LO ES! ―exclamó Harry, dando un paso al frente y empujando el pecho de Fenrir; lo hizo sentir un poquito mejor, o al menos empoderado, incluso si fue incapaz de hacer que el Alfa se moviera un solo centímetro―. ¡YO LO HICE PORQUE LO AMABA, NO QUERÍA LASTIMARLO A ÉL O AL ALGUIEN MÁS! ¡QUERÍA ESTAR AHI! ¡TODAVÍA QUIERO ESTAR AHÍ ADENTRO! ―Fenrir iba a tener que aprender que él no iba a quedarse sentado y dejar que su vida fuera juzgada o dictada por él. Él siempre iba a tomar sus propias decisiones sin importar lo que pensaran los demás.

―¡NO! ―gritó Fenrir, horrorizado de que Harry pudiera desear estar en esa jaula en lo absoluto, no se atrevía a creer que el envenenamiento por plata que sin duda había dañado los sentidos de su pareja era autoinfligido. Ni siquiera podía empezar a comprender que Harry hubiese preferido ponerse en esa jaula antes que pasar la luna llena con la manada a la que pertenecía―. Nunca más. Serás un verdadero hombre lobo. Ahora eres parte de la manada.

―¡Tal vez no quiera ser parte de la manada, tal vez no quiera ser un verdadero hombre lobo! ―Harry no quería decirlo, estaba furioso y asustado. Fenrir era un hombre grande y poderoso, las palabras eran todo lo que Harry tenía para hacerle daño―. Yo era feliz aquí con mi papá, no quería que cambiara ―añadió con un poco más de honestidad y un conjunto fresco de lágrimas surcando su rostro.

―¡Pues cambió! ―gruñó Fenrir. Él estaba furioso por la jaula y preocupado por la actitud de Harry ante el hecho de ser un hombre lobo dentro de una manada y encontró que había alcanzado su límite con la inhabilidad de Harry para aceptar las cosas por cómo eran―. ¡Ahora perteneces conmigo! ―Él no había querido decir eso; había querido decir "nosotros", pero en el calor del momento había dejado que se le escapara y no había nada que pudiera hacer para retractarse.

―¡Nunca voy a pertenecerte! Ni ahora, ni nunca, voy a pertenecerle a alguien más―dijo Harry mientras se daba la vuelta y salía hecho una furia por las escaleras, queriendo alejarse de Fenrir lo más posible. El lobo alfa simplemente no entendía, ¿y cómo podría?

Fenrir no podía entender cómo hace sólo unos minutos había estado sosteniendo a Harry en sus brazos, sintiendo su corazón latiendo contra su pecho, acunándolo amorosamente, sosteniéndolo y ahora… era difícil mantener el ritmo del latigazo emocional que estaba afectando a su pareja. No disfrutó la equiparación de gritos, pero lo que había visto era causa de preocupación y solamente quería proteger a Harry, evitar que fuera lastimado; incluso si era de sí mismo. No obstante, al parecer él había sido la causa del dolor que estaba sintiendo, como si el joven necesitara sentir más.

Sin querer que Harry estuviera fuera de su vista, pero aun deseando darle un poco de espacio para calmarse, siguió el sendero de Harry. Fenrir esperaba que su pareja tuviera el sentido suficiente como para regresar a la manada, a pesar de su clara aversión sobre estar ahí. Al menos estaba más seguro en su territorio y podrían mantener su distancia el uno del otro mientras se asentaban sus temperamentos; luego podrían tratar de hablar de nuevo. Con suerte, esta vez sería con un poco más de calma.

* * *

Remus Lupin había estado vigilando la casa en la que habían encontrado a Severus y Harry hace más de una semana, casi dos y media para ser más precisos y eso ni siquiera estaba incluyendo todo el mes de agosto cuando él y Sirius había estado esperando cerca para tratar de encontrar a Harry en primer lugar. Con toda honestidad él estaba completamente harto del lugar; extrañaba dormir en una cama cómoda, extrañaba una verdadera comida y, por sobre todo, extrañaba a su amante.

No había duda de que Sirius era irritante y frustrante a veces, pero a pesar de eso, y probablemente con sus mejores intenciones, Remus todavía amaba al hombre. Verdaderamente creía que Sirius también lo amaba, pero por el momento su mejor amigo y amante solamente tenía un enfoque: traer a Harry de regreso. Por supuesto, Remus también quería encontrar a Harry, quería saber que el hijo de James y Lily estaba seguro y feliz, pero no con la misma obsesión ferviente que Sirius.

Así que, aunque ya no quería estar allí, se quedaría y esperaría y vigilaría, tal como le había dicho Dumbledore, con la esperanza de que Harry regresaría. Haría esto por Sirius, así ellos tal vez fuesen capaces de darle a Harry la vida que merecía el pobre niño. era la única forma en que su relación con Sirius fuese a tener una oportunidad. Si fallaban en lo concerniente a Harry, los dos no tendrían nada y ese pensamiento entristeció al hombre lobo.

Era la tarde de otro día más en donde nada había pasado y la luz del día sólo estaba empezando a ocultarse por el jardín trasero en donde estaba sentado. Remus se movió para estar más cómodo; asegurándose de que la vieja capa de invisibilidad de James todavía lo cubriera completamente. Su aburrimiento estaba amenazando con hacer que cayera dormido a pesar de la hora temprana e incómoda posición en la que estaba sentado la cual hacía que su trasero estuviese entumecido, el clima de mediados de septiembre no estaba ayudando.

―Quédate detrás de mí ―ordenó una voz gruñona y demandante captando la atención de Remus y haciendo que mirara hacia la casa.

Ahí, justo atravesando el umbral destruido de la puerta trasera de la casa, había un adolescente que obviamente era Harry. Estaba siendo guiado por un hombre mucho más grande y viejo con un cabello rubio opaco largo y desordenado atado a la altura de su nuca y estaba usando una chaqueta de cuero muy desgastada que definitivamente había visto días mejores. Ambos tenían sus varitas en mano y el hombre mayor lanzó un hechizo para detectar la presencia humana en la casa antes de que entraran cautelosamente.

Remus escuchó cuidadosamente cuando el hombre habló de nuevo. ―¿Qué necesitas? ―demandó.

―¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me dejes ir a buscar mientras esperas aquí? ―Remus escuchó a Harry preguntando y vio que el otro hombre sacudía su cabeza, negando―. Eso pensé. Por aquí, entonces ―dijo Harry mientras se adentraban en la casa. Remus se sorprendió de que ver que Harry había regresado, seguramente Snape le habría enseñado al niño que era mejor no regresar, que sería peligroso y alguien probablemente estuviera esperándolos. Tal vez Sirius tenía razón al decir que Harry era como James; él también habría regresado a pesar de los riesgos. Remus estaba más que un poco feliz de que Dumbledore le hubiese pedido a él que vigilara, en vez de alguien como Ojoloco, quien habría aturdido primero y preguntado después.

Ahora sabía lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, se suponía que le enviara su patronus a Dumbledore, pero se encontró vacilando; si enviaba un mensaje al director, entonces indudablemente el hombre aparecería con sus Aurores y la mitad de la Orden del Fénix para atrapar a Harry. Entonces el hombre que cuidaba de Harry seguramente sufriría el mismo destino que Snape; fuese lo que fuese ese destino. Remus ya lo había decidido, si Sirius y Dumbledore no iban a decirle, entonces era mejor no saberlo.

Poniéndose de pie lentamente, para permanecer lo más silencioso posible, Remus envolvió más la capa a su alrededor. Le daba curiosidad saber por qué Harry estaba aquí, tenía que haber una buena razón y él necesitaba saber cuál era antes de que decidiera ponerse en acción. Sentía que había demasiada gente guardando demasiados secretos y por una vez quería ser que tuviera la información.

Entró en la casa y se preguntó adónde habrían ido los dos. Se tomó su tiempo revisando el primer piso, pero nada parecía haber sido tocado y no había señal de Harry o el hombre desconocido. Cerrando sus ojos, se enfocó en escuchar. Sonaba como si estuviera en el piso de arriba, probablemente recogiendo algunas cosas de Harry, supuso Remus, pero no pudo averiguar qué estaban diciendo.

Seguía debatiéndose si iba a arriesgarse o no a subir las escaleras, Remus tuvo un momento de pánico cuando Harry empezó a bajar velozmente. Rápidamente se trasladó a la sala de estar, no quería arriesgarse a que uno de los dos chocara con él y descubriera su presencia en ese lugar. Podía escucharlos hablando de nuevo, esta vez en la cocina ―pensó―, y así se escabulló por el pasillo en donde se presionó contra la pared para escuchar, pero se habían quedado en silencio una vez más.

Frustrado por perderse incluso los fragmentos más pequeños de la conversación, los dos estaban haciendo que Remus asomara la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y mirara los alrededores de la habitación. Ya no estaban ahí, pero dado que sólo había otra puerta que salía de la habitación al parecer habían bajado a lo que parecía ser el sótano. Remus se mordió su labio por un momento antes de reunir su coraje Gryffindor y entrar en la cocina. Después de todo, seguía siendo invisible, y realmente le daba curiosidad lo que Harry podría querer o necesitar del sótano.

―¡Eso es plata! ―oyó que decía con furia el hombre desconocido y supuso que quien sea que fuera sabía que Harry era un hombre lobo.

―Lo sé ―discutió Harry, y Remus casi sonrió cuando pensó en cuan parecido sonaba a James.

―¿Por qué tu padre, quien supuestamente te amaba, te dejó cerca de plata?

Una pregunta justa en opinión de Remus, pensando en las veces que había estado cerca de ella y cómo le había hecho sentir. No había duda en la mente de Remus de que Snape debió haber sabido sobre la licantropía de Harry. Él le había pedido a Severus que le ayudara a desarrollar una poción también, pero el maestro de pociones se había desvanecido antes de Remus hubiese tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle al respecto y eso hizo que se hiciera preguntas.

―¡ÉL ME AMABA! ―rugió Harry y la verdad Remus se sorprendió un poco por su fervor y la seguridad en su voz.

―¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! ―rugió el otro hombre.

―¡SÍ, LO ES! ¡YO LO HICE PORQUE LO AMABA, NO QUERÍA LASTIMARLO A ÉL O AL ALGUIEN MÁS! ¡QUERÍA ESTAR AHI! ¡TODAVÍA QUIERO ESTAR AHÍ ADENTRO!

Harry estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas y ya sea que Snape realmente lo hubiese amado o no, Harry obviamente lo creía. Para ser honesto, eso fue algo que lo sorprendió; Remus simplemente había aceptado que la infancia de Harry con Snape había sido peor de la que podría haber tenido en cualquier otro caso y ahora se encontró repentinamente cuestionando esa suposición. Ya estaba seguro de que ni Dumbledore ni Sirius querrían escuchar que Snape pudo haber sido un buen padre para el niño; ellos nunca serían capaces de aceptarlo.

―¡NO! Nunca más. Serás un verdadero hombre lobo. Ahora eres parte de la manada.

Así que este otro hombre también era un hombre lobo, y ¿Harry estaba con una manada? No estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto; la idea de que los hombres lobo corrieran salvajes, pero al menos estaba bastante seguro de que Harry se mantendría a salvo, dado lo que había oído sobre lo protectores eran las manadas con sus miembros. Remus supuso que este hombre probablemente era su alfa, lo cual hacía que la forma en que le estaba hablando Harry fuera muy atrevida; estaba un poco sorprendido de que Harry no hubiese sido sacado a rastras de la casa por el pescuezo si es que este realmente era su Alfa.

―¡Tal vez no quiera ser parte de la manada, tal vez no quiera ser un verdadero hombre lobo! ―Oh, no debió haber dicho eso, pensó Remus para sí mismo con un sobresalto―. Yo era feliz aquí con mi papá, no quería que cambiara.

―¡Pues cambió! ¡Ahora perteneces conmigo!

―¡Nunca voy a pertenecerte! Ni ahora, ni nunca, voy a pertenecerle a alguien más.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para procesar esas palabras antes de que el sonido de las pisadas subiendo de prisa por las escaleras hiciera que se moviera rápidamente del marco de la puerta y sólo fue justo a tiempo porque un Harry obviamente furioso y llorando se apresuró a través de ella, y luego salió de la cocina, unos cuantos segundos después. Remus notó, con un poco de alivio, que al menos el niño tenía la carta de Dumbledore metida en su bolsillo. Incluso si todo lo demás había salido mal, eso era bueno.

Remus corrió tras él rápidamente y salió al jardín justo a tiempo para ver a Harry desvaneciéndose cuando se apareció. Hubo un rugido de frustración y furia. Remus se giró ahí mismo y saltó a un lado cuando un hombre grande salió de la casa hecho una furia unos pocos segundos después, su expresión contorsionada con rabia, pero aun así fue indiscutible. Remus estaba temblando cuando vio al hombre ante él, la realidad de quién era en verdad lo estaba golpeando como una patada en el estómago.

Greyback. El hombre lobo alfa de Harry era Fenrir Greyback. Remus se sintió enfermo; Harry había estado justo ahí y él lo había dejado irse de nuevo para que volviera a vivir en una manada de hombres lobo con el monstruo que había mordido a Remus cuando él solamente tenía cuatro años. Remus no pudo hacer nada, pero observó con horror cómo se aparecía el hombre lobo más temido y reconocido de Gran Bretaña, presumiblemente siguiendo a Harry.

Remus sabía que tendría que hablar con Dumbledore, dejaría que el director supiera que Harry tenía su carta, pero ahí había algo que le hizo querer guardar el secreto de Harry. Aun cuando lo asustaba la idea de que el hijo de James y Lily estuviera bajo el cuidado de Greyback, honestamente no podía decir que creyera que estaría más seguro bajo la astuta vigilancia de Albus Dumbledore.

Solamente hubo una pequeña vacilación y duda cuando decidió que le contaría lo mínimo: él había visto a Harry y se había llevado la carta, en lo que concernía a Remus, todo lo demás era asunto de Harry y no tenía nada que ver con el director entrometido. De todas formas, Harry probablemente estaría en Hogwarts ese año nuevo, si Dumbledore quería saber más sobre la vida de Harry podría preguntarle entonces. Ensayando en su cabeza exactamente lo que iba a decir, Remus arrojó polvos flú en la chimenea e instruyó: ―Oficina de Dumbledore, Hogwarts.


	7. Luna Llena

**Capítulo 07: Luna Llena**

Clay estaba enfurruñado en frente del fuego. Harry y Fenrir había regresado a Ingleton para recuperar algunas cosas de Harry. Clay se sentía miserable porque el que una vez fue su mejor amigo no les habría pedido permiso a los adultos. Los dos habrían elaborado alguna estratagema arriesgada y se habrían ido juntos, sin decirle a nadie lo que estaban haciendo o a donde iban y acabarían enterrados en problemas. Aunque hubiese valido la pena.

―¿Qué pasa pequeño? ―Callie le preguntó cariñosamente a su sobrino, sentándose junto a él. Damon había estado demasiado ocupado evitando que Micha y Jenson se hicieran pedazos entre ellos como para notar que su hijo se sentía miserable. Micha había encantado la varita de Jenson para que se alejara rodando cada vez que él la iba a buscar. Esto había tenido como resultado en un Jenson persiguiendo enfurecido a Micha alrededor del territorio cuando él se negó a revertir el encantamiento; Micha reía histéricamente. Normalmente, Clay se hubiese unido a las bromas, pero hoy no estaba de humor para eso.

Lukas se había ido a trabajar, prometiendo recoger suministros para la manada cuando fuera de camino a casa y Romy, como siempre, tenía su nariz metida en un libro en una zona más tranquila del territorio, Micha y Jenson se volvían bastante ruidosos con sus niñerías. Nadie pensaba que Jenson dañaría seria o incluso permanentemente a Micha, cuyas bromas siempre eran con el fin de divertir, pero Fenrir sabía que ellos no tenían suministros suficientes como para estar curando a los dos constantemente. Era más fácil simplemente intervenir y prevenir el daño en primer lugar.

Clay se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta ante la pregunta de su tía, sin querer sonar como un mocoso malagradecido y quejumbroso con respecto a la pérdida de su mejor amigo. Callie le sonrió calmantemente, haciéndose una buena idea del por qué estaba tan infeliz a pesar de lo que le dijo. —Dale un poco de tiempo, cachorro, terminará acercándose.

—No entiendo por qué no me habla. Hemos sido amigos por años, ni siquiera conoce a Lukas y ahora conversan todo el tiempo —dijo Clay amargamente. Extrañaba a Harry, quería a su amigo de regreso. No le habían permitido decirle nada con respecto al por qué estaban ahí, él lo habría hecho si hubiera podido. Había odiado mantener secretos. Clay había tenido tantas ganas de pasar la luna llena con su mejor amigo, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad. Ahora que tenían la oportunidad, Harry ni siquiera le hablaba.

La próxima luna llena estaba a siete días de distancia y al parecer no iban a poder volver a encarrilar su amistad en tan poco tiempo. Clay se estaba preguntando si es que iban a ser capaces de solucionar las cosas entre ellos. La idea de que él y Harry nunca volvieran a tener lo que solían tener en Ingleton molestaba profundamente a Clay. Seguro, tenía un vínculo con Micha y era muy divertido estar a su alrededor, pero él no era Harry.

—Y en todos esos años él nunca supo lo que eras. Tú lo sabías, pero no podías decir nada, pero él no sabe eso. No creo que Harry entienda lo qué es una manada todavía. Sólo ha estado aquí por dos semanas y tiene mucho con qué lidiar. Que le esté hablando a Lukas es una buena señal, al principio no le hablaba a nadie. Ha hablado con Damon y Fenrir también, pero no eres el único ignorado.

Callie estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para explicárselo a su sobrino, podía entender lo molesto que estaba por ser ignorado por su mejor amigo, pero el pobre niño estaba de luto. Había perdido a su padre, el único padre que había conocido, y eso no era algo que solucionabas agitando tu varita. Callie había experimentado la pérdida de un padre de primera mano, sabía cuán agonizante era experimentar ese dolor.

Había visto cómo su propio padre devoraba a su madre cuando su primera y, por lo tanto, inesperada transformación en hombre lobo se había apoderado de él. Callie había tenido cuatro años en esa época, y Damon nueve. Huyeron de su hogar esa misma noche, llevándose a su hermana de un año con ellos, los tres habían sido mordidos e infectados. La de un año, Leah, no había sobrevivido a la noche. Ni Damon ni Callie habían visto a su padre desde esa noche.

—Mamá, ¿vamos a comenzar la cena antes de que Fenrir y Harry regresen? —preguntó Romy mientras aparecía junto a Callie y Clayton, quienes estaban sentados junto al fuego. Estaba cargando su libro en sus manos, Aritmancia Avanzada, algo que Lukas le había prestado. Él era muy quisquilloso con sus libros, pero podía ver que la joven niña estaba sedienta de conocimiento y le había prometido que podía pedir prestado cualquiera de los libros de su biblioteca personal siempre y cuando fuera cuidadosa.

Por supuesto, Romy había aceptado ansiosamente, devorando cada libro que Lukas había traído al territorio de la manada casi cada noche, antes de demandar otro con entusiasmo. Ella trataba a cada uno como si fueran su posesión más preciada, no le interesaba irritar a Lukas al regresarle sus libros en una condición lamentable.

—Supongo que deberíamos, estarán hambrientos cuando regresen —dijo Callie con un suspiro. Verdaderamente amaba a la manada, a cada uno de ellos. Había encontrado una pareja aquí, y a través de él también había ganado una hija adoptiva, pero los hombres eran completamente inútiles. Ninguno de ellos podía preparar una comida decente aún si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Era una suerte que ella adorara cocinar y que Romy fuera una estudiante entusiasta y que no le importara ayudar—. ¿Vas a ayudarme, Clayton? —preguntó su tía dulcemente, sabiendo de antemano cual sería la respuesta.

—Seguro —respondió Clay con sarcasmo—, ayudaré en el momento en el que quieras matarlos a todos. —Él había jurado no volver a tratar de cocinar después de la última vez. Damon nunca le había vuelto a confiar la cocina. La comida envenenada había sido mala, lo cual decía mucho considerando el hecho de que los hombres lobos estaban diseñados para comer carne cruda y tenían estómagos más fuertes que la mayoría.

Romy no pudo evitar reírse de él, desplomándose al lado de Clay. Él nunca fallaba a la hora de divertirla, a veces cuando ni siquiera era su intención. Su obvio coqueteo era dulce e hilarante, pero ella no estaba interesada en él de esa manera. —Anímate —le dijo con una linda sonrisa—, falta una semana para la luna llena.

—¡No puedo esperar! —dijo Clay con emoción, esta sería su primera vez con la manada. Damon tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de transformarse con ellos desde que la manada fue formada completamente. Como un grupo de nueve, sería una luna llena emocionante para todos ellos.

—Y no te preocupes por Harry, ya se acercará —dijo Romy confortablemente mientras apoyaba su en su hombro—. Lukas dijo que sólo se siente un poco perdido, tal vez el viaje que Fenrir lo ayude.

—Tal vez tengas razón —respondió Clayton con un suspiro, apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella. Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto. No podía comprender por qué seguía resistiéndose a sus encantos. A él realmente le gustaba. Romy había sido firme sobre mantener su relación sólo como amigos viendo que técnicamente eran primos, aun cuando no estaban relacionados por la sangre. Sin embargo, cada vez que la miraba notaba cada rizo en su cabello y las manchas verdes en sus oscuros ojos azules.

Un repentino crujido anunció la llegada de un mago apareciéndose en el territorio, todos se voltearon para ver a Harry entrando solo en el territorio, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. La mochila en mano y luciendo como si hubiera atravesado el infierno. Damon, notando la ausencia de Fenrir, apareció al lado de Harry inmediatamente, revisándolo frenéticamente y preguntando qué había pasado.

Harry, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para ser manoseado sin importar las buenas intenciones. Se apartó del ansioso agarre de Damon, mirándolo. —¡MALDITA SEA, QUÉDATE LEJOS DE MÍ!—gritó Harry cuando otro crujido rasgó el aire. El joven hombre lobo miró al Alfa regresando justo detrás de él, en su lugar se alejó enfurecido del resto del grupo, deseando estar a solas.

Damon había estado a punto de ir tras Harry a decirle que la cortara —primero, por gritarle, y segundo, por maldecir—, cuando Fenrir colocó una mano en el hombre de su Beta para detenerlo. Damon miró a su Alfa quien sólo sacudió su cabeza solemnemente. Clay, Romy y Callie seguían junto al fuego, mirando un poco impactados ante el comportamiento de Harry. Incluso Micha y Jenson habían cesado sus jugarretas y se voltearon para ver lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Damon—. ¿Había alguien ahí? ¿Fueron atacados? —Inspeccionó al Alfa, quien parecía libre de daños, sólo un poco malhumorado.

—Rayos. Clayton, necesito hablar con ustedes dos, ¡AHORA! —Damon miró a Fenrir con sorpresa, pero asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Gesticuló hacia su hijo para que se uniera a ellos y como un trío, se alejaron del resto de la manada. Fenrir no quería que los otros escucharan esto.

Clay lucía verdaderamente aterrado, Damon sólo un poco aprehensivo. Fenrir estaba de muy mal genio y Harry no estaba mejor. Lo que sea que hubiese pasado, estaba a punto de ir al infierno por ello. Ni el lobo Beta ni su hijo adoptivo tuvieron la oportunidad de preguntarle algo a su Alfa antes de que Fenrir se volteara hacia ellos, la rabia ardía en sus ojos dorados. —¿Lo sabían? —les demandó.

—¿Saber qué, Alfa? —preguntó Damon cautelosamente; muy sabiamente, Clayton permaneció en silencio.

—¡Sobre la jaula! —espetó Fenrir con rabia—. ¡Tenía una maldita jaula hecha de plata en su sótano!

Damon y Clayton lo miraron boquiabiertos por el shock. —Honestamente no teníamos idea —dijo Damon, mirando a su hijo quien estaba sacudiendo su cabeza—. ¿Es por eso que Harry estaba enojado, porque lo descubriste?

—¡Me dijo que todavía quería estar allí adentro! ¡MALDICIÓN! —Rugió cuando su puño golpeó el árbol más cercano a ellos. Todo el tronco se estremeció por el impacto, desprendiendo hojas y ramas a causa de éste.

Clayton miró por encima de su hombro hacia donde Harry había colapsado al otro lado del claro, dándole la espalda al resto de la manada. Clay no podía comprenderlo, lo inundaba la confusión. La plata era venenosa para los hombres lobo y podía ser fatal, todos sabían eso, incluso los muggles. Él no podía comprender por qué Harry se había hecho eso a sí mismo, por qué todavía quería hacerse eso a sí mismo. Podía entender bien la rabia del Alfa y se sentía exactamente de la misma manera, pero la contenía, no quería que Harry se alejara más del grupo. Harry lo había estado haciendo tan bien y ahora parecía que se había vuelto a retraer en sí mismo, acurrucado en su propia bolita y, muy claramente, lloraba otra vez.

—Creo que esto puede explicar unas cuantas cosas —dijo Damon cuidadosamente—. Aunque me pregunto qué más estaban usando él y Severus para controlar sus transformaciones. Si ellos recurrieron a una jaula de plata, dudo que fuera la única medida preventiva que usaron.

—¿Cómo es que algún hombre puede aclamar amar a su hijo y tratarlo de una manera tan barbárica? —siseó Fenrir con furia, la pregunta era retórica.

—Por lo que vi, Severus amaba a Harry profundamente, sin embargo, al igual que la mayoría de la población mágica, no creo que supiera una mejor forma de lidiar con nuestra especie. Creo que es una maravilla que no haya abandonado al niño en el momento en que se confirmó que era un hombre lobo —dijo Damon, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado ya que era muy consiente del hecho de que su joven hijo estaba escuchando.

—¡Pudo haberlo cuidado mejor si lo hubiese abandonado! —gruñó Fenrir, su temperamento no se calmó en lo más mínimo. Podía ver a Harry acurrucado contra el árbol, inmóvil y claramente molesto. Lo carcomía el hecho de que él había causado eso.

—No había señales de que Harry hubiese sido infeliz en su vida con Severus. Clayton y yo nunca nos alejamos mucho. Si alguno de nosotros hubiese notado algún comportamiento que nos hiciera pensar que siquiera podía ser un indicio de abuso o del más leve descontento en absoluto, entonces habríamos hecho algo al respecto, te lo habríamos dicho. —Clayton asintió frenéticamente ante esto—. No hubo ninguna. Él era feliz. No sabíamos sobre la jaula o la plata y me disculpo profundamente por eso.

—Quiero que Callie lo revise tan pronto como sea posible. Estar expuesto a la plata continuamente por un tiempo tan prolongado puede haber tenido algunos efectos severos. Ya está claro que su sentido del olfato está dañado. Quiero saber qué más —dijo Fenrir mientras flexionaba su puño, los nudillos raspados en el lugar en donde conectaron con el árbol. Gracias a la curación acelerada de un hombre lobo, los cortes ya habían dejado de sangrar.

—Una vez que él se haya calmado, se lo pediré —dijo Damon, pensando que no quería que su delicada hermana estuviera cerca de un adolescente furioso en este momento. Puede que ella fuera un hombre lobo, pero no era tan fuerte como podría haber llegado a ser y Harry, incluso teniendo quince, probablemente era más fuerte que ella, su rabia solamente era una añadidura. Además, no creía que con el humor que andaba Harry apresaría que alguien lo pinchara y toqueteara mientras le hacía preguntas.

* * *

Acurrucado en la base del árbol no muy lejos de las miradas preocupadas de los que se encontraban en el claro, Harry se permitió llorar. Dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y descansando su frente en sus rodillas. Todo se había ido, no había vuelta atrás. La sangre le probó a Harry que Severus no había logrado salir de esa casa… de su dormitorio… con vida. No podía comprender por qué los Aurores querrían destruir su vida de esa manera, ya ni siquiera sabía que pensar.

¿Qué había hecho su papá que garantizara la muerte? ¿Por qué iban tras él? Y más encima, le había gritado a Fenrir. Incluso lo había golpeado. Bueno, lo había empujado, no es que el Alfa se hubiese molestado por eso. Harry sabía que la gigantesca bestia que se hacía pasar por hombre se lo había merecido al juzgar a su papá de tal manera, pero Harry aun así se sentía mal. Había estado buscando una pelea para liberar su frustración, para dejar de sentirse tan indefenso. Fenrir había sido tan fácil de enfurecer, especialmente después de que había visto la jaula.

Aunque había algo más carcomiento a Harry. La primera vez que vio su dormitorio destruido y había caído de rodillas, Fenrir había estado ahí para sostenerlo, rodeándolo en su calidez para ofrecerle confort y consuelo. Harry se lo había pagado con gritos y golpes. Puede que haya odiado al Alfa por lo que había implicado sobre Severus, pero Harry tenía mucho que agradecerle, también. Puede que no haya sentido que perteneciera a la manada, pero ellos lo habían aceptado sin vacilar cuando no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir. Harry tenía la impresión de que, si Fenrir no lo hubiese permitido, entonces no estaría aquí.

Harry estaba agradecido de que lo hubiesen dejado solo el tiempo suficiente como para calmarse. Se hubiese sentido aun peor de lo que se sentía ahora mismo, si le hubiese gritado a alguno de los otros de la misma forma que a Damon y Fenrir. Tampoco creía que el Alfa hubiese tolerado que tratara a los otros de esa manera. Él estaba genuinamente sorprendido de que Damon no lo hubiese seguido para regañarlo por gritarle e incluso maldecir. Mientras sostenía sus piernas, acercándolas contra su cuerpo, su único deseo era un abrazo de su papá y cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente se sintió perdido y completamente solo.

* * *

Lord Voldemort estaba, por primera vez, medianamente complacido. La conversión de Dumstrang en una institución educacional de la que podía estar orgulloso estaba progresando como se había planeado y tenía la esperanza de que dentro del año tendría al menos a unos cuantos reclutas nuevos provenientes de ese lugar, quienes podrían ser adecuados para portar su marca. No era la conquista de Hogwarts, lo cual había estado esperando, pero aún era temprano. Ahora era, después de todo, sólo un muchacho de diecinueve años una vez más y todavía tenía la sabiduría de una vida llena de errores de los que había aprendido y que nunca repetiría.

En el peor caso, en lo concerniente a Hogwarts, era tan simple como esperar hasta que el viejo tono que tenía por director, Albus Dumbledore, cayera muerto debido a su edad; para lo cual, juzgando por lo que veía, seguramente no faltaba mucho. Tom Riddle se estremeció ante la idea de ser tan viejo, arrugado, o gris; no, él encontraría la solución requerida contra el envejecimiento antes de que decayera en ese repugnante punto de nuevo. Dumbledore ya había caído de su gracia a los ojos del mundo mágico, algo que había complacido grandemente al Señor Oscuro.

Voldemort seguía sin ser un hombre particularmente paciente, por lo que estaba ansioso por escuchar cómo estaban progresando sus planes más proactivos. Lo que había aprendido a lo largo de los años era a pensar en grande, su deseo por el cambio había crecido, y ahora tenía grandes planes para el mundo; para empezar, se enfocaría en Gran Bretaña antes de globalizarse. Voldemort estaba seguro de que, una vez que su tierra natal hubiese caído completamente bajo su control, el resto vería los beneficios de sus métodos y se adecuarían con bastante facilidad.

Tenía la intención de hacer que Gran Bretaña fuera el primer país en el mundo en convertirse en una tierra completamente poblada de brujas y magos. Aunque permitiría que algunos muggles mantuvieran sus miserables vidas, a cambio de esto esperaría completa obediencia y servidumbre. Al menos serían menos repugnantes de ver que los elfos domésticos, estaba seguro de que alguien les encontraría algún uso. Ciertamente podrían ser útiles cuando se trataba de construir las redes de las ciudades mágicas que serían la base de su imperio.

Sería glorioso, eventualmente todos lo verían a su manera, pero ahora mismo tendría el reporte de progreso que había ordenado para los proyectos un poco más cercanos a su hogar. Riddle golpeteó su dedo índice en la enorme mesa antigua del gran comedor de los Malfoy, sus otros dedos se envolvieron holgadamente alrededor de su varita, que en realidad no era suya, pero funcionaría hasta que localizara la que le pertenecía. Los Carrow llegaban tarde y esto empujaba al límite a su limitada paciencia. Ellos pagarían por hacerlo esperar, él no esperaba a nadie. Ni siquiera el prospecto de unos cuantos maleficios cruciatus solucionarían su demora.

Las enormes puertas dobles, las cuales estaban en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, se abrieron de golpe y una bruja rechoncha entraba de prisa. Alecto fue seguida rápidamente por su hermano de apariencia achaparrada, Amycus. —Nuestras disculpas, mi Lord —dijo Alecto entre jadeos mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento desesperadamente. Como no querían enfurecer a su Amo, habían corrido la distancia en la que no habían sido capaces de aparecerse.

—Me hicieron esperar —declaró Riddle fríamente. Dejó escapar una profunda risa mientras giraba su cabeza lentamente para observar el punto en donde los dos mortífagos se habían detenido repentinamente ante la vista de la mascota del Señor Oscuro la cual estaba presente en la habitación, ambos hermanos lucían absolutamente aterrados ante lo que esto podría significar para ellos. El enorme basilisco se había enroscado en el suelo alrededor de la silla de Voldemort, siseando en el silencio mortal de la habitación.

Ambos Carrow parecían estar resistiendo la urgencia de cerrar sus ojos; habían visto a muchos otros pagando el precio por ese error. Si Lord Voldemort decidía que la última cosa que verían serían los ojos amarillos del basilisco, entonces quienes eran ellos para cuestionarlo.

Era difícil resistirse, particularmente cuando nunca serían capaces de olvidar el incidente en donde Igor Karkaroff, antiguo director de Dumstrang, se había reunido con su muerte. Karkaroff había sido arrastrado en frente del gran monstruo escamoso y le hicieron mirar su propia muerte en aquel rostro. Quizás fue el hecho de tener que observar al basilisco consumiendo al hombre después de eso lo que se había quedado más vívidamente en las mentes de los Carrow.

Riddle había descubierto que tener al basilisco en los alrededores definitivamente era una medida eficiente para asegurar que los ojos y la atención de todos sus súbditos estuviesen enfocados exactamente donde se suponía que debían estar. En él. La criatura estaba ligada a él irreversiblemente ya que una parte de su alma había llegado a residir en su interior. Nadie sería capaz de matar a la gran serpiente y eso incluso si encontraran sus horrocruxes y los destruyeran de alguna forma, la serpiente se aseguraría de que él viviera aun cuando no era exactamente un horcrux en sí.

—Milord… —empezó Alecto, inclinando su cabeza, su hermano siguió su ejemplo con esta acción, deseando aplacar a su señor.

—No seas zalamera —siseó Tom—. Dime lo que está pasando en Hogwarts. ¿Umbridge está trabajando… como se planeó?

—Las cosas están progresando bien, Milord —le dijo Amycus.

—¡Denme detalles! Tienen que proveerme información; esperaría que me hubiesen informado antes si es que hubiese fallado el progreso de las cosas. ¿O son tan inútiles como parecen?

—En su mayoría, Umbridge le ha puesto un alto a la patética lenidad de Dumbledore en los estudiantes; ha descubierto que usa una pluma de sangre en las detenciones ha sido bastante efectivo —le dijo Alecto. Realmente había disfrutado viendo a esos pequeños mocosos haciéndose sangrar a sí mismos, era casi… divertido.

—También está reuniendo información contra los profesores más… afines a Dumbledore —añadió Amycus.

—Excelente, excelente; ¿y qué hay sobre nuestro querido director? —preguntó Riddle mientras se ponía de pie. El Señor Tenebroso dio unos cuantos pasos lentos hacia el hermano y la hermana, quienes se acobardaron en su presencia; el basilisco alzó su cabeza y se frotó contra su mano antes de volver a dormitar.

—No hay… mucho que… em… reportar con respecto a eso, Milord —tartamudeó Amycus, mirando a su hermana con nerviosismo.

—Ordené que lo vigilaran de cerca, tontos —espetó Voldemort impacientemente y se dio la vuelta en un intento de suprimir la urgencia de golpearlos hasta la muerte; él realmente estaba anhelando el momento en el que pudiera reclutar a súbditos más competentes en los años venideros.

—Lo que Amycus quiere decir, es que Dumbledore no ha rondado mucho la escuela. Parece casi desinteresado en el control que ha tomado Umbridge —aclaró Alecto, conteniendo su aliento mientras su amo se giraba lentamente para volver a quedar de frente hacia ellos.

—Curioso —siseó—. ¿Qué esperas de un viejo senil?

—¿Milord? —cuestionó Amycus estúpidamente.

—¿Y Draco? ¿Qué tienen que decir sobre el niño? —preguntó Riddle, decidiendo pensar sobre el problema cuando no tuviera a esos dos idiotas zalameros distrayéndolo.

—Draco ha estado actuando sospechosamente —le dijo Alecto.

—Está evitándonos, Milord, creo que sabe que estamos allí bajo sus órdenes —añadió Amycus.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! —espetó Riddle con fastidio—, no es tan patético como ustedes dos; el niño al menos tiene cerebro, tal vez probará ser de valor. ¡Ahora lárguense!

Ambos Carrow se giraron para irse, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta rápidamente, pero no habían dado más de unos cuantos pasos hacia su ruta de escape antes de que el furioso siseo de "Crucio" golpeara sus orejas y Amycus cayó al suelo mientras el dolor fluía por su cuerpo.

—¿Creen que pueden aparecer tarde sin ninguna consecuencia? —Voldemort los atormentó con su malvado escarnio—. Vamos a divertirnos un poco, ¿no es cierto Alecto?

Ella no lucía como si estuviera disfrutando ni un poquito de observar el sufrimiento de su hermano. —Sí, Milord —dijo mientras asentía obedientemente, no obstante, y las grandes puertas del comedor se cerraron de golpe, sellando a los dos en el interior con Tom Riddle y su temido monstruo: el basilisco.

* * *

Dos días después del incidente en Ingleton y cinco antes de que la luna llena llegara a la manada, Harry finalmente cedió y permitió que Callie lo revisara. Harry estaba consciente de que ella hacía esto ante la insistencia de Fenrir y que el Alfa estaba preocupado por los efectos que podía tener en él. Desde su discusión no se habían hablado. Aunque Harry estaba empezando a sentir que como si debiera disculparse con Fenrir por arremeter contra él de esa manera. Aunque si iba decir que estaba arrepentido, entonces quería que el lobo alfa también lo dijera. Ambos habían dicho cosas que no deberían.

Callie lo manoseó y toqueteó, probando sus reflejos y de reacción de velocidad, las cuales había notado que eran un poco más lentas de lo que deberían, pero no tan drásticamente. Luego probó su visión, la cual, nuevamente, no era tan buena como deberían, pero la diferencia era leve y no demasiado preocupante. Estuvo feliz de notar u sensación auditiva de hombre lobo no se había visto afectada en lo absoluto, pero no pudo probarlo todo. A Callie le habría gustado probar la velocidad de curación, aunque no creía que Fenrir reaccionara demasiado bien a que su pareja saliera lastimada por el bien de una prueba.

Por lo tanto, declaró que hasta pudiera ver su transformación, verlo en forma de lobo y conducir pruebas más profundas, algo que el Alfa no permitiría por el momento; ella no podía ver nada malo con él. Aunque dejó apuntado que tendría que ser vigilado cuidadosamente durante los próximos meses. Harry no le contó sobre las pociones. Las había mantenido bien ocultas, pero sabía que no durarían más de tres semanas después de la luna llena.

Le preocupaba mucho que fuera a tener poción suficiente. Su papá siempre había enfatizado la importancia de la dosis de la poción matalobos la cual podía ser fatal si se bebía mucho durante demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, si se bebía demasiado poco entonces tendría muy poco efecto cuando llegara la hora de transformarse, haciendo que el dolor del cambio fuera significativamente peor que si no se hubiese tomado la poción en lo absoluto. Harry sólo esperaba que tuviera suficiente para mantenerse hasta que pudiera averiguar dónde conseguir todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar más y dónde prepararla sin que ninguno de los otros descubriera su secreto.

Callie, por supuesto, reportó sus descubrimientos a Fenrir quien no parecía exactamente satisfecho con su evaluación, pero sabía que sabía que podía hacer un poco más. Fue dos horas después de que Callie hubo terminado, y dejó a Harry a solas de nuevo, que el joven lobo encontró que tenía compañía y no era quien había esperado.

Cuando oyó el sonido de unas fuertes pisadas detrás de él había esperado que Lukas hubiese ido a hablar con él y quizás le trajera más té. Harry amaba el hecho de que Lukas estuviera un poco obsesionado con la bebida y tratara a todos a su alrededor como si ellos también lo estuvieran. No obstante, cuando Harry volteó su cabeza y dirigió una mirada por encima de su hombro vio la gran silueta del lobo alfa.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Fenrir.

—Es tu territorio —dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia.

—Nuestro territorio —corrigió Fenrir mientras tomaba asiento junto a su pareja—, el territorio de la manada. —Harry resopló mientras apoyaba su barbilla contra sus rodillas, mirando directo al frente con determinación, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sus piernas. Todavía no sentía como si realmente fuera parte de la manada.

—Lamento haberte gritado y golpeado —dijo Harry de prisa, queriendo quitar eso del camino. Fenrir miró a su pequeña pareja con sorpresa. No había esperado una disculpa.

—No me lastimaste —respondió Fenrir, aun un poco impactado porque estuviesen disculpándose con él. Ninguno de los otros lobos en la manada habría dicho que lo lamentaban, aunque ninguno de los otros habría sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para golpearlo, en primer lugar, sin importar lo enojados que estuviesen.

—No creo que lo haya hecho, aun así, me disculpo —dijo Harry un poco molesto ante la respuesta que le había dado el lobo alfa.

—Necesitas aprender un poco de respeto —le dijo Fenrir y Harry había contenido su temperamento ante esas palabras, no quería otra pelea, no tenía energía para una. Estaba demasiado vulnerable emocionalmente como para lidiar con otra competencia de gritos.

—Y tú también necesitas disculparte —espetó Harry un poco más brusco de lo que quería, volteando su cabeza para mirar a Fenrir.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Fenrir mientras se giraba para mirar a Harry con confusión, no se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba disculparse por algo. Hasta donde sabía, simplemente le había informado su desaprobación de sus condiciones de vida a su joven pareja. Había tenido todo el derecho a estar preocupado por su pareja y por la formar en la que había sido tratado.

—¡Por lo que dijiste! —dijo Harry, incapaz de creer que el Alfa no se diera cuenta de que lo que había dicho lo había lastimado.

—No sé qué es lo que crees que no debería haber dicho —Fenrir declaró llanamente.

—Lo que dijiste sobre mi papá —le dijo Harry con exasperación; mirando al hombre lobo más viejo con incredulidad; ¿realmente no veía nada malo en lo que había hecho?

Fenrir había escuchado los argumentos y opiniones sobre cómo habían lidiado, él y su padre, con su licantropía, pero no se dejaría influir por esto. No había una razón aceptable para encerrar a ningún hombre lobo, mucho menos a uno que era sólo un cachorro. —Él no debería haberte puesto en una jaula. —Esto era algo que Fenrir necesitaba que Harry comprendiera.

—¡No lo hizo! —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cansado de tratar de hacerlo entender. No quería que la manada culpara a su padre si es que había consecuencias por estar tan cerca de esa plata—. Yo me puse ahí, fue mi elección. Pero también me refiero a lo que dijiste sobre que no me amaba, él dio su vida para protegerme. Acababa de morir y lo insultaste —añadió. Esto era lo que realmente lo había herido; esta era la razón por la que realmente necesitaba que el Alfa se disculpara, si es que alguna vez iba a ser capaz de permanecer con la manada.

Fenrir frunció su ceño mientras consideraba esto por un momento, percatándose que escucharlo decir las palabras claramente significaba algo para Harry. No obstante, quería dejar muy claro por lo que sí y por lo que no se estaba disculpando. No se disculparía por estar preocupado por su pareja o por su reacción a la jaula. —No quise insultarlo, me disculpo por eso.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, suavemente, retirando lo que había dicho; incluso más ya que había sonado sincero. No podía apartar del Alfa su mirada sorprendida—. Él me amaba, sabes —le dijo.

—Eso he oído —gruñó Fenrir por lo bajo; su beta había sido bastante claro en el asunto y supuso que tendría que confiar en ello, sin importar sus propios sentimientos.

—¿Lo oíste de quién? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—De ti —gruñó el Alfa.

Harry rodó sus ojos ante la obvia táctica evitativa de Fenrir. —Y… —instó.

Hubo un silencio, ante el cual Harry estaba dispuesto a esperar y después de un minuto o algo así, Fenrir admitió: —Damon, Clayton.

—¿Eso te dijeron? —preguntó Harry mientras alzaba la mirada con sorpresa, pero esta vez estaba sonriendo y el verde en sus ojos parecía brillar.

—Así es —confirmó Fenrir, la esquina de su boca se curvó en una imitación de una sonrisa, ante el repentino cambio en su joven pareja.

—Ves, deberías haberme creído —dijo Harry, revelando una sonrisa presumida.

—Quizás —dijo Fenrir, conteniendo un quejido. Tenía el presentimiento de que este Harry presumido era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse y, aunque estaba seguro de que la vida con su pareja nunca sería fácil, era lo suficientemente entrañable como para estar seguro de que valdría la pena.

* * *

La luna llena llegó bastante rápido para la manada. Estaban casi a fines de septiembre, el clima se estaba poniendo significativamente más frío y húmedo. No es como si los hombres lobo pareciesen notarlo. Ellos tenían sus encantos y sus varitas para mantener el claro seco y cálido, y eran un poco más resilientes ante el clima más salvaje que involucraban los inviernos ingleses.

Todos estaban emocionados a excepción, por supuesto, de Harry. Después de que él y Fenrir hubiesen solucionado sus asuntos que siguieron al desastroso viaje a Ingleton las cosas dentro de la manada se habían asentado en un ritmo estable. Harry todavía no hablaba mucho con nadie a parte de Lukas, aunque ahora en raras ocasiones se permitía que Romy se uniera a sus conversaciones. Aunque eso podría haber sido porque ella era la única que igualaba la intelectualidad de los dos hombres dentro del grupo.

Para algunos de ellos sería la primera vez transformándose y disfrutando de una luna llena con la manada. Para algunos sería la primera transformación que no era hecha detrás de barrotes, plata u otros. El Alfa ya le había asegurado a Lukas que no dejarían que lastimara humanos, pero seguía nervioso al respecto, pero era nada en comparación a cómo se estaba sintiendo Harry. Él sabía que había estado tomando la dosis correcta de la poción y por lo tanto debería estar bien que estuviera fuera de la jaula durante esta transformación. En casa siempre había sido una precaución, una que nunca había necesitado.

La manada entera había estado vigilándolo de cerca e, incluso entonces, se le había cruzado por la mente la idea de encaminarse a Ingleton y encerrarse en la jaula de plata que Fenrir detestaba tanto. No había encontrado la oportunidad para escabullirse. Aparentemente, Fenrir había estado escuchando atentamente cuando Harry dijo que todavía quería estar en su jaula y se había alertado a la manada en caso de que tratara de huir.

Como no quería que cargaran con este alto nivel de supervisión, no les había dado razones para desconfiar de él, pensando que sería agradable lograr que se relajaran un poco. Solamente entonces sería capaz de escabullirse para conseguir los ingredientes de su poción, los cuales serían necesarios para hacer poción matalobos según la versión de su padre, antes de la próxima luna llena.

La mañana de la luna llena, Lukas fue a sentarse con Harry mientras desayunaban. El mayor de los dos ya iba por su segunda taza de té. Harry no tenía mucho apetito esta mañana, aparecía un nudo en el estómago ante el prospecto de lo que sucedería en la noche. Cogió la avena que Callie había hecho para ellos, más bien jugaba con ella en vez de comerla.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lukas, sorbiendo su té. Ahora era normal verlo con una taza del líquido humeante, era raro verla sin una.

—Supongo —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Estás pensando en lo de esta noche? —preguntó Lukas y Harry asintió a modo de confirmación mientras bajaba su plato, la comida apenas fue tocada—. Honestamente… yo también —confesó Lukas, inclinándose hacia adelante como si compartiera su secreto solamente con el joven hombre lobo.

—¿Lo estás? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad; si no supiera que en realidad no era parte de la naturaleza de Lukas hubiese pensado que estaba tomándole el pelo. Ninguno de los otros demostraba la más mínima ansiedad sobre la rápida aproximación de la luna llena; por el contrario, Harry pensaba que estaban un poco perturbadoramente alegres ante aquella perspectiva. Las lunas llenas nunca habían sido una razón para celebrar, habían sido algo que temer y por las cuales preocuparse. En casa no había habido felicidad en lo concerniente a ellas, no como aquí.

—Será mi primera vez sin una jaula durante mi transformación —le dijo Lukas con una sonrisa fantasma.

—La mía también —admitió Harry quedamente.

Lukas tomó otro profundo trago de su té antes de hablar de nuevo: —¿Estás preocupado? —Harry asintió como respuesta ante la pregunta de Lukas—. Fue una de las cosas que pregunté antes de unirme a la manada. No quería lastimar a nadie —añadió.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Harry, sintiéndose aliviado por no ser el único. En su opinión, toda esta idea de dejar a la manada suelta mientras estaban en forma de lobo le parecía completamente arriesgada y no podía ver cómo no terminaría con alguien saliendo herido o asesinado; ya sea uno de la manada o alguna pobre víctima inocente.

—Fenrir me aseguró que no lo permitiría —dijo Lukas, tratando de tranquilizar al adolescente—. Trata de no pensar mucho en ello, estoy seguro de que saldrá bien. —Y palmeó el hombro del adolescente mientras iba rellenar su taza ahora vacía.

Harry lo observó irse, agradecido de tener a Lukas como amigo. Era agradable saber que él no era el único que estaba un poco aprehensivo sobre lo que acontecería en la noche. Miró con diversión cuando Micha unió a Lukas con una sonrisa. Había estado observando a los dos desde que había llegado, los dos eran una gran fuente de entretenimiento durante el día cuando las cosas se ponían sombrías.

Micha claramente estaba flechado por Lukas, quien no estaba interesado en que se hicieran avances. No es como si eso disuadiera a Micha en los más mínimo. Si no estaba coqueteando con el miembro más nuevo de la manada, entonces estaba bromeando y jugándole bromas pesadas a Jenson, a quien nunca le parecían divertidas. A Harry le gustaba observar al resto de la manada, eso significaba que podía llegar a conocerlos un poco mejor desde la distancia sin tener que interactuar con ellos en lo absoluto. Podía ver por qué Clay había tomado un gusto instantáneo por Micha, no es que estuviera celoso o algo.

A medida que el atardecer comenzó a aproximarse y el último de la manada, Jenson, llegó de regreso al claro después de un día de trabajo, un sentimiento de temor se asentó en Harry. Lukas permaneció tan calmado como siempre, no parecía otra cosa más que calmado, pero Harry supuso que eso se debía a todo el té que había bebido, después de todo, se suponía que era relajante. Todos los demás prácticamente estaba burbujeando por la emoción ante la perspectiva de tener una manada entera durante la noche de la luna llena.

No fue hasta que estuvo casi completamente oscuro que todos empezaron a desvestirse.

Ahora, por supuesto, Harry sabía que tendría que desnudarse, si fallaba en esa tarea sólo conseguiría como resultado acabar enredado en una masa de tela y hacer el ridículo; era algo que había experimentado de primera mano cuando quiso tratar de averiguar qué pasaría si lo hiciera cuando era más joven. No era algo que quisiera repetir. Sin embargo, Harry no se dio cuenta de que ellos se desvestirían y estarían desnudos enfrente de los demás antes de que la transformación se hiciera cargo.

Nunca antes había visto a una persona completamente desnuda. Hombres sin camisera, por supuesto, mujeres con escasa ropa, por supuesto, pero nunca completamente desnudos. Siempre había sabido que su preferencia sexual gravitaba hacia los hombres, no encontraba atractivo alguno en ver a las mujeres de la misma forma que Clay, no obstante, sin duda alguna la idea de ver a Callie y Romy en nada más que su propia piel era igualmente perturbador que la idea de ver a Clay y Damon, quienes eran su familia. Por otro lado, estaba Fenrir… Harry se había despertado varias veces con una furiosa erección después de algunos sueños eróticos sobre él. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a hacerle frente ahora que parte de esos sueños se convertirían realidad.

No obstante, ver a todos los demás desnudos era solamente una parte del problema. El otro inconveniente de Harry era el hecho de que todos los demás también pudieran verlo desnudo. Él habría preferido encontrar un lugar tranquilo detrás de un árbol y atravesar el proceso en privado lo más rápido posible. Harry era el más pequeño de todos los hombres en cuanto a musculatura y altura y le preocupaba que también fuera el más pequeño en otras áreas.

Primero se quitó los zapatos, siguiendo el ejemplo de Fenrir, en quien mantenía una mirada discreta. Harry había llegado a acostumbrarse a ver al Alfa sin camisa, él nunca usaba nada debajo de su chaqueta de cuero y Harry sentía que había memorizado cada vello rubio que guiaba desde la zona inferior del vientre hasta la pretina de sus jeans. Esta noche iba a ver qué yacía debajo él y no estaba muy seguro de si ante aquella idea sentía más terror o excitación.

Sus pies desnudos descansaron en la hierba mientras sus calcetines eran descartados; meneó sus dedos de los pies tratando de acostumbrarse al suelo suave comparado con los pisos duros sobre los que había crecido. Fenrir se quitó su chaqueta, dejando que cayera al suelo. Harry se tomó un momento para mirar el glorioso pecho que le pertenecía al lobo alfa. Él era un hombre enorme, pero no tenía ni una onza de exceso de carne. Eso hacía que el cuerpo de Harry se muriera por tocarlo… pero apartó sus ojos rápidamente, sin desear ser atrapado dándole miradas prolongadas.

En su lugar se enfocó en sí mismo; por más nervioso que estuviera por estar desnudo frente a todos ellos, sentía como si fuera a ser más incómodo aún si fuera la única persona que quedara vestida. Así que, con dedos temblorosos, se quitó su camiseta por encima de la cabeza, descartándola en el suelo, dejándose expuesto. Rápidamente cruzó sus brazos sobre su delgado pecho para esconderse lo mejor que podía.

El frío aire de la noche hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, sus pezones se tensaron cuando los golpeó el aire frío. Cuando la lengua de Harry salió para humedecerse los labios, no tenía ojos para nadie más que el Alfa. Fue una acción que no escapó de la atención de Fenrir, ni lo hizo el hecho de que Harry parecía incapaz de dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Observó a su joven pareja de la forma más sutil que podía manejar el adolescente, disfrutando de lo claramente avergonzado que estaba Harry.

Fenrir se estiró, consciente de que los ojos de Harry nunca lo abandonaron, tirando de los botones de sus jeans, tirando hasta que se aflojaron. Empujándolos hacia abajo por los muslos musculosos y quitándoselos. Él no usaba ropa interior. La desnudez no era algo que tendiera a molestar a los hombres lobo, todo era un proceso natural, especialmente cuando se trataba de la transformación, pero Fenrir encontró entrañable que su pequeña pareja se sintiera tan tímido al respecto. Algo más que era único en él.

La respiración de Harry quedó atrapada en su garganta. Había observado cuando los jeans habían sido bajados hasta el suelo y, obstinadamente, mantuvo sus ojos en la ahora pila de tela por tanto tiempo como pudo, pero quería mirar, y no pudo seguir resistiendo la necesidad de saber. Sus ojos viajaron lentamente por las gruesas pantorrillas musculosas, que estaban cubiertas de vello del mismo tono que el del pecho del Alfa y luego ascendió por sus amplios muslos que, honestamente, eran un poco intimidantes e hicieron que Harry se sintiera tan pequeño y frágil como una ramita.

Había medio creído que no iba a ser capaz de mirar más allá, pero sabía tampoco sería capaz de resistirse; realmente tenía que saber, tenía que ver. Mordió su labio mientras sus ojos se posaban rápidamente en la ingle de Fenrir; sus manos volaron a toda velocidad para poder cubrir su boca cuando un pequeño "eep" escapó de su cerebro sin permiso. La suave, pero profunda risita del Alfa hizo que los ojos de Harry se posaran en la expresión sonriendo del otro hombre lobo, y, en cuestión de segundos, Harry estuvo seguro de que no sólo sus mejillas, sino todo su cuerpo estaba ruborizado.

Harry ya no podía soportar la tensión y rápidamente les dio la espalda a los otros, ni siquiera quería saber si el resto de la manada había notado la interacción entre la pareja. En la mañana iba a ser muy incómodo; en su cabeza ya se había imaginado cómo lo molestaría Clay antes de que recordara que los dos apenas se hablaban. Pero no iba a pensar en eso todavía. Nunca antes había tenido más deseos de transformarse en su lobo que en ese preciso momento, para omitir su cerebro humano por un rato. Los lobos no sentían este tipo de vergüenza y justo ahora Harry quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

Con unas respiraciones profundas y calmantes, Harry trató de reducir sus latiros a un ritmo casi normal, lo cual era algo difícil cuando la vívida imagen de Fenrir desnudo estaba ardiendo en su mente, estaba seguro de que duraría toda la eternidad. Apretó y destensó sus puños en un ritmo estable mientras mantenía sus ojos firmemente cerrados y lentamente comenzaba a sentir que el zumbido el su cerebro empezaba a calmarse un poco. En realidad, fue solamente en este punto cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora quería quitarse los jeans, simplemente porque estaba duro, y su erección estaba presionándose incómodamente contra la constrictora cremallera.

Mirar hacia otro lado definitivamente hacía más fácil el no pensar demasiado en el grupo de ocho personas de pie, en varios estados de desnudez, detrás de él. Sabía que simplemente era negación, pero eso era mejor que la humillante vergüenza. Sus agiles dedos jugaron con su cremallera por unos cuantos segundos antes de bajarlo, bajando sus jeans y bóxers de un solo movimiento unos pocos segundos después. El único beneficio real del aire helado de la noche fue que éste ayudó rápidamente a aliviar su excitación.

Se sentía vulnerable, y solo y asustado por lo que podría hacer su lobo interno cuando se le otorgara tal control y libertad; incluso con las pociones dentro de él, admitía que quizás estaba incluso más asustado de que lo podrían hacerle unos lobos obviamente más grandes y fuertes. Harry sólo quería acurrucarse haciéndose tan pequeño como podía, y esperar hasta que se transformara, pero no quería que otra parte de él tocara el suelo lodoso debajo de él. Añoraba la calidez del sótano de Ingleton, la pulcritud de la habitación y la seguridad que le daba la jaula. Una sola lágrima estaba a mitad de camino descendente por su mejilla cuando una mano firme se posó en su hombro.

—Vamos, Harry —dijo el tono cálido de Damon, confortando a Harry más de lo que había esperado. Su pánico se alivió ligeramente mientras miraba por encima de su hombro hacia el único otro adulto en el que había llegado a confiar realmente en su vida a parte de su papá—. Sé que esto no es a lo que estás acostumbrado, pero te mantendremos a salvo. Lo prometo.

Harry le dio un asentimiento corto, aunque de cierto modo nervioso, y tragó, estaba perturbadoramente consiente de que Damon, básicamente su segundo padre, estaba parado a apenas unos cuantos centímetros de él vistiendo absolutamente nada. Harry nunca antes en toda su vida se había enfocado tan intensamente en el rostro de alguien; porque aun cuando había sentido tanta curiosidad y había querido ver lo que Fenrir tenía en sus pantalones, definitivamente no quería ver a Damon; estaba bastante feliz de que esas partes privadas se quedaran… bueno… privadas. Lo mismo iba para Clay, una leve alarma lo llenó ante la idea de ver a su casi hermano sin ropa.

Sin embargo, no había resistencia, esta sería la primera noche de muchas en donde ellos estarían desnudos alrededor del otro y, mordiendo su labio y forzándose a no cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, Harry se dio la vuelta. Los otros hombres lobo estaban caminando por ahí como si fuera la cosa más natural en el mucho, lo cual, Harry supuso, técnicamente lo era. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse severamente avergonzado y con la completa necesidad de un repentino crecimiento.

Quería cubrirse desesperadamente, pero podía sentir la magia debajo de su piel, burbujeando furiosamente; la transformación se acercaba. Alzó la mirada hacia el despejado, pero oscuro cielo azul, iluminado solamente por la presencia de la luna perfectamente redonda y en ese monte, a pesar de sus dudas y temores, lo deseaba; quería el pelaje que crecería sobre su cuerpo entero y lo haría sentir menos expuesto.

Las sienes de Harry empezaron a palpitar, una sensación de comezón se esparció desde su columna a través de sus brazos y descendió por sus piernas que rápidamente se convirtió en un leve ardor. Su vergüenza y ansiedad formaban una pelota tensa en su estómago, amenazando con explotar. Sintió su piel empezando a estirarse, la poción quitó la mayor parte del dolor. Se dejó caer al piso, enfocándose en su respiración, sabiendo que eso haría que la complicada transformación de humano a lobo fuera más fácil.

Tal como lo había hecho cada mes desde que había sido lo suficiente mayor como para saber qué estaba pasando, Harry trató de anticipar el cambio mientras éste se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Cada fase cambiaba de posición, la cabeza gacha, a cuatro patas en el barro del claro, rodeado por sus compañeros de manada, todos ellos en variadas formas de transformación. Su espalda se arqueó, sus músculos se anudaron, retorciéndose y convulsionando mientras el pelaje brotaba por todo su cuerpo.

Y luego terminó.

Estirándose y parpadeando, nunca se había sentido tan libre. No había barrotes que lo retuvieran aquí, pero entonces sus instintos naturales como lobo fueron aplacados cuando la poción matalobos hizo efecto, una oleada de letargia se apoderó de él. Pasó muy repentinamente y casi instantáneamente y Harry le dio la bienvenida, sabiendo que no tendría la fuerza para dañar a alguien o a algo esta noche.

Se acostó, metiendo sus patas traseras debajo de él y bostezando ampliamente antes de apoyar su cabeza en sus patas delanteras, cerrando sus ojos. Estaba feliz quedándose aquí acostado y durmiendo, pero empujón a sus espaldas lo hizo gruñir. Abriendo sus ojos miró al lobo rubio oscuro junto a él que lo miraba con unos confundidos ojos dorados, su cabeza ladeada interrogantemente. Fenrir. El gran lobo rubio volvió a empujarlo, esta vez acariciándolo con su hocico, tratando de incitarlo a levantarse y moverse.

Harry emitió un ronco retumbo de advertencia desde el fondo de su garganta mientras bajaba su cabeza una vez más. Un segundo lobo se aproximó, este no era tan grande como Fenrir, pero estaba tremendamente cerca con ese pelaje marrón oscuro, miró a los dos con unos ojos color gris acero. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo lo supo, pero algo le dijo que este era Damon. Tal como sus ojos humanos habrían reconocido al hombre, su lobo reconoció al beta sin ningún problema.

Fenrir podía ver que algo no estaba bien con su pareja. Aunque era un lobo hermoso a la vista, de puro pelaje negro con los brillantes ojos esmeralda que había admirado desde el momento en que los vio por primera vez. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el resto de la manada estaban rebotando por la emoción, ansiosos por correr y cazar, Harry estaba calmado, aparentemente iba a dormir. La falta de energía no era natural. Incluso el intentó de incitarlo a ponerse de pie no pareció lograr otra cosa más que infeliz gruñido a modo de queja.

El lobo alfa sacudió su cabeza, emitiendo un retumbo bajo para comunicarse con su beta, instruyéndole que se hiciera cargo de los otros lobos. Él iba a quedarse atrás y cuidar de su pareja. Acomodándose junto a Harry, quien tenía un tamaño considerablemente más pequeño, se revolvió contra él, acariciando la nariz de Harry con la suya y dándole una pequeña lamida. El lobo más joven y más pequeño regresó el gesto al acariciar su hocico contra su Alfa, chocando sus cabezas afectuosamente.

Fenrir se moría de ganas por unirse a la cacería con su manada. Tomar su lugar a la cabeza, como Alfa, y hundir sus poderosas mandíbulas en la carne de un ciervo; sentir la vida del animal abandonando su cuerpo. Harry, no obstante, estaba dormido o al menos, muy adormilado. No se parecía a ningún lobo que Fenrir hubiese conocido. Es que no era natural que no quisiera cazar o correr. Eso hizo que Fenrir pensara de nuevo, con temor, en Damon y en su sugerencia de que la maldita jaula de plata pudiera no ser el único intento de Harry por controlar a su lobo.

Lo que sea que plagara a su pareja, al Alfa no le gustaba. No le importaba lo que le fuera a costar, descubriría qué causó que el joven luchador se convirtiera en un lobo tan dócil y enclenque. Pero hasta entonces, lo mantendría a salvo, se acomodó mientras frotaba su nariz en el pelaje de Harry, dejando que lo inundara el aroma familiar de su pareja.

Fue un poco después cuando los otros finalmente regresaron de la cacería y lo hicieron arrastrando un cadáver fresco de un ciervo muerto. Sin haber sido tocado por los otros lobos. Fenrir apreció esto ya que su estómago estaba gruñendo de hambre y él era incapaz de abandonar a su joven pareja. Quería que Harry también comiera; seguía preocupándole grandemente que el joven lobo no actuara como deberían habérselo ordenado sus instintos de caza y alimentación. Incluso cuando la carne de una presa fresca estaba tan cerca de Harry, él no mostraba inclinación a compartir la comida que les habían traído los demás.

Sus verdes ojos brumos por el sueño se abrieron y admiraron sus alrededores con un poco de curiosidad, pero seguía acostado en el suelo, enroscado al costado del Alfa, su cabeza apoyada en sus patas delanteras. A Fenrir le preocupaba profundamente que Harry pudiera ignorar el olor de la carne fresca cuando se le ofrecía tan libremente, en su lugar, el lobo cerraba los ojos con la intención de volver a dormir.

El Alfa no iba permitir eso, iba a asegurarse de que su pareja estuviera alimentado, ya sea que él quisiera o no. Cabecear gentilmente a Harry no parecía recibir respuesta, así que, cambiando de tácticas, Fenrir mordisqueó gentilmente su oreja, lo cual inició un gruñido bajo de molestia proveniente del joven lobo. El Alfa regresó el ruido el ruido de fastidio con un gruñido de advertencia más bajo y más amenazante. Harry tomó nota de esto, girando su cabeza para mirar con cansancio al lobo mayor.

Claramente podía ver la presa fresca que yacía ante él, la garganta desgarrada significaba que estaba muerta, pero Harry permaneció desinteresado y no fue hasta que Fenrir empezó a empujarlo y mordisquearlo continuamente hasta que finalmente captó el mensaje y se puso de pie para hacer algún intento de comer. El resto de la manada había terminado de cazar su propia comida dejando al Alfa y a su pareja a solas para que satisficieran su hambre.

Una vez se hubo asegurado de que Harry estaba comiendo, Fenrir se unió a él, animándolo continuamente a comer más cada vez que lo miraba, como si el lobo más joven y de pelaje oscuro pudiera detenerse e intentar volver a acostarse a dormir una vez más. Una vez que ambos se hubieron llenado, Fenrir observó como Harry se volvía a acostar a dormir. El Alfa se acostó junto a él de nuevo, disfrutando de la cercanía, lamiendo la sangre del hocico de su pareja. Harry se quejó, pero permitió que Fenrir hiciera esto mientras él volvía a dormitar.

* * *

Harry parpadeó, gruñendo a causa de la tensión en sus extremidades. Odiaba la mañana después de la luna llena, siempre se sentía tan mareado y desorientado. Se reacomodó, ajustándose a la calidez que lo rodeaba. El brazo que cruzaba su cintura se tensó ligeramente y el hombre dormido en la posición de cuchara a su alrededor gruñó en medio de su sueño.

Harry se tensó instantáneamente, estaba acurrucado junto a un Fenrir muy desnudo, mientras él no tenía nada más que el rubor de la vergüenza que ahora cubría su cuerpo. Para empeorar la situación, su pene estaba duro, muy dolorosamente y desesperado por liberación. No obstante, cuando le lobo más viejo se movió para reacomodarse detrás de él se dio cuenta de que el Alfa también estaba muy excitado.

La respiración de Harry se atascó en su garganta mientras recordaba observar al Alfa desvestido la noche anterior mientras se preparaba para la transformación. Imaginando el miembro largo y grueso engrandecido y palpitante detrás de él casi fue demasiado que soportar.

Quería encontrar su ropa y cubrirse antes de escapar. El agarre de Fenrir, no obstante, era implacablemente firme, la cálida respiración del Alfa en su nuca. El calor de su cuerpo rodeaba a Harry tan completamente y se sentía maravillosamente agradable.

Cuando Harry se ajustó a esto se dio cuenta de que los dos no estaban solos. Aunque ninguno de los otros los estaba tocando, toda la manada los había rodeado, todos igualmente desnudos y tan profundamente dormidos como Fenrir.

Desde que llegó a la manada, era la primera vez que Harry se encontraba agradecido de tener un cuerpo mucho más pequeño. Eso le permitió escapar gentilmente del firme agarre del Alfa el cual se había aflojado ligeramente mientras vagaba de regreso a un profundo sueño. Harry tomó mucho cuidado para asegurarse de que no despertara a Fenrir o a alguno de los otros compañeros de manada.

Harry reunió su ropa rápida y silenciosamente, recordaba exactamente dónde la había dejado la noche anterior. Se puso sus jeans antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, sintiéndose repentinamente mucho menos vulnerable que hace unos momentos. Alcanzando su varita, se encaminó hacia el río, sintiéndose sucio después de estar acostado desnudo en el suelo toda la noche.

Lanzando hechizos de calentamiento en el agua una vez que volvió a quitarse sus jeans, sin sentirse estúpido en lo absoluto por habérselos vuelto a poner. Sin embargo, se dejó puesta su ropa interior incluso mientras se bañaba, no estaba listo para volver a sentirse así de expuesto tan pronto.

Permaneciendo ahí por un largo tiempo, disfrutando del agua calentada mágicamente y sintiéndose realmente limpio, algo que era raro cuando vivías en un claro en un bosque sin mucho más que una manta. Aunque su habilidad mágica sólo indicaba que no querían ninguna comodidad hogareña, a Fenrir le gustaba mantener las cosas sencillas. Unos gritos de confusión alzaron a Harry desde las profundidades de sus pensamientos, al parecer el resto de la manada finalmente se había levantado.

Harry ignoró el griterío, sumergiéndose mientras frotaba cada pulgada de su piel. Hundiendo su cabeza debajo del agua para limpiar su cabello. Mientras volvía a emerger, hubo otro grito, este sonaba más aliviado y mucho más cercano a él.

—Aquí está —exclamó la voz de Clayton—, lo encontré. —Harry giró su cabeza para ver a su mejor amigo, afortunadamente usando pantalones, alejándose de él, sólo para que un momento después apareciera Fenrir para confirmar que lo que Clay había dicho era cierto. El Alfa también se había puesto sus pantalones, para el alivio de Harry, él no podría lidiar con más desnudez ahora mismo.

Sin embargo, Fenrir no se fue después de confirmar con sus propios ojos que Harry no había huido. Lo acechó cerca de la corriente en donde su joven pareja salía del agua y lanzaba encantamientos de secado sobre sí mismo y encantamientos de limpieza sobre su ropa. Harry encontró muy difícil reunirse con la mirada dorada del lobo alfa después de su reacción hacia él al verlo desnudo la noche anterior y también estaba desesperado por estar completamente vestido.

—Quiero hablar contigo —dijo Fenrir en su usual tono brusco. Ahora Harry estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo, pero eso no evitó el aumento de pánico. Pensó que esto era todo, había sido atrapado mirando inapropiadamente al Alfa y se le pediría, no, se le forzaría a irse.

—Okay —dijo nerviosamente mientras se ponía sus jeans limpiados mágicamente y su camiseta, sin querer quedar expuesto a la presencia dominante de Fenrir. Incluso se puso sus calcetines y zapatos, así estaba listo para correr si era necesario y con el Alfa, Harry nunca podría estar demasiado seguro.

—Necesito saber qué más estabas haciendo para prevenir tus transformaciones además de la plata —demandó Fenrir, tratando de mantener su tono tranquilo y calmado, razón por la cual no había usado la palabra "jaula". Si hubiese dicho eso, entonces hubiese estado a punto de perder la cabeza de nuevo y después de la vinculación que habían tenido la noche anterior, no quería volver a ahuyentar al niño. El Alfa había entrado en pánico cuando se despertó para ver que el niño se había ido, pensando que había tomado la oportunidad y se había marchado. El alivio que sintió al encontrarlo junto al río había sido inmenso.

Harry exhaló un suspiro de alivio porque no se le fuese a pedir que abandonara la manada a causa de su comportamiento inapropiado. No obstante, lo que Fenrir quería de él no era algo que Harry quisiese decirle. —¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, tratando de actuar inocente. Fenrir simplemente le dio una mirada penetrante, no fue engañado en lo más mínimo—. Sólo es por la jaula de plata —le dijo Harry.

Fenrir lo miró. Sabía que su pareja no iba a decirle la verdad, ningún lobo podía actuar tan plácido sólo a causa del envenenamiento por plata, sin importar la prolongación de la exposición. Al Alfa le frustraba que Harry no se abriera a él. —Estás mintiendo —dijo con un brusco gruñido.

—No es nada —insistió Harry a la defensiva, aunque su mente se encontraba en su mochila que seguía en el claro, conteniendo sus pociones matalobos—. Supongo que sólo tiene que ver con lo grave que fue la plata. —Harry estaba ansioso porque la conversación avanzara rápidamente antes de que el Alfa comenzara a curiosear demasiado; estaba bastante seguro de que Fenrir no tomaría bien la idea de la poción matalobos, dado su reacción hacia la jaula de plata.

Fenrir entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha, algo no estaba bien, no había forma de que la plata pudiera tener ese tipo de efecto en cualquier lobo. Les quemaba la piel y si era ingerida los mataría, si estaba en el aire dañaría sus sentidos, el lobo Alfa sabía todo esto, pero también era consciente de que no causaría lo que había visto anoche. Sin embargo, parecía que Harry no iba a decírselo, al menos no por voluntad propia.

Eso desgarró al lobo alfa, había pensado que finalmente había empezado a volverse cercanos durante su transformación. Seguro, le hubiese gustado haberse despertado con su pareja junto a él, y no estar lleno de pánico porque él no estaba ahí, pero habían estado cerca; había dormido con Harry en sus brazos, donde pertenecía el pequeño. También se había sentido increíble haberlo tenido ahí. Necesitaba saber lo que Harry se había hecho a sí mismo para causar su inusual comportamiento en su forma de lobo, pero si lo forzaba a decírselo, entonces potencialmente podría destruir todo lo que habían construido la noche anterior. No estaba seguro de si valiera el riesgo.

—No creas que lo he olvidado —gruñó Fenrir con advertencia y Harry se encontró aliviado de que al menos por el momento el Alfa no iba a empujar más el asunto y su secreto permanecería escondido de él y del resto de la manada.

Harry tenía suficiente de qué preocuparse, con respecto a la poción, sin estar preocupado por que fuera descubierto. Sabía que no tenía suficiente para sustentarlo en la dosis apropiada para la próxima luna llena. Había pensado que si tomaba tres cuartas partes de la dosis correcta entonces podría ser suficiente, pero todavía podía escuchar la advertencia de su papá en su cabeza, diciéndole que tomar la cantidad correcta era imperativo para el éxito. Le preocupaba que tal vez no sería suficiente para suprimir a su lobo, para aliviar su transformación y que, sin la jaula, lastimaría a alguien.

Harry todavía estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos sobre cómo iba a atravesar la próxima luna llena, cuando Fenrir empezó a regresar al claro en silencio y Harry no pudo resistir revisar el bolso que contenía todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo. El Alfa inspeccionó a su joven pareja con interés. Observándolo mientras se alejaba, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar en donde mantenía su bolso con artículos personales. Harry no parecía interesado en el hecho de que Callie y Romy estuvieran preparando el desayuno o que Micha todavía estuviera descansando desnudo junto al fuego, completamente desvergonzado y todavía medio dormido.

Jenson y Lukas estaban vestidos y se habían encargado de cortar la leña para la fogata trabajo en el que normalmente Fenrir ocupaba su tiempo; obviamente era algo en lo que Lukas no tenía mucha experiencia porque Jenson estaba dejando escapar risitas mientras corregía la técnica del joven hombre lobo. Damon y Clay, después de localizar a Harry, habían ido a extraer suministros de la cueva para que así la manada tuviera un desayuno decente después de su transformación, la cual siempre los dejaba hambrientos a pesar de las presas de la noche.

Fenrir notó que podría haber sido una imagen de unidad de manada, si no hubiese sido por el secretismo de Harry y su auto aislamiento. Algo que estaba determinado a rectificar más pronto que tarde. Al menos, hubo algunos pasos en la dirección correcta: la obvia atracción de Harry hacia él, pensó Fenrir con suficiencia.

Harry tomó asiento detrás del que se estaba convirtiendo velozmente en su árbol favorito para sentarse a pensar. Desde su posición podía ver a la manada en el claro, escucharlos riéndose, bromeando y ocasionalmente discutiendo. Micha y Jenson siempre se estaban fastidiando entre ellos. No obstante, le daba suficiente privacidad como para tomar su posición y no ser molestado o visto.

Mientras registraba la mochila encontró la carta sin abrir que había tomado de su dormitorio en Ingleton. Con la discusión en el sótano y las tensiones siguientes entre él y Fenrir, se había olvidado completamente de ella, pero ahora parecía una distracción más que atractiva.

Harry lo volteó en sus manos, mirando el sello sospechosamente. Por supuesto que sabía sobre Hogwarts, había leído sobre él en El Profeta, cuando él y Clayton lo habían tomado mientras sus padres no estaban mirando. Lo que Harry no podía comprender era lo que podría querer de él alguien de Hogwarts; pero ahí estaba, claro como el día, dirigido a Harry Potter/Prince. No estaba seguro de qué se trataba la parte de "Potter", pero tal vez era el apellido de su madre; decidió ignorarlo.

Supuso que solamente había una forma de descubrir de qué se trataba así que deslizó un dedo debajo del sello y lo abrió. El pergamino cayó en sus manos y tuvo mucho cuidado cuando lo desenrolló, mirando la escritura de apariencia presuntuosa; claramente, quien sea que haya escrito la carta pensaba mucho de sí mismo. Harry medio consideró arrugarlo y descartarlo, pero eso lo habría dejado sin razón para no unirse al resto de la manada para desayunar, así que apoyó las paginas contra sus rodillas y empezó a leer.

 _Querido Sr. Harry Potter_

 _Debido a la falta de un tutor formal se me ha informado por parte del Ministerio de Magia que usted requiere actualmente una plaza en Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, para así completar su educación mágica. Por lo tanto, a esto se debe el gran placer que yo, como director de esta fina institución, le he garantizado una plaza, iniciando el 3 de enero de 1996, en donde comenzará en su quinto año._

 _Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Orden de Merlín 1_ _ra_ _Clase, Gran Hechicero, Mago en Jefe, Supremo Votante Independiente, Confederación Internacional de Magos._

Harry casi se rió ante titulo ridículamente largo que había usado Dumbledore, no tenía ni idea de qué significaban todas esas cosas a excepción de la parte de "director". Encontró que el hombre también había incluido la lista del equipo, el cual necesitaría, junto con la carta. Escaneó la lista de artículos requeridos, sorprendido por la cantidad de cosas que necesitaría. Consideró esta oferta, sabiendo que sin duda tendría que hablar con Fenrir si es que quería considerar aceptar.

Fue el nombre de Albus Dumbledore el que lo hizo querer aceptar. Su papá le había advertido que no confiara en el hombre y algo le estaba diciendo a Harry que Albus Dumbledore era el único con las respuestas. Alguien había ido a su casa, matado a su papá, destruido su vida y ahora se le estaba ofreciendo una plaza en Hogwarts; sin mencionar que encontró la carta en su dormitorio.

Le parecía demasiada coincidencia y esa era exactamente la razón por la que quería ir. Quería saber qué estaba pasando. Justo ahora no tenía idea; si Dumbledore lo quería en Hogwarts entonces parecía que probablemente Hogwarts era un buen lugar para conseguir lo que necesitaba. La única cosa de la que estaba seguro era que, no conseguiría sus respuestas sentado abatido en el territorio de la manada.

* * *

Un grito angustiado desgarró los antiguos pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy estaba en la guardería y estaba completamente sola a excepción de un leal elfo doméstico. No es que ella quisiera a alguien más ahí; ciertamente, ninguno de los que actualmente estaba en la residencia, no cuando ella estaba tan vulnerable.

Ella estaba acuclillada, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras una contracción atravesaba su abdomen y ella gritaba de nuevo, las lágrimas que escapaban descendían por sus pálidas mejillas mientras sollozaba, luchando por recuperar el aliento. Estaba aterrada, había pedido que convocaran a un sanador, pero hasta ahora nadie había venido. De acuerdo con el elfo doméstico, Lucius había estado demasiado ocupado con su papeleo del Ministerio como para prestarle mucha atención a las necesidades de su esposa.

Ahora no duraría tanto. Ella había estado en trabajo de parto desde tempranas horas de la mañana y sus contracciones estaban viniendo más rápido sin muchos minutos de descanso entre cada una de ellas. Sabía que pronto sentiría la urgencia de pujar.

Respirando pesadamente tal como se le había enseñado, Narcisa maniobró cautelosamente en su cama, haciéndolo lentamente, sin desear hacer nada que pudiera lastimar a su bebé. Era una idea extraña, pero quería a su otro hijo. Él no la habría abandonado para que sufriera esto sola, le habría brindado su ayuda.

La urgencia de pujar se apoderó de ella y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Estirándose, sus puños apretándose en las sábanas debajo de ella. Las perlas de sudor cruzaban su entrecejo mientras se tensaba para traer a su segundo hijo al mundo. Su cuerpo actuaba por instinto y gran parte de ello lo recordaba de cuando Draco había nacido hace tantos años atrás.

Finalmente, mientras el sol se alzaba el primero de octubre de 1995, nació Abraxas Cynus Malfoy. Era tan perfecto como Narcisa siempre supo que lo sería. Lucía exactamente igual a Draco cuando había nacido por primera vez, también había aullado pidiendo atención, y lo amó desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en el niño por primera vez y sabía que daría su vida por protegerlo, tal como lo haría por Draco.


	8. Dominio

**Capítulo 08: Dominio**

La carta de Hogwarts había estado dando vueltas en la mente de Harry. Todavía no lo había compartido con los otros, pero solamente porque dudaba que se le fuera a permitir ir a la escuela; no sin manifestar buenas razones para querer ir y respaldarlas con lógica. Esa era la única forma en la que iba a hacer que Fenrir le viera sentido.

Habían pasado ocho días desde que la había abierto y decidió que iría sin importar lo que dijera el Alfa, aunque no tenía duda de que sería más fácil si él estaba de acuerdo. Harry se había tardado todo ese tiempo en averiguar qué quería decirle al lobo alfa y seguía nervioso por atravesar todo el asunto para pedir permiso para ir. Era consciente de que no podía actuar como un niño petulante con respecto a esto, demandando que se le permitiera ir, tenía que pensar bien cómo lo presentaría.

Quería hacerlo hoy antes de que perdiera el coraje, sin embargo, ahora estaban a cuatro de octubre y también en treintavo cumpleaños de Damon; la manada estaba teniendo una especie de celebración y Harry no quería arruinar eso, pero sabía que, si no se encargaba de eso, entonces puede que nunca encontrara el coraje. Después de la luna llena, despertarse acurrucado contra un excitado y desnudo Fenrir, y luego la discusión resultante, habían estado extrañamente tranquilos hacia el otro. Harry supuso que el Alfa estaba tan feliz como él de evitar sus problemas, al menos por ahora.

Fenrir había dejado que el asunto —con respecto a qué más habían estado usando Harry y su padre para suprimir a su lobo— fuera pasado por alto, algo por lo cual Harry estaba agradecido; no obstante, desde entonces el Alfa se había estado manteniéndolo vigilado desde una molesta cercanía, aun cuando no le hablaba. Simplemente le daba a Harry el espacio que necesitaba. El joven hombre lobo estaba agradecido por esto porque cada vez que sus ojos se fijaban en los de Fenrir no podía evitar el acalorado sonrojo que se alzaba por sus mejillas mientras recordaba su reacción hacia el Alfa desnudo.

Contagiándose con el espíritu de celebración, Romy había estado decorando el claro con globos y banderines toda la mañana, conjurándolos con su varita de haya y pelo de unicornio. En realidad, Damon no había sentido la necesidad de hacer algo con respecto al día, pero los miembros más jóvenes de la manada y su hermana parecían entusiasmados, así que no quería arruinarles la diversión. Callie había ido con Lukas al pueblo para poder recoger el pastel. Lukas había necesitado terminar un poco de trabajo por la mañana así que los dos regresarían después del almuerzo; aparentemente también necesitaba comprar té, algo que ninguno de los otros había entendido debido a que ellos ya tenían mucho junto con sus provisiones.

Mientras tanto, Clayton estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con su papá, los dos habían salido a hacer quién sabe qué; a Harry no le había importado lo suficiente como para prestar atención. Harry, sin embargo, sospechaba que sólo era una distracción para que se pudiera preparar la celebración.

Jenson también había tenido que ir a trabajar. Su trabajo restaurando artefactos mágicos parecía estar inusualmente ocupado últimamente, también había estado recibiendo unas extrañas cartas recientemente con respecto a una pieza de mueblería que supuestamente tenía que tener propiedades mágicas, pero actualmente no estaba actuando como debería. El dueño del objeto sin especificar se negaba a llevárselo para mostrárselo y se negaba a contarle más al respecto. También se había negado a revelar su identidad, lo cual hizo que Jenson sospechara seriamente que era un objeto lleno de magia oscura, algo que quería evitar, particularmente dado los tiempos de incertidumbre.

Esto había dejado a Micha, Fenrir y Harry solos en el territorio, junto con Romy, por supuesto, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada con las decoraciones y apenas decía algo, de todas formas, así que realmente no contaba. A Harry le agradaba, ella era inteligente, había leído más libros de los que Harry había oído, pero era cautelosa con la gente y Harry no tenía idea de por qué. Aun cuando los dos podían interactuar a un nivel intelectual, con Lukas presente, todavía no se habían vinculado lo suficiente como para charlar sólo los dos.

Harry observaba con diversión desde su lugar en la base de árbol habitual, como Romy se acercaba a Micha, quien había estado tratando de evitarla muy habilidosamente. El hombre lobo mayor no quería ser arrastrado a ayudar con las decoraciones de la fiesta, pero Romy, a pesar de su pequeña estatura, no era una bruja ni una loba con quien meterse. Harry los había observado desde la distancia con una sonrisa en su rostro cómo los ojos de Romy se habían entrecerrado, su varita apuntando directamente hacia Micha y lo había amenazado con escribir "amo a Lukas" en su frente si no ayudaba.

No se le había escapado a su aguda perspicacia el obvio coqueteo que Micha había estado haciendo con el miembro más nuevo de la manada. No era adversa a usar esto para conseguir lo que quería de obstinado hermano de manada. Todo lo que Harry pudo hacer fue no reírse de los dos cuando Micha acordó ayudarla a regañadientes y empezó a conjurar unas centelleantes lucecitas de colores para decorar parte del follaje alrededor del claro.

—¿Hay algo divertido? —preguntó una voz profunda y ronca mientras un cuerpo pesado se sentaba junto a él. Harry cerró su mochila precipitadamente y la quitó de la vista antes de voltearse para sonreír levemente al lobo alfa, todavía determinado a no reunirse con su mirada dorada.

—Romy y Micha —dijo Harry gesticulando hacia donde podía verla manteniendo un ojo vigilante sobre él para asegurarse que no estaba escaqueándose y no tenía que cumplir su amenaza.

—Ah, sí —gruñó Fenrir, viendo a los dos con diversión. Había tomado la oportunidad, de que casi la mayoría de su manada estaba ocupada, para acercarse a hablar con su joven pareja por primera vez en días. No obstante, ahora que estaba aquí, no estaba muy seguro de qué decirle, aunque el sólo sentarse con él era suficiente para el Alfa. Disfrutaba la compañía de Harry.

—Quería preguntarte algo —comenzó Harry nerviosamente. Empezó a juguetear con la costura de su manga mientras repasaba las palabras en su cabeza, asegurándose de que sabía exactamente qué estaba planeando decir para que así Fenrir no desechara su solicitud directamente sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Continúa —dijo Fenrir, mirando a su joven pareja con curiosidad. Su comportamiento era extraño. Harry no lo miraba, o no podía. Parecía nervioso, como al borde, y el Alfa sentía curiosidad por lo que le estaba molestando.

—La carta que encontré en mi casa —comenzó Harry y Fenrir asintió para demostrar que lo estaba siguiendo incluso si Harry no lo estaba mirando realmente—… decía que como ya no tengo un tutor formal se me ofrecía una plaza en Hogwarts. —Fenrir había estado a punto de objetar esto, pero Harry claramente estaba determinado y continuó—. Sé que es una mala idea, pero si alguna vez quiero averiguar qué le pasó a mi papá entonces tengo que hacerlo, tengo que ir. Nunca sabré qué le pasó si simplemente me quedo aquí. No abandonaré la manada, es decir, Melín, no tengo ningún otro lugar a donde ir. Pero tengo que ir, a Hogwarts quiero decir. Albus Dumbledore sabe algo sobre lo que le pasó a mi papá, yo sé que sabe —finalizó Harry, finalmente arreglándoselas para alzar la mirada con ojos suplicantes.

Fenrir consideró esto por un momento. —¿Puedo ver la carta? —preguntó toscamente y Harry asintió, entregándosela al Alfa sin vacilar después de sacarla de su mochila. Fenrir escaneó el contenido y supo lo que tenía que hacer—. No confío en él.

—Yo tampoco —concordó Harry ansiosamente, sin escuchar un no y decididamente esperanzado de que esta fuera una buena señal—. Sólo quiero algunas respuestas.

—Lo consideraré —dijo Fenrir y Harry simplemente se complació de que no se negara instantáneamente. Que el Alfa acordara pensar sobre ello era un gran paso en la dirección correcta y eso hizo que su humor mejorara.

A Fenrir no le gustaba la idea de que su pareja fuera a algún lugar en el que no sería capaz de protegerlo. No obstante, podía comprender la necesidad de respuestas que tenía joven lobo. Este fue el por qué no descartó la idea completamente. Podía ver cuánto lo quería Harry, su deseo por respuestas resplandecía a través de sus ojos, dándole un brillo saludable del que había carecido en los días recientes. Por esa razón y sólo por esa razón, él estaba dispuesto a hablarlo con su Beta porque si permitía que Harry fuera, entonces ciertamente no iría solo y desprotegido.

* * *

A Dumbledore no le había impresionado que Remus hubiese dejado que Harry se le deslizara entre los dedos una vez más, pero parecía más o menos apaciguado por el hecho de que el niño había tomado la carta. Remus deliberadamente había evitado mencionar la compañía que estaba manteniendo Harry. También estaba manteniendo sus labios firmemente sellados con respecto a la licantropía de Harry. Ni siquiera se lo había mencionado a su amante, sabiendo que Sirius no se tomaría para nada bien esas noticias y, peor aún, probablemente correría a contárselo a Dumbledore sin un momento de vacilación.

Dado que parecía improbable que Harry regresara a Ingleton de nuevo, ahora que había recolectado unas cuantas cosas y visto el daño causado, Dumbledore concordó con que lo mejor para Remus sería que regresara con Sirius, quien todavía estaba viviendo en Grimmauld Place. Había viajado por flú hacia la antigua casa de los Black sólo para encontrar a Sirius conspicuamente ausente; lo cual era más que extraño dado que técnicamente seguía siendo un convicto prófugo. Hasta donde Remus sabía, Sirius no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir. Aunque era una casa grande, y era completamente posible que hubiera varias habitaciones que hubiese olvidado revisar.

Bastante seguro de que fue una hora después que el hombre desaparecido había entrado en la cocina en donde Remus estaba sirviéndose un almuerzo. No hacía falta decir que Sirius había estado más que un poco encantado de ver a su mejor amigo y amante; pasaría algún tiempo antes de que alguno de ellos fuera capaz de mirar a la mesa de la cocina sin pensar en cosas decididamente más traviesas.

Ahora habían pasado casi tres semanas desde su entusiasta reunión y no sólo se había desgastado el alivio que tenían por volver a estar juntos, sino que sus sospechas hacia el otro habían empezado a crecer. Remus se estaba cansando de que Sirius se desvaneciera a todas horas del día y de la noche, a veces durante varias horas a la vez, sin explicación. También estaba ocupado batallando contra sus propios demonios sobre si contarle o no a alguien más sobre que Harry era un hombre lobo; o quizás incluso más crucialmente, sobre si debería iluminarlos en cuanto a la identidad de su lobo alfa.

Sabiendo bajo la mano de quién estaba el cuidado actual de Harry le estaba dando pesadillas; se había despertado más de una vez, gritando, mientras trataba de recordarse a sí mismo que las imágenes de un Harry golpeado y amoratado no eran reales. O al menos, anhelada desesperadamente que no lo fueran. También estaba tratando de averiguar qué había pasado; cómo es que Harry se había ido con el hombre aún sin identificar y otro adolescente y luego acabado en la manada de Fenrir Greyback. Solamente podía asumir que las dos personas desconocidas ya estaban afiliadas con el temido hombre lobo y habían llevado a Harry con él.

No es que hubiese escuchado algo sobre que Fenrir Greyback siquiera tuviera una manada; se había asumido generalmente que había regresado al lado de Voldemort después de su regreso, pero eso no concordaba con lo que había atestiguado en Ingleton. Las dos personas desconocidas parecían preocuparse genuinamente por Harry y, por lo tanto, seguramente lo habrían mantenido lejos de Greyback si es que temían que entregara al niño a Voldemort. Por no mencionar que Harry obviamente no había sido entregado; dado que el lobo alfa incluso había regresado a su antiguo hogar con el niño. Aparentaba como si estuvieran cuidando del niño y lo estuvieran haciendo bien.

Remus sacudió su cabeza, todo era demasiado confuso y no importaba cuántas veces volviera a pensarlo, todavía le daba dolor de cabeza. Nada de esto tenía sentido. Se suponía que Greyback era una audaz bestia asesina. Él era el hombre lobo que lo había mordido cuando era niño. No podía comparar a ese hombre con el hombre que había visto siendo más que protector con Harry.

Pero era el secretismo de Sirius, sus frecuentes desapariciones inexplicables, lo que realmente lo estaba molestando. Remus sabía muy bien que su amante no podía abandonar la casa, así que donde sea que estuviera desapareciendo tenía que ser dentro de la residencia de la familia Black. Sin embargo, sin importar la cantidad de veces que preguntara, Sirius se negaba a decirle algo y, sin importar cuánto buscara, seguía volviendo con las manos vacías. Después de que esto pasara por varias semanas se estaba comenzando a molestar enormemente; sin mencionar la preocupación.

El estado mental de Sirius estaba lejos de ser estable y, a decir verdad, Remus ni siquiera estaba realmente seguro de que quisiera saber los que estaba pasando en esas horas perdidas; pero al final de todo, amaba a Sirius, quería que arreglaran las cosas y todavía no estaba listo para rendirse.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! —demandó Remus; cerrando su libro de golpe cuando Sirius entre casualmente en la biblioteca en donde el hombre lobo había estado tratando de distraerse a sí mismo, infructuosamente, leyendo. Él se había ido incluso más tiempo de lo usual y se había perdido la cena, dejando que Remus comiera solo.

Sirius, sin embargo, parecía de buen humor y completamente inconsciente de la frustración de su amante y su tono casi enojado. —Estaba ocupado —declaró simplemente, dejándose caer en una silla no muy lejos de donde Remus estaba sentado.

—¿Ocupado? —preguntó Remus con incredulidad—. ¡Te fuiste por dos horas, Sirius! —dijo a través de los dientes apretados—. Te amo, pero me estoy cansando de estos secretos, en el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué está pasando?

—¿Secretos? ¿Quieres hablar de secretos? —gritó Sirius repentinamente, poniéndose de pie de un salto y paseándose erráticamente alrededor de la zona para sentarse—, ¿Qué hay de esas pesadillas? ¿Hmmm? —demandó en un susurró exaltado mientras rodeaba a Remus con un brillo de demencia en sus ojos, y una sonrisa torcida en sus labios—, esas de las que no hablas.

Remus palideció, el color drenándose de sus mejillas mientras Sirius avanzaba hacia su amante quien había permanecido sentado tratando de no entrar en pánico ante el repentino estallido de ira de Sirius. No podía decirle a su amante sobre Harry y Greyback, seguramente destrozaría esas hebras frágiles que sostenían la cordura del hombre.

—Sólo son pesadillas, Sirius —dijo Remus tranquilamente, tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado.

—No te creo —susurró Sirius en la oreja de Remus, antes de colocar un beso en su sien. Se apartó de la silla y le dio la espalda a su amante.

—Sirius, sólo quiero saber a dónde vas… —dijo Remus con una voz suave.

—¡Y yo quiero saber sobre qué son tus pesadillas! —gruñó Sirius, volteándose para enfrentarlo con los ojos entrecerrados—, parece que ninguno de nosotros va a conseguir lo que queremos.

Remus suspiró: —Sólo son malos sueños…

—¡NO TE CREO! —gritó Sirius repentinamente, dando un paso más cerca de Remus, sus puños apretados y todo su cuerpo tenso. Remus lo miró con muda sorpresa por unos cuantos segundos antes de que Sirius se diera la vuelta y saliera de la habitación echo una furia.

Remus cerró con fuerza sus ojos por un segundo, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los reposabrazos de la silla, mientras tomaba respiraciones calmantes, mientras trataba de averiguar ¿cuándo había empezado a estar asustado de Sirius? "Cuando dejaste de ser capaz de predecirlo", respondió una voz un poco conocedora en su cabeza. sintió una lágrima rodando por su mejilla cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba seguro de que su relación pudiera sobrevivir a esto, sin importar la cantidad, o el tiempo que había llevado amando su amigo de toda la vida. Ambos habían cambiado, sus años separados habían alterado su relación irreversiblemente. Azkaban había cambiado a Sirius y no para mejor, él no era el hombre del que Remus se había enamorado hace tantos años atrás.

* * *

Severus estaba bastante seguro de que su hombro estaba dislocado, no es que doliera más o menos que las otras numerosas lesiones que cubrían su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban tan hinchados que era difícil ver a través de ellos; supuso que era suficientemente bueno ser capaz de cerrarlos. Su cerebro estaba nublado y encontró que pensar era difícil cuando los mismos pensamientos espeluznantes atravesaban su mente repetidamente.

Se preguntó vagamente si había sido una elección deliberada que Black hubiese removido los hechizos silenciadores cuando se fue, para que así Severus pudiera escuchar lo que estaba pasando en la casa; no era como si Severus pudiera hacer siquiera el más diminuto de los sonidos. Eso significaba que sabía que Lupin había regresado, pero raramente oía algo más, así que asumió que sólo se encontraban ellos tres.

No era como si Severus pudiera importarle que el hombre lobo estuviese en la casa, pero le dio la ocasión para preguntarse si a Lupin se le había revelado el secreto de su encarcelamiento; no lo visitaba nadie más que Black, así que asumió que no. En sus momentos más lúcidos se encontró sintiendo la curiosidad de saber por qué.

Como no quería pensar en dos de las personas que habían hecho su infancia una miseria, trató de enfocarse en Harry; su hijo Harry; su precioso Harry. Incluso eso era difícil cuando sentía como si cada buen recuerdo que hubiese tenido estaba encerrado fuera de su alcance. Harry es real, se recordó a sí mismo cuando lo asaltaban las dudas que ahora eran tan usuales, Harry es real, él es mi hijo.

Creía que Black había estado ahí recientemente, golpeándolo y pateándolo, pero ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de eso. Ahora podía escuchar voces, voces furiosas. Se enfocó en ellas, casi era un alivio escucharlas, aunque era un recuerdo de que el resto del mundo seguía allá afuera, más allá de esta prisión hecha de su propia sangre y carne maltrecha.

—¡Te fuiste por dos horas Sirius! Te amo, pero me estoy cansando de estos secretos, en el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué está pasando?

Ah, entonces Lupin no lo sabía, pensó Severus para sí mismo. La declaración de amor hizo que su estómago se revolviera con repulsión, y recordó un momento, poco después de que Lupin hubiese aparecido, cuando no había tenido más opción que escucharlos tomando su placer sexual el uno del otro. Había pensado que tal vez un puñetazo en la cabeza podría haber sido una forma de tortura más bienvenida que escuchar eso de nuevo. Severus sintió un placer vengativo al escuchar la rabia en la voz del hombre lobo, feliz de que las cosas no fueran todo color de rosa para aquellos que habían arrasado con la hermosa vida que habían tenido él y Harry.

—¿Secretos? ¿Quieres hablar de secretos? —preguntó Black peligrosamente. ¿Lupin no podía escuchar lo desquiciado que se había vuelto?

Las voces se tranquilizaron, o al menos eran demasiado bajas como para que él las escuchara y lamentó la repentina pérdida del único entretenimiento que había tenido desde su bizarra encarcelación. Volvió a quedarse a solas con su mente; anhelando estirar sus músculos; anhelando ser capaz de moverse siquiera un poquito; anhelando cerrar sus ojos. Pero más que eso, necesitando creer que Harry estaba a salvo del daño y que esto no era todo para nada.

—¡NO TE CREO!

La vociferación de Black recorrió la casa, seguido por el golpe de una puerta y Severus habría sonreído si pudiera. Esperaba que Black perdiera a la única persona que era lo bastante estúpida como para amarlo. Ni siquiera la paciencia de Remus Lupin y su corazón sensiblero duraría para siempre. Si solamente Black pudiera ser lo bastante tonto, entonces podría ser capaz de hacer contacto visual y entonces sería capaz de descubrir cuánto sabían sobre Harry, averiguar si estaba a salvo.

* * *

Cuatro días después de que Harry había preguntado por primera vez sobre ir a Hogwarts en busca de respuestas, Fenrir finalmente había alcanzado su decisión y también decisión que necesitaba decírselo a Harry. Tenía que tener una discusión con Damon, y con Jenson también; ambos necesitaban ser informados del asunto de que tenía la intención de permitir que Harry fuera, pero solamente si Clayton y Romy iban también. Eran los únicos dos miembros de la manada de la edad adecuada para ser inscritos en la escuela y Fenrir quería que tantos miembros de la manada como fuera posible acompañaran a su pareja, considerando el hecho de que él no podía acompañarlo. Fenrir podía, como Alfa, ordenarles a los dos cachorros que fueran con Harry, por supuesto, pero decidió que era mejor si al menos lo discutía con sus padres adoptivos antes de tomar su decisión final.

Sabía que para Harry significaba muchísimo ir en busca de respuestas, no le gustaba la idea de que su pequeña pareja estuviera lejos de él, pero el Alfa sabía que Harry nunca sería feliz o capaz de establecerse con la manada hasta que tuviera la información que estaba buscando tan desesperadamente. Fenrir encontró que podía comprender esto, pensando en las respuestas que había anhelado después de la pérdida de su primera manada y pareja. El factor decisivo, sin embargo, había sido cuando Fenrir había hablado con Lukas, quien seguía siendo el único miembro de la manada que conversaba regularmente con Harry y a quien se dirigía Harry en busca de una conversación casual.

Lukas no había querido, pero después de instigación le había dicho a Fenrir que principalmente, cuando los dos no estaban discutiendo asuntos académicos, Harry estaba relatando viejos recuerdos sobre recibir tutorías en casa por parte de su padre y cuánto lo extrañaba.

Los otros estaban ocupados preparando la cena cuando Fenrir llamó a Harry para que se le acercara; Callie y Romy eran las que en realidad estaban cocinando, no obstante, para ser justos con Jenson y Lukas, estaban observando en un intento por aprender. No podía ser que sólo las dos mujeres fueran las únicas de la manada que pudieran preparar comida sin matar al resto de ellos. El corazón de Harry prácticamente se detuvo un latido cuando escuchó al Alfa pronunciar su nombre, llamándolo para que pudiera conversar.

—Puedes irte —dijo Fenrir en el momento en que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del resto del grupo e instantáneamente los ojos de Harry se ampliaron en estado de shock, pensando que el Alfa finalmente había recuperado la sensatez y quería que Harry abandonara la manada. Las miradas inapropiadas y las fantasías finalmente habían disgustado al Alfa lo suficiente como para pedirle que se fuera.

—¿Puedo irme? —preguntó, esperando que Fenrir no quisiera decir lo que él estaba pensando. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente en su pecho a medida que lo inundaba el pánico. No sabía lo que haría si realmente estaba siendo expulsado de la manada. Con los Aurores persiguiéndolo no podía ir a su casa. Damon y Clayton eran las únicas dos personas que conocía y ellos se quedarían con la manada; e incluso cuando su amistad con Clayton estaba atravesando dificultades no quería alejarse de él. Sintió un poco de nauseas al darse cuenta de lo poco que tenía fuera de la manada, sin importar lo incomodo que se sintiera aquí.

Harry estaba a punto de hiperventilarse cuando Fenrir dijo: —Sí, puedes ir a Hogwarts. Pero hay condiciones. —La voz del Alfa era severa, asegurándose de que su pareja estuviera escuchando y mantuviera contacto visual; aunque se perdió el suspiro de alivio que Harry dejó escapar cuando se dio cuenta de que no se le estaba pidiendo que abandonara la manada. Los orbes dorados se enfocaron en los esmeralda y simplemente se miraron el uno al otro—. Clayton y Romy irán contigo. —Harry asintió, dispuesto a aceptar cualquier condición razonable que le diera Fenrir ahora que no se le estaba pidiendo que se fuera—. Los tres regresarán al territorio de la manada cada luna llena, si tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore lo que eres, entonces que así sea. —Harry volvió a asentir—. Y en el minuto en el que tengas las respuestas que necesitas regresarán a casa, ¿entendido?

Harry estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el Alfa no lo había visto tan feliz desde que llegaron a la manda. Fenrir pensó que la sonrisa encajaba con su hermosa pareja, ciertamente era una mejoría en contraste con el ceño fruncido y el malhumor que había tenido las primeras semanas. Era una expresión que lo hizo darse cuenta de que había hecho lo correcto al permitirle a Harry que fuera a Hogwarts, incluso si seguía sintiéndose un poco intranquilo al respecto.

Lo que pasó a continuación los sorprendió a ambos. Tan abrumado por su gratitud Harry no pensó en lo que estaba haciendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Fenrir y lo abrazó. Sorprendido, el Alfa no estaba seguro de qué hacer, aunque esto sólo duró unos milisegundos antes de que sus brazos se envolvieran alrededor de la pequeña silueta de su pareja, correspondiendo el abrazo. Su nariz se enterró en las ondas color azabache, inhalando el aroma que tanto lo intoxicaba.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Harry jadeó, liberándose de su Alfa y luciendo abatido, trató de dar un paso atrás, pero Fenrir mantuvo sus manos plantadas firmemente en las caderas del joven. La respiración de Harry se aceleró ante su proximidad. Cuando los ojos dorados se reunieron con los esmeralda el joven lobo mordió su labio nerviosamente.

—Gracias —murmuró suavemente. Fenrir siguió mirando mientras Harry se apartó del agarre del Alfa y regresó al claro con prisa, hacia donde Callie estaba comenzando a servir la cena.

* * *

Su hijo ahora tenía doce días, caso dos semanas enteras, y ella no estaba realmente segura de si se sentía más aliviada o insultada porque Lucius todavía ni siquiera hubiese posado sus hijos en el pequeño. Narcisa, por otro lado, no podía apartarse del recién nacido Abraxas; ciertamente, no con todos los mortífagos peligroso e impredecibles que tenían acceso a su casa actualmente. Por supuesto, confiaba en que las barreras de la guardería aguantarían y por lo tanto, había tomado residencia ahí adentro; no es como si extrañara compartir una cama con su querido marido. Ciertamente él no parecía extrañarla a ella.

Había sido una tarea bastante simple hacer que un elfo doméstico mudara todas sus pertenencias y eso la dejo con muy pocas razones para abandonar el pequeño santuario que compartía con Abraxas. Ella estaba sentada en su escritorio con el lloriqueante bebé recién alimentado acunado en su brazo, cantando una canción de cuna con un tono quedo y gentil. Era la misma canción de cuna que le había cantado a Draco cuando él era un bebé. Los dos niños eran sorprendentemente parecidos, aun considerando que eran hermanos, y esperaba que su segundo hijo fuera tan maravilloso como Draco había llegado a ser con el tiempo.

Sonrió cuando pensó en su primer recién nacido y sacó un pedazo de pergamino; no eran capaces de comunicarse a menudo y ella no le había enviado una carta desde el día del nacimiento de su hermano. Narcisa deseaba que los tres pudieran estar juntos, pero eso no sería posible todavía; si ellos querían atravesar con vida los próximos años tendrían que planificar con un gran cuidado en todos los asuntos.

Aunque ahora Narcisa quería enviarle a Draco una foto de su hermano; ella había hecho que un leal elfo doméstico le ayudara a tomarla y revelarla. Draco le había respondido a su correspondencia previa diciendo que seguramente los dos no podían parecerse tanto como ella había aclamado; creía que probablemente sólo estaba tratando de conseguir una fotografía, la cual estaba más que feliz de proveerle.

Narcisa apenas le había puesto la dirección a la carta de Draco cuando hubo un golpe impaciente en la puerta el cual la hizo saltar. Acunó con más fuerza al niñito casi dormido contra su pecho mientras dejaba de tararear la canción que había dejado escapar distraídamente. Había esperado que quizás era Lucius, quien finalmente venía a ver a su segundo hijo, pero, oh, eso era imposible.

—¡Cisy! Déjame entrar… —La voz de Bellatrix atravesó la puerta, ligeramente amortiguada por las barreras.

Narcisa dejó escapar un aliento que no había querido contener, puede que su hermana mayor estuviese loca y se hubiese enamorado de la… persona equivocada, pero, asimismo, Narcisa estaba segura de que no la dañaría ni a ella ni a Abraxas; no sin que el Señor Oscuro se lo ordenara, al menos. Si él lo ordenaba entonces no importaría que fueran hermanas, sólo querría complacer al hombre que amaba y, si eso sucediera, entonces no habría ninguna barrera que los protegiera de su ira. Dudaba que alguna barrera en el mundo mantuviera afuera al Señor Oscuro.

Se levantó cuidadosamente de su silla y debilitó las barreras lo suficiente como para permitir que Bellatrix, solo ella, entrara a la guardería, antes de abrir la puerta cautelosamente.

—Cisy —saludó Bellatrix, pasando junto a su hermana, entrando a la habitación, sin siquiera mirarla.

—Bella —contestó Narcisa, acunando instintivamente a su hijo más cerca de ella.

—¿Por qué te escondes de nuestro Señor, hermana? ¿Por qué te escondes aquí lejos de mí? —preguntó Bella con lo que parecía ser genuina curiosidad mientras sus ojos recorrían la habitación, abarcándolo todo, antes de finalmente aterrizar en Narcisa y luego en Abraxas—. Oooh, el bebé, ¿por qué Lucius no lo dijo? —canturreó de una manera más bien perturbadora, lamiendo sus labios mientras daba un paso hacia ellos, sus dedos retorciéndose, aparentemente incapaz de quedarse tranquila, como si quisiera agarrar algo.

—Su nombre es Abraxas Cygnus —le dijo Narcisa suavemente, pero sin aflojar su agarre ni un ápice e ignorando la pregunta con respecto a su veleidoso y ausente esposo.

—Oh, con ese nombre será un pequeño sangre pura tan bueno, al igual que nuestro padre —dijo Bellatrix, complacida de que tuviera un nombre heredado de la familia Black tanto como de la Malfoy. Extendió un dedo para pasarlo por su casi inexistente cabello amarillo—. Dos niñitos sangre pura, debes estar tan orgullosa, Cisy.

Había un definido tono anhelo en su voz y sus dedos todavía parecían morirse por robar el niño para sí misma. Narcisa siempre había asumido que Bellatrix no tenía ni un hueso maternal en su cuerpo, pero aparentemente algo había cambiado eso. Estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre eso cuando la expresión de Bellatrix formó su usual sonrisa maliciosa y Narcisa supo que el momento había pasado.

—Hablando de tus hijos, Cisy, ¿Draco está más cerca de probarse a sí mismo?

—Eso creo, pero no hemos hablado mucho a parte de informarlo del nacimiento de su hermano —le dijo Narcisa.

—Si fuera mi hijo…

—Bueno, no lo es, no tienes un hijo —le interrumpió Narcisa con irritación—, Draco tendrá éxito, ya verás.

—Tendrá que hacerlo, sería una tremenda vergüenza si fuera demasiado débil —dijo Bellatrix pensativamente, mirando con odio a su hermana por el certero comentario sobre no tener un hijo—. Bueno, al menos ahora tienes un reemplazo, sólo por si acaso —añadió mostrando una sonrisa demente y dejando escapar una carcajada similar a un cacareo como si creyera que estas realmente eran noticias maravillosas.

—Estoy segura de que Lucius estará de acuerdo contigo —dijo Narcisa con sequedad, odiando la verdad de esas palabras, la verdad en lo que dijo Bella causaba escozor—. No es que haya visto a su heredero de reemplazo todavía —añadió amargamente.

* * *

Dumbledore se estaba saliendo con la suya y todo estaba resultando tal como lo había planeado. Había recibido su respuesta de parte de Harry y el niño vendría a Hogwarts. Por supuesto, no había esperado que se le unieran otros dos estudiantes, ni que los tres nuevos estudiantes fueran hombres lobo y tuvieran ciertas condiciones para venir a la escuela. Decir que había estado sorprendido de enterarse sobre la licantropía de Harry sería una subestimación, aunque admitía que eso explicaría un poco mejor algunos de los contenidos de la casa de Ingleton.

El director escaneó la carta que había recibido. No había nombre adjunto a la respuesta, simplemente estaba firmado como "Alfa de la manada". Quien sea que fuese este Alfa, estaba reclamando la custodia legal de Harry bajo la legislación de los hombres lobo que declaraba que las manadas de hombres lobo eran una familia. El Alfa estaba, aparentemente, más que feliz de que Harry fuera a Hogwarts siempre y cuando los otros dos miembros más jóvenes de la manada se le unieran y que se le otorgara permiso a los tres para que regresaran al territorio de la manada en las noches de luna llena.

Considerando que él era el responsable de la seguridad de los otros estudiantes en la escuela, Dumbledore no tenía problema con esto. Ciertamente resolvía un problema para él, considerando que no podría encajar muy bien a tres estudiantes en la casa de los gritos con Remus Lupin, a quien le había pedido que regresara para enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en enero. El hombre era un maestro adecuado, pero, a decir verdad, solamente se lo había pedido para sacarlo de Grimmauld Place. Sirius había reportado que Remus que estaba comenzando a sospechar, haciendo preguntas difíciles, y el director creía que era desaconsejable permitirle descubrir a Severus. Al menos no todavía. El hombre tenía una consciencia y eso no era compatible con los planes de Albus.

La tercera condición para que Harry viniera a la escuela era otra solicitud fácil de cumplir. Secretismo con respecto a la licantropía de Harry. Albus no quería que nadie más supiera sobre eso, al bus no quería que nadie más supiera sobre eso, no más de lo que quería el lobo alfa. No sería bueno que el mundo mágico supiera que su salvador era un hombre lobo, no con los sentimientos generales del público hacia las criaturas, pensando en ellas como perversas máquinas de matar. Albus estaba medio inclinado a concordar con el consenso general sobre las criaturas, pero reluctantemente, aceptaría las tres condiciones porque eso significaba que sería visto como si estuviera siendo cooperador, mientras simultáneamente significaría que las cosas saldrían como había planeado; y a Albus Dumbledore le gustaba que las cosas salieran como quería.

No obstante, había algo fastidiándolo en el fondo de su mente. Él había enviado a Remus a vigilar la casa en Ingleton y el hombre lobo había visto a Harry regresando con otro hombre, aparentemente desconocido, y aun así había fallado al reconocer a uno de los de su propia especie. Albus sabía que los hombres lobo tenían un fuerte sentido del olfato, todos sus sentidos estaban aumentados, y no parecía plausible que Remus no lo hubiese sabido. Dumbledore tendría una plática con Lupin, le interrogaría sobre por qué no lo había sabido, o bien, por qué simplemente había fallado al momento de informárselo.

Mientras tanto, ahora que Albus sabía con seguridad que su pequeño héroe regresaría al mundo mágico a donde pertenecía, el director podía enfocar su energía en otras cosas. Tenía que encontrar unos artículos únicos. Su teoría estaba probando ser cierta, pero seguía siendo una teoría. Todavía tenía que probarla y tenía la intención de hacer precisamente eso. Si podía probarlo, entonces ésta podría ser la llave que conduciría a la ruina de Tom Riddle.

También tenía que considerar a su preciosa escuela. La tirana de Dolores Umbridge se estaba apoderando lentamente. Los castigos que estaba repartiendo a los estudiantes eran desagradables y las nuevas reglas de la escuela eran ridículas. Sus guardias mortífagos siempre estaban presentes a su lado. No le importaban mucho las tres inoportunas adiciones a su escuela. Ellos eran de poca importancia porque independientemente de los castigos y nuevas regulaciones él seguía estando a cargo, pero eran una molestia.

Lo que realmente importaba era que sus profesores seguían siendo leales a él y la escuela permanecía bajo su control; haría falta más que la mezquindad de Dolores Umbridge para cambiar eso. Si él lo deseaba, entonces podría forzarlos a irse, no obstante, no tenía deseos de hacer eso todavía. Forzar a que Umbridge y los hermanos Carrow salieran de la escuela, mientras estaban bajo la guisa de ser empleados del Ministerio, enviaría el inadecuado mensaje de que Hogwarts había roto lazos con el Ministerio de Magia.

Aun cuando Albus se negaba a tener una conexión con el Ministerio, seguía la suposición del público general que sí lo hacía y que el Ministerio permanecía intocado por la magia oscura. Para Dumbledore estaba claro, pero todavía no era de conocimiento común. La Orden lo sabía, por supuesto; todos habían visto las señales de que el Ministerio había caído bajo el control de Tom Riddle, pero el resto del mundo mágico había elegido no verlo, no querer saber de ello. Hasta ahora Voldemort no estaba haciendo nada más que reclutamiento. Había unas cuantas desapariciones, un puñado de asesinatos, pero siempre había de esos. Dumbledore confiaba en que él sería capaz de acabar con Riddle, especialmente ahora que tenía a Harry Potter de regreso en el redil.

Una vez que hubiese probado su teoría, entonces el niño sería un instrumento importante para destruirlos todos y finalmente acabar con Riddle. No importaría que fuera un hombre lobo, parte de una manada o incluso la reencarnación del mismísimo Merlín. Harry Potter sería encarrilado y forzado a cumplir con su destino lo quisiera o no.

* * *

Harry se había encontrado de un humor alarmantemente bueno desde que Fenrir había acordado dejarlo ir a Hogwarts. Incluso había estado haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo con algunos de los miembros de la manada menos bulliciosos. Harry se había encargado de ver cada día cómo Callie y Romy preparaban todas las comidas de la manada y, ahora había llegado al punto en donde creía que estaba familiarizado con la forma en la que a las chicas les gustaba que se hicieran las cosas, había decidido ofrecerles una mano.

Su papá nunca había sido un gran chef, pero Harry era un buen estudiante y leyó sobre cocina, aprendiendo con facilidad por sí solo; y también, tan pronto como fue lo bastante mayor, Harry se encargó de la preparación de la mayoría de las comidas, inicialmente con supervisión, por supuesto. Severus había estado tan orgulloso de su joven hijo cuando Harry había sido capaz de poner su primera comida cocinada completamente por sí solo con una amplia sonrisa y unos resplandecientes ojos verdes llenos de júbilo. Desde entonces, Harry nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin cocinar, como desde que se unió a la manada. Callie y Romy lucían escépticas cuando les pidió que le dejaran ayudar, pero les aseguró que no era un mal cocinero y en realidad lo disfrutaba.

Micha había hecho una broma sobre cómo Harry no podía ser tan mal cocinero como el resto de los hombres. Romy aparentemente no lo aprobó porque lo golpeó en la cabeza con el libro pesado en su mano y le dijo que sólo era pereza no incompetencia, antes de entrar en pánico y revisar la cubierta de tapa dura en busca de daños causados por la "densa cabeza" de Micha.

Harry tuvo que reprimir su carcajada cuando Micha se escabulló haciendo un puchero y frotando su cabeza adolorida. Lukas había alzado la mirada con desaprobación ante el sonoro "plaf" y aunque no aprobaba el mal uso de la literatura, en este caso sintió que podía hacer una excepción; quizás un golpe en la cabeza podía hacerle algún bien al otro lobo.

Romy le había dado una sonrisa arrepentida y le aseguró a Lukas que su libro había no había sufrido daño permanente; prometiendo utilizar algo como utensilios de cocina resistentes para cualquier futura ocasión. Satisfecho de que el miembro más joven de la manada no fuera a hacer un hábito de abusar de los libros de texto que le prestaba, se dio la volvió a girarse hacia su propio libro.

Harry no se molestó en esconder su sonrisa cuando Romy se volvió a girar hacia él y le dijo que era bienvenido a ayudar a Callie con la siguiente comida. Todos sabían que nunca dejarían a Micha cerca de la comida mientras estaba siendo preparada; las bromas relacionadas con la comida no eran una buena idea. Además, de alguna forma, su último intento de ayudar había resultado en que una simple ensalada supiera como si le hubiese puesto ceniza encima.

Damon ya le había prohibido a Clayton que ayudara, no es que el adolescente pareciera ni un poquito ofendido o molesto por esto. Lukas solamente podía lograr frijoles tostados sin quemarlos, a pesar de los numerosos libros que había leído sobre el tema a lo largo de los años en un intento por aprender. Fenrir nunca había intentado cocinar en su vida, prefería mucho más la cacería antes que la cocina. Jenson amaba demasiado la comida de su pareja como para interferir, al menos, esa era su excusa. Ver a su pareja encargándose de cocinar la cena era su hora favorita del día. Era muy excitante para él. Mientras que observar a Romy ayudándola, era un punto de gran orgullo.

Harry había estado tan desesperado de probarse a sí mismo con el fin de preparar sus comidas, pensando que no era justo que las dos mujeres de la manada tuvieran ese cargo para ellas solas, lo cual lo había arrojado a la tarea sin un momento de vacilación. Parecía haber revivido gracias a ello, charlando con Callie y Romy como si fuera completamente normal que estuviera preparando comida con ellas y lo hubiese hecho muchísimas veces con anterioridad. Ambas mujeres estaban impresionadas cuando Harry, sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a contarles todo sobre cómo había hecho esto en casa con su papá, porque Severus, a pesar de ser un maravilloso maestro de pociones, no podía cocinar ni para salvar su vida y cómo, hasta que Harry había empezado a ayudar a cocinar, habían vivido de comida enlatada y pasta.

Fenrir miraba con calidez en su corazón cómo su pequeña pareja sonreía y charlaba mientras picaba loso vegetales para el estofado. Él verdaderamente pertenecía aquí y lentamente estaba empezando a integrarse en la manada como debería haberlo hecho cuando llegó por primera vez hace un mes atrás. Era difícil creer que ya había estado aquí por cinco semanas. Aun cuando estaba empezando a aceptar su vida aquí, el Alfa podía ver que el joven lobo seguía soportando mucho dolor, estaba ahí a simple vista cada vez que lo mirabas a los ojos. No podía esconderlo detrás de una sonrisa.

De hecho, Harry estaba tan ocupado hablando con Romy sobre el libro que ella estaba leyendo, Jeroglíficos Mágicos y Logogramas, tan metido en la conversación, que el estofado en el fuego había empezado a burbujear. Con el susurro de una blasfemia Harry agarró la olla con sus manos desnudas, quitándola de las llamas. Lo hizo sin pensar y la reacción que se ganó fue instantánea.

Fenrir se puso de pie y agarró a su pareja en el momento en el que olió la carne quemada. Agarró sus muñecas con fuerza y lo hizo soltar la enorme olla, la cual cayó al piso a su lado, derramando el contenido en el suelo. Harry emitió una protesta, tratando de salvar su comida, pero él fue el único. Callie y Romy estaba emitiendo ruidos de pánico, cuando Fenrir volteó las palmas de las manos de Harry y se las mostró, ya estaba desarrollando ampollas.

—Oh… —dijo Harry en shock—. No duele. Ni siquiera lo sentí.

—¿Cómo no puedes sentir ESO? —preguntó Romy obviamente alarmada, ante lo cual Harry sólo se encogió de hombros; Lukas y Callie horrorizados, se quedaron sin palabras ante la vista de las ampollas que estaban comenzando a aumentar su tamaño ante sus propios ojos, la piel a su alrededor estaba de un rojo furioso. El resto de la manada ahora había empezado a gravitar hacia la fogata para ver de qué se trataba toda esta conmoción.

—El envenenamiento por plata no haría esto —gruñó Fenrir con molestia, sin soltar las muñecas de su pareja, su agarre era dolorosamente fuerte, Harry se retorció para liberarse, pero el Alfa claramente estaba enfurecido por la situación y se negó, queriendo mantener un firme agarre en su pareja lesionada.

—Déjame ir, por favor, no me duele —insistió Harry de nuevo—, estoy bien. —Estoy bien. —Más que nada, estaba en shock, pero podía sentir la presión alrededor de sus muñecas, un extraño cosquilleo en sus palmas, pero no había dolor. Podía ver el daño que se había hecho, pero todavía no podía entender por qué estaban haciendo semejante alboroto. En realidad, nunca había sentido mucho dolor, incluso cuando era niño. Se lo había atribuido a sus rasgos de hombre lobo, pero claramente eso había sido incorrecto.

—¡¿BIEN?! —rugió Fenrir.

—Harry, mira —dijo Callie, acercándose y tratando de aflojar un poco el agarre férreo del Alfa, viendo que Harry claramente estaba agitado a causa de ello—. Claramente no estás bien. No solamente estás quemado de gravedad, pero el no ser capaz de sentirlo es muy preocupante.

—¡¿Qué te hiciste a ti mismo?! —demandó Fenrir con un profundo tono de advertencia. Se había hartado de esperar a que Harry estuviera listo para darles respuestas. Esto era demasiado, no podía permitir que su pareja se hiriera accidentalmente y ni siquiera se diera cuenta.

—¡Nada! —insistió Harry—, ¡sólo fue la plata!

—¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO! —gritó Fenrir, liberando sus muñecas y en su lugar agarró el cabello de su pareja para voltear la mirada evasiva de Harry para que se reuniera con sus ojos. Sus instintos Alfa le dijeron que tenía que castigar a Harry por mentirle completamente; pareja o no, no se le faltaría el respeto de tal manera. En lo concerniente a su comportamiento le había dado suficientes pases libres al lobo más joven, necesitaba aprender a comportarse bien igual que los otros.

—¡ENTONCES PRUEBALO! —espetó Harry, mirando a los furiosos orbes dorados mientras Fenrir seguía con un puñado de su pelo en su mano, forzándolo a mantener el contacto visual. Él estaba desafiando al Alfa a encontrar siquiera una pizca de evidencia de que había estado haciendo algo más aparte de simplemente encerrarse en una jaula de plata. Por supuesto que no podía, Harry había sido muy cuidadoso en esconder sus pociones, incluso mientras continuaba tomando muchísimo menos de la dosis correcta.

—Alfa… —dijo Damon vacilantemente, sin querer arriesgarse a interferir, pero igualmente preocupado de que Harry pudiera empujar demasiado lejos el temperamento de Fenrir. Así no era cómo iban a conseguir respuestas por parte del adolescente y ciertamente no le haría ningún favor al nivel de confianza que Harry tenía en su líder. Nadie quería que Harry retrocediera de regreso a su caparazón y se negara a hablar con los demás de nuevo. Damon conocía muy bien a Harry, después de verlo crecer debía conocerlo. Sabía que las acciones de Fenrir solamente sacarían a relucir la obstinada negación a cooperar por parte del adolescente y haría que las cosas fueran incluso más difíciles para todos ellos.

—¡Suéltame! —demandó Harry, sus dedos —pequeños en comparación a los suyos— trataban de aflojar los enormes dedos de Fenrir de su pelo. Quería salir corriendo, alejarse del macho dominante, sintiéndose un poco asustado de lo que era capaz. Harry era más pequeño, más débil en comparación a él. No era la primera vez que pensaba que el Alfa podía romperlo como una ramita, sin embargo, no había considerado que podía ser mientras estaba enfurecido.

Había una pequeña parte de él que quería confesarlo todo, para que así pudieran comprenderlo, pero estaba tan seguro de que la reacción de Fenrir ante eso haría que esto pareciera un juego de niños, por lo que no creía que fuera capaz de atreverse. Las miradas de preocupación en los rostros de sus compañeros de manada reunidos a su alrededor desgarraron su interior, llenando a Harry con la culpa de que era su secreto el que estaba causándoles tal preocupación. Puede que recién comenzara a conocerlos a todos ellos, pero eso no significaba que no hubiese llegado a preocuparse por todos ellos.

—No hasta que me digas la verdad —gruñó Fenrir.

—Estás lastimándome —mintió Harry, sus quemaduras y dedos ampollados seguían tratando de aflojar el agarre del Alfa. No estaba en contra de usar el chantaje emocional para conseguir lo que quería. Sinceramente, el agarre del hombre lobo no le causaba dolor. No era del todo extraño para él, pero para ser honesto, sus expresiones alarmadas eran lo que estaba preocupándolo.

—¿Puedes sentir eso, pero no las quemaduras? —preguntó Damon con curiosidad.

Harry no dijo nada, mirando al Alfa desafiantemente. —Respóndele —demandó Fenrir.

—Puedo sentirlo, y… ¡Bueno, debería doler! —espetó Harry con rabia, sintiéndose bastante humillado al ser zamarreado y llamado mentiroso por el Alfa en frente de toda la manada.

—¿Pero no te duele? —preguntó Fenrir, ahora más temeroso que enojado, aflojando el agarre en su pareja ligeramente.

Harry tomó su oportunidad; liberándose, se agachó por debajo del brazo del Alfa y empezó a correr hacia su árbol habitual, necesitando alejarse de todos. Damon lo agarró y se las arregló para envolver un brazo alrededor de su cintura, pero cuando Harry alzó la mirada hacia él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y gesticuló un "por favor", él permitió reluctantemente que el niño se fuera, confiando que no intentaría irse del territorio.

—Algo anda mal, muy, muy mal —dijo Callie suavemente, observando al adolescente correr hasta el otro extremo del territorio, a su lugar seguro, en donde se acurrucó, ocultando su rostro de los demás.

—Lo que sea que haya estado haciendo, lo ha estado haciendo por años, esto es normal para él —dijo Damon ante las miradas preocupadas que tenía el resto de la manada. Fenrir no podía apartar sus ojos de Harry.

—El bastardo de su padre lo estuvo envenenando con algo más que plata, estoy seguro —dijo Fenrir con una rabia apenas restringida, cada pulgada de él estaba tensa mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, deseando soltar un rugido de angustia que brotara desde sus pulmones ante la idea de que su pareja hubiese sido envenenada de esta manera. Si el hombre no estuviera muerto, entonces él habría tenido la abrumadora urgencia de rastrearlo y matarlo por lo que le había hecho a Harry.

—Severus amaba a Harry, no lo habría hecho deliberadamente… —dijo Damon en un intento por defender a su amigo. Nunca creería que Severus habría querido esto para su hijo, que pudiera haber hecho algo que le causara tal daño a Harry.

—Nunca dije que fuera deliberado —interrumpió Fenrir—. He llegado a comprender que probablemente lo hizo con buena intención —admitió—, pero, aun así; actuó con la estupidez de un mago con respecto a cosas de las que no tiene idea.

—¿Supone que fue la poción matalobos? —preguntó Clayton, sabía un poco sobre el tema, habiendo conocido a Severus también.

—No, eso no habría llegado a un extremo como este, esto es algo más, algo peor. —Damon respondió a la pregunta de su hijo.

—¿Su padre no era un maestro de pociones? —preguntó Callie.

—¿Crees que Severus le hizo una poción específica? ¿Por qué habría hecho eso y luego se la habría dado a Harry sin saber todos los riesgos y los efectos secundarios? —preguntó Damon.

—¡Porque era un tonto! —gruñó Fenrir.

—O porque estaba desesperado —dijo Jenson, hablando en voz alta por primera vez. Sabía cómo era tomar una acción drástica para ayudar a un niño necesitado; él había llegado a la manada esa noche con Romy sabiendo que podía significar la muerte de ambos y apenas la conocía, todavía no habían tenido la oportunidad de formar un vínculo, cuando tomó la decisión y puso sus vidas en primera línea de batalla sólo para salvarla.

—¡No me importa! —gruñó Fenrir—, necesitamos arreglarlo.

—Mi Alfa, por favor, no va a ser tan fácil —Callie trató de explicarle—, ni siquiera sabemos qué ha estado tomando; y eso es, asumiendo que siquiera sea una poción, o que pueda ser deshecho. Pero haré lo que pueda —añadió rápidamente.

—¡No me importa! ¡Necesitamos arreglar lo que sea que le hayan hecho! —volvió a insistir Fenrir, su tono agitado, su rabia burbujeando, casi listo para hervir.

—Alfa… todos sabemos que te preocupas por él… —dijo Damon y en el instante en que esas palabras abandonaron su boca se arrepintió de ellas. No había pensado antes de hablar y la mirada de furia que el Alfa le estaba dando le hizo darse cuenta de lo que se avecinaba.

Fenrir, enfurecido con Damon por inmiscuir sus sentimientos en esto, se volteó hacia su Beta, sujetando su cuello con un feroz agarre, gruñendo a modo de advertencia. No iba a dejar que su lobo beta lo hiciera ver débil o que retratara a Harry como una debilidad. Él era el Alfa, no aguantaría que sus subordinados actuaran de esta manera.

Jenson había sido un hombre lobo en manada por el tiempo suficiente como para saber cuán rápidamente podía salirse de control un desacuerdo, incluso cuando era uno pequeño, entre el Alfa y el Beta de la manada, y demonios, no iba a quedarse ahí parado y permitir que alguno de los cachorros de la manada saliera herido, por no mencionar a su hija adoptiva. Envolvió un brazo firme alrededor de la cintura de Romy, levantándola con facilidad, a pesar de sus protestas, y luego agarró con firmeza la nuca de Clay y rápidamente removió a ambos de aquella situación. Estaba feliz de ver que Callie también había tenido el sentido común para apartarse del camino.

—Necesitamos movernos —le susurró Micha a Lukas, y fue la seriedad de su tono lo que hizo que el lobo más nuevo de la manada obedeciera sin cuestionar. Sabía que Micha había pasado toda su vida lidiando con dinámicas de manada, ahora no era momento de dudar de él. Al parecer el otro lobo había estado en lo cierto porque cuando volvió a mirar a Damon y a Fenrir, el Alfa tenía su mano alrededor de la garganta de su Beta y estaba gruñendo para demostrar su dominio.

Harry se volteó para mirar al resto de ellos ante el sonido de los gritos de protesta de Romy y ahí fue cuando vio que Fenrir tenía a Damon por la garganta y en todo lo que podía pensar era que esto era su culpa. El Alfa y el Beta eran hombres grandes y verlos juntos, preparándose para pelear era algo aterrador.

Harry apretó la botella de díctamo que había sacado de su mochila para tratar las ampollas en su mano, una de las cuales se había reventado durante su forcejeó con Fenrir quien se había negado a dejarlo ir. Todavía no le dolía. Deseaba haber pensado de antemano en tomar un poco de salvia para los moretones de la estantería de su papá, ya que el lugar en donde Fenrir lo había agarrado fieramente alrededor de las muñecas ya se estaba comenzando a poner púrpura.

Clayton estaba gritando y chillando, luchando contra Jenson mientras trataba de alcanzar a su papá, deseando ayudarlo. Micha tuvo que ayudar a restringirlo mientras Lukas se paraba con Callie, quien sostenía a Romy protectoramente contra ella, quería asegurarse de que ninguna de las mujeres quedara atrapada en el fuego cruzado.

Harry observó, horrorizado, como Fenrir pareció coger a Damon por la garganta solamente con una mano como si no fuera más pesado que una muñeca de trapo y estrelló su cuerpo con fuerza en el suelo. Harry juró que cuando el enorme cuerpo de Damon entró en contacto con el piso se sintió un temblor debajo de sus pies. Dejó caer la botella de díctamo, alzando sus manos para cubrir su boca impactado por lo que estaba viendo.

Harry se había engañado a sí mismo al creer que el atractivo Alfa tenía un poco de ternura, había sido tan estúpido al creer esto. Al mirarlo ahora, este era el verdadero Fenrir, era salvaje y más bestia que humano. El hombre que lo había llevado de regreso a Ingleton, lo sostuvo mientras lloraba sobre su dormitorio destruido, no era real. El hombre que había acordado que fuera a Hogwarts y que aparentemente se había preocupado de cómo se estaba sintiendo, ahora podía ver que era un producto de la imaginación de Harry.

Damon se sometió completamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su garganta y exponiendo su vientre a su Alfa como una forma de disculparse por lo que había dicho, gimoteando. Fenrir emitió un violento gruñido final antes de liberarlo. Entonces se giró hacia el resto de su manada, podía ver el temor en sus rostros, las lágrimas que estaban corriendo por las mejillas de Clay mientras luchaba contra Jenson, quien lo retenía. Callie, acunando a Romy cerda de ella. Luego volteó su mirada hacia Harry quien se había acercado, pero seguía parado detrás del resto de la manada y lucía nada menos que aterrado.

Los perspicaces ojos del Alfa podían ver las marcas de los moretones en las muñecas de Harry y supo que había sido él quien los había causado, había herido a su pareja, asustando a toda su manada en el proceso. Podía haber sentido algo al ver los moretones, pero aparte de eso, no se arrepentía. Nunca aguantaría que su Beta lo desafiara, ya sea que tuviera la intención de hacerlo o no.

Jenson finalmente soltó a Clay y el joven lobo corrió hacia su papá, quien ya estaba poniéndose de pie, aparentemente libre de daños después del intercambio. —Lo lamento, mi Alfa —dijo Damon con un pequeño asentimiento de su cabeza mientras jalaba a su obviamente tembloroso adolescente para darle un fuerte abrazo. Fenrir gruñó su aceptación antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia donde cortaban la leña. Tenía un montón de agresión reprimida de la que necesitaba deshacerse antes de volver a hablar con alguno de ellos; una cosa era reafirmar su dominio legitimo como Alfa, pero no deseaba seguir desquitando su furia con la manada.

Con la disculpa de Damon la tensión había empezado a aliviarse. Ninguno de ellos, aparte de Harry, pensó mucho más en el asunto. Siempre tenía que suceder habiendo tantos machos dominantes en el grupo. Aquellos que habían estado en manadas anteriormente sabían que las peleas eran algo normal y no dividirían a la manada, no a menos que el Alfa fuese desafiado por su posición, algo que Damon nunca intentaría hacer. Micha ya había vivido durante una pelea por el dominio una vez, no tenía deseo de hacer eso de nuevo. Aunque, como esta era la primera lucha de poder que había experimentado la manada, los había dejado a todos un poco sacudidos.

Harry, no obstante, había visto suficiente y estaba seguro de que no quería seguir estando aquí. A pesar de su atracción por el hombre mayor, también estaba asustado de él. Harry no quería estar a su alrededor, no cuando él tenía la capacidad de lastimarlo. Incluso si Harry no podía sentir dolor, podía ver los moretones formándose en sus muñecas y era consciente de que deberían dolerle, sin siquiera pensarlo sabía que habían sido causadas por el Alfa fuerte y poderoso.

Aun cuando el Alfa lo observaba, Harry se dio la vuelta y se volvió a acurrucar en su santuario, su árbol. Tanto esfuerzo por el progreso que habían hecho con respecto al otro.

* * *

Draco volvió a mirar la carta en su mano; era de su madre y la había releído muchas veces a lo largo de la semana desde que había llegado. Sacó la foto del sobre y le sonrió a la única imagen que tenía de su hermanito, Abraxas Cygnus Malfoy. Draco sacudió su cabeza; en qué demonios estaba pensando su madre con ese nombre. Sabía que eran los nombres de sus dos abuelos, pero encontraría una abreviación que encajara mejor ya sea que sus padres lo aprobaran o no; seguramente esa fue su prerrogativa como su hermano mayor. Brax tal vez, pensó con una sonrisa torcida, pensando en el día en el que finalmente podría sostener al niño.

No obstante, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando alzó la mirada desde donde estaba sentado en el piso al lado opuesto del gabinete mágico. Ni siquiera se había molestado en tratar de moverlo de la habitación en donde lo había encontrado; no es como si pudiera pensar en una mejor ubicación y al menos aquí él mismo, también estaba bien escondido.

Todo el asunto era enloquecedor y frustrante en el grado más alto. Su madre y su hermano menor estaban al otro extremo de la conexión mágica rota que tenía el gabinete y aun así ni siquiera podía completar la única y simple tarea de repararlo. Miró la pila de libros de texto que estaban a su lado los cuales definitivamente no eran de ayuda, todos prestados de la biblioteca de la escuela y eran mantenidos en la habitación que viene y va, así la gente no haría preguntas difíciles. A las personas parecía gustarles hacer preguntas difíciles en todo momento, ya sea que fuesen los profesores preguntando por qué habían bajado sus calificaciones, Umbridge interrogándolo sobre por qué se había perdido tantas comidas, o sus supuestos amigos interrogándolos sobre sus inexplicables ausencias.

Treinta y seis. Esa era la cantidad de días que había fallado y ahora el sol en el exterior estaba estableciendo otro día de fallas. Había sido tan tonto al pensar que era lo suficientemente inteligente, que era lo bastante poderoso como para arreglar el gabinete mágico, el cual estaba tan severamente roto que había sido descartado y olvidado. Tiró sus piernas hacia su pecho y apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas, tratando de pensar qué más podía intentar.

Incluso le había escrito a varios profesionales con la esperanza de que al menos le indicaran la dirección correcta. Por supuesto, sin ser capaz de decirles los detalles del gabinete, o incluso su propio nombre, ellos estaban menos que dispuestos a ayudarlos; uno o dos de ellos le habían ofrecido ayuda discretamente si solamente les llevara el articulo hasta ellos, pero no creía que fuera una opción realista. Opciones, eso era exactamente en lo que se quedaba corto y lo estaba volviendo loco.

Su madre estaba contando con él; Brax, de casi tres semanas estaba contando con él. Draco sabía que los dos probablemente tendrían que permanecer en la mansión incluso si lo arreglaba, pero al menos sería capaz de descansar mejor sabiendo que tenían una ruta de escape viable. Incluso el concepto de escape parecía ser algo imposible, no es como si su supuesto director pareciera preocuparse por la seguridad de los estudiantes.

Draco estaba bastante seguro de que ni siquiera llevara tanto tiempo en la escuela y el rubio ya estaba empezando a preguntarse si Dumbledore iba a dejar que el Señor Oscuro se apoderara de Hogwarts sin siquiera dar pelea. Temía pensar en lo que les pasaría a todos los estudiantes si es que eso llegaba a pasar. Aunque quizás sería lo mejor porque si Albus Dumbledore dejaba de ser el director, entonces tal vez ya no se esperaría que intentara matar al anciano. Draco no creía que alguna vez fuera a ser capaz de tomar una vida… al menos no sin una buena razón.

Por otro lado, la rabia que sentía hacia el director, quien parecía haber abandonado a tantos escolares dejándolos al cuidado de dos mortífagos y una mujer verdaderamente monstruosa, haría, al menos, que fuera más fácil si llegaba ese momento, si es que al final tenía que asesinarlo. Si tenía que escoger entre las vidas de su madre y su hermano, y la del viejo director, eso apenas era una verdadera elección; él protegería a su familia, no es como si alguien más fuese a hacerlo.

* * *

 **Les recuerdo que esto está sin betear, por lo que puede tener varios errores, en cualquier caso, avisen.**

 **Esto es una traducción autorizada StrawberryGirl y co-escrita con BickyMonster, el trabajo no me pertenece.**

 **La siguiente actualización corresponde a uno de los cortos que pertenecen a esta serie. Es un capitulo más corto, asi que trataré de tenerlo listo para el próximo fin de semana.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que han comentado, siempre es una alegría leerlos.**


	9. Dolor

**_Lamento haberme retrasado, me tardé más de lo esperado, pero estaba cerrando semestre en la universidad y una vez terminé mi gatito enfermó y murió y no tuve mucho animo de nada. Pero ya estoy de regreso. Disfrutenlo._**

 ** _Por politica de la página me abstendré de publicar las escenas de sexo explícito, si desean leerlas pueden visitar mis otras cuentas._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Dolor**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Fenrir había forzado a Damon a someterse a él y la manada había vuelto a asentarse en su ritmo normal. Todos a excepción de Harry. El resto de la manada había aceptado, después de un poco de explicación de parte de Jenson y Micha, quienes habían sido partes de manadas anteriormente, que las luchas de poderes y el Alfa reafirmando su dominio, eran cosas perfectamente normales. El humor de Fenrir se había apaciguado, pero estaba manteniendo un ojo muy de cerca en Harry sólo en caso de que volviera a lastimarse a sí mismo accidentalmente. Sin embargo, el joven lobo no había intentado socializar con la manada de nuevo.

Habían esperado que después de un par de días las cosas regresarían a la normalidad, que Harry volvería a hablar con Lukas, Romy y Callie al menos. No obstante, no había hablado con nadie. Callie había intentado, con éxito mínimo, meterlo en una conversación cuando revisó las lesiones en sus manos. Éstas habían sanado bastante bien gracias a que Harry aplicó copiosas cantidades de díctamo, por lo cual estaba feliz de haber pensado en tomarla de la habitación de suministros de pociones de su padre cuando habían estado en Ingleton. Las ampollas casi habían desaparecido completamente y la piel casi no estaba tan roja como lo había estado hace cuatro días antes, cuando había sufrido la lesión por primera vez.

Harry había permanecido junto a su árbol, su mochila escondida cerca de él. Permaneció ahí, acurrucado en sí mismo, incluso en la noche. Ni siquiera se aventuraría al claro para dormir con el resto de la manada. Esto era algo que volvía loco a Fenrir, particularmente porque estaba preocupado de que su pequeña pareja pudiera pasar frío. Estaban cerca de finales de octubre y la siguiente luna llena estaba solamente a un día de distancia. El clima helado estaba empezando a acercarse y ni siquiera sus encantamientos y barreras podían mantenerlo lejos completamente.

Lukas le había traído pieles y mantas extra para asegurarse de que estaba como y caliente. También le había estado trayendo las comidas a Harry, como si hubiese quedado claro que ni siquiera el hambre iba a forzar al joven hombre lobo a reunirse con el grupo antes de que estuviera listo. Lukas había recibido un mascullado "gracias" cada vez que había llevado algo, pero nada más.

Harry había permanecido acurrucado junto a su árbol, su mente agitada. Había visto los moretones en sus muñecas convirtiéndose en un oscuro púrpura, los cuales había ocultado cuidadosamente, incluso de Lukas. Su curación de hombre lobo claramente estaba funcionando ya que estaban comenzando a desvanecerse ligeramente y ahora eran sólo de un verde amarillento poco atractivo. Sin embargo, éstos seguían ahí y Harry no podía olvidarlos.

Había estado pensando todo excesivamente todo el tiempo que había estado sentado debajo del árbol. Pero sus pensamientos habían sido principalmente sobre la poción y la cantidad que había estado tomando. Sabía que no era suficiente. Mañana por la noche se transformaría de nuevo, su segunda luna llena con la manada y no había conseguido suficiente poción en su sistema. Sabía que tendría que arriesgarse a regresar a Ingleton; entonces sería capaz de usar su jaula, asegurarse de que nadie saldría herido y también sería capaz de preparar la poción de nuevo.

No estaba seguro de que intentara regresar a la manada después de eso. Todavía no había tomado esa decisión, pero sabía que no estaría aquí para la luna llena. Aunque no era como si tuviera algún otro lugar a donde ir. La manada, sin embargo, sin importar que no quisiera estar ahí, eran todo lo que tenía ahora que su papá se había ido y eso lo deprimía. Eso era si la manada, y Fenrir, lo aceptaban después de regresar a su jaula para la luna llena. Sabía que el Alfa estaría furioso, pero a Harry ya no le preocupaba. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en Fenrir como un hombre atractivo por el que tenía un flechazo. En su lugar, necesitaba pensar en él como el lobo Alfa dominante y violento que era.

La noche llegó rápidamente, la manada estaba tensa y ansiosa por el anochecer venidero y la transformación, normalmente habría estado llena de emoción, pero como cada uno de ellos estaba en su propio aislamiento, no se sentía bien. No obstante, todos se acomodaron para dormir alrededor del fuego, pero no antes de que Lukas fuera a revisar a Harry a su árbol, para asegurarse de que estaba bien y preguntar si se uniría al resto. Harry sacudió su cabeza y luego observo a su hermano de manada regresar al claro para pasar la noche.

Harry esperó hasta que los sonidos de la manada respirando profundamente, algunos roncando bastante sonoramente, llegaron a sus oídos. Había pasado las últimas tres noches memorizándolos, aprendiendo cuando cada uno de ellos estaba profundamente dormido. Los suaves ronquidos de Fenrir eran los que verdaderamente estaba esperando. Podía lidiar con cualquiera de los otros si lo atrapaban corriendo, pero no el Alfa.

Quitándose las pieles y las mantas con las que se había cubierto a sí mismo, lanzó su mochila sobre un hombro y tomó su varita. Cuando llegara a Ingleton tendría que tener cuidado en caso de que los Aurores todavía estuvieran merodeando. Si era el caso, recibirían una desagradable sorpresa. Si se acercaban a él mientras estaba en su forma de lobo entonces no era su culpa si los mataba. Ellos deberían saberlo bien.

Harry se movió muy, muy lentamente y deliberadamente a través del bosque, sin embargo, ni siquiera se había acercado a los límites, en donde sería capaz de aparecerse en casa, antes de que alguien lo llamara por su nombre. Había crecido junto a esa voz, no había equivocación. Su mejor amigo, el cual había fallado a la hora de hablar desde que llegaron a la manada. Harry cerró sus ojos con arrepentimiento, no quería tener que tener esta conversación, o más bien, esta discusión ahora. Era temprano por la madrugada y hacía frío. Podía sentir la magia bajo su piel, buscando sus terminaciones nerviosas diciéndole que la transformación sería pronto.

—Vuelve a dormir, Clayton —dijo Harry con exasperación sin voltearse a enfrentarlo. Ya sabía que era una solicitud inútil, pero sabía que, si el otro hombre lobo elegía despertar a los otros, él nunca llegaría lejos.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Clay y sonaba genuinamente herido.

—Sólo por un par de días —dijo Harry, aun incapaz de encontrar la fuerza para darse la vuelta y mirar a su amigo. Si lo hacía, temía que perdería su resolución para irse sin despedirse de los otros, por quienes había llegado a preocuparse genuinamente, incluso si sentía como si no pudiera hablarles por el momento.

—Pero la luna llena… oh… —La revelación y la sensación de traición era evidente en la voz de Clay y por un momento Harry sintió la culpa abrumándolo ante la decepción que oyó—. Vas a volver a esa jaula, ¿cierto? —preguntó Clay, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Ante esto, Harry finalmente se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, con la sorpresa escrita por todo su rostro. —¿Cómo sabías sobre eso? —preguntó con confusión.

—Fenrir preguntó si sabía al respecto —dijo Clay con un encogimiento—, ¡no puedo creer que nunca me lo dijeras!

—¡Tú tampoco me dijiste nada! —exclamó Harry, tratando de mantener su voz baja por temor de despertar a los otros. Lo último que necesitaba era que toda la manada lo juzgara de nuevo. Sentir sus ojos sobre él, sabiendo que él había deseado suprimir sus instintos naturales como hombre lobo y estaba dispuesto a encerrarse en una jaula, una hecha de plata, era demasiado que pensar.

—¡No tenía permiso, eran órdenes del Alfa! —dijo Clay furioso—, ¡yo estaba allí para protegerte, para ser tu amigo, pero no podía decirte nada! Quería decirte, pero no podía.

—¡Como si las órdenes de un adulto te hubiesen detenido antes!

—Las órdenes del Alfa son diferentes, Harry. —Clayton tomó una profunda respiración, dándose cuenta de que no iba a llegar a ningún lado con esta discusión—. Lo siento, okay.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó Harry, enfurecido, dejando su mochila en el suelo y guardando su varita—. ¿¡Tú lo sientes!? —dijo, más alto de lo que quería, cerrando la distancia entre él y Clay y dándole un fuerte empujón en el pecho haciéndolo tambalearse.

—Joder, Harry, ¿¡cuántas veces quieres que te diga que lo siento!? —preguntó Clay mientras encontraba el balance de nuevo.

—No me interesan las disculpas. ¡Me interesa que mi mejor amigo me mintiera! Estoy seguro de que serás tan feliz aquí —dijo Harry, usando todo su esfuerzo para no comenzar a gritar—. ¡Perteneces aquí con todos ellos, son tu familia!

—¡Tú también perteneces aquí! —le dijo Clay con exasperación—, ¡eres de la familia!

—¡No, no lo soy! —Él estaba tan harto como su amigo, estaba cansado de todos los intentos de la manada de convencerlo de que fuera parte de ellos; y pensar que casi había sido lo bastante estúpido como para creerles—. Si fuera de la familia, no me habrías ocultado nada. ¡Mi papá es mi familia, nadie más!

—Sí, bueno, ¡tú papá está muerto! —Eso fue suficiente para Harry, quien vio rojo y se abalanzó sobre el otro hombre lobo desprevenido, su puño conectó con la mandíbula de Clay con un sonido sorprendentemente fuerte.

—¡Joder, Harry! —gritó Clay mientras caía hacia atrás, golpeando el suelo con fuerza; el puño de Harry estaba enroscado alrededor de un puñado de la ropa de su amigo y así lo tumbó junto con él. Harry se balanceó de nuevo, colisionando con el rostro de Clay, partiéndole el labio. Él empujó a Harry, tratando de detenerlo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Una pelea de puños en medio de la noche. Su propio puño chocó con el rostro de Harry y su único pensamiento, cuando su amigo finalmente lo soltó, fue que esperaba que el Alfa no se enojara demasiado.

Clay levantó su mano y sintió su rostro definitivamente amoratado, limpiando la sangre de su labio. —Okay, esa fue la cosa más cruel que pude decir —admitió Clay—, pero quise decirlo cuando dije que eras de la familia.

Harry paso su mano sobre su mandíbula en donde Clay lo había golpeado, poniéndose de pie inestablemente. —Bueno, yo quise decirlo cuando dije que mi papá era mi única familia —dijo Harry cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho de forma defensiva y mirando fijamente al otro adolescente.

—Quieres ir por ese camino, bien —dijo Clay levantándose del piso; Harry siempre era tan malditamente testarudo—, ¡pero no vas a abandonar el territorio!

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Voy a mantenerte a salvo, ya sea que te guste o no, Harry. Para mí siempre serás de la familia, y no es mi problema si tú no puedes lidiar con eso. He estado protegiéndote desde que teníamos once años.

—Nunca te pedí que me protegieras, Clayton.

—No, ese es exactamente el punto, el Alfa lo pidió —trató de explicar Clay, por qué Harry no podía entender que esto era lo que significaba ser un lobo de manada.

—¡Sí, bueno, en lo que a mí respecta el Alfa puede irse a la mierda!

—¡Harry! —No estaba seguro de que alguna vez hubiese escuchado a alguien diciendo tal cosa sobre un Alfa, la mitad de él quería reírse porque era TAN terriblemente Harry.

—No tengo… obligaciones con él.

—Te tomó bajo su ala sin cuestionar, te alimentó, cuidó de ti…

—¡No necesito que nadie cuide de mí!

—Entonces esa es la razón por la que estás huyendo a mitad de la noche sin ningún lugar a donde ir. —Clay sintió que algo hacía clic en su mente, como si los pensamientos de Harry fueran tan claros como los suyos. Su maravillosamente estúpido amigo—. ¿Qué? ¿Vas a probarte a ti mismo? probarte que no necesitas a nadie, para que así nunca tengas que arriesgarte a perder a alguien más de nuevo. ¡La muerte sucede, Harry! Es horrible, apesta, pero sucede.

—No debería haberle pasado a él. Yo soy la razón por la que le pasó a él. —Harry estaba llorando de nuevo, y eso no era lo que Clay quería, pero si ellos tenían que hablar sobre esto para que Harry comprendiera, para que se quedara, entonces así sería.

—Le pasó a él porque te AMABA, Harry —dijo Clay amablemente—. Te amaba más de lo que quería vivir. Gran forma de honrar su memoria, corriendo potencialmente directo a los brazos de sus asesinos.

Harry se quebró completamente ante sus palabras. Finalmente alguien que comprendía que su papá había muerto por él. No quería hacer que ese sacrificio fuera en vano, pero igualmente, no podía simplemente quedarse parado frente al pensamiento de que lastimara a alguien accidentalmente cuando se transformara. Clay lo conocía, realmente lo conocía; comprendía lo que estaba carcomiendo la mente de Harry sin siquiera haberle hablado en semanas. Tal vez su amistad no era tan falsa como había llegado a creer.

—Yo sólo… no puedo dejar que nadie más salga herido…

—¡Nos viste a todos en la última luna llena! —señaló Clayton. Sabía que los magos creían que los hombres lobo eran monstruos, pero seguramente Severus no había criado a Harry para creer eso; Clay no podía comprender por qué Harry estaba tan asustado de su lobo—. No estábamos detrás de barrotes, nada nos restringía y no lastimamos a nadie.

—¡No puedo confiar en mí mismo sin la jaula, ni siquiera he tomado la cantidad suficiente de poción!

—¿Poción? —Mierda, pensó Clay, así que había más cosas que Harry estaba usando para controlarse durante las lunas llenas. Los otros ya habían dicho que no era poción matalobos, así que temió pensar qué podía ser.

—Joder… —Harry maldijo en pánico—. No importa, ¡si le dices a Fenrir sobre eso nunca te perdonaré!

—¡De todas formas, no me has perdonado!

—Sí, bueno, estaba empezando a hacerlo —murmuró Harry.

—¿Entonces no me odias? —preguntó Clay, esperanzado.

—Nunca te he odiado, estoy molesto contigo, pero no te odio. Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.

—Para que conste, realmente, realmente lo siento —le dijo Clay, dando un paso hacia él y tratando de reunirse con su mirada.

—Ya lo sé.

—Y si significa tanto para ti, no le contaré a Fenrir sobre la poción.

—Gracias.

—Pero él está preocupado por ti, todos lo estamos. ¡Necesitas decírselo!

—¡Lo sé! —Harry casi gritó; estaba feliz de que Clay guardara su secreto, pero la culpa ya estaba devorándolo. Sabía cuánto significaba la manada para su amigo y no quería poner eso en riesgo, pero su secreto era igual de importante.

—Por favor, no te vayas. —Harry se reunió con sus ojos ante esas palabras, sorprendido por el tono suplicante de Clay.

—Clay… tengo que hacerlo —le dijo.

—No, no tienes qué. Me aseguraré de que no lastimes a nadie.

—No puedes hacer eso, Clay.

—Sí puedo, además, ¿realmente piensas que Fenrir te dejará cazar humanos?

—No sé qué pensar sobre él —dijo Harry con un poco de amargura.

—Confía en mí, es más probable que caces humanos lejos de la manada que con nosotros.

—No lo sé… —Harry quería creerle desesperadamente, pero no estaba seguro de poder arriesgarse. Sabía que no quería arriesgarse, pero sentía que estaba corto de opciones viables.

—No puedes simplemente irte, Harry, no es seguro para ti allá afuera. ¡Además, Fenrir no te dejará así nomás! Puede que parezca rudo, y en la mayoría de los aspectos, lo es, pero se preocupa por ti, por todos nosotros.

—No parecía que se preocupara por Damon el otro día.

—Sí, bueno, en las manadas pasa mierda como esa, él es el Alfa; no puede parecer débil, ni siquiera para el resto de la manada.

—Es barbárico —dijo Harry con disgusto, recordando cómo Fenrir había agarrado a Damon por la garganta, golpeándolo contra el suelo como si no fuera más que una muñeca de trapo.

—Somos hombres lobo —dijo Clay con un encogimiento—. Vamos, me estoy congelando, regresemos, por favor.

Harry parecía inseguro, mirando en la dirección del claro en donde podía ver el resplandor del fuego. —¿Tengo opción?

—Oh, entonces vete. —Clay se encogió de hombros de nuevo, conocía a Harry lo bastante bien como para saber que no darle opciones era la forma más segura de hacer que se rebelara—. Te daré media hora antes de que Fenrir te rastreé y te traiga devuelta. —También era cierto; el Alfa no dudaría en poner en su lugar a un miembro complicado de la manada, lo cual como consecuencia haría que Harry luchara con más ganas. Era una espiral infinita ante la cual Clay sabía que tenía una sola oportunidad de detener.

—Bien —dijo Harry derrotado, sabiendo que no iba a llegar muy lejos esta tarde; Clay estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que Fenrir sabría dónde encontrarlo—. Me quedaré.

* * *

Fenrir los había escuchado gritándose entre ellos, Damon también, y ambos habían permanecido despiertos, reconociendo silenciosamente que el otro estaba consciente mientras escuchaban discutir a los dos cachorros. La primera vez que se escuchó un grito Fenrir había querido salir corriendo e intervenir y proteger a su pareja. Damon, sin embargo, había sacudido su cabeza, sabiendo que los dos necesitaban esto.

—Ellos necesitan resolver sus problemas, mi Alfa —dijo Damon cautelosamente, hablando cuidadosamente, no quería otra actuación como la que había ocurrido unos días antes.

—Están peleando —dijo Fenrir con un gruñido bajo de rabia mientras escuchaba el primer puñetazo entrando en contacto con la carne.

—Clay no lastimará a Harry —dijo Damon suavemente—. Son como hermanos, déjalos discutir, dudo que tengan el rencor para hacerse daño.

Fenrir gruñó infelizmente. No estaba complacido con permitir que Clayton y su pequeña pareja pelearan y discutieran, potencialmente hiriéndose entre ellos, lo cual no terminaría bien para Harry tal como estaban las cosas. No obstante, podía ver que Damon tenía razón. Clay y Harry se suponía que eran mejores amigos y aun así no se habían hablado en un mes. Si esto era lo que hacía falta para que se hablaran y al menos fueran civilizados con el otro, entonces que así fuera.

El Alfa, sin embargo, no se relajó y se permitió volver a quedarse dormido hasta que vio a ambos cachorros regresando al claro y acurrucándose juntos junto al fuego. Ninguno de ellos parecía herido, al menos no había olor de la sangre de Harry en el aire, sólo un débil rastro de la Clayton. Era la primera vez que Harry dormía con el resto de la manada desde que Fenrir había afirmado su dominio sobre Damon. Era una buena señal y lo tomó como significado de que las cosas no eran irreparables.

* * *

Tom Riddle le estaba causando problemas a Dumbledore, honestamente el muchacho había estado causándole problemas desde hace sesenta años, lo cual era particularmente frustrante ya que el mago oscuro ahora tenía el cuerpo de alguien a fines de su adolescencia. Era su método de supervivencia, de anclarse a la vida, contra lo que Dumbledore estaba batallando actualmente.

No debería haber sido su responsabilidad, pero debido a la intromisión de Severus Snape, Harry Potter no estaba disponible para cargar con la responsabilidad para la que había nacido el niño. No había apreciado tener que excavar a través de los escombros de la antigua casa Gaunt, incluso con magia, pero el anillo antiguo ahora estaba a salvo envuelto en una tela de terciopelo mientras regresaba a Hogwarts.

Lo examinaría más cuidadosamente una vez que hubiera regresado. Esperaba tener que escuchar lo que sea que reportaran sus profesores más competentes. Esperaba que ellos tuvieran sus quejas habituales sobre Umbridge y los Carrow, pero honestamente tenía mejores cosas de las que preocuparse y simplemente los despacharía con un oído falsamente empático y eso tendría que esperar hasta que hubiera lidiado con el insidioso contenido en su bolsillo. Honestamente, ¿tenía que encargarse de todo?

Pronto, se recordó a sí mismo; pronto el arma perfecta, Harry Potter, estaría ahí y podría empezar a enseñarle su lugar al niño, mostrarle cómo era su responsabilidad salvar al mundo mágico de un monstruo, o bien cargar con la culpa del fallo. El niño debería considerarse afortunado de que ya hubieran hecho la mayor parte del trabajo por él, después de todo, Dumbledore finalmente había resuelto el gran misterio de cómo destruir los horrocruxes.

El fuego maligno era una de las pocas soluciones, pero mientras el mismo Dumbledore sabía controlar el fuego maligno, no tenía razón para creer que el niño lo haría y como tal sabía que tenía que crear algo con lo que el niño tonto no se destruyera a sí mismo. El uso de la Espada de Gryffindor había sido una combinación de su genio habitual y una ráfaga de suerte.

Había estado sopesando todo el problema, con el sombrero seleccionador en su cabeza para tener alguien con quien discutir, cuando algo más bien pesado pareció golpearlo encima de la cabeza desde dentro del sombrero. Una espada hecha por duendes, una que se había creído perdida en los misterios del tiempo, y se había presentado a sí misma en un tiempo de gran necesidad como si confirmara que la mente de Dumbledore estaba en el rumbo correcto. De ahí había sido un proceso simple el imbuir la espada antigua con el poder del fuego maligno y en el momento en que fue expuesto ante el peligroso hechizo la magia de los duendes más o menos se encargó de éste por él.

Se sentó en su gran silla detrás de su escritorio y sacó el diminuto objeto de su envoltura de terciopelo. Había sido demasiado fácil de encontrar y eso hacía que Dumbledore sospechara de él; era implausible que Tom Riddle hubiera dejado un pedazo de su propia alma, y aún más importante, una de las llaves de su inmortalidad, tan vulnerable.

Dumbledore levantó su varita y desenvolvió el horcrux cuidadosamente; levitando el anillo antiguo y rotándolo para verlo desde todos los ángulos. Había algo en la piedra que le era familia y no podía poner su dedo en qué era. De todas formas, no importaba, todavía tenía que destruir la maldita cosa, sin importar lo que fuera. Se daría cuenta eventualmente, estaba seguro de ello.

Mirando a través de la ventana de su oficina, vio el brillo de la centelleante luna, estaba llena esta noche y eso le hizo pensar en Harry. Iba a tener que mantener un ojo de cerca en el ciclo lunar de ahora en adelante. El niño estaba en una manada, por supuesto, todos ellos se transformarían y estarían vagando en algún lugar esta noche. Cuando Harry Potter finalmente llegara a Hogwarts, Remus Lupin iba a ser su mayor activo o su más grande debilidad. Albus iba a asegurarse de que no fuera la última.

Poniéndose de pie, tomó gran cuidado mientras levitaba el anillo maldito, el cual contenía una parte del alma de Tom Riddle, hasta el suelo. Tomó la espada de Godric Gryffindor en una mano, acariciando la empuñadura enjoyada con amor y afecto, era un arma magnifica y ahora encantada con el fuego maldito el cual sólo la volvía más poderosa y, por supuesto, el único dispositivo con el cual destruir los horrocruxes.

Con un movimiento el anciano demostró que todavía tenía mucha vida en su interior, llevando la espada por encima de su cabeza antes de estrellarlo contra el anillo. Instantáneamente un siseo comenzó a emanar de la reliquia familiar, un humo negro salió de él arremolinándose con un poder aterrador. Tomo un tiempo, pero cuando se aquietó y el objeto pareció estar muerto, la piedra que había estado imbuida en la banda de oro se cayó, el metal se partió en dos.

Cogiendo la piedra cuidadosamente con la tela —no estaba seguro si quedarían maldiciones remanentes en ella—, finalmente se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de lo que estaba sosteniendo en su mano. Finalmente lo había hecho, se dio cuenta con un jubilo repentino, finalmente había accedido a tres de ellas. Las Reliquias de la Muerte. Por supuesto, Remus Lupin todavía tenía la capa de invisibilidad, pero fácilmente podía recuperarla y entonces sería el amo de la muerte

* * *

Clayton tenía a su mejor amigo de regreso y eso era en todo lo que podía pensar. Eso y el hecho de que la luna llena estaba una vez más sobre ellos y serían capaces de disfrutarla juntos como una manada unida. Damon le había dado una mirada severa a su hijo adoptivo por golpear a Harry en la cara, pero Fenrir, afortunadamente, no se había involucrado, sin ver como Harry le había dado uno igual de bueno y le había hecho sangrar.

El Alfa había sabido que Clay sólo había estado defendiéndose, el temperamento de Harry se estaba volviendo bien conocido dentro de la manada, aunque no era nada comparado con el suyo. Fenrir simplemente estaba contento de que Harry hubiese reanudado su amistad con Clayton, y que su pequeña pareja seguía con ellos. Esperaba que, como la última luna llena, sería una oportunidad de acercarse a Harry, dar a conocer sus intenciones hacia él y cuidarlo de una forma que el testarudo adolescente no le permitiría mientras estuviera en su forma humana.

La magia empezó a crepitar en su claro a medida que el crepúsculo culminaba a su alrededor. Harry, una vez más, se paró ligeramente apartado del resto de la manada, sus nervios habían sacado lo mejor de él una vez más. Él no debería estar aquí, no había bebido suficiente de su poción, necesitaba estar en su jaula para que así no lastimara a nadie. Como estaban a finales de octubre el clima estaba poniéndose cada vez más frío y eso le hizo pensar en la calidez de su habitación en el sótano, anhelándolo desesperadamente.

Tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Harry no se dio cuenta de que el Alfa estaba parado justo ante él hasta que una gran mano se apoyó gentilmente en su mejilla. Alzó silenciosamente la mirada hasta esos destellantes orbes dorados. Ellos no habían interactuado mucho desde que Harry se había lesionado sus manos y el Alfa había afirmado su dominio sobre Damon. El enorme hombre dominante seguía aterrando a Harry, sin embargo, no se escabulliría de él. En su lugar, simplemente lo miró desafiantemente, sorprendido por la gentileza de su toque.

Harry había logrado convencerse a sí mismo de que este Fenrir no existía, que no podía ser real. La ternura sólo era una cubierta para la brutalidad y la crueldad de su verdadera naturaleza, no obstante, mientras estaban de pie mirándose entre ellos, ya no podía estar tan seguro. El Alfa parecía tener dos lados muy diferentes de él. Uno de ellos estaba reservado especial y exclusivamente para Harry, ese era un pensamiento que hacía que el estómago del hombre lobo más joven hormigueara.

—No te preocupes, pequeño —gruñó Fenrir suavemente para que sólo lo escuchara Harry—. Todo saldrá bien esta noche. —El Alfa topó ligeramente su cabeza gentilmente contra la de su pequeña pareja, un gesto afectuoso que dejó a Harry tambaleándose mientras el Alfa se alejaba hacia el resto de la manada, sabiendo cuán incómodo se sentía Harry cuando estaba desvestido frente a un grupo grande.

Harry vio como Fenrir se quitaba su vieja chaqueta café, el resto de la manada también estaba empezando a desvestirse, preparados para la transformación. Podía sentir su piel hormigueando mientras se sacaba su camiseta por encima de su cabeza. Los ojos de Harry nunca abandonaron a los de su alfa, sin embargo, Fenrir, decidió que si Harry no iba a ser sutil entonces él tampoco lo sería. Posó su mirada dorada adolescente que hasta ahora sólo estaba sin camisa, apreciando el pecho suave y sin vello y también el rubor que se apareció en sus mejillas cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo admirado.

El Alfa no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción mientras escuchaba la inhalación de su pareja cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban mirándose. Los hermosos ojos esmeralda de Harry parecían estar fijos en la cintura del Alfa mientras Fenrir se desabotonaba el botón, exponiendo la parte superior de su vello púbico al hombre más joven, Fenrir nunca apartó sus ojos de Harry quien parecía luchar con sus propios jeans. Su intercambio pareció ser exclusivamente el uno para el otro, ignorando a todos los demás que los rodeaban.

Puede que hubiesen estado parados a metros de distancia del otro, pero el intercambio de miradas tenía suficiente intensidad que bien podrían haber estado parados pecho contra pecho a punto de compartir su primer beso.

Frustró al Alfa cuando Harry pareció perder su coraje y le dio la espalda para bajarse sus pantalones, claramente seguía autoconsciente sobre descubrir ante toda la manada. Ahora que estaba completamente desnudo, Fenrir caminó con confianza hacia su pequeña pareja, deseando compartir alguna forma de contacto. Su lobo estaba demasiado cerca de la superficie, normalmente no se habría atrevido por temor a ahuyentar al pequeño.

Si no hubiese sido por la luna llena a punto de tomar el control de ellos entonces nunca habrían sido tan descarados en sus formas humanas. El enorme Alfa rodeó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del adolescente, bajando sus labios hasta su oído y susurró: "eep" tan suavemente que solamente Harry pudo escucharlo, mientras la transformación empezaba a apoderarse de ellos.

Habría sido un momento perfecto si no hubiese sido por el grito desgarrador que Harry dejó escapar de sus labios un momento después. La transformación había empezado tal como siempre lo hacía para el joven hombre lobo, sus sienes pulsando, la sensación de hormigueo esparciéndose desde su columna atravesando de sus extremidades y el resto del cuerpo mientras su piel comenzaba a estirarse con el cambio. No obstante, el leve ardor se había incrementado hasta convertirse en un infierno y se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo en vida dentro de su propia piel.

Harry se habría caído al suelo si no fuera por el agarre del Alfa a su alrededor, mientras Fenrir miraba a su pareja con terror. Siempre había dolor cuando se trataba de la transformación, pero nunca tan malo. Había algo seriamente mal. Evitando su propio cambio tan bien como podía, de una forma que solamente un lobo alfa sería capaz de lograr, bajó a su pareja hasta el suelo, la preocupación causaba nudos en su interior.

Incapaz de hacer algo para ayudar, Fenrir se acurrucó alrededor de su pareja mientras su propia transformación lo reclamaba, sosteniendo a su pareja con fuerza mientras Harry gritaba, la transformación se apoderó de ambos. Harry sentía como si estuviera siendo desollado vivo, sus músculos desgarrándose y convulsionando, su piel en llamas. Las lágrimas escapaban de él ante la agonía que lo atravesaba, sintiendo la lamida de las flamas contra su carne mientras el pelaje brotaba a través de su cuerpo, el calor del cuerpo de su Alfa no hacía nada para aliviar el dolor, pero proveía algo del consuelo que necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

Y entonces todo se acabó. Harry lloriqueó, su cuerpo seguía en agonía. Apenas podía moverse en lo absoluto sin que una corriente de fuego surgiera a través de él así yació inmóvil, temiendo que sólo se lastimaría a sí mismo si se paraba.

El Alfa todavía estaba acostado junto a él, su presencia protectora y cálida era un consuelo. Harry sabía que los otros no se acercarían a él mientras Fenrir yaciera a su lado. Descubrió que incluso si pudiera, no habría querido moverse.

Fenrir permaneció acurrucado alrededor de su pareja sabiendo que algo estaba mal y odiando que no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Examinó a los otros asegurándose de que el resto de su manada hubiese logrado atravesar la transformación sin dificultad. Todos parecían estar bien, sus lobos saltaban alrededor felizmente, disfrutando sus formas alternativas, todos ellos esperaban sus instrucciones. Lo que sea que estuviera mal, Harry era el único afectado, lo cual hizo que el Alfa se diera cuenta que su pareja seguía manteniendo secretos y ahora éstos estaban empezando a herirlo físicamente.

El Alfa vio con diversión como el lobo marrón oscuro que sabía que era Clayton hizo un obvio avance hacia Romy —quien era la más pequeña de la manada, su pelaje era un café muy claro, el cual era de un color casi grisáceo—, mostrando su interés en ella. Una acción que fue bloqueada por el enorme lobo pardo, de pelaje casi rojizo que era Jenson, quien le gruñó a Clay, protegiendo a su joven cachorra de los avances románticos.

Le dolió saber que tendría que pasar una segunda luna llena sin que se uniera a su manada en la cacería, pero Fenrir podía ver que su pareja estaba claramente estresada, incapaz de moverse sin gemir de dolor. La agonía que se había tomado control de su cuerpo se aplacó ahora, pero seguía presente, no obstante. Una vez más, Harry se había acostado, cerrando sus ojos y pareciendo vagar hasta el mundo de los sueños.

El lobo Beta de pelaje marrón avanzó al frente suavemente, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y examinando al lobo azabache, o sea Harry, con sus inteligentes ojos plateados. Damon estaba tan preocupado como Fenrir, ante el grito agonizante que había desgarrado el claro cuando Harry se había transformado. El lobo alfa se reunió con la mirada de su Beta y le asignó que guiara a los otros en la cacería. Una vez más se quedaría con su pequeña pareja quien gimoteó suavemente en protesta ante el cambio de posición de Fenrir junto a él.

Con cada movimiento que hacía, el cuerpo de Harry se sobresaltara ligeramente enviando temblores de dolor a través de él. Sólo quería que esto terminara. Prestó atención hasta que oyó el sonido distintivo del resto de la manada mientras seguían a Damon hacia el bosque para la cacería. Harry estaba feliz con el silencio y emitió otro suave gemido de alegría cuando Fenrir empezó a lamer sus orejas, olfateándolo para ver si podía oler lo que estaba mal.

* * *

La manada regresó unas cuantas horas después, tal como lo habían hecho en la luna llena previa; esta vez era un ciervo lo que estaba siendo arrastrado hasta el claro por Jenson, quien lo presentaba, ante lo que todos reconocían como su pareja alfa. Cada miembro de la manada estaba preocupado por Harry y el dolor que estaba sintiendo, y cuánto sufría. Depositando la comida en frente de Fenrir, quien le dio su aprobación a cada uno de ellos, antes de que volvieran a adentrarse trotando en el bosque para capturar su propia comida.

Fenrir estaba desesperado por conseguir que Harry comiera algo, sin embargo, el lobo más joven no estaba interesado. Sin importar cuantas veces el Alfa lo empujaba, mordisqueaba y tiraba su pequeña pareja no parecía moverse. Si no fuera por las obvias señales de que estaba respirando, Fenrir se habría preocupado porque Harry no hubiese sobrevivido a la transformación.

Le tomó varias horas para que Harry se moviera en lo absoluto, despertando de su sueño, sus brillantes ojos esmeralda encontraron a Fenrir antes de que lo acariciara con el hocico amorosamente. El Alfa se había contenido de alimentarse del ciervo, no se sentía bien llenando su vientre gruñón mientras su pareja estaba sufriendo claramente y pasando hambre. Ahora los dos, Harry con un poco de ayuda y ánimo, se acercaron al animal caído y empezaron a comer.

Después de comer su ración, Harry volvió a colapsar en el suave césped y permitió que su Alfa limpiara la sangre de su hocico, las bruscas lamidas de la lengua de Fenrir le sacó un suave gruñido de felicidad de su joven lobo. Sólo una vez que su pareja estuvo limpio, alimentado y dormitando una vez más, Fenrir se acostó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza protectoramente en los omóplatos de Harry. El resto de la manada se acomodó alrededor de ellos, exhaustos por su cacería, gradualmente todos cayeron dormidos.

* * *

Parpadeando mientras sus ojos se abrían, Harry gruñó, le dolía terriblemente cada pulgada; la luna llena, la noche anterior, no había sido una placentera. No obstante, sabía que no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo; después de todo, su papá le había advertido una y otra vez la importancia de tomar la dosis correcta de la poción matalobos mejorada. Él había estado bebiendo sólo tres cuartos de la dosis correcta en un intento por hacer que durara un poco más. Al menos no había lastimado a nadie, lo cual era algo bueno. Felizmente habría sufrido esa agonía por una sola noche en vez de tener que vivir el resto de su vida con la culpa de herir a otra persona.

Aunque Fenrir sin duda tendría más preguntas para él esta mañana. Penando en el gran Alfa, Harry podía sentirlo envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo que era más pequeño, la obvia erección del Alfa digna de un "eep" se presionaba contra la pequeña espalda de Harry mientras dormía. El lobo más joven recordó las tiernas acciones del Alfa durante la noche anterior, cómo lo había cuidado, no sólo como otro miembro de la manada, sino como algo más.

Este pensamiento no aterró tanto a Harry como pensó que debería. Aun cuando tenía la urgencia liberarse del grupo, cubrir su desnudez y bañarse, la urgencia no le decía que huyera, ni que se alejara tanto como fuera posible. Harry descubrió que en realidad estaba feliz por la calidez que Fenrir le proveía ya que era una mañana bastante fría. Felizmente habría permanecido dentro del abrazo del Alfa si no hubiese sido por la desesperada necesidad de mear.

Retorciéndose para salir del cálido abrazo, Harry reunió su ropa de donde la había dejado caer la noche anterior, poniéndose sus jeans antes de apresurarse hacia la hilera de árboles para aliviarse. Realmente quería echarse una lavada y fregar la delgada capa que cubría horriblemente su cuerpo, aunque claramente no se había despertado tan temprano después de la luna llena ya que el resto de la manada ya estaba empezando a movilizarse.

Escabulléndose entre los arboles mientras los otros comenzaban a sentarse y estirar sus extremidades, Harry se encaminó hacia el flujo de dos corrientes a la parte más profunda y rápida en donde se bañaba la manada. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Fenrir se le uniera, éste lucía más que un poco gruñón esta mañana.

—Uno de estos días voy a despertarme y tú seguirás en mis brazos —gruñó el Alfa por lo bajo mientras admiraba a su pareja quien, sumergido a más de la mitad en el agua fresca del torrente, el cual había sido calentado y profundizado mágicamente por el pequeño mago para permitirle un baño cómodo.

—Mi Alfa —le llamó otra voz antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo a modo de respuesta. Damon se apresuró hacia ellos, una mirada preocupada en su rostro—. Anoche, mientras estábamos cazando olimos a otros hombres lobo —dijo seriamente—. Todavía no han entrado en nuestro territorio, pero pude oler al menos cuatro marcas allá afuera.

Fenrir se había tensado ante la mención de otros lobos y asintió con comprensión a su Beta. —Llévate a Jenson y Micha contigo para explorar los límites —ordenó y Damon asintió, apresurándose a hacer lo que le habían dicho. Entonces Fenrir se volteó hacia Harry—. Ve al claro ahora, pequeño, hasta que sepamos que es seguro.

Harry asintió, esperando a que el Alfa se fuera para que así pudiera volver a ponerse su ropa, pero aparentemente Fenrir ni siquiera tenía intención de mirar hacia otro lado. Con un suspiro, Harry se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba opción más que salir del agua y vestirse rápidamente bajo la molesta mirada satisfecha y vigilante de su Alfa, sintiéndose enormemente consciente de sí mismo. Una vez que se hubo secado y vestido, los dos empezaron regresar juntos al claro.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que significaba tener a otros lobos vagando cerca de su territorio, pero a juzgar por la reacción de Fenrir y falta de disposición a dejar a Harry solo, incluso para terminar de bañarse sin supervisión, probablemente no era algo bueno.

* * *

Tom estaba furioso con la ignorancia de la mayoría del mundo mágico; ellos no necesitaban morir, no quería derramar verdadera sangre mágica, pero parecían determinados a complicar las cosas. Se paseó a través de los pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy; había sido un largo día reprendiendo personas y su rabia estaba en el punto de ebullición. Encontraría a uno de sus sujetos más leales para calmarlo, pero tener que buscarlo no contribuyó en nada a su humor; alguien verdaderamente obediente habría sabido cuándo caer a sus pies.

—Milord —canturreó Bellatrix, reverenciando exageradamente mientras rodeaba la esquina, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los suyos.

Ella serviría, pensó. Estiró una mano y entrelazó sus largos y elegantes dedos a través de su cabello negro salvaje e incontrolable; al menos éste le ofrecía un buen punto de agarre, apreciaba eso. Un grito de sorpresa abandonó sus labios cuando tiró de los rizos oscuros, haciéndola caer de rodillas. Se burló de lo patética que era, deleitándose ante la hermosa vista de su sumisión ante él; era como si recordara cómo respirar mientras el poder del acto fluía a través de él.

Sabía que ella lo amaba, así era como debería ser. Tomaría lo que necesitaba de ella y ella le agradecería por eso, lo amaría por ello. Volvió a tirar de su cabello, era un placer tan infantil y lo sabía, pero eso no hacía que los pequeños ruidos de sorpresa y dolor que emitía fueran menos placenteros. Sus labios retrocedieron en la imitación de una sonrisa, su lengua se presionó contra sus dientes como si resistiera el impulso de saborear la delicia del momento.

Habría sido curioso ver cuánto tiempo podría haber contenido su incomodidad antes de que tuviera que vocalizarlo; pero dado las cosas que le había hecho en el pasado, sospechaba que sería indefinido y ya se estaba aburriendo.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, se inclinó y posó sus labios contra su oído: —Hora de jugar —siseó, liberando su ataque repentinamente. Dejó salir una risa estruendosa cuando ella cayó indefensa al suelo, habiendo sido incapaz de evitarlo a tiempo—. Ven —ordenó mientras pasaba junto a ella dando zancadas; ella lo seguiría, no tenía duda de eso. Lo deseaba tanto como él, podía verlo en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba. ¿Quién era él para negársele a una criatura tan patética?

Usarían la habitación que había apartado para tales ocasiones. No soportaría que pululara en su espacio personal; puede que a veces apreciara ver sangre, pero la verdad es que no la quería como decoración. Además, dudaba que fuera capaz de moverse cuando hubiese terminado con ella y ciertamente no quería la molestia de lidiar con ella en tal estado.

La habitación, oh, cómo amaba esta habitación; inhaló profundamente mientras rodaba su cuello como si se preparara para lo que se avecinaba. Abrió sus ojos y mostró su verdadera sonrisa encantadora; ésta había engañado a tantos a lo largo de los años y mientras miraba a su alrededor a los espejos que estaban alineados en todas las paredes, podía ver al adolescente atractivo que todos habían creído que era. Ah, su juventud y perfección, sabía que era alguien a quien el mundo mágico admiraría y las alimañas de los sangre sucia, squibs, y muggles temerían.

—Milord —la voz de Bellatrix estaba llena de anhelo mientras se hallaba parada en el umbral de la puerta; sus ojos también apreciaban cómo lo exponían los espejos desde cada ángulo. No había forma de negar que amaba a este hombre, haría cualquier cosa por él, sufriría cualquier cosa por él.

Sin embargo, no podía tenerlo, nadie podría tenerlo; ellos eran suyos, eran todos suyos para tomarlos y se saciaría con ellos, pero él nunca se entregaría a nadie. Sus ojos se movieron para reunirse con los de ella en el espejo frente a ellos y vio el segundo en el que ella cedió a sus deseos y avanzó hacia él. Aunque él fue más rápido; hechizando la puerta para que se cerrara y volteándose para quedar de frente. La mirada en sus ojos la congeló por un momento; sabía que no debía tocarlo, que no tenía el control; no era la primera vez que bailaban esta danza.

Recordó la primera vez que la trajo aquí y ella sugirió que silenciaran la habitación; él se había reído en ese entonces y hechizó la casa para que así nadie se perdiera ni un solo grito. No pretendería ser nada más que el amo que era y haría que sus sirvientes supieran que ella no era más que una satisfacción ocasional para divertirlo.

Bellatrix apenas estaba respirando mientras lo observaba acercándose más a una velocidad dolorosamente lenta. Llegó a ella repentinamente, su mano en su cabello de nuevo, pero casi en la base de su cráneo; haciéndola girar y presionándola contra la puerta, pasó su varita a lo largo de su columna. Su hechizo sin palabras rajó sus túnicas desde la cola hasta la nuca.

 _ ***!La escena de tortura y sexo grafico ha sido borrada por políticas de la página, para leer el capítulo sin censura visiten la traducción con el mismo nombre en Ao3 o Amor Yaoi***_

* * *

Habían pasado seis días desde la luna llena y Harry seguía adolorido con el recuerdo del dolor, solamente faltaban dos noches hasta Halloween, no era su época favorita del año ya que era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Era la época del año en donde regresaban sus pesadillas y vería destellos de una luz verde, otro niño y un dolor desgarrador. Todo eso era la razón por la que su papá le había enseñado occlumancia y esto se había asegurado de que a lo largo del resto del año estas cosas no le molestaran. Las pesadillas solamente regresaban en Halloween.

Harry había tomado la decisión de forma bastante rápida, después de su última transformación en su forma de lobo: realmente necesitaba su poción, sin importar cuánto le costara conseguir los ingredientes para preparar más. Después del dolor que experimentó durante la última luna llena, durante la transformación y mientras estaba en forma de lobo, estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de afrontar tal agonía de nuevo. Ahora oficialmente había agotado las existencias de la poción matalobos modificada de su padre las cuales se había llevado de su casa en Ingleton y estaba desesperado por conseguir más.

Necesitaría ir a un pueblo mágico o una ubicación en la que fuera capaz de encontrar los ingredientes para la fórmula avanzada de la poción matalobos. El acónito sería lo más difícil de encontrar, por supuesto, ya que estaba regulado por el Ministerio de Magia debido a sus propiedades venenosas, pero Harry estaba determinado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era recordar el dolor que había sentido y sabía que tenía que arreglárselas para poner sus manos en un poco.

El problema era que la única ubicación mágica que conocía en el cual sería capaz de encontrar todo lo que necesitaba era en el Callejón Diagon. Su papá nunca le había dicho sobre ningún otro y sabía que el Callejón Diagon era el más conocido y el más popular, no podía ir sin más si los Aurores seguían buscándolo. Descubrió que esta vez realmente quería regresar a la manada; no tenía intención de huir, no como antes, sólo necesitaba ir a una pequeña expedición.

También tendría que ir solo. Esta vez no podía pedir permiso, sin importar cuanto quisiera permanecer en el lado bueno de Fenrir; el lado que el lobo alfa parecía reservar sólo para él, aunque Harry no tenía idea de por qué. Tampoco arrastraría a Clay en esto, no cuando los dos sólo acababan de encarrilar su amistad. Además de que de todas formas tendría que explicar por qué quería ir y eso era algo que no podía hacer. Por supuesto, Clay ya sabía a medias sobre la poción, pero no los detalles exactos, y Harry no quería saberlo tampoco.

Clay y Harry eran inseparables una vez más, verlo era algo encantador, pero también era preocupante, aunque sólo Damon parecía preocupado. Él era el único que había visto las jugarretas de los dos cuando estaban juntos, sabía que la manada debería estar muy preocupada de que los dos estuvieran hablando en los buenos términos de nuevo. Agregarle a Micha a la mezcla solamente se añadía a la devastación que podían causar. Sin embargo, el lobo beta simplemente estaba feliz de ver que Harry, después de reiniciar su amistado con Clay, ahora se estaba integrando más en la vida en manada. Incluso Fenrir miraba con una de sus raras sonrisas cómo su pareja reía a carcajadas y bromeaba con los otros miembros de la manada.

Los dos jóvenes adolescentes habían decidido salir a un paseo de exploración del territorio. Ellos eran demasiado jóvenes para ser enviados a trabajos como explorar los límites del territorio ya que seguían siendo contados como cachorros dentro de la manada hasta que cumplieran dieciséis, e incluso entonces tenían que probarse a sí mismo al cazar en forma de lobo antes de que se convirtieran en miembros en su pleno derecho y pudieran quitarse de encima ellos mismo el título de cachorro. Sabiamente habían permanecido a la vista del claro, sabiendo que ni a Fenrir ni a Damon les gustaría si vagaran demasiado lejos.

—¿Dónde crees que iremos a buscar las cosas que necesitamos para Hogwarts? La lista es bastante extensa —preguntó Harry casualmente mientras caminaban. Al menos quería ser sutil al reunir su información.

—En el Callejón Diagon probablemente, es más fácil —dijo Clayton con un encogimiento de hombros—. Espero poder coger otra patineta también, dejé la vieja en nuestra antigua casa.

—Entonces nos aseguraremos de conseguir una, incluso si tenemos que escabullirnos para conseguirla —declaró Harry con una sonrisa descarada la cual Clayton correspondió—. ¿Hay pueblos mágicos más cerca que Londres? —preguntó curiosamente y su mejor amigo le dio una mirada disimulada.

—Por supuesto que las hay, hay montones de ellas, depende de lo que estés buscando.

—Es complicado —admitió Harry y Clay le dio una mirada.

—¿Esto se trata sobre esa poción? —preguntó dándole una mirada acusadora a Harry, él no era estúpido, por el contrario, y sabía que su mejor amigo estaba bailando alrededor del verdadero problema.

—Si así fuera, ¿me seguirías ayudando? —preguntó Harry dudosamente, dándole a Clayton una mirada suplicante.

—Si quieres ingredientes para pociones y no quieres ir al Callejón Diagon entonces tu mejor apuesta es Hogsmade —dijo Clay con un suspiro.

—No vas a decírselo a Fenrir o a Damon, ¿cierto? —preguntó Harry desesperadamente.

—Te haré un trato; si te las arreglas para escabullirte y regresar sin que ellos lo noten no diré nada, pero si notan que te has ido entonces tendré que decírselos, ¿okay? —Harry asintió, podía acordar esos términos. Además, si no lograba regresar o algo iba mal sabía que alguien tenía que saber a dónde iba y no dudaría en enviar un grupo de búsqueda para encontrarlo. Ese era un pensamiento reconfortante.

—Gracias —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, apreciando tener a Clay cuidando su espalda como amigo una vez más.

—No hay problema —dijo con su descarada sonrisa socarrona de marca registrada—, para qué son los amigos y además hemos hecho mierda más loca que esto.

—Sí —dijo Harry sonriendo con el recuerdo de los buenos tiempos que había compartido con su amigo de su infancia—. Hablando de eso…

—¿Piensas divertirte un poco? —preguntó Clay, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Llevamos mucho retraso, no podemos dejar que Micha tenga el monopolio de las bromas —dijo Harry regresando la sonrisa, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

—Quizás necesite una probada de su propia medicina —sugirió Clay, gesticulando hacia donde Micha estaba tomando una siesta frente al fuego. Los dos adolescentes podían escuchar los suaves ronquidos y supo que tenían que tomar la oportunidad cuando ésta se presentaba tan fácilmente. Compartieron una mirada, sacando sus varitas y asintiendo al otro.

Fenrir estaba observando con diversión mientras su pequeña pareja y Clayton salieron sospechosamente del bosque en donde habían estado caminando. Había estado manteniendo un ojo en ellos, por supuesto, y se sentía un poco preocupado por el hecho de que estuvieran riéndose bajito.

Continuó observando mientras se deslizaban hacia un Micha dormido, sus varitas en mano, los dos se deslizaron y silenciosamente empezaron le hicieron un cambio de imagen al hombre lobo dormido. Convirtieron su cabello rubio arena en un impactante tono de rosa eléctrico, Harry pintó sus uñas de un tono azul brillante. Clayton añadió copiosos montones de rubor en sus mejillas y una gruesa capa de labial rojo en sus labios.

Los dos adolescentes estaban luchando por contener sus carcajadas mientras añadían los toques finales, poniendo sombra de ojos de color purpura oscuro el cual parecía brillar. Micha durmió a través de todo el proceso, Harry y Clayton usaron sus varitas con un cuidado preciso y atención para que así no despertaran al lobo antes de que hubiesen terminado. Ver a los dos bromeando y divirtiéndose llevó una sonrisa a los labios del Alfa, quien no tenía la intención de detenerlos, no después de todas las bromas que Micha había hecho a costa de Jenson, quien sin duda se deleitaría con esto.

Una vez que hubieron terminado, Harry y Clayton corrieron a esconderse, ocultándose en la maleza cercana para que así pudieran tener una buena vista. Sin embargo, Micha no pareció receptivo al plan y después de cinco minutos de espera se aburrieron un poco y empezaron a hurgar en la tierra. Encontrando un puñado de pequeñas piedras que Clayton empezó arrojar hacia el hombre lobo dormido con una buena puntería gracias al uso de su pulcra varita.

Harry tuvo que cubrir su boca con sus manos para contener la risa cuando cada piedrecita golpeaba al Micha dormido una a la vez hasta que finalmente empezó a levantarse de su siesta. En realidad, fue el momento perfecto porque Jenson y Lukas entraron en el claro, ambos habiendo llegado a casa del trabajo. Estaban charlando animadamente entre ellos hasta que vieron a Micha junto al fuego, estirándose y bostezando.

Ambos empezaron a reírse inmediatamente, Micha los miraba con confusión mientras los dos hombres lobo que usualmente eran serios luchaban por permanecer de pie a causa de las fuertes carcajadas. Se apretaban sus costados y sólo parecían permanecer de pie porque se sujetaban del otro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Micha con confusión, pero eso sólo hizo que Jenson se riera con más fuerza mientras Lukas se secaba las lágrimas de alegría de su propia cara—. En serio, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Micha, ahora girándose al Alfa.

Fenrir estaba genuinamente impresionado por el trabajo que habían hecho los dos adolescentes, pero incluso con la confusión de Micha él no era quien iba a arruinar la diversión de su pareja, no cuando todo era una broma inofensiva, por lo que simplemente se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

—Alguien va a decirme qué es tan divertido —solicitó Micha de nuevo, poniendo sus manos en el suelo para ponerse de pie de un empujón. Ahí fue cuando lo notó. Estaba seguro de que sus uñas no habían sido de ese perturbador tono de azul cuando se había quedado dormido—. ¡CLAYTON!

Aparentemente eso fue demasiado para Harry, quien estalló en una carcajada repentina, apretando su estómago y tropezando cuando volvía a entrar al claro.

—¿Harry…? —preguntó Micha con confusión.

—¿Harry le hizo eso? —le preguntó Jenson a Fenrir con sorpresa, el Alfa dio un único asentimiento, divirtiéndose en demasía—. Oh, eso es malditamente brillante.

—Vaya manera de acabar el juego temprano, Harry —dijo Clay con un falso tono de fastidio—. Aunque él no puede tomar todo el crédito.

—Sí, el pelo fue idea de Clay —dijo Harry sonriéndole satisfechamente a su amigo.

—¿Pelo? —dijo Micha alarmado estirándose para sentir la parte superior de su cabeza.

—El rosa brillante no es tu color, la verdad —dijo Lukas con seriedad.

—¿Rosa? Esto lo hiciste tú —dijo Micha, parándose de un salto y persiguiendo a Clayton, quien tuvo el buen sentido común para salir corriendo, Harry era incapaz de dejar de reírse de ambos—. Te mostraré qué es rosa. —Con un ondeó de su varita y un encantamiento mascullado volvió toda la ropa de Clay de un rosa lo bastante brillante como para rivalizar con su cabello.

Harry era incapaz de mantenerse de pie, se estaba riendo tan fuerte—Definitivamente… te lo mostró… Clay —logró tartamudear con diversión entre ataques de risa.

Clayton y Micha se giraron para quedar frente a él con sonrisas idénticas que borraron la que estaba en el rostro de Harry. Él saltó para ponerse de pie de nuevo y corrió a esconderse detrás de Fenrir, justo a tiempo para que el hechizo para cambiar de color atrapara al Alfa en vez de a él.

—Oh-oh —Clay y Micha dijeron a coro. Ahora ellos realmente estaban acabados. La chaqueta de cuero favorita de Fenrir, la única que poseía y había usado cada día a lo largo de los pasados quince años ahora ya no era café sino más bien de un despampanante tono rosado. El Alfa no lucía completamente impresionado, pero Harry, por otro lado, empezó a reírse tontamente una vez más, incapaz de controlarlo, aferrándose a su costado adolorido y apoyándose en Fenrir como soporte. La mayoría de la manada era altamente consciente de que probablemente fue sólo el buen humor de Harry y su estatus como pareja de Fenrir lo que lo había salvado de la lluvia de hechizos causados por la ira del Alfa.

Fenrir se quitó su abrigo y se lo lanzó a Clayton y Micha—: No me importa lo que haga falta, devuélvanlo a como estaba —gruñó antes de voltearse hacia Harry y atraparlo entre sus brazos—. Eso fue muy travieso, pequeño —dijo Fenrir, pero no pudo contener la diversión en su tono y Harry le sonrió inocentemente—. Damon me dijo que ustedes dos eran problemáticos cuando estaban juntos, aunque no sabía si creerle, hasta ahora.

—¿Somos peores que Micha? —preguntó, casi esperanzado.

—Sí, pequeño, creo que podrían serlo —dijo Fenrir con divertida exasperación, mientras Harry le sonreía orgullosamente. El Alfa volvió a poner a su pequeña pareja sobre sus propios pies, y estudió asiduamente su trasero mientras Harry se dirigía a ayudar a Clay y a Micha a rescatar el precioso abrigo.

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de queja, definitivamente no sentía deseos de que el Alfa se diera cuenta de su sorpresa al haberse excitado un poco por el gesto, en su lugar trató de enfocarse en el hecho de que al menos la manada parecía más relajada a su alrededor, y de buen humor, y cómo eso definitivamente haría que ese viaje a Hogsmade fuera mucho más fácil de ejecutar. Asumiendo que el Alfa no los despellejara vivos a todos por arruinarle su chaqueta y, con ese pensamiento, el adolescente aceleró su paso mientras corría hacia Micha y Clay.


	10. Alfa Mandón

**Capítulo 10: Alfa Mandón**

Draco había tenido suficiente; necesitaba salir del castillo por un rato. Los hermanos Carrow no dejaban de seguirlo y Umbridge era una pesadilla en color rosa, siempre presente y fastidiando con su misión de hacer que las vidas de los estudiantes fueran miserables. El director parecía estar apareciendo más seguido a las horas de las comidas, al menos; aunque llevaba una expresión satisfecha que nadie más parecía ser capaz de igualar.

El viejo estaba tramando algo, su notable ausencia era prueba suficiente de eso, sin embargo, Albus Dumbledore no era el problema de Draco Malfoy; el rubio estaba bastante feliz de dejar que los otros se preocuparan de las tretas del viejo. Él tenía otros problemas de los cuales preocuparse por ahora, a pesar de las órdenes que le habían sido dadas por el Señor Oscuro. Mañana era Halloween y luego sería noviembre, su hermanito cumpliría un mes y todavía no estaba ni cerca de arreglar ese maldito gabinete y darles a él y a su madre una ruta de escape.

Uno de los profesionales a los que le había escrito, quien se suponía que era el mejor en su campo de restauración y reparación de artefactos mágicos, finalmente le había contestado y necesitaba unas cuantas cosas para continuar con su misión de arreglar el estúpido pedazo de mueble. Era imperativo ir a Hogsmeade. No obstante, no era exactamente un fin de semana en Hogsmeade, algo que el horrible Ministro había prohibido dentro de un futuro previsible a menos que se le fuera otorgado un permiso especial, el cual probablemente no conseguiría sin una buena razón.

Ahora, Draco sabía que probablemente habría sido capaz de conseguir el permiso especial que era requerido dado el apellido de su familia y la posición de su padre entre los mortífagos, sin embargo, no tenía la paciencia ni la inclinación a ir y pedirlo amablemente, prácticamente rogar, e incluso tener que llegar a explicar por qué necesitaba salir siquiera. En este punto esa no era información que quisiera que poseyeran Umbridge o los Carrow. Entre menos supieran sobre el gabinete, mejor.

La única ventaja en el reinado del terror en el que actualmente residía sobre la escuela mágica era que los Gryffindor estaban demasiado ocupados rebelándose contra Umbridge y los Carrow como para encontrar el tiempo o la energía para fastidiarlo a él o a los otros Slytherin. Draco estaba muy agradecido por esto, considerando que su mente estaba demasiado preocupada como para estar pendiente de las maldiciones y embrujos que normalmente le habrían sido lanzados entre clases en los corredores.

Así que ahí estaba, poco antes del almuerzo, Draco se escabulló por uno de los muchos pasadizos secretos que sabía que existían y ejecutó su escape del castillo, dirigiéndose a la villa mágica de Hogsmeade. Sabía que necesitaba ser rápido, para lograr salir y volver sin ser visto, para que así pudiera regresar al castillo antes de que notaran su ausencia. Definitivamente ser atrapado mientras salía sin permiso conduciría a algunas preguntas más que inoportunas.

* * *

Clayton acordó reluctantemente proveer una distracción para que así Harry pudiera escabullirse sin ser notado e ir a Hogsmeade; había hecho falta una buena cantidad de ruegos de parte de Harry e incluso entonces Clay había consentido con la con la única condición de que regresara rápidamente. Después de la broma del cabello de Micha todos habían estado de muy buen humor. Incluso Fenrir pudo verle el lado divertido después de que se las arreglaron para regresar su chaqueta de cuero a su color original, sin un solo rastro del despampanante rosa del que se había tornado.

Como resultado los adolescentes ya no estaban siendo vigilados tan de cerca, aunque toda la manada estaba un poco más atenta, y alerta ante cualquier travesura que pudieran crear los dos niños. Era agradable tener la seguridad a su alrededor para relajarlo un poco y eso le dio a Harry la oportunidad perfecta para inventar un plan para escabullirse sin ser notado. Sinceramente esperaba que pudiera regresar y esconder sus ingredientes de pociones sin ser visto, también.

Harry se las arregló para agarrar unas bengalas del Dr. Filibuster de su alacena en Ingleton, cuando había tomado su ropa. No tenía idea de por qué las había agarrado en medio de su estado de pánico para salir de su destrozado dormitorio, pero se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Ahora se las entregó al reluctante Clay, quien habría estado encantado por la oportunidad de jugar con los fuegos artificiales bajo casi cualquier otra circunstancia.

El plan era que Clay los lanzara al fuego y luego corriera a cubrirse, en donde pudiera ver el acontecer de toda la locura y en ese momento Harry tendría una oportunidad para hacerlo. Era justo después del almuerzo y Micha se había acomodado para su siesta habitual; él era un objetivo fácil. Sin embargo, Clay consideró a Callie y Romy y esperó a que ellas se alejaran del fuego, dándole a Harry la señal antes de lanzarlos.

En el momento en que explotaron los fuegos artificiales, hubo un ruidoso bang el cual causó que a Micha casi se le parara el corazón, y la atención de todos los demás fue atraída a la gran exposición de luces coloridas y estallidos, estaba claro que la distracción había funcionado y Harry corrió, agarrando su mochila y dirigiéndose al borde de los límites. Escuchó a Clay gritar: "Harry, corre", con un conjunto de risitas; todo estaba planeado así que la manada pensaría que los dos huirían juntos para esconderse de Micha.

Sólo le tomó unos momentos para alcanzar el punto de aparición al borde del territorio y, usando la cubierta de los fuegos artificiales que seguían explotando, se apareció en Hogsmeade sin pensarlo dos veces a lo que estaba dejando detrás. Confiaba en que Clayton lo cubriría si fuera necesario, pero se apresuraría con la esperanza de que ese no fuera el caso.

Apenas llegó a la pequeña villa mágica la primera cosa que vio Harry fue el amenazante castillo a la distancia. Lo reconoció como Hogwarts, pero no podía estar seguro, aunque ciertamente era una vista impresionante. Acercó la capa a su alrededor, parcialmente por calidez, y parcialmente para esconder quien era, mientras admiraba las hileras de tiendas y las pocas brujas y magos a su alrededor en la ciudad.

No estaba seguro de lo conocido que sería en el mundo mágico, considerando que los Aurores andaban tras él. Hasta donde sabía, ellos podrían haber plasmado su cara por todo el lugar, y no podía simplemente pasearse descaradamente sin pensarlo; no era un estúpido atolondrado. Decidió que tendría que conseguir ayuda y mientras miraba a su alrededor pensativamente vislumbró a un joven rubio que parecía tener más o menos su edad; Harry pensó que el otro niño parecía vagamente familia, también, aunque Harry ni siquiera podía empezar a explicar por qué. El rubio parecía estar agitado y apresurado, mientras avanzaba por la calle, aparentemente distraído con sus propios pensamientos; un objetivo fácil, él funcionaría.

Acechándolo como un depredador acecharía a su presa, Harry seguía al joven rubio mientras caminaba por la villa. Cuando giró en un callejón, aparentemente dirigiéndose a un pub llamado Cabeza de Puerco, Harry hizo su movimiento; agarrando al rubio, una mano en su boca para silenciarlo, y arrastrándolo —a pesar de sus luchas y protestas silenciosas—, en una alcoba en el callejón en donde no serían interrumpidos.

—¿Qué mierda? —demandó el rubio con sorpresa y rabia, tan pronto como Harry descubrió su boca, luchando contra el agarre sorprendentemente firme que el otro adolescente tenía sobre él.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —Harry gruñó la pregunta, tenía que saber cuánto sabía el rubio y si los Aurores habían estado haciendo que su rostro se volviera conocido.

—En serio, joder… —Draco dijo sintiéndose seriamente ofendido al ser zamarreado de tal manera—. No, no tengo ni puta idea de quién eres —le dijo el rubio, mientras trataba de conseguir un mejor vistazo del otro adolescente.

Honestamente seguía un poco aliviado de que no fuera, tal como había asumido al principio, uno de los mortífagos o alguno de los profesores de Hogwarts; aunque admitía que era poco probable que un maestro lo agarraba así, ellos seguramente sólo lo habrían arrastrado de regreso a la escuela y probablemente lo llevara a detención.

—Quiero que hagas algo por mí —dijo Harry, todavía no aflojaba su agarre.

—Oh, sí, seguro —espetó Draco sarcásticamente, sintiéndose descontento y molesto con la completa falta de modales del otro muchacho. Además, él tenía sus propias razones para escabullirse en el pueblo y tenía cosas que hacer antes de que descubrieran que desapareció del castillo—. ¡Suéltame! —demandó, volviendo a tratar de liberarse del muchacho de cabello azabache.

—Ni lo creas —dijo Harry apretando su agarre en la ropa del otro niño—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El rubio frunció el ceño ante el tono demandante que uso el otro, y notó que no estaba ofreciendo su propio nombre. Aunque lucía determinado y no era como si su propio nombre fuera un gran secreto, por el contrario, era algo de conocimiento bastante público. —Draco Malfoy —dijo.

Harry tuvo que mirarlo de nuevo, con sorpresa y confusión. —Tu madre… ¿es Narcisa? —preguntó y Draco lucía ofendido.

—¿Conoces a mi madre? —el rubio le preguntó con incredulidad.

—Mi padre la mencionó una vez —explicó Harry, seguía sintiéndose un poco impactado por la coincidencia de todo esto; que el niño que había abordado resultaría ser una de las personas que su padre había mencionado—. Dijo que podía confiar en ella y en su hijo.

—¿Quién mierda eres? —dijo Draco, esta vez, su propio tono era demandante.

Harry mordió su labio, contárselo a este niño podría ser peligroso, pero su padre le había dicho que confiara en él. —Harry Prince —dijo, decidiendo tomar un riesgo basado en la advertencia al final de la carta de su padre.

Draco se esforzó en recordar, pero aun así el nombre no le sonaba. —¿Y tu padre? —interrogó.

—Severus Prince —le dijo Harry, aflojando un poco su agarre.

—¿Severus…? —preguntó Draco, luciendo sorprendido. Puede que no haya escuchado el apellido Prince, pero el nombre Severus era muy familiar. No era un nombre exactamente común y parecía ser una conclusión bastante probable de que este fuera el muchacho del que le había contado su madre.

—¿Conocías a mi papá? —preguntó Harry, con una combinación de sorpresa y esperanza; aparentemente había muy pocas personas que habían conocido al difunto maestro de pociones, y reunirse con alguien que podía haberlo conocido era como confirmar que el hombre realmente había existido.

—Él es mi padrino —explicó Draco, sintiéndose un poco sacudido por la reunión completamente inesperada.

—Oh… bueno… —dijo Harry tristemente, pensando que el otro niño probablemente debería saber la verdad—, él está muerto.

—Lo lamento —dijo Draco formalmente. Él estaba un poco triste porque nunca llegaría a conocer al hombre a quien su madre parecía tener en tan alta estima, una de las pocas personas que se suponía que eran de fiar para ayudar a salvar a su familiar de las manos del Señor Oscuro. No eran noticias alentadoras; eso era seguro.

—Sí, bueno, esa mierda pasa —dijo Harry, realmente no quería profundizar en el tema.

Sólo estaba empezando a ser capaz de procesar la realidad de su pérdida y tener un colapso emocional en frente del otro muchacho no iba a ayudarlo a conseguir lo que necesitaba; realmente quería conseguir lo que necesitaba y regresar tan rápido como fuera posible.

—Ahora, ¿vas a ayudarme o no? —demandó Harry con un poco de impaciencia—. Papá dijo que podía confiar en ti. ¿Tenía razón? —preguntó, poniendo todo el desafío que podía en su voz; esa siempre había sido la forma más efectiva de hacer que Clay le siguiera la corriente. Harry no tenía mucha experiencia con otros adolescentes y sólo tenía que esperar que poner a este niño de su lado fuera igual de sencillo.

—Dependiendo de lo que necesites —dijo Draco, sin estar dispuesto a comprometerse todavía incluso si este era el niño que había mencionado su madre. Finalmente, se las arregló para liberarse del agarre del otro adolescente y cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho, observando al otro adolescente expectantemente.

—Ingredientes de pociones —le dijo Harry, feliz de que el otro muchacho no hubiese salido corriendo tan pronto como lo había liberado.

Draco lució sorprendido por medio segundo antes de que volviera a poner su expresión en blanco; sabía que su padrino había sido un maestro de pociones, así que tenía un poco de sentido que su hijo también hubiese tenido algo de experiencia en el tema. —¡Bien! —acordó un momento después—, ¿tienes una lista?

Harry sacó un trozo de papel, pero hizo una pausa antes de entregársela. —Sólo para que lo sepas —dijo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa perversa—, si tratas de salir corriendo, soy un hombre lobo. —Mostró una sonrisa dentuda, en una especie de débil intento de imitar la que hacía el Alfa a veces—. Te perseguiré y te morderé, así que ni siquiera lo pienses.

—Dios —dijo Draco, rodando sus ojos, y arrebatando la lista de la mano de Harry—, ¡dije que los conseguiría por ti, ya basta de amenazas!

Estaba luchando con la creencia de que acababa de conocer al adolescente que supuestamente sería el salvador de todos ellos y el niño era un maldito hombre lobo. Retrocedió al callejón, en realidad no quería darle la espalda al extraño hombre lobo adolescente quien lo había amenazado claramente con convertirlo.

Harry se inclinó contra la pared mientras esperaba, esperando que el rubio no huyera; él no tenía problema con ser un hombre lobo… en su mayoría, pero ciertamente no tenía planes de convertir a alguien dentro de poco; aunque no había necesidad de que el rubio supiera eso. Dentro de media hora Draco estaba de regreso, cargando una bolsa con todo lo que Harry necesitaba, algo que revisó exhaustivamente, la bolsa incluso contenía el acónito que supuestamente era difícil de conseguir.

—¿Cómo conseguiste el acónito? —interrogó Harry sospechosamente.

—Tenían stock —dijo Draco simplemente con un encogimiento de hombros, aunque Harry no se perdió la expresión socarrona que el rubio estaba tratando de esconder.

—Está regulado por el Ministerio —gruñó Harry, mirando la rubio.

—Sí, bueno, soy un Malfoy —dijo Draco despectivamente—. Nada se escapa de nuestros limites —añadió en un tono que claramente expresaba que todos ya deberían saberlo.

Harry sonrió. —Me agradas —dijo, y encontró que se arrepentía de que su padre no le hubiese permitido conocer a Draco antes. Quizás pudiera presentárselo a Clay—. ¿Vas a Hogwarts? —preguntó con curiosidad, sus ojos miraron al gran castillo a la distancia.

—Sí… —confirmó Draco cautelosamente—. ¿Por qué?

—Oh, es sólo que yo y un par de miembros de mi manada asistiremos en enero —explicó Harry—. Órdenes de Dumbledore —añadió con un ceño fruncido que no pasó desapercibido para Draco e hizo que el rubio se sintiera particularmente curioso. Este Harry… cómo sea que se apellide, supuestamente del lado de Dumbledore.

—Qué suerte —dijo Draco; en realidad no quería entrar en detalles y bandos de la guerra, ya era demasiado complicado y confuso. Draco ya había decidido que estaba de su propio lado, con su madre y Brax, con o sin el pequeño Harry.

—Mira —dijo Haru, luciendo nervioso—, tengo que regresar antes de que mi Alfa me eche de menos, pero ¿supongo que te veré en enero?

—Supongo que lo harás —concordó Draco con un encogimiento de hombros, todavía no tenía idea de qué hacer con el otro adolescente.

Harry llegó a la mitad del callejón antes de vacilar y voltearse hacia Draco. —Oh…, y gracias, Draco —dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—No hay problema… Harry —dijo Draco, inclinándose contra la pared para reunir sus pensamientos, antes de darse cuenta repentinamente de lo que estaba haciendo. Mirándose horrorizado y enderezándose, lanzó un hechizo de limpieza en su manga. Para cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, Harry había dado la vuelta en la esquina y había salido de su vista.

Poniendo sus recién adquiridos ingredientes de pociones en su mochila, Harry salió corriendo, listo para aparecerse de regreso en el territorio, sintiéndose esperanzado y agradecido por este potencial nuevo amigo. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar que el plan hubiese funcionado y que su ausencia no hubiese sido notada.

* * *

A Micha le había tomado diez minutos atrapar a Clayton, tacleándolo y luchando juguetonamente con él en el suelo por poner los fuegos artificiales antes de darse cuenta de que Harry no estaba con él. Al resto de la manada les había tomado menos que cinco minutos concluir que Harry no estaba dentro de los límites.

Fenrir estaba furioso, más que nada con Clayton por permitirle a Harry la oportunidad de huir; su temperamento flameó cuando quedó establecido que los dos habían tramado esto juntos. Cuando Damon había dicho que los dos eran problemáticos, el Alfa nunca había imaginado esto. Ya estaba listo para colgar al adolescente cuando Damon tomó a Clayton por el cuello y le señaló a Fenrir que necesitaba mantener la calma, al menos el tiempo suficiente como para localizar a Harry.

—¿Dónde está? —demandó Fenrir con gruñendo cerca del nervioso rostro de Clayton.

—¡Ya viene de regreso! —insistió el adolescente. Harry había prometido que regresaría y su amistad estaba tan recientemente reparada que Clay rezó para que Harry no la pusiera en riesgo de nuevo; Clay tenía que creer que su amigo regresaría. Harry era su hermano, su familia, su mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Adoraba a Harry.

—¿Dónde está? —dijo Fenrir, su paciencia se estaba agotando, a pesar del excelente punto de Damon de que necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría.

—Sólo dínoslo, Clayton —rogó Damon, temiendo por la seguridad de su hijo tanto como la de Harry.

Nada detendría al Alfa si Clay insistía en continuar desafiándolo. Harry podría salirse con la suya hasta cierto punto a causa de su posición como la pareja del Alfa, incluso si todavía no lo sabía, pero Clayton podía estar en serio peligro. Al menos, podía ser expulsado de la manada o, peor, asesinado; ninguna era desconocida en las manadas de lobos, especialmente cuando se trataba de desafíos continuos hacia el Alfa. Damon sólo estaba rezando para que Harry regresara pronto, y en una pieza, o puede que Clay no sobreviviera la noche.

—Él no quería que supieras —Clay trató de explicar; ya sabía que eso no sería suficiente ni para su padre ni para el Alfa, el último parecía estar a punto de explotar debido a la rabia.

—¿Dónde está? —cuestionó Fenrir de nuevo, apartando a Damon del niño, mientras se le acercaba; irguiéndose sobre el adolescente que había permitido que su pequeña pareja se pusiera en peligro.

—¡Él regresará pronto! —dijo Clay, su voz su voz tenía un borde de pánico mientras retrocedía unos pasos, dándole una mirada a su ahora aterrorizado padre; pero Damon sabía que no podía hacer nada más que ver como la rabia de Fenrir estaba enfocada enteramente en el quinceañero.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! —rugió Fenrir, agarrando a Clayton por la garganta y golpeándolo contra un árbol, su temperamento estaba sacando lo mejor de él. El árbol se sacudió violentamente; la fuerza empleada destrozó trozos de corteza, y casi quebró el tronco, con la fuerza detrás del estallido del Alfa.

—¡Estoy justo aquí, ahora déjalo ir! —dijo la enfurecida voz familiar de Harry detrás de ellos. Él ya había guardado su mochila para esconder los ingredientes de la poción y ahora se abalanzó sobre el Alfa hacia donde tenía a Clay sujeto por la garganta, sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo—. ¡Suéltalo, maldita sea! —gritó Harry.

—¡HARRY! —Fenrir rugió en una mezcla de furia y alivio, rodeando al pequeño hombre lobo, dejando caer a Clay—. ¡¿Dónde MIERDA te fuiste?!

—Regresé —señaló Harry—, eso es lo que importa, ¿cierto?

—¡¿A dónde fuiste?! —preguntó el Alfa insistentemente, moliendo sus dientes con fastidio, harto de los cachorros que no respetaban su autoridad. Él no debería haber tenido que preguntar dos veces mucho menos media docena.

Damon tomó ventaja ahora que la atención del Alfa estaba siendo completamente enfocada en Harry, para encaminarse hacia Clay, tirando al adolescente entre sus brazos para calmar al adolescente estresado.

—Pensé que le dijiste a Lukas que NO administrabas una misión —discutió Harry, sintiéndose un poco mal por arrastrar a su hermano de manada en todo esto, pero honestamente se estaba sintiendo como una especie de prisionero en el territorio y Fenrir necesitaba comprender eso.

—¡Sólo eres un cachorro! —espetó Fenrir, y Harry arrugó su nariz para demostrar lo que pensaba de ser llamado de tal manera—. ¡No puedes salir corriendo cada vez que se te dé la gana! ¡Si quieres ir a algún lado, pregunta y alguien de la manada irá contigo! ¡No salgas corriendo solo, especialmente tú!

—¿Qué pasa si los Aurores te hubiesen atrapado, Harry? —preguntó Damon, desde donde confortaba a su tembloroso hijo.

—Fui cuidadoso —espetó Harry, todavía mirando al Alfa—. ¡Y no soy un niño y tampoco soy uno de tus cachorros!

—¿A dónde fuiste? —demandó Fenrir una vez más. Necesitaba saberlo, lo volvería loco si no lo hacía. Quería saber qué había sido tan malditamente importante como para que Harry hubiese salido corriendo sin decir una palabra de adónde iba o por qué.

—¡No es tu maldito problema! —espetó Harry, no estaba dispuesto a compartir a dónde había ido o por qué. Para empezar, no era una conversación que quisiera tener con toda la manada mirándolos y segundo, no quería meter a Clay en más problemas. Después de todo, él lo había sabido todo y había guardado el secreto. Harry tenía mucho que agradecer por su amistad con Clayton.

Fenrir avanzó, tirando de su joven y obstinada pareja entre sus brazos e inhalando profundamente. —¿A quién hueles? ¿A quién conociste?

—A alguien en quien mi padre confiaba —dijo Harry tratando de luchar por soltarse del agarre del Alfa—. ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Qué alguien pueda mirarme? ¿Celoso? —se burló—. ¡Bueno, no te pertenezco!

—¡Sigues siendo parte de esta manada! —le dijo Damon a Harry, antes de que Fenrir pudiera decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse después; el Alfa miró a su Beta, quien se sometió inmediatamente, retrocediendo a la vez.

Harry se sintió tan atado cuando miró a los demás: —¡Solamente porque no tengo elección! —gritó enfurecido.

—No quieres decir eso, Harry —dijo Jenson, sonando sorprendido por el estallido del niño. Todos habían sido testigos de cuánto se había ajustado Harry en el tiempo que había estado con ellos, se había convertido en uno de ellos y en una parte muy amada del grupo. Escuchar que seguía luchando con la realidad de la vida en la manada era difícil de tragar para todos ellos.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —dijo Harry enfurecido—, sólo quédense lejos de mí —dijo el adolescente iracundo, empujando bruscamente al Alfa antes de salir echo una furia hacia su árbol. Fenrir gruñó, frotando su pecho en donde su pequeña pareja lo había golpeado de nuevo. Medio admiraba las agallas que se necesitaban para hacerlo, pero Harry iba a tener que dejar de, literalmente, andar alejándolo a empujones o de verdad iba a perder su temperamento.

Llegando al conocido tronco del árbol, Harry lo golpeó con su puño con rabia; encontrando, con frustración, que no dolía en lo absoluto; se hundió en el piso sintiéndose extremadamente mal por sí miso. No estaba sorprendido en lo más mínimo cuando alguien sentado junto a él y se giró para ver que era Clayton un poco más que exhausto.

—Lo lamento —dijo Harry patéticamente. Tensó y destensó el puño lesionado dispuesto a hacerse sentir cualquier tipo de dolor, o incomodidad, a medida que la sangre rezumaba gentilmente de los nudillos lesionados, pero no sentía nada.

—¿Conseguiste lo que necesitabas? —preguntó Clayton, frotando su garganta cuando su voz salió un poco ronca. Fenrir tenía un agarre bastante duro y, aunque Clay no se lo admitiría ni siquiera a Harry, por un momento había estado verdaderamente asustado. Habría sido perturbadoramente fácil para Fenrir simplemente haberle roto su cuello.

—Sí —dijo Harry, dándole a su mejor amigo una mirada muy preocupada; odiaba que otra vez alguien hubiese salido herido por su culpa. Todo el punto de la poción era evitar que la gente saliera herida por culpa suya.

—Entonces valió la pena —dijo Clay, chocando su hombro con el de Harry.

—Aun así, lo lamento. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry, seguía mirando a su mejor amigo con una expresión de preocupación.

—Sí, bien, no hay daño —le aseguró Clay—. Okay, bien, no hay daño permanente —corrigió ante la mirada escéptica de Harry.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, mirando al otro lado del claro en donde Jenson y Damon aparentemente intentaban restaurar la calma. Sin embargo, Fenrir no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista así que asumió que el Alfa se había dirigido al bosque para tratar de liberar tensión. Harry estaba feliz de que esta vez el enorme hombre lobo alfa no estuviera liberando su tensión en Damon.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Clay, mirando a Harry con un ceño fruncido por la confusión.

—Por mantener mi secreto —aclaró Harry.

Clay se encogió de hombros, lo había prometido, después de todo. —Tienes que decírselos eventualmente, sin embargo —dijo mientras miraba la mano lastimada de Harry sobre la suya, observándola—. Lo que sea que estés tomando y por la razón que sea, significa que no sientes esto y eso no es algo bueno.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry; podía admitir que no podía atravesar esto cada vez que necesitara más ingredientes para la poción. Todavía ni siquiera había averiguado cómo iba a preparar la maldita cosa.

—¿Quisiste decirlo? —preguntó Clay repentinamente, liberando la mano herida de Harry.

Harry lo miró pensativo: —¿Qué cosa? —preguntó.

—¿Qué sólo estás aquí porque no tienes otra opción?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No, no realmente —dijo—. A veces… supongo —se corrigió a sí mismo—, pero no odio estar aquí. —Sentía que era importante que Clay comprendiera eso. No es como si Harry ya pensara en el territorio como si hogar, pero estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez fuera capaz de hacerlo con el tiempo—. Quiero decir… tú estás aquí —le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, estoy aquí —dijo Clay con una sonrisa, arrojando su brazo alrededor de Harry—. ¿Vas a dormir aquí esta noche o vas a venir a la fogata?

—Si no hiciera tanto frío aquí afuera —le dijo Harry, acercando sus rodillas a su pecho y envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor—. No creo que el Alfa mandón, por allá, me deje dormir aquí tan cerca del invierno —dijo con una mueca gruñona.

Clayton soltó una sonora carcajada ante el apodo de Harry para Fenrir: —No, no creo que lo haga y te desafío a llamarlo así en su cara algún día. —Clay y Harry sonrieron ante la imagen mental que conjuraron.

—¡Oh, trato hecho! —dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Obtendría una gran emoción diciendo eso en la cara de Fenrir sólo para ver si podía salirse con la suya.

—Él sólo quiere protegernos, sabes; después de lo que le pasó a su última manada no es que en realidad pueda culparlo por ser protector —explicó Clay.

—¿Qué le pasó a su última manada? —preguntó Harry; ni siquiera sabía que hubo una manada anterior.

—Él se fue a cazar y regresó para encontrarlos a todos degollados por los magos —dijo Clay, estremeciéndose ante el concepto de encontrar a su actual manada de tal manera; ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo—. Mi papá me dijo que él tuvo suerte de no haber estado ahí cuando eso pasó, debería haber estado.

—Oh —dijo Harry, perdiendo las palabras—. Así que por eso él es de esa manera, pensé que sólo se le había ido el poder a la cabeza.

Clay volvió a reírse, pensando en lo genial que era tener a Harry de regreso en su vida; su mejor amigo nunca había fallado a la hora de hacerlo sentir mejor sobre ciertas cosas. —Ya sea por el poder o no, él sólo está tratando de cuidarnos, es lo que hace un Alfa, los buenos alfas, claro está. —Eso era algo que ha Clay le gustaba de Fenrir; el hombre lobo amaba a su manada y también era un Alfa fuerte.

—Gracias, Clay —le dijo Harry a su amigo con una sonrisa; resultaba que incluso las explosivas discusiones que tenía con Fenrir eran más fáciles de digerir cuando Clay estaba a su lado.

—Ya no pensaremos más al respecto —concordó Clay—, si dejas que Callie le eche un vistazo a tu mano —añadió con una sonrisa satisfecha hacia su testarudo amigo, sabiendo que Harry nunca acudiría a ella por cuenta propia.

—Bien —concordó Harry reluctantemente—, dejaré que Callie le eche un vistazo a mi mano.

—Muy bien —dijo Clay, mientras se reclinaba contra el árbol y observaba al resto de la manada atendiendo sus asuntos en el claro, todos seguían luciendo un poco nerviosos. Damon estaba mirando cuando Harry y Clay estaban charlando, comprobando que ambos siguieran ahí y volvieran a salir corriendo.

—¡NO! —gritó Sirius mientras seguía a Remus a través de los pasillos de Grimmauld Place.

—Dumbledore me necesita ahí, él me pidió específicamente que fuera a ayudar en la escuela —le dijo Remus, sin girarse para mirar a su agitado amante mientras continuaba caminando. No quería ver la rabia delineando el que alguna vez fue un rostro atractivo, el cual había sido desfigurado irreversiblemente durante los años de Sirius en la prisión mágica de Azkaban.

* * *

—¡NO! —volvió a gritar Sirius—, ¡no me importa si te lo pidió el mismísimo Merlín! —dijo como un niño petulante, y Remus creyó que, de hecho, lo oyó estampando su pie con rabia, pero no se volteó para confirmarlo. No quería pensar que su amante, un hombre adulto, actuaba como un niño de cuatro años haciendo un berrinche.

—Sirius, necesito ir a Hogwarts, así puedo estar ahí para Harry —trató de explicarle Remus, manteniendo su voz tranquila y calmada. Aunque sabía que era posible que su temperamento calmado solamente enfurecería más a su amante, tendía a pasar a menudo, pero no quería pelear por cosas que no podían controlar.

No podía hacer nada con respecto a la situación; Dumbledore le había pedido que se convirtiera en profesor en la escuela, a partir de enero. Ellos necesitaban a alguien que mantuviera un ojo en Harry. El propósito de esto, de acuerdo al director, era guiarlo por el sendero correcto; como si Remus creyera que los motivos del viejo mago serían así de simples. Pero quería ayudar a Harry, con respecto a eso, no había debate y maldito fuera si dejaba que Sirius se interpusiera en el camino.

Había sido una conversación incomoda con Dumbledore, quien no había estado muy complacido con el hecho de que Remus le hubiese ocultado información. De alguna forma, el director había descubierto que Harry era un hombre lobo y enfrentó a Remus por habérselo ocultado. Por supuesto, llegado a ese punto Remus no había tenido elección y había mentido, diciéndole al director que no había sabido nada al respecto, pero ambos sabían que no se podían engañar sus sentidos de hombre lobo; aunque si Albus ya no confiaba en él no había mostrado señal alguna de ello. Remus estaba seguro de que, si ya no confiara en él, entonces el director no le habría permitido acercarse a Harry cuando el niño llegara a Hogwarts; y claramente ese no era el caso.

—También quiero estar ahí para Harry, ambos iremos —le rogó Sirius con una voz irritantemente quejumbrosa.

Remus se estaba hartando desagradablemente del hecho de que Sirius tuviera una mente de una sola vía. Ahora incluso cuando tenían sexo, su mente claramente estaba en otro lugar; y después de terminar, cuando deberían haber estado acurrucándose y susurrándose ñoñerías, Sirius comenzaría a hablar de cómo sería su vida una vez que Harry estuviera con ellos. Parecía estar bajo la ilusión de que todo sería perfecto, ellos serían más felices y Harry sería su hijo adoptivo. La verdad es que Remus no tenía el coraje para que estallar esa burbuja y enfrentar las consecuencias de hacer precisamente eso. Simplemente no podía destrozar las esperanzas del hombre que amaba, quien parecía tan seguir de que su sueño se haría realidad.

—Sirius… —dijo Remus, con un tono de advertencia.

—¡No puedes DEJARME! —dijo Sirius; había creído que Remus nunca dejaría que permitieran que los separaran de nuevo y ahora aquí estaban y él estaba planeando abandonarlo. Podrían pasar meses antes de que pudieran estar juntos, meses en donde Sirius estaría solo con Quejicus, en la casa de sus odiados ancestros y no podía pensar en nada más detestable—. ¡AQUÍ no!

—Sirius, ya basta, tengo que ir para poder ayudar a Harry y no puedes venir conmigo, sin importar cuánto me gustaría. Solamente hará que regreses a Azkaban, y ninguno de nosotros quiere eso —dijo Remus finalmente volteándose para mirar a su amante a los ojos, esperando demostrarle que se preocupaba demasiado por él como para dejar que eso pasara. Sólo quería proteger a Sirius de terminar nuevamente en ese lugar.

Sirius sentía que iba a perder la cabeza. La idea de que su amante fuera a Hogwarts y que Remus tendría la oportunidad de conocer a Harry, era casi demasiado para que Sirius lo manejara y no tenía idea de cómo sería capaz de quedarse a solas únicamente con Quejicus como compañía una vez más. Los celos se alzaron como un animal salvaje tratando de desgarrar una salida; el hecho de que Remus fuera a conocer a su ahijado antes que él estaba volviéndolo loco. No era justo, él no había cometido el acto por el que se lo acusaba, aun cuando ya no estaba en Azkaban, seguía siendo un prisionero. No podía imaginar cómo podría empeorar más que esto.

—Puedo permanecer escondido —trató de suplicar Sirius, desesperado por lograr que Remus comprendiera, porque su amante estuviera de acuerdo en que pudiera ir con él a Hogwarts.

—¡Sirius Orión Black! No puedes permanecer escondido ni por cinco minutos, mucho menos varios meses —dijo Remus enfurecido, mirando a su amante con brusquedad; conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para creer que podía resignarse lo suficiente como para permanecer escondido.

Últimamente Sirius había estado consternando a Remus y honestamente Remus a veces estaba feliz de tener una razón para alejarse de él. No es que no amara a Sirius, realmente lo hacía, pero ahora muy frecuentemente miraba a su amante y se preguntaba qué le había pasado al hombre del que se había enamorado. Todavía amaba sinceramente al hombre parado frente a él, pero quería un poco de espacio para sí mismo. Simplemente ya no eran los mismo que antes, habían pasado demasiadas cosas, y recién se le estaba empezando a ocurrir a Remus que quizá él y Sirius ya no encajaran juntos.

—¡Quiero ver a Harry! —dijo Sirius acaloradamente—, ¡me quedaré escondido por él!

—Incluso si vienes conmigo no serías capaz de verlo —Remus trató de razonar con él—. Tendrías menos espacio y libertad de la que tienes aquí. Me doy cuenta de que es frustrante…

—¿¡FRUSTRANTE!? —rugió Sirius—, ¡no tienes idea!

Remus suspiró, había sabido que esto no saldría bien, pero no había esperado que su amante se lo tomara tan mal. Claramente su obsesión con Harry era más profunda de lo que Remus se había atrevido a creer que era posible. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de eso, sin importar el desenlace, no terminaría bien para Sirius, era un pensamiento que entristecía a Remus. Habían sido amantes por años, amigos aún más tiempo que eso; ellos habían estado juntos a través de su licantropía; Sirius se había convertido en un animago por él. No podía comprender cómo había salido tan mal que su amor se había vuelto casi inexistente. Todo lo que tenían era sexo y discusiones; vivir así era vivir una existencia triste. Remus no podía esperar a salir de este lugar.

—Sirius…

—¡No, no me vengas con "Sirius"! —espetó Sirius—, ¡No tienes idea de cómo es estar atascado aquí, sin ser capaz de irme! ¡Lo ODIO!

—Y aun así pareces ser capaz de encontrar algo que te divierta, desapareces durante horas, negándote a decirme donde has estado —dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido—, No debes estar tan aburrido.

Llegado a este punto Sirius parecía haberse quedado sin palabras y simplemente dejó salir un rugido de rabia, girando abruptamente y saliendo echo una furia. Remus sólo lo observó irse, no tenía la energía para evitar que se fuera, ni para continuar la discusión. Sabía que era una mala señal cuando ya ni siquiera tenía la pasión suficiente dentro de él como para luchar por lo que tenían. Fue en ese momento que supo que su relación podía no valer el esfuerzo que haría falta para salvarla; no si él era el único luchando por ello.

Sirius necesitaba ventilarse desesperadamente porque si no se calmaba pronto iba a decir o a hacerle algo a Remus de lo que definitivamente se arrepentiría más tarde cuando tuviera tiempo para pensarlo adecuadamente. Snape, por otro lado, era un objetivo fácil, menos persona y más un satisfactorio saco de boxeo. Sirius podía hacerle un montón de cosas a Snape sin una sola gota de remordimiento; de todas formas, todo era culpa de Snape. De una u otra forma era culpa de Snape.

* * *

La última vez que Black le había prestado una visita a Severus, él se había cansado de tener que agacharse para darle un puñetazo adecuado en el estómago, así que había enderezado la silla y apoyó al maestro de pociones en ella. Severus no estaba seguro de que cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, pero al menos había conseguido ver un parche diferente de tapizado desvanecido mientras la última esperanza se drenaba lentamente de su mente.

Sabía que el tiempo estaba pasando porque un pequeño elfo domestico de apariencia aterrorizada usando lo que parecía ser una funda de almohada aparecería dos veces al día para asegurarse de que fuera alimentado y sus heridas, infligidas por Black, eran atendidas. Si no fuera por esa pequeña criatura entonces a estas alturas una gran cantidad de lesiones podrían haberse infectado y haberlo matado. Severus casi estaba empezando a desea que el elfo domestico cesara sus cuidados y simplemente lo dejara morir, acabando con su dolor.

Por algún tiempo desde que fue aprisionado, había estado tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos en ganar acceso a su magia mental, su cuerpo podía haber sido encantado para que estuviera fuera de su control, pero no ofrecería su mente sin dar pelea. La idea de usar Oclumancia se le había ocurrido inicialmente en medio de la desesperación por liberarse a sí mismo de la depresión consumidora del hechizo únicamente masoquista de Dumbledore, pero lentamente se dio cuenta de que él no sólo era un maestro de Oclumancia, sino también de Legeremancia. Esto era algo que le había dado un raro brillo de esperanza.

Desde entonces había estado rezando para que el desquiciado carcelero que era Black, se acercara lo suficiente como para reunirse con sus ojos el tiempo suficiente para que así pudiera ser capaz de robar una pizca de la cabeza del hombre. Por supuesto, esto era frustrantemente difícil cuando Severus era incapaz de mover sus propios ojos, mucho menos su cabeza. Eso lo dejó con ninguna otra alternativa más que tratar de ser paciente hasta que Black cometiera un error.

Sin embargo, casi se había rendido con esta idea cuando Black entró hecho una furia en la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe; claramente el hombre estaba teniendo un mal día, no es como si Severus pudiese obligarse a tener la más mínima pizca de simpatía. Él odiaba a Black, siempre lo había hecho, incluso antes de que el hombre hubiese arruinado su vida e hiciera que su hijo, su Harry, tuviera que huir. Por supuesto, él había escuchado el griterío y sabía que la causa del mal humor era otra discusión con Remus. Sabiendo que los dos seguían peleando le dio a Severus un ápice de alegría, a la cual se aferró desesperadamente; cualquier cantidad de felicidad le permitiría recuperar algunos de los recuerdos felices que tenía de Harry. Eran esos los que lo mantenían con vida, lo mantenían luchando.

—Dumbledore ha encontrado a Harry —dijo Severus con regocijo mientras cruzaba la habitación, agachándose y mirando a Severus directamente a los ojos para ver si podía ver siquiera una diminuta reacción ante sus noticias.

Era exactamente lo que Severus había estado esperando. Estaba tan sorprendido de que algo finalmente le saliera como quería que casi se olvidó de actuar ante esta rara oportunidad, pero rápidamente trató de aclarar su mente mientras se enfocaba en los fríos ojos grises directamente en frente de él. Por supuesto, el enfoque solamente sería mental, ya que ni siquiera tenía control de su visión, y Sirius estaba demasiado cerca como para ver claramente. Sólo esperaba que funcionara porque si las palabras que Black había dicho eran ciertas, Dumbledore tenía a su hijo, lo cual significaba que Harry estaba en un terrible peligro.

Ellos habían tenido contacto visual y eso era lo que importaba, era lo que necesitaba y con un repentino y forzado empujón mental, Severus irrumpió en la mente de su torturador. Si hubiese podido sonreír, entonces lo hubiese hecho. Ese contacto ocular fue suficiente para que el maestro de pociones consiguiera acceso a la mente insana del hombre. Pero no tenía el lujo del tiempo para celebrar esta pequeña victoria, ni para ser gentil, no es que tuviera la inclinación a hacerlo. No le importaba si Black sabía que su mente había sido saqueada, Severus estaba demasiado desesperado por conseguir información, para saber qué le estaba pasando a su hijo. Atravesó la mente de Black sin un ápice de preocupación o ternura, escarbando en recuerdo tras recuerdo buscando lo que quería.

Imágenes y pensamientos de la discusión que acababan de tener Black y Lupin destellaron frente a él, pero era demasiado rápido para reunir mucha información real, aunque Severus se alegraba de que hubiese estado en lo correcto con respecto a la inestabilidad de su relación; no le importaba que los dos hombres pelearan en el recuerdo, ni nada similar ni relacionado a ello. Necesitaba saber sobre algo muchísimo más importante, así que arrojó a un lado esos recuerdos en particular y continuó avanzando, frenético en su búsqueda de conocimiento ya que no tenía mucho tiempo. A Black no le tomaría mucho tiempo, sin importar lo estúpido que fuera, darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y apartara su mirada.

Harry, estaba buscando información sobre Harry; Severus escarbó desesperadamente en la cabeza de Black buscando cualquier trozo de conocimiento sobre el adolescente. Sirius había dicho que Dumbledore había encontrado a Harry, algo que no quería que fuese cierto; no quería nada más que descubrir que eso era una mentira, que lo dijera para atormentarlo más. No podía ser cierto, simplemente no podía serlo; Harry no era tan tonto. Buscó desesperadamente, arrojando a un lado los pensamientos irrelevantes, cualquier signo de que esto era una mentira. Todo lo que había hecho, y lo que había sufrido voluntariamente, para poder mantener a Harry a salvo. Su hijo no podía haber caído en las manos de Dumbledore, simplemente no era posible.

"— _Él no tiene un guardián legal ahora, y a nadie que vigile educación mágica. Será forzado a asistir a Hogwarts en enero. No se atreverá a negarse, no cuando tenemos algo que él querría_ _._ "

¡Dumbledore había dicho eso! Severus estaba empezando a sentir pánico, pero seguramente Harry sabría que debía permanecer lejos, la carta que había escrito y le había dado al adolescente le había advertido sobre el director. Pero repentinamente le hizo mucho sentido cuando Severus se dio cuenta de que él era la carnada. Dumbledore manipularía a Harry usando al único padre que había conocido. Severus comprendía que su hijo nunca lo abandonaría y se marcharía sin más, sin importar lo que dijera la carta. Puede que Harry no fuera estúpido, pero cuando se preocupaba por algo o por alguien haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlos a salvo.

"— _Sirius, necesito ir a Hogwarts, así puedo estar ahí para Harry_."

Remus iba a ir a Hogwarts, Harry iba a ir a Hogwarts. Severus quería gritar su rabia, su miedo, y su frustración. Quería recordarle a su hijo todas esas lecciones que había tratado de enseñarle sobre hacer lo que le decían y no ponerse a sí mismo en peligro, pero, como había temido, su hijo había heredado más que un poco de la naturaleza Gryffindor de James y Lily.

—¡BASTARDO! —Sirius escupió repentinamente cuando finalmente se las arregló para forzar al maestro de pociones a salir de su mente, su puño se estrechó con un costado de la cabeza de Severus con una fuerza alarmante—. Aunque ahora lo ves, ¿cierto? —se burló Sirius, poniendo un pie en la silla entre las piernas de Severus y pateando.

La silla se desplomó hacia atrás con facilidad y la cabeza de Severus colisionó con las tablas del piso. Su cabeza dio vueltas, y probablemente tenía una contusión; por un momento pensó que vomitaría y dejarían que muriera ahogado, pero la patada de Sirius en su hombro hizo que rodara, como una muñeca de trapo, dejándolo de lado y al parecer su cuerpo ni siquiera tenía el control suficiente como para permitir un acto reflejo como regurgitar.

—Harry irá a Hogwarts en enero —le dijo Sirius socarronamente—, ¡y luego aprenderá la verdad sobre ti, la verdad sobre James, la verdad sobre sí mismo y la verdad sobre MÍ! —Sirius dejó escapar una carcajada similar a un ladrido y pateó Severus una vez más en el costado de su cabeza antes de que aparentemente hubiese terminado y se marchara.

" _Oh, Harry_ ", Severus suspiró mentalmente mientras el dolor irradiaba a través de su cráneo, " _Realmente espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo_ ".

No pudo evitar el ligero toque de esperanza que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry podía ir a buscarlo, que tal vez lograría ver a Harry al menos una vez más antes de que su vida estuviese perdida. Era algo que creyó que nunca lograría que hacer de nuevo y aquel pensamiento renovó su determinación un poco a pesar del hechizo sobre él y la culpa que le inspiraba esa idea. Sabía que no debería desear que viniera su propio hijo a salvarlo, pero sólo ver a Harry una vez más sería suficiente. Severus necesitaba que Harry supiera que sin importar qué, él lo amaba, y había hecho lo que pensó que era lo correcto en una mala situación. Snape simplemente esperaba que su precioso hijo fuera capaz de ver eso.

* * *

En el momento en que el reloj tocó la medianoche Harry empezó a removerse y se apartarse del lado de Clayton en donde se había quedado dormido cerca del fuego en busca de calidez, los dos se habían acurrucado en una pila de pieles y mantas. Fenrir estaba sentado, observando felizmente al resto de su manada cuando eso sucedió. Él había perdido su temperamento el día de hoy y casi había herido severamente a Clayton, uno de sus cachorros. Había estado enojado y había necesitado que ellos supieran que no estaba bien que salieran corriendo tan temerariamente, no con los peligros añadidos a los que se enfrentaban ahora, sin embargo, se arrepentía de sus rudas acciones en contra del quinceañero.

Él había tenido sus razones para actuar de esa forma. No quería tomar ningún riesgo, no cuando había lobos desconocidos rondando los límites del territorio que habían llegado tan lejos como para evadir a los mejores rastreadores de la manada. Y también estaban los Aurores que querían encontrar a Harry; los magos y brujas del Ministerio que habían marcado a su padre como un objetivo y lo habían asesinado, y ahora parecían querer poner sus manos en Harry, por alguna razón desconocida.

Fenrir había estado preocupado por lo que podría haberle pasado a su pequeña pareja cuando huyó, era demasiado peligroso que cualquiera se aventurara por su cuenta, especialmente los cachorros jóvenes. Les había dicho específicamente que tenían que hacer todo en parejas, mínimo, incluso bañarse en el río y recoger suministros de la cueva. No quería arriesgar la vida de nadie. Si Harry hubiese pedido ir a algún lado, entonces le habría dado a su pareja lo que quisiera sin vacilar. A pesar de todo su razonamiento seguía sintiéndose culpable por lastimar, y probablemente asustar, a Clayton de tal manera.

El Alfa se alegraba de haberse marchado del claro para liberar tensión. No habría logrado controlarse al oler la sangre de Harry cuando su temperamento estaba en su punto álgido. Callie se había acercado a él cuando regresó y tímidamente le informó que Harry le había dado un puñetazo a un árbol cuando estaba enfurecido después de la discusión y se había lesionado la mano. La razón por la que sintió que necesitaba informarle de esto fue porque su curación de hombre lobo no había surgido tan rápido como debería y ella había tenido que vendarle la mano. Otra cosa por la que el Alfa podría culparse a sí mismo; odiaba ver el vendaje blanco en la mano de Harry, sabiendo que había sido su temperamento el que había hecho que su pareja se lastimara de esa manera.

Fenrir había estado vigilando a Harry intensamente, sentado tan cerca de él como se atrevía mientras el adolescente dormía. Había estado un poco perdido en su propios pensamientos cuando Harry había empezado removerse inquietamente en medio de su sueño, aunque sin despertarse. Así que, para no perturbar al resto de la manada, Fenrir actuó rápidamente, metiendo al aun dormido Harry entre sus brazos antes de apartarlo de la calidez del fuego, pero agarrando unas cuantas mantas por el camino.

Claramente el joven adolescente estaba teniendo una pesadilla, aunque realmente no era una sorpresa después de todo lo que había estado atravesando el niño. Trasladándose para sentarse al borde del claro, sosteniendo a Harry cerca de su pecho desnudo, envolvió a su pareja en las mantas para asegurarse de que permaneciera caliente. Fenrir podía ver los signos de estrés en el rostro del joven adolescente y simplemente lo acercó más, esperando que el simple acto de sostenerlo, incluso confortarlo, ayudara a ahuyentar los terrores nocturnos.

Unos bruscos ruidos de siseos provenían de la boca de Harry, aunque sonaban como palabras a medias e inconexas como los de aquellas personas que hablan mientras duermen y entre medio había quejidos de dolor que caían de los labios del cachorro. Fenrir deseaba poder sacar a su pequeña pareja de cualquier cosa que estuviera estresándolo; parecía lastimarlo, su carita fruncida como si luchara contra ataduras invisibles.

Repentinamente Harry dejó de moverse y los ojos verdes inundados de lágrimas lo miraban bien abiertos y lo observaban mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento, jadeado en busca de aire como si éste se le hubiese sido negado. Fenrir esperaba que el pequeño hombre lobo lo apartara de un empujón, incluso que estuviese enojado después de la discusión de esta tarde. Pero en su lugar, Fenrir observó son asombro como Harry enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de su Alfa, seguía llorando, pero aceptando el consuelo de los enormes brazos a su alrededor. El hombre lobo más joven se acurrucó más cerca contra su Alfa, pequeños brazos se deslizaron alrededor de las cintura fuerte y musculosa.

La pesadilla era casi la misma cada año. Visitaba lugares extraños en los que definitivamente nunca antes había estado; veía cosas que no ubicaba. Primero había un lago en la oscuridad, un lugar con un aura extraña y un relicario cayendo en el agua. Después había una habitación llena de cosas rotas, las cuales se alzaban hasta el cielo. El repentino estallido de luz verde acompañado por el grito de una mujer era, como siempre, la peor parte. Una casa en el bosque, mayormente hecha escombros en donde un anillo nuevo yacía debajo de las tablas.

Hay una hermosa copa dorada en una habitación que rebosa con tesoros brillantes. Esa luz verde y los gritos de nuevo, siempre gritando. En los años recientes también ha habido una serpiente, que es imposiblemente gigante con unos brillantes ojos amarillos que lo hacían estremecer del miedo. La gran serpiente lo asustaba tanto como los destellos de luz verde. Luchó por recordar lo que su papá le había dicho cuando era sólo un niño; que las cosas buenas a veces también podían ser verdes, pero esta luz verde era tan malévola y aterradora.

—Shh, pequeño —le dijo la baja voz de Fenrir, casi suavemente y ese fue el momento en el que Harry se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba llorando—. Fue una pesadilla, ahora puedes volver a dormir. —Los brazos del Alfa se apretaron a su alrededor mientras Harry se acurrucaba junto al otro hombre lobo, buscando calidez y consuelo.

Harry estaba cansado, pero no quería dormir, no quería ver esas imágenes inconexas de cosas que no comprendía, no de nuevo. Ni siquiera su padre había sido capaz de explicárselas. Había estado viendo variaciones de la misma pesadilla año tras año desde que podía recordar y siempre en Halloween. Sabía que era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre y odiaba las festividades que rodeaban la sagrada fecha mágica y nunca era capaz de unirse a las celebraciones.

Fenrir alzó una mano para acariciar el grueso pelo azabache de Harry, sorprendido de que su pareja estuviera tan relajada después de los eventos desastrosos de la tarde, pero estaba feliz de que se le permitiera el contacto. Se sentía maravilloso tener a Harry voluntariamente en sus brazos, aceptando el afecto que podía mostrar hacia el joven muchacho. Pasó sus dedos por el suave cabello negro, disfrutando la textura bajo sus dedos y el aroma que éste emitía. Olía a limpio, como jabón, a diferencia de la mayoría de los otros miembros de su manada que no se bañaban tan frecuentemente.

—No quiero dormir —murmuró Harry desde su posición metido debajo del brazo del Alfa. Encontró que en realidad le gustaba la sensación del gran hombre dominante a su alrededor, sosteniéndolo cerca. Harry lo había visto en su peor momento, pero había breves ocasiones en las que vio a Fenrir en su mejor momento y aquellos eran los momentos que atesoraba, momentos como estos.

—Tienes que dormir, pequeño —dijo Fenrir amablemente, seguía pasando sus manos a través del grueso pelo negro.

—¿No vas a dejarme ir? —preguntó Harry inocentemente, mirando a su Alfa con sus enormes ojos color esmeralda, rogándole.

—No voy a ir a ningún lugar, nada va a pasarte —respondió Fenrir roncamente mientras reafirmaba su agarre en su pequeña pareja, quien prácticamente estaba temblando por el miedo que le causó su pesadillo. Esperó, sin decir otra palabra hasta que Harry había vuelto a dormirse antes de hacer un movimiento para regresar al fuego en donde los dos estarían más calientes.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Damon mientras Fenrir encontraba un lugar para acomodarse cerca del fuego en donde podría asegurarse de que su pequeña pareja estaría caliente.

El Alfa posó su mirada en la de su Beta y asintió: —Fue una pesadilla —gruñó, manteniendo su voz baja para así no despertar a aquellos que dormían, ignorantes.

—Pobre niño, odia esta época del año —dijo Damon suavemente mientras observaba a su Alfa asegurándose gentilmente de que Harry estuviera completamente cubierto por las mantas y pieles y permaneciera profundamente dormido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Fenrir, curioso y un poco celoso de que Damon supiera más de su pareja que él. Aunque tenía que recordarse sutilmente que había sido su decisión enviar a Damon y a Clay para vigilar a Harry en vez de ir él mismo. Él les había construido un territorio impresionante aquí y no podía arrepentirse de eso porque ellos estaban a salvo aquí, incluso si eso significaba que no conocía a su pareja tan bien como le gustaría.

—En Halloween es el aniversario de la muerte de su madre —le dijo Damon—, Clayton siempre estaba desesperado por ir a pedir dulces, pero Harry nunca iba. Eventualmente Severus me dijo que era porque su madre murió en Halloween, es otra cosa que lo ata a ser Harry Potter. El ataque en el Valle de Godric también sucedió en esa fecha.

—¿Realmente crees que él ese supuesto niño muerto?

—Sí, mi Alfa —dijo Damon—. ¿Le has mostrado la fotografía que te di?

Fenrir sacudió su cabeza gentilmente para no perturbar a su pareja: —Lo haré antes de que se vaya a esa escuela —dijo; odiaba la idea de que su pareja estuviera en Hogwarts, lejos de donde podía protegerlo—. Necesita saber quién es antes de que deje la manada.

* * *

Después de conocer a Harry Prince, Potter, o como sea que se llamara a sí mismo, en Hogsmeade, Draco se sentía un poco más esperanzado. El niño podría haber sido un adolescente más bien extraño, y un hombre lobo, además, pero Harry seguía siendo el salvador del mundo mágico, según su madre. Al menos podía ver eso, con las ausencias de Dumbledore en el castillo, el viejo tonto podría haber estado haciendo algo útil, encontrando y llevando al adolescente a la escuela. Él seguía escéptico, por supuesto, y no iba a depositar su confianza en ninguno de ellos. Como siempre, su prioridad seguía siendo el gabinete.

Se paró en medio de la habitación que viene y se va, mirándolo una vez más, realmente examinando la maldita cosa. Había comprado unos cuantos artículos que creyó que podrían ayudar, pero había estado esperando que para este punto ya tuviese arreglada la estúpida cosa. Voldemort siempre estaba de un humor particularmente malo en esta época del año. Narcisa le había dicho que Halloween era la época cuando había caído por primera vez, aunque Draco había supuesto que también fue la noche en la que Severus había llegado a ella con Harry en sus brazos. Si hubiese algún día en donde fuera más probable que Tom Riddle lastimara a su familia, entonces era mañana y ese pensamiento lo asustaba más de lo que le admitiría a alguien alguna vez.

Saber esto no hacía que fuera más fácil estar separado de su única familia. Sólo esperaba que las frustraciones del Señor Oscuro fueran depositadas en su sádica y muy probablemente, masoquista tía o alguno de los otros mortífagos, en lugar de su madre y su hermano. No había recibido más correspondencia de su parte desde la carta y la fotografía, la cual atesoraba; estaba esperando gratamente las vacaciones de Navidad cuando finalmente lograra encontrarse con su hermanito. Aunque el próximo mes iba a convencer a los Carrow de que le permitieran visitar su hogar el fin de semana, sólo para que pudiera comprobarlos y asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo. No tenía idea de lo que haría si no era así; no estaba arreglando este gabinete para nada.

Draco también se estaba muriendo por decirle a su madre todo sobre Harry y él era lo bastante sabio como para saber que no debía poner eso en una carta, por temor a que fuera interceptada y los pusiera a todos en peligro. Una cosa era segura, en la mente de Draco, toda la situación ya no parecía tan desesperanzada como ayer. De verdad tenían un poco de esperanza, alguien que podría derrocar a Voldemort y su reinado del terror; además, tenía unas cosas nuevas que probar con el gabinete.

* * *

La mañana de Halloween, Harry se había despertado en el cálido abrazo de Fenrir, disfrutando el calor que le daba el otro hombre. Las mañanas siempre eran las peores, cuando tenían que salir a rastras de debajo de las pieles y las mantas que habían apilado sobre sí mismos para escapar del frío de las noches de invierno, y empezaban su día.

Harry permaneció debajo de las mantas después de despertar, rechazando la desesperada necesidad de vaciar su vejiga llena sólo para poder disfrutar de la calidez y el confort de los brazos del Alfa a su alrededor mientras se acurrucaba contra Fenrir. Los dedos de Harry jugaban suavemente con los suaves rizos rubios en su pecho, con cuidado de no despertar al hombre. Harry amaba el olor que rodeaba a Fenrir, almizcle y masculinidad era la única forma que conocía para describirlo; inhaló eso ahora y se sintió completamente contento y calmado, incluso después de las pesadillas.

Harry podía escuchar a los otros gruñendo, bostezando y estirándose mientras empezaban a levantarse, Callie, como siempre, la primera en levantarse y salir de entre los brazos de Jenson para poner agua a hervir. Lukas no se levantaría de la cama sin una taza de su té preferido. Algunos de los otros también necesitaban café antes de que estuvieran funcionando a un nivel normal, así que siempre era bueno empezar a asegurarse de que había suficiente agua hervida.

Sabía que era hora de levantarse, pero saber el día que era lo hacía querer enterrarse aún más bajo las mantas y quedarse ahí, acurrucado en el cálido abrazo de Fenrir. Sin embargo, el Alfa estaba empezando a removerse, mientras los sonidos del resto de la manada moviéndose a su alrededor y los gruñidos sobre el frío llegaban a sus oídos. Cerrando sus ojos, Harry fingió estar dormido, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar su vejiga adolorida, desesperado por permanecer en la calidez del abrazo por unos momentos más.

Fenrir estaba extático; se había despertado y había encontrado que su pequeña pareja, por primera vez desde que habían llegado al territorio, no se había levantado antes que él y se había escabullido. Harry permanecía felizmente dormido en sus brazos, respirando suave y calmadamente. Se tomó un momento para disfrutar de la sensación de tener a Harry tan cerca de él, y de la cabeza de Harry enterrada en su pecho. El olor a recién lavado único en Harry hacía que el Alfa quisiera marcarlo, reclamarlo como suyo. No obstante, se contendría por el momento, ya que no quería asustar más al pobre niño. Algo le dijo al Alfa que hoy no era el día para empujar a Harry a probar cosas nuevas, como ser reclamado indefinidamente como la pareja del lobo alfa de su manada.

Fenrir normalmente se levantaría y comenzaría su día en el momento en que se despertara, pero no estaba a punto de desperdiciar la oportunidad de sostener a Harry cerca de él, y estaba bastante seguro de que el más mínimo movimiento despertaría al hombre lobo dormido en sus brazos. Así que fue frustrante, pero divertido, ver a Callie acercándose a ofrecerle algo de beber. Fenrir rechazó la oferta, sin querer arriesgarse a derramar algo tan caliente sobre Harry, y definitivamente, no estaba dispuesto a moverse hasta que realmente tuviera que hacerlo.

Ella le dio al Alfa un asentimiento comprensivo y se dirigió a ondear una taza de té debajo de la nariz de Lukas, esperando que fuera la elección correcta; él era muy particular cuando se trataba de su té y conseguir el correcto podría hacer la diferencia entre estar de buen humor o no por el resto del día. Damon se acercó a Fenrir, y a Harry, con su propia taza de café, a la cual trataba como si fuera una fuerza vital y fuera la única cosa que lo sustentaba tan temprano por la mañana. Se sentó cerca de la cabeza del Alfa, poniendo una manta enrollada debajo de la cabeza de Fenrir para que así pudiera hablar más fácilmente.

—Al menos está durmiendo un poco —dijo Damon, asintiendo hacia la silueta dormida de Harry y tomando otro sorbo de su taza humeante, saboreando lo amargo.

—Lo necesita —concordó Fenrir—, simplemente me alegra que me dejara cuidar de él.

—Probablemente estaría más dispuesto a hacerlo si simplemente le explicaras la situación —señaló Damon.

—No es el momento —le dijo Fenrir malhumorado, con carácter definitivo.

Harry se enfocó en mantener su respiración uniforme y calmada, sabiendo cuán fácil sería alertar al Alfa al hecho de que estaba despierto. Sólo quería permanecer en los brazos de Fenrir un poco más de tiempo, pero ahora que el Alfa y Damon estaban hablando de él estaba más que un poco curioso. Sabía que no debería haber estado escuchando una conversación tan personal, pero lo habían mantenido en la oscuridad su vida entera sin siquiera darse cuenta. No iba a dejar que pasara de nuevo.

—Harry no apreciará que le oculten esto —le advirtió Damon, con una mirada nerviosa hacia el aparentemente dormido adolescente.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó Fenrir, bajando la mirada para comprobar si su pareja seguía dormida tal como lo había hecho Damon instantes antes. Ambos, sin embargo, parecieron satisfechos, pero Harry se negó ha bajar su guardia, enfocándose en intentar mantener la fachada para poder escuchar un poco más. Si pensaran por un momento que él estaba despierto dejarían de derramar sus secretos y Harry estaba desesperado por saber más.

—Sugiero que deberíamos haber sido honestos con él desde el comienzo —dijo Damon, haciendo que Fenrir gruñera profundamente con irritación—. Okay, bien. Saber eso no es útil. Es que no estoy completamente seguro de qué sugerir realmente, pero Harry va a descubrir eventualmente que él es tu pareja. Los otros ya lo han averiguado sin que se lo digan. La única razón por la que Harry todavía no lo ha descubierto es porque no sabe cómo funciona una manada. Una vez que lo averigüe se va a desatar el infierno.

Ante la palabra "pareja" Harry casi se tensó. Se forzó a permanecer relajado y quieto, no obstante, enfocándose en su respiración, pero su mente zumbaba con esta nueva información. ¡¿Él era la pareja de Fenrir?! No sabía qué significaba exactamente, pero sabía que lo suficiente como para saber que se esperarían ciertas cosas, cosas que le aterraban a un quinceañero virgen. Harry sabía que Callie y Jenson estaban juntos, ¿eran pareja? Asumió que lo eran, pero no estaba completamente seguro de lo que significaba entre él y Fenrir. Le tomó todo lo que tenía para no entrar un poco en pánico ante el prospecto.

—Él no va a descubrirlo, habrá mucho que pagar si alguien se lo dice —dijo Fenrir con un gruñido de advertencia.

—Nadie va a decírselo, Alfa. —Damon estaba seguro de que nadie sería tan estúpido, ni siquiera Clay o Micha quienes eran propensos a los ocasionales actos de idiotez.

Había sido obvio para todos ellos que Harry no tenía idea de las intenciones de Fenrir y, dado el temperamento del Alfa, ninguno de la manada iba a ponerse en esa línea de fuego. Especialmente después de lo que habían atestiguado que le pasó a Clay el día anterior cuando él había ayudado a Harry a escapar del territorio por menos de una hora.

—Pero tal vez deberías —le sugirió Damon tentativamente.

—¿Crees que eso le gustaría? —inquirió Fenrir, volteando su cabeza un poco incómodamente para mirar a su beta.

—¿Qué le digas la verdad? —preguntó Damon—: probablemente. Aunque va a estar molesto si no se lo dices pronto —añadió; parecía importante que el Alfa no empezara a esperar que Harry reaccionara bien, porque Damon estaba bastante seguro de que eso no iba a pasar—. Mejor que lo oiga de ti, a que lo oiga por accidente de uno de los otros, o lo descubra por sí mismo; él es un niño inteligente, no le tomará mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que lo tratas diferente a los demás. Honestamente, probablemente ya haya descubierto eso, incluso si no comprende por qué.

—Tiene quince; no está listo para saber esto. Sigue siendo un cachorro —argumentó Fenrir.

Ni siquiera se suponía que Harry se uniera a la manada todavía, el Alfa debería haber tenido hasta el siguiente verano antes de resolver estas cosas. Nunca debió ser así de difícil. No había esperado que los Aurores estuvieran buscando al adolescente o que fuera invitado a la Escuela de Magos. Fenrir no había predicho nada de eso. No obstante, lo importante era que Harry estaba a salvo en la manada ahora y no iba a ir a ningún lado.

Llegado a este punto hizo falta de todo el poder de voluntad de Harry para no empezar a despotricar; estaba cansado de que le dijeran que era demasiado joven para saber cosas, cansado de que lo mantuvieran en la oscuridad y realmente odiaba que lo llamaran "cachorro". Eso y todavía realmente necesitaba mear, lo cual no estaba haciendo que fuese más fácil actuar como dormido.

—Te sorprendería su madurez; dejando las bromas a un lado, lo cual sospecho que es más influencia de Clayton —le dijo el Beta—. Él actúa mayor de lo que es. —Damon había visto al niño crecer desde que era un niño y ahora que estaba alcanzando la adultez Damon apenas podía creer lo bien que Harry tomaba las cosas que le lanzaban encima. Por supuesto, seguía siendo un adolescente y los adolescentes no eran perfectos, y siempre la jodían ocasionalmente, pero él estaba manejando todo muchísimo mejor de lo que lo harían la mayoría de los niños considerando su edad.

El Alfa procesó esto por un minuto, antes de aclarar su mente y responder: —Aún así no está listo. —Esta era la palabra final en el asunto. Fenrir podía ver que Harry era, tal como había dicho Damon, muy maduro para su edad. No era sólo la falta de edad lo que hacía que Fenrir creyera que no estaba listo. Harry ya estaba lidiando con demasiadas cosas, más de lo que debería. No necesitaba lidiar con nada más ahora mismo.

—Esta es su decisión, mi Alfa, pero…

—No está listo —insistió Fenrir, interrumpiendo a su Beta. Damon asintió, el solo tono del Alfa le dijo que no presionara más el asunto y se silenció a sí mismo, y a sus pensamientos, sorbiendo su café—. ¿No estaría complacido de construir una familia? —cuestionó el Alfa.

—¿Te refieres a tener cachorros? —preguntó Damon, procesándolo un poco mientras Fenrir asentía—. Seguramente eso no pasaría en un corto tiempo, como dijiste, sigue siendo un cachorro —sugirió el Beta, un poco preocupado. Seguía teniendo solamente quince años; a Damon no le gustaba pensar en Harry embarazado con cachorros tan pronto.

—He estado construyendo esta manada por años, esperaré sólo el tiempo suficiente hasta que sepa que es seguro —dijo Fenrir con un gruñido bajo. No le gustaba que Damon se preocupara con lo que Harry y él hacían con el fin de tener una familia, algo por lo que el Alfa estaba desesperado.

—¿Todavía no crees que sea seguro? —preguntó Damon, feliz de tener la oportunidad de cambiar el tema.

Dejando sus preocupaciones paternales a un lado, no era asunto suyo cuándo su Alfa tenía cachorros con su pareja, incluso si esa pareja era prácticamente un segundo hijo para él en muchas maneras. Sin embargo, confiaba en que Harry tenía una mente lo bastante fuerte como para negarse de plano si no estaba listo. Puede que hubiese discusiones, pero el lobo beta conocía al adolescente lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no haría nada que no quisiera. La verdad, por primera vez Damon se encontró feliz de que los cachorros fuesen a Hogwarts sólo para permitirle a Harry un poco más de tiempo para crecer antes de tener su propia familia.

—Antes de la ultima luna llena habría pensado que era seguro, pero ahora, con esos lobos errantes rondando y los Aurores… quiero ser cuidadoso, especialmente en lo que concierne a Harry —dijo Fenrir, bajando la mirada hacia su pequeña pareja una vez más, feliz con el conocimiento de que estaba dormido.

—Puedo entender eso —dijo Damon—, sé por qué lo mordiste, puedo decirlo por su aroma único. Si hay lobos vagando y captan su aroma, lo querrán. —La verdad lo había sabido desde la primera vez que conoció a Harry, y apenas era un misterio para el resto de la manada. Harry era especial, y ellos lo protegerían.

Harry podía sentir su estómago agitándose peligrosamente, ¡Fenrir había sido el que lo mordió! Requirió de todo su autocontrol no expeler los contenidos de su estómago, o su ahora adolorida vejiga, justo ahí en ese momento y lugar. Su papá nunca había sido capaz de hablar sobre la noche en que Harry fue mordido y siempre había imaginado que había sido un accidente horrible; no sabía cómo manejar el conocimiento de que había sido convertido siendo un bebé porque olía diferente, porque Fenrir creía que él era especial.

—De hecho —dijo Fenrir—, tampoco necesita saber nada de eso —añadió rápidamente.

Damon suspiró mentalmente, todo estos secretos iban a regresar a causar problemas, pero no habría charla que funcionara ahora que el Alfa había tomado su decisión. —¿Sobre ser único o que lo mordieras? —preguntó.

—Ambos —gruñó Fenrir temiendo pensar en cómo Harry tomaría las noticias sobre la identidad del hombre lobo que lo mordió; podría ser preferible que permaneciera ignorante de tal cosa dentro del futuro previsible.

—Hay cosas más importantes que necesita saber primero —señaló el Alfa, queriendo cambiar de tema; estaba bastante seguro de que la mayoría de la manada permanecía ignorante del hecho de que él había mordido a Harry, ninguno de ellos tenía el olfato tan fino como el de Fenrir y no quería que los escucharan discutiéndolo.

—Por supuesto, ¿ya sabes cómo vas a decírselo? —preguntó Damon—. Me refiero a su papá…

Se estaba volviendo verdaderamente doloroso aguantar los contenidos de su vejiga, pero Harry no podía arrepentirse, no cuando todos estos secretos seguían vertiéndose de sus bocas. En este punto, preferiría mearse encima a perderse la oportunidad de escuchar lo que tenían que decir. Especialmente ahora que habían mencionado a su papá, no podía pensar en qué podían saber ellos.

—No, todavía no, pronto, pero no hoy —insistió Fenrir—. Ya tiene suficiente con qué lidiar hoy día.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Damon sorbiendo su taza de café casi vacía—, pero yo no lo retrasaría demasiado tiempo, Alfa —añadió—, está destinado a saber de una u otra forma, especialmente si sigue desapareciendo para reunirse con otras personas.

—¿Clayton ha dicho algo más con respecto a ese asunto? —interrogó Fenrir; seguía furioso con el hecho de que ambos cachorros siguieran desafiándolo de tal manera, pero estaba claro que no iba hacerlos cambiar de opinión sobre ese problema.

—No, mi Alfa —dijo Damon, su tono arrepentido—, esos dos son como uña y mugre, se llevarán los secretos del otro a la tumba.

—No estoy seguro de aprobar eso, Damon —dijo Fenrir casi gruñendo.

—Yo tampoco estoy seguro de hacerlo, mi Alfa —dijo Damon con una sonrisa trémula mientras se ponía de pie para irse, habían avistado a su hijo adoptivo haciendo aparición desde el río, junto con Micha. A nadie se le permitía ir a ningún lado solo con la amenaza de lobos errantes vagando por ahí. Era una precaución en la que Fenrir había insistido.

Los olores del desayuno estaban empezando a llenar el claro y Fenrir también se levantó cuidadosamente, con Harry aún en sus brazos ya que quería que su pequeña pareja estuviera lo suficientemente despierto para desayunar. Viendo su oportunidad, Harry abrió sus ojos y fingió su somnolencia lo mejor que pudo, estirándose y bostezando, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Necesito mear —dijo Harry, casi sobresaltándose cuando el Alfa se rió entre dientes.

Harry no quería estar cerca de este hombre justo ahora mientras su cabeza procesaba las cosas que acababa de escuchar y se alegró cuando fue puesto sobre sus dos pies, permitiéndole ir a cubrirse en los árboles. Se aseguró de permanecer dentro del campo visual del claro para que no lo siguieran. Una vez ahí se permitiría pensar en todo lo que había escuchado. Una vez que hubiese aliviado muy adolorida vejiga, claro está.

* * *

 ** _Perdón por la tardanza, estuve siendo perezosa, mil disculpas. Le agradezco a LindenCorina15 por recordarme que debo continuar._**

 ** _Muy bien, por fin se empieza a mover toda la cosa en la historia, ahora sí que sí jaja._**

 ** _Un par de personas me mencionaron su preocupación sobre que la relación de Harry y Fenrir era un poco posesiva, forzada y abusiva. Bordeando el maltrato. Como que Harry no tiene elección aquí. Recuerden que supuestamente son hombres lobo, por lo que su conducta está basada en animales y éstos actúan por instinto, algo que Harry no está escuchando en este momento. Créanme, al menos en esta pareja y hasta donde he leído yo (que no son todos los caps n.n'), Harry JAMÁS será obligado a hacer nada que no quiera y él lo deja bien claro, Fenrir sólo tendrá que aprender a adaptarse._**

 ** _Espero que hayan disfrutado_**


End file.
